


The Caged Bird Must Sing

by I_Dont_Like_I_Obsess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Crime & Mystery, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 146,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Like_I_Obsess/pseuds/I_Dont_Like_I_Obsess
Summary: AU- Summer is a photography major, uncertain where the path of her life would lead. Law is a bartender, mindful that the past never truly dies. Torn between seeking his own happiness and protecting those he loves, Law must face his past mistakes or succumb to the dauntingly familiar enemies lurking in the shadows: the puppet masters manipulating his strings like a human marionette.





	1. Chapter 1

_"_ _The past has been there all along, reminding us: This time-maybe, hopefully, against all odds, we will get it right." -Unknown_

_..._

"Another round! Come on, just one more!" The man said, slamming his shot glass onto the hardwood counter. He swayed unsteadily in his seat, eyes unfocused and a deep set frown marking his face. The bartender barely glanced at him before putting down the empty glass he was cleaning with a rag, a sigh escaping his lips.

"That's your sixth shot already, Paul. Perhaps you should head home." The young man said, causing the drunk to scowl. His shaky hand tried smoothing out his hair, but it took a few tries to get his coordination right.

"Just to run into my wife fucking another man again? I don't think so!" His slurred voice continued to rise, causing a few of the other patrons to direct their attention over to the counter. Their beady eyes watched as the drunk banged his glass on the counter a few more times, as if the repetitive motion would convince him otherwise. He almost tipped over in the stool, but his arms wheeled forwards to grab onto the edge of the counter. The bartender placed his hands on his side, leaning towards the man with an intense look.

"Go home. Or I'll have you removed." He threatened. Figuring that it would be worse to be physically thrown out by the security guard watching from the corner, he let out a string of curses under his breath, throwing down a few bills for the last shot, and sauntered out the door as gracefully as a spited drunk man could. His departure caused the other customers to pick up their quiet conversations once more, and the bar settled into it's usual comfortable atmosphere with the sounds of ' _Rocketman'_  playing overhead.

A low chuckle caused the young man to glance to his left. The owner, a tall and lean man in his late 30's, walked over with a cigarette in his amused grin.

"Law, are you antagonizing customers again?" The young man sighed, grabbing the rag he'd been using to clean with and the abandoned shot from the counter.

"That's the third night in a row Paul's been here. Each time he drinks more and more. It wouldn't be good for our reputation if we allowed our customers to get alcohol poisoning, Cora-san." He grumbled, turning on the small sink behind the counter and rinsing out the remnants of Paul's drink. The bar owner chuckled again, snuffing out his used-up cigarette in a nearby ashtray. Technically, you weren't allowed to smoke in the building, but since Corazon was the owner, no one was gonna tell him otherwise.

"You've been reading those medical books again, haven't you? You're sounding more and more like a doctor every day." He teased, ruffling the man's hair affectionately. He walked over towards the other side of the bar, grabbing the small broom they kept to clean. Law cocked an eyebrow.

"Broke another glass?" He joked, grinning at the man's sheepish look.

"Ah, well you see…" He rubbed the back of his head, messing up his short blonde hair. Though, it was messy to begin with.

"At this rate, we'll run out of glasses to serve drinks." Law shook his head, drying off the now clean shot glass in his hands with a clean rag and replacing it with the other clean ones under the counter.

"I'm getting a new shipment of glasses next week. We'll be fine." He laughed, walking back into the kitchen to speak with the cook. Law was left alone behind the bar. He spotted rings of alcohol on the counter and grabbed another rag to clean it with.

A body approached the counter, and Law glanced up. The bodyguard, looking decidedly bored, sat at one of the stools. The green-haired man stifled a yawn with his hand, knocking on the wood of the counter.

"When's your lady friend coming around huh?" His comment made Law send him a stern glare, and he grinned. "What? I heard her say she'd be down today to celebrate getting a new cat or something."

"Lay off, will ya Zoro?"

"A little touchy, are we? Fine, I'll leave. Have a great time with your rag." The bodyguard shrugged before walking back to his spot in the corner to watch the room. Law glared at the marimo head until the bell attached to the entrance jingled. Law glanced up quickly, a little disappointed when he didn't spot that signature long blonde hair. A man entered, taking off his hat that had shielded his head from the rain outside. He hung his coat on the rack and approached the bar.

"What'll it be for ya?" Law asked, eyeing the man curiously. He was unfamiliar. They didn't get a lot of newcomers very often, mostly tourists or an adventurous couple seeking new places and things occasionally, but this man didn't look like either.

His light blue hair was styled upwards in a gravity-defying swoop, and his muscled arms were tattooed with blue stars. The prominent chin made him stick out like a sore thumb, if the blue hair hadn't done that already. Law waited for an answer to his question, but the man just stared off into space. Clearing his throat, he tapped the counter.

"What? Oh, what was that?" The man asked, shaken out of his thoughts.

Law raised a brow. "What'll you have?"

"Ah, just a brandy will do." Nodding, Law grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of Remy Martin and poured an inch or two. He set the drink in front of the man, who had this goofy grin on his face. He was staring off into space again.

"Hello?" Law snapped his fingers, and the man chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. Just…distracted."

"Whatever's on your mind must be important." Law pried, doing what he did best-reading people. As a bartender, people came to him in their darkest and most vulnerable moments. He was the preacher, the psychologist, the teacher, the friend, the shoulder to cry on, and he reveled in being able to read people and their emotions before they even realized it themselves. A perk of the job.

"Ah, I think I've seen an angel today." The man sighed contentedly, downing the glass in one go. He tapped his fingers on the counter and Law poured another glass. "The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon."

"Mmm, really?" The man laid his cheek on his hand, the grin never leaving his face.

"You wouldn't believe how gorgeous she was." Law leaned over the counter on his elbows, having nothing to do but listen to the man talk. "She was reading a book, drinking tea at a cafe across town. I passed by on my way to a meeting, and she was just sitting there. I stopped from surprise, and she looked up with the most mysterious smile I've ever seen."

Suddenly, he sighed deeply. "I don't even know her name. Who knows if I'll even see her again?"

"Well," Law said, filling the once-again empty glass with more brandy, "I don't know much about angels, but from what I've heard they're pretty elusive. If you're gonna catch one, you gotta go out and find them. Don't sit back and wait."

"You know, that's some sound advice. A toast, to your wisdom!" He raised his glass, tipping it back and downing the drink. He grinned once again, digging in his pocket for some bills to pay for his drink. Tossing in the amount due, and an extra twenty, he winked.

"For your time." The man explained, standing and grabbing his things from the coat rack. He disappeared outside, and Law went to clean the now-empty glass all the while pocketing the tip money.

The bell jingled again, but Law only thought it was the door closing. He turned his back to the bar, washing the glass in the sink with soap and water, drying it with a rag and replacing it underneath.

He didn't notice until he'd turned around that the young woman had taken up a seat at the bar, setting her large camera and notebook down on the counter. Law turned, and stopped short at seeing the new figure.

"Could I have an Island Breeze please?" She smiled brightly, taking out a pencil from her bag and flipping her notebook to a blank page. Law grinned.

"Island Breeze? Not a Burning Sun like last time?" He retrieved the rum and juices from the cupboard. She made a face, remembering the last time she'd come in.

"Too strong for me, though I did like strawberries." He poured the mixes and soon presented her with a colorful red drink, a lime slice balanced on the rim.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find this one a bit sweeter." She reached for the glass and took a sip, pausing a moment to really taste the flavor, before breaking out into a smile. Her violet eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yes, just perfect. I think this'll have to be my new usual." She said, returning to her drawings once more. He tried sneaking a peak at this new one, but she covered it with her arm. "Uh uh, you know you're not allowed to see them until they're done. Otherwise you don't get the full affect."

He held his hands up in surrender, moving off to put away the mixes. He knew she wouldn't be ordering another. She never did.

"So, what's the occasion tonight?" He asked, leaning once more against the counter. Her head bobbed back and forth to the beat of ' _Hotel California'_  which played softly overhead. She hummed, finishing a few more lines with her pencil.

"I got my new kitten today! He's so tiny and adorable." She beamed, pulling out her phone from her pocket. A few taps later, she held out the screen. It displayed a picture of Summer and a tiny black kitten, snuggled on the couch. It was sleeping on her chest.

"His name?" She grinned, taking another sip of her drink.

"Max. Don't you think he looks like a Max?" Putting her phone away, she picked up the camera.

"Sure." He agreed, simply for the sake of conversation. His thoughts on the cat's name wouldn't be spoken. He may find it strange and just a little childish, but he wasn't gonna tell her that. She looked through her reel of pictures on the camera, most likely taken that day, with deep concentration. Law left her be for a moment, heading towards the kitchen to seek the cook.

The tiled room was much hotter than out in the bar, and steam rose from the range of pots and pans on the stove. The blonde cook was talking to Corazon, all the while cooking up someone's order.

"Right, but we need to figure out how to cut some costs. Maybe we don't need as much ketchup with the fries, or less lettuce with the burgers?" Law heard while approaching the men. Sanji shook his head.

"I'll see what I can do, but we've already made cuts before. You're running me dry, boss." Corazon sighed.

"I know, and I'm not meaning to, but we gotta do something to stay afloat here." They seemed to notice Law's presence behind them, and turned.

"What do you want?" The cook asked, not unkindly.

"The usual for Summer." He said, and the curly-eyebrowed cook nodded with a small smirk.

"I'll get right on it."

Law left the kitchen with Corazon, heading back out to the bar where their regular blonde customer still sat looking at her camera. She'd turned her notebook over so no one would see what was drawn there so far. She was always so self-conscious about her writing. At the two men's approach, she smiled.

"Corazon, how've you been?" The man in question grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Oh, just fine! How have your classes been?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, they're definitely coming along, though I'd rather be out of university by now. I want to get out there and start working already."

"Don't take things too quickly." Law warned. Corazon nodded.

"Just be smart about it! Don't end up like me!" He grinned with eyes closed, flashing white white smile and holding up a peace sign. She laughed, drinking the rest of her drink.

"I'll keep that in mind." At that moment, Vivi, one of the servers, came around the corner with a plate of food. She placed it down in front of Summer with a poke in the ribs.

"Hey, this is from Sanji." She said, leaving the bar to return to the back. Summer glanced at the food in delight and hesitation. Corazon heard his name being called from the kitchen, and he gave them an apologetic wave before disappearing as well. Summer sighed, turning to Law.

"I really appreciate you guys feeding me whenever I come, but this is a little much." Law shrugged, glancing around at the other patrons. There were considerably fewer than before, though the place was still very much busy.

"You really helped him out, taking pictures of the bar for the yelp profile." She sighed again, resting her head against her hand. She picked at the french fries and burger in front of her, though after awhile her hunger got the better of her.

"Yeah, but anyone could've done that. This seems like a little much as payment for that." He shrugged again.

"He's not gonna change. You know how he is." She smiled, nodding in agreement.

"True. And neither are you, I suppose. You two are so much alike."

He didn't answer that, just raised a brow at the comparison. He couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or not.

She glanced at the time on her phone. "Ah, well I better get going. Gotta make sure Max isn't getting into anything he shouldn't." Eating the rest of her fries and one last bite of her burger, she gave a smile before shrugging on her coat and stuffing her notebook back into her bag. Her umbrella was leaning against the next stool, and she picked it up. The camera she slipped around her neck, zipping the jacket up over it so it wouldn't get wet from the rain.

"Bye Law!" She said, waving back to him. He raised a hand in acknowledgment. She gave a wave to Zoro as well, and he nodded back. She disappeared out the door, out into the rain.

Law gave a sigh, glancing at the clock for the time. It was only 11:02. Still another six hours till he got off work. A six hours he couldn't really look forward to.

It wasn't the job itself that was taxing. Bartending was rather enjoyable for him. It was the lack of someone to hold a genuine conversation with. The normal patrons and customers were there for an hour at the most, perhaps two if the day had been especially horrid. They would lament their problems, Law would throw in a quick word of two of advice, they'd pay for the drink and leave.

Corazon was an exception of course, but everyone else seemed to bore him.

 _'_ _Not her.'_  He thought suddenly, to which he had to admit was true. He always looked forward to seeing Summer over the week. She wasn't coming in very often as of late, probably due to her classes having more and more tests. She seemed to be under a lot of stress.

Zoro walked past the bar, probably to use the bathroom or something, and sent Law a look that said 'Touchy, huh?' The bartender scowled, rolling his eyes.

"What did I tell you before, huh? Lay off." With an unconvinced shake of his head, Zoro disappeared down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

Summer huddled underneath her umbrella, trying to wave a taxi through the dim light of the evening. The rain came down steadily, a constant background noise to the still-awake city. Cars drove by, headlights semi-blinding passersby as they traversed the sidewalks. She left 'The Heart Seat.' The name always confused her, but Corazon had said that the phrase held a personal value to him, and she hadn't asked since. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she stuck her hand out for an oncoming taxi.

Luckily, one slowed and stopped in front of her, allowing her to stuff her things inside and climb in. Shutting the car door with a sigh, she settled into her seat.

"Where to?" The driver said, and she snapped in her seatbelt.

"Mikkan Apartments, please." The driver nodded and they started towards the apartment complex.

* * *

"Keep the change." She said, handing the man money for the ride. Grabbing all her stuff, she exited the vehicle and slammed the door. Her quick steps brought her underneath the overhanging roof of Building B. She kept under the overhang all the way to Building C, taking the stairs to her door on the second floor.

The chill had started to seep to her hands, and they fumbled with her keys before inserting them in the lock and turning. She stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Ahh…" She sighed in relief, dropping her bag by the door and hanging up her coat in the small closet. "Finally home." She muttered.

Kicking off her shoes, she wandered through the apartment looking for her new kitten. "Max?" She called, even though she knew that the small animal wouldn't know his name.

She heard a soft meow somewhere in her bedroom, and she stalked to the door. The little kitten was sleeping in the middle of her comforter, curled up in a tiny ball. His head peeked up at the noise, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

"There you are." She joined the kitten on the bed and laid beside him. "I missed you today." She whispered softly, and the kitten rested his head down once more.

Scratching his fur softly, she rose to put on her pajamas. After wiping off her makeup and getting ready, she went through the house and turned off all the lights, making extra sure to lock her doors and windows. A break in down the street had made her realize how easy it would be to be broken into. Returning to her room, she got under the covers and adjusted her pillows.

"Goodnight, Max." She called softly, reaching for the lamp to turn off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the-'_  Summer lazily reached over to her nightstand and hit the snooze button on her alarm, cutting off the song mid-sentence. Eyes squeezed shut, she stretched out slowly and yawned, feeling the pleasant burn of her muscles as they adjusted to movement once more.

"Urgh…" She moaned out loud, rubbing at her eyes as the light filtered through the window. The sheer curtains draping to the floor dimmed the light a notch, but it was still bright enough to make her squint.

She sat up, eyeing the bedspread for a certain kitten. "Max?" She called groggily, not spotting the fluffy ball of fur on the comforter. Sighing, she lifted the warm covers off of her and slipped on her panda slippers, making her way to the kitchen. The house was chilly and sent goosebumps up her legs.

She stepped around the stack of college textbooks on the floor beside her chair. After countless times ramming her toe into the corner of her visual media book stumbling around in the morning, she'd finally pushed them aside so her feet wouldn't hurt.

Summer looked around on all the surfaces that a small kitten might find comfortable; the creme-colored sofa was empty, the red plush chair beside it was too, the kitchen stools under the counter extension showed no signs of the cat, and even beside the heater held no trace. She blew a piece of her hair out of her face, trying to think of any other places the little creature could have gotten to.

There was a scratching sound from the laundry room, and Summer stalked closer. Poking her head around the corner, she saw the little black kitten had climbed on top of a laundry basket and was now pawing at the dryer in hopes of jumping on top. The distance looked a little too high for Max to vault, so Summer came up behind him and picked him up, placing him on top of the machine he was so interested in.

"Here ya go, now you're so high up." She cooed, kissing his head. Leaving the kitten to snoop around a little, she returned to the kitchen and searched for something to eat in the fridge. Her eyes swept the inside. Sooner than later she'd have to go shopping. Milk, eggs, cheese…not much else. She could make an omelet. Taking out the necessary ingredient, she grabbed a pan from under the cupboard and placed it on the stove.

Summer made quick work of the food, having a wonderful smelling breakfast in a matter of minutes. After grabbing a plate and fork, she dished it out and brought her food over to the table.

Her laptop sat on the counter, closed. Flipping it open, she typed in her password. The screen unlocked to the internet. It was still on the Craigslist page for her photography services. One click and the page refreshed. Much to her disappointment, the corner tab for messages showed '0.' Pouting, she took a large bite of her breakfast.

"Well damn." She muttered, picking at her omelet a little less enthusiastically than before. She hadn't had a job offer in the past week. Despite her numerous Facebook and Craigslist advertisements, no one seemed to be biting. It was the time of year when photography would be at it's peak, too. May was right around the corner, meaning graduation pictures, engagement photos, baby announcements, and the summer professional family picture session.

She clicked over to the Facebook page, and brightened up when she saw 1 new message on the tab. She clicked it, reading over the message.

_Mrs. King,_

_My name is Natalie Holbrook, and I'm looking for a photographer to take pictures for my wedding. I did a little snooping around and saw your example photos online, and they look exactly like what I had in mind! The wedding is June 5th, and I hope that's enough time for you to prepare and whatnot. I've never done this type of thing before, so I'm afraid I don't know what to expect._

_You can call me at my cell phone number below. Thank you!_

"Yes!" Summer fist pumped the air, accidentally hitting her elbow on the edge of the counter with a loud thump in the process. The hit caused her funny bone to go numb and then all tingly.

"Ow…" Shaking out her injured arm, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number on the screen.

* * *

Summer pushed out of her apartment, shrugging her backpack on while hopping up and down in an attempt to put on her shoe. It took several tries, but the stupid thing finally slipped on. Brushing down her hair, she set down the hall and the stairs to the ground below.

"Oh, Hitomi! How are you?" Summer greeted, spotting the silver-haired beauty making her way up the stairs. She was trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her gray pencil skirt, all the while swatting away her adopted brother's hands tugging on her silky blouse. Soma kept calling her name in an effort to get her attention.

"Hello." She responded, immediately turning to Soma with a stern look. "Go get your books before we're even later than we already are." The twelve year old Soma took off down the hall, stepping into the apartment besides Summer's. Hitomi returned her attention to the blonde.

"It's lovely to see you, Summer. I wish I could stay and talk but I've got to call a client before noon, and take Soma to school, not to mention get the apartment cleaned and-"

Summer waved off her explanation. "No worries! If it'll help, I could drive Soma to school for you."

Hitomi shook her head, trying to pin her hair back into the neat bun that befitted a professional lawyer such as herself. "Oh, no. You've done so much for me already, you don't-"

"Hitomi, don't worry about it, ok? I'd love to. You're stressed enough as it is." The woman sighed in relief, a reluctant smile gracing her lips. She looked so pretty when she smiled, at least on the few occasions she did. In the time Summer had known her, she'd come to realize that the darker-skinned woman was as serious as they came.

"Thank you. It would help a lot actually. I'll go tell Soma. I'm sure he'll be excited." She stalked up the rest of the steps and followed the boy into the apartment.

Summer waited respectfully on the stairs, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. One glance at her watch confirmed that she still had plenty of time before her first class started. It was a good thing she had a habit of leaving for things earlier than what was necessary.

A moment later, Hitomi's apartment door flew open and Soma was racing down the steps. "Alright, let's go!" Hitomi emerged a second later, giving the blonde student a wave of appreciation.

"Thanks again!"

"No problem!" She called, descending the stairs in search of the hyperactive young boy.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_  Law hit the alarm to stop the infernal noise, sighing in relief when it returned to silence. He stared blankly at the clock. It took a few seconds to register that it was noon, though it was no different than any other morning. Rising, he went straight to the shower to get cleaned up.

The hot water helped to wake him up. It always took him awhile to fully shake the confines of sleep. He didn't get enough of it anyways. Damn insomnia.

Stepping out of the shower and into the foggy bathroom, he took the towel from off the rack and dried his body. The mirror was fogged up, and Law could only make out the relative outline of himself. The black marks tattooed over his torso were easily distinguishable from his lighter skin.

Throwing on a black tank top and jeans, and then a nicer leather jacket to compensate for the lack of a formal shirt, he headed towards the living room.

All the shutters were closed and minimal light escaped into the dark room. Flipping on the light, his two plush chairs and TV faced him. The Xbox light was still blinking. Damn. He'd forgotten to turn it off yesterday before leaving for work.

His steps took him to the small kitchen where his home phone sat on the counter next to the fridge. The red voicemail light was blinking. He pressed it, and the usual mechanical voice came to life.

"You have two new messages. First unheard message. Thursday, April 24th, 8:08 pm."

 _"_ _Yo, Law? What's the deal? What happened to 'I'll call you back later,' man? Whatever, if you still want to see that movie with us, just go to the MegaScreen at 8:30."_  His friend Shachi's voice ended, and Law sighed with a shake of his head. He hadn't even thought about the movie, too preoccupied trying to get the last of his apartment cleaned before heading to work.

"Next unheard message. Thursday, April 24th, 10:41 pm."

 _"_ _Congratulations! You have been selected to win an all inclusive cruise getaway to-_ Message Deleted. End of Messages." Stepping away from the phone, he grabbed his keys from the small bowl by the door. His shoes were still beside the couch where he'd kicked them off after work, and so he slipped them on again and headed out the door.

The afternoon air was warm, gently ruffling his hair as he stepped out. Law followed the path down towards the parking lot, examining the small grassy courtyard that sat in the middle of the six apartment buildings. A small playground for young children was placed in a square sandbox at the far edge of the space. Occupying the middle was a cement patio with a built-in grill, used mostly for the owner's annual apartment block party.

A volleyball court and a basketball court were situated on opposite corners of each other, with the rest remaining grass space for people to do whatever they felt like.

Law passed the courtyard and moved on to the parking lot. He scanned the parked cars for his covered motorcycle, spotting it parked besides the complex owner's red Ford Focus.

Throwing off the tarp, he revealed his yellow Honda Rebel cycle. It was dry, but still a little cold from the previous night's rain. Shaking the tarp free of water, he rolled it all up and stuffed it into the satchel on the back he'd made specifically for it. Clipping it shut, he snatched up his black helmet and climbed on.

Keys shoved in the ignition, kickstand pulled up, and engine roaring, he backed out of the spot and started off down the road.

* * *

The cemetery was quiet. Birds chirped in trees, their wings rustling the leaves gently, but other than the small background noises of the creatures it was otherwise silent. Law let down the kickstand and placed his helmet on the handlebars, stuffing his keys in his jacket pocket.

He approached the three graves, his solemn eyes inspecting every familiar etch of the headstones. He sat, not minding that the grass was still a little damp from the morning dew. The flowers he'd brought the last time were beginning to wilt, and so he removed them from the holder.

Law simply sat there, staring at the three headstones he'd come to hate so much. Lami, precious daughter and sister. Susan, beloved mother and wife. Jack, wonderful father and husband. Even if Law never saw them again, he'd still have their inscriptions written at the back of his brain. No matter how many times he'd tried washing the images clean before, they would remain with him.

"I haven't forgotten." Law spoke quietly. He ripped at the dying flower, pulling it apart petal by petal, then moving onto the stem once those had run out. "I won't ever forget."

The stones remained silent, the way they always were, as Law finished his mutilation of the plant. It lay in torn bits on Lami's plot. He always hated this part, the silent crying. No tears ever fell, but the emotion would well up and almost overflow. His eyes would itch, but that was all.

They did so now, thinking about the lost years and memories that had never been made, the birthday parties they never threw. Graduations never attended. He'd never been able to see Lami grow up to be the veterinarian she'd always wanted to become. The small things. Those were the hardest to mourn.

Letting out a deep sigh, he remained sitting for another ten minutes. The simple act of sitting with them made it all the more real. But at least he had something to hang onto, even if it was the depressing stone markers of their graves and nothing else.

Law stayed for another half hour or so, just sitting and staring. Once he'd decided that he'd payed his respects properly, he rose from the grass and headed back to his bike. Checking his watch, he noticed it was only two in the afternoon. A low grumble came from his stomach, and Law figured that he should probably get something to eat.

Placing the helmet back on his head, he started up the bike and sped towards the main road.

* * *

Monet, the usual day waitress for Caeser's Cafe, showed Law to his seat by the window, handing him the laminated menu with a flashy grin. Law noticed her usually brown hair was now a pale green. The woman must have seen him staring, because she gave a low chuckle and tossed her head of curls casually.

"You like? Seafoam green is so in season this year." Law ignored her and proceeded to take off his jacket, setting it beside him on the plastic blue seat. She sighed at his lack of an answer but continued on anyways.

"Will it be the usual?" She asked with half-lidded eyes. Law gave a silent nod and she took the menu back from him, her fingers lingering over his longer than was necessary. He simply continued to stare out the window at the street.

As soon as her lean figure walked off to the bar of the main counter, she breathed a silent sigh of relief. Her less-than-subtle passes were getting tiresome, and it seemed like each time he came in she was finding something else to compliment him on or took another step in changing herself. Last week it had been her eyes. The colored contacts gave her brown eyes instead of her natural green. Before that she had started using copious amounts of makeup in an effort to attract his interest.

Despite the unwelcome attentions of the now green-haired waitress, Law would continue to eat there several times a week. There were few places he could relax comfortably, and the cafe was one example. People didn't bother him, besides Monet, and he could keep to his thoughts in peace.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, inputting the four-digit password to unlock the screen. During his visit to the cemetery, he'd felt it vibrate but hadn't bothered answering. There was a notification from messenger. A text from Penguin.

_'_ _You can only ignore us for so long Law. Your mystery date at the movie last night was pretty pissed you didn't show up! Don't blame us if we kinda took advantage of that.'_

Accompanying the text was a media message. He tapped it to open the file. A shirtless Penguin, looking rather smug, being cuddled by an equally topless, sleeping woman stared him in the face. Her hand was laid across his chest. He blinked, shaking his head and tapping the textbook to reply back.

_'_ _Too bad she's married. Check her left hand, dumbass.'_

After a few minutes, he got a reply back.

_'_ _Oh shit.'_

Law grinned, typing back that maybe he should check to see who he's picking up on those dating sites of his. After sending the message, Monet returned with his order.

"One BLT and a vanilla shake, as always." Setting the shake and sandwich on the table, she leaned her arm against the back oh his booth seat. "Anything else I can get you, Law?" His name on her lips was drawn out in an almost catlike purr.

"No." Was his short answer. She chuckled, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving a light squeeze before moving off to handle someone else's order. He barely felt it.

Law picked at the food in thought, still staring out the window. Cars and taxi's drove by, the endless crowds of people walking the sidewalks in search of their destinations. Groups of several women toted around shopping bags from the department stores a street over. He wondered how many of their husbands or boyfriends actually knew the amount of money they were spending.

Caeser's Cafe was at the end of the street, and a much larger plot of land was situated directly in front of his line of sight. Cars lined the main street, with small parking passes hanging on the rearview mirrors.

The university was sprawled out over countless acres of gently rolling hills, the main campus being centered on the top of the tallest one. Parking lots and sidewalks were laced in between buildings, and students walked these with exhausted expressions. Over on the right most side, he could just make out the dormitories and their parking lots.

He glanced at his watch. It was 3:40. Which meant she…

Law lips twitched upwards, in a tiny smile, at the sight of the blonde photographer walking the sidewalk towards her last class. She was frowning, concentrating on a picture she'd taken on her camera. Notebook tucked under her arm, she quickly walked out of his line of sight.

Law sighed, finishing the rest of his sandwich in a matter of minutes. He told himself that he wasn't stalking her. He never talked to her outside of the bar. She never ate at the same places as him. He doubted she'd ever even been to the cafe before.

 _'_ _You're just watching out for her.'_  He thought, sucking the rest of his shake through the straw and standing to leave. He approached the cashier, where Monet helped another customer pay for their food. It was only when she noticed him did she smile.

"Hope you enjoyed your food." She said, picking up his ticket and tapping the register keys. "That'll be 10:53. But I'm sure you knew that."

Before she'd even told him the amount, he was digging in his wallet for the correct amount of change. Giving it to her exactly, he disappeared out the door before she could give him a receipt or a goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Law was a little disappointed that the Tuesday night crowd was smaller and less enthusiastic than usual. Perhaps it had something to do with a basketball game going on at the university, but he'd much prefer to keep his mind occupied while he worked. There was nothing left to clean or organize, and he was quickly becoming bored just standing behind the bar.

It had been four days since he'd last seen Summer, when she'd come into the bar for a drink, and he wondered when he'd next see her. He hoped that whatever the reason she did, that it was good. She had a habit of visiting during her low points too, and Law knew there were plenty of those.

His drifting thoughts had caused him to stare off behind the bar, and the heeled steps of Vivi as she moved through the dining area to fill orders snapped him out of it. She gave him an apologetic glance, which he shrugged to. People were just more hungry than anything. Tuesdays were slow to begin with anyways.

Zoro was almost half asleep in the corner, having no other thing to do than stare at the occupants all night. Though, the man looked half asleep at any given point. Whether it be working or relaxing, he was sure to be tired. 'Piano Man' played over the old sound system gently, setting the talkative atmosphere most of the patrons seemed to like.

The jingling of the door caught his attention, and the blue-haired man from before walked in, setting his coat on the rack. Law stood up from his leaning and checked the counter for any dirty spots. Even though he'd cleaned it less than five minutes ago.

The man walked up and sat on a stool. "A tequila for me." He graveled out, and Law reached for the bottle. As he poured, and man rested his elbow on the counter and propped his head on his hand, grinning at something on his mind. His eyes were unfocused, and Law could take a guess on what he was thinking.

"Any luck with that angel?" He inquired, if only to pass the time. Setting the glass in front of him, the stranger knocked it back with ease, tapping the table for another one.

"More than luck, my friend. Progress!" When Law topped the glass off, he drank it just as quickly as the first. "I've learned her name is Robin, and she works as a high school history teacher over there in the town over. She lives in the city though."

"Sounds promising." Law commented, offering the bottle to the man for another shot, but he waved it away. Putting it back under the counter, he leaned one arm against the wood.

"Ah. Though I only wish her name wasn't so fitting. She had to leave after a few minutes to teach a class. So elusive…I'm lucky if I catch her before she flies away."

"To give up now would be a shame." The young man encouraged, and the blue-haired man nodded thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed as the words sunk in. He laughed, grinning slow.

"Right you are! A lady that beautiful only comes by once in a lifetime." Law filled up his glass once more, before the man's attention drew itself to the small mounted TV in the corner of the room. The sound was off but subtitles ran along the bottom edge of the screen.

The young man went off to find the broom, realizing that he'd forgotten to take care of the floor in his usual cleaning. It only took a minute or two, as there wasn't that much room to begin with, but at least it kept him busy for a short time.

The blue-haired man's cell phone rang, and he dug it from his pocket. "This is Franky." He answered, and Law filed away his name for later. He had a feeling he'd be seeing the man again soon, if his instincts were right.

Franky listened to whoever had called for a few seconds, before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, I'll be right over. Won't take more than five minutes." Hanging up, he placed the device back in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Business as usual, it seems." He grumbled, though Law wasn't sure if he was actually being talked to or if the man was simply murmuring to himself. Franky paid for the drinks and added another five on the table as tip, which Law pocketed gratefully. "You're as good a listener as a shrink."

"I'll keep that in mind." The bartender said, nodding his goodbye to Franky. As he made his way to the door, two men stepped inside, glancing around in search of something. Or someone. Law specifically.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting for the thunderstorm that was about to explode. The two young men stomped over to the bar, crossing their arms in anger.

"What gives?" Shachi asked, usual sunglasses and red hair hiding most of his face. His beret style hat covered his head, an attempt at taming the messy strands. Penguin, wearing his signature PENGUIN hat had his eyes covered by the brim.

Law gave them both a bland look, eyes trying his best to meet theirs. "What?" He glanced at Penguin's face, which sported red and black bruises on his cheeks. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, you know that pic I sent you a few days ago? Turns out the husband found out about that…"

"Hmm." He grinned for once, amused that his friend got what was coming to him. Maybe it would teach him to stay consistent with a relationship instead of going on so many one night stands. Though, then again, it was tough for either of them to learn from their mistakes.

"You've been avoiding us, Law! What did you think, you could just ditch us for two weeks and get away with it?" Penguin interrupted. Their voices carried, and a few of the customers' heads turned towards the bar. Law noticed this and shook his head.

"Keep it down. This is a business, you know." Shachi scoffed.

"Now you're dodging the question. How come we haven't heard from you in so long?"

Seeing as the two were riding his ass with this kind of insistency, he rolled his eyes and relented, placing both of his hands on the counter. "Look, I've had to work six days a week the past few weeks and-"

"Yeah, and during the day?" Shachi countered.

"I'm sleeping most of the day." Law replied bitterly. His friends were great, sometimes, but other times such as right now they really got on his nerves. They didn't seem to care whether he enjoyed their company or not, because they didn't leave.

"The whole point of being friends is to do stuff. Take some time off or something. Hang out for an hour. Just do something." Penguin adjusted his jacket, which looked brand new. Come to think of it, both of their outfits looked crisp and straight out of a retail store.

"Going somewhere?" He questioned, nodding at the unusual get-ups for the two. They glanced down and sheepishly scratched their necks.

"Well, you see-"

"There was this girl and-"

"Maybe we should have said no-"

"I thought it was a stupid idea, really-"

"Shachi was dumb enough to say yes-"

"We sort of have to take these twin sisters-"

"And pretend to be their boyfriends for a family reunion…"

Law was silent a moment, glancing between the two of them when they stopped talking. He wasn't quite getting the point. This sort of thing was right up their ally…why were they so uncomfortable? He raised an eyebrow.

"…And?"

They laughed nervously. "Turns out their dad is a millionaire…and a really powerful businessman." Shachi explained.

"The girls said if we were convincing enough to fool their dad that we were their legit boyfriends, they would pay us $1,000 each."

"So, we had to go out and buy fancy clothes for the whole thing. Maybe you should get some too, since you know, that's like the only thing you seem to wear."

Law frowned, looking down at his black sleeveless shirt and light blue jeans. The sneakers may look a little worn, but they still worked for him. "There's nothing wrong with what I wear." He defended, pointing at them in reply. "But it sounds like you've gotten into trouble yet again. Too bad you guys aren't that good of actors." He grinned at their fearful expressions.

The nodded, then snapped out of their worrying to glare at Law. "Hey, you're still dodging the question from before!"

"Answer us, Law!" Penguin demanded loudly. Corazon walked out from the back, a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Woah, what's all the ruckus here?" He went to stand beside Law, who sighed again.

"We're just trying to figure out why Law is avoiding us. We haven't heard from him in weeks!" Shachi explained. Corazon turned a disapproving eye on the bartender, who scowled and looked away. He felt like he was being scolded for eating from the cookie jar without permission.

"Avoiding you? Didn't I teach you better than that, Law?" The man sighed, a smile returning to his lips. "Well, I suppose I can give you guys a free dinner as compensation, since Law's been so rude lately."

They seemed to think about it a while, nodding thoughtfully and sitting at two bar stools.

"Fine." Shachi said.

"Yeah, I guess that'll do."

Corazon wandered back to the kitchen to put in their orders, leaving them to bicker between themselves at the bar. Law ignored most of their mutterings, trying to find something to do in the meantime.

The door jingled. Law looked up, and his body suddenly became more aware of everything around him. Her blonde hair was unmistakable against the darker interior of the bar. Her violet eyes found his gray ones, and she smiled happily. She made her way to the bar and sat down in her usual seat.

"Could I have another Island Breeze?" He nodded, reaching for the necessary juices.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Shachi and Penguin openly staring at her, and she knew it too, judging by the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Setting the things on the counter, Law glared at the two idiots.

"Maybe you could stop antagonizing my customers?" He suggested but was actually demanding. They glanced at him, startled, and cleared their throats uncomfortably.

"Ah, right. Yeah, sorry." They muttered, and Summer gave Law a grateful look. He sent a tiny grin her way, as a way of easing her anxiety. Though her confidence was high most of the time, she got really nervous around men she didn't know. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"One Island Breeze." Law placed the drink in front of her a few minutes later, glaring at the men to stop staring again when their eyes began to wander. They looked away hastily.

"Thanks, Law."

"You know him?" Penguin asked, catching Summer's attention. She looked up at his question.

"Yeah, I've been coming here for a few years. I know everyone here." She explained, and Shachi frowned.

"Why hasn't Law told us about you?" Shachi questioned, giving a look to Law laden with unspoken implications. He ignored it.

"Because I doubt Summer would want two idiots staring at every move she made all the time." He said cuttingly, and Summer laughed.

"You guys are friends of his?" They nodded, and she reached out to shake their hands. "I'm Summer. Nice to meet you."

"You too. So, what do you do?" Penguin asked, looking up happily when Vivi came around with their food.

"I'm a photography major at the university. Only one semester left and I'll…be…" She trailed off, staring as the two stuffed their faces with food. Law watched as her face turned to one of concern, most likely at their lack of manners. It was almost comical, the horror that etched itself on her face at the barbaric shoving of food into the men's mouths. "…done." She finished eventually, taking a delicate sip of her drink afterwards.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Shachi said through a mouthful of fries. "I work at an autoshop, and Penguin here is a Diesel mechanic." Summer nodded wordlessly, and Law shook his head.

"Don't mind them. They're slobs."

"Hey!"

"Oh, it's no problem." She chuckled after a moment. "Reminds me of a boy I knew once." She said wispily. Her eyes drifted away, remembering some past memory from the time she was in the foster system.

"So, you single?" Penguin asked, getting straight to the point. Summer just about spit out the drink she was halfway through, and swallowed it hard with a wince.

"What?" She gasped out. He shrugged, biting another fry.

"Are you dating anyone?" Law gave his friend a glare.

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously. Penguin shrugged again, this time holding up his hands in defense.

"What? It was just a question!" Summer cleared her throat, taking care not to look in their direction. Law could see the nervousness building up. Great. Just what he needed. His two friends scaring one of the only people he enjoyed talking to during work out of the bar. Just perfect.

"I'm…single, yes." She gave them a short glance. "But if I'm gonna be in a relationship, I'd like to know the person more before going on a date." His two friends looked disappointed, but he knew that they were gentlemanly enough not to push a woman once they said no. At least they had that going for them.

She sighed heavily then, holding her head up with her knuckles. "I really need to start thinking about the future though, dating and all that. I've never had to really worry about that until now, since college is almost out of the way." She muttered, swirling the contents of her glass around deftly.

Her words surprised Law. Dating was not a subject she talked about. Just from her actions alone he'd always known she wasn't fond of strangers, even more so of strange men. Come to think of it, she'd never mentioned any guys in her life, nor had she brought any around during her time in the city. He'd always taken that as a good sign-

Wait. A good sign for  _what_  exactly? He frowned to himself, pondering over what that kind of thinking meant. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he felt happier every time she came in. But much as the answer came easily, he didn't want to really admit what his feelings were on the topic.

"Well, I guess that's fair." Shachi said, taking giant bites out of the burger. They lapsed into a silence then, and the sound system took that moment to begin playing The Pina Colada song overhead. Summer's eyes shot upward, a smile forming on her lips.

"I  _love_  this song!" She cried, humming along with the beat and the words, gently swaying in her seat.

Law watched her out of the corner of his eye, admiring the way she could take joy in such small things, all the while realizing that he never had the time to do the same. Penguin and Shachi were too busy filling their stomachs to care much about that stuff.

The song finished after a while, and Summer finished the rest of her drink. Meeting his friends had taken away her time to browse through her most recent photos, and she hadn't pulled out the notebook at all to draw, which left him a little disappointed. He was looking forward to seeing her newest creations.

"Well, I'd better get going. Don't wanna leave Max alone for too long." She said, picking up her bag from the floor and standing. "See ya, Law. It was nice to meet you guys." She directed the last bit to the two idiots, and they waved back.

"Bye, Summer!"

"Hope we see you again soon!" She waved as the left, disappearing out the door.

Penguin and Shachi immediately turned back to Law. "She lied to us! Who's this Max person, huh? How long have they been dating?" They shot questions at him one after the other, and he held up a hand to stop them.

"Max is a cat." He explained, and they looked relieved.

"Oh."

"I was afraid I was getting rejected with a big lie." Corazon reappeared from the back, glancing around the bar for the blonde girl.

"I thought I heard Summer. Did she leave already?"

"She's gone, yeah." Law responded.

"Damn. I was gonna ask her to help us out again. We could use her photography skills."

"What for?" Shachi asked out of curiosity. Normally, Corazon wouldn't discuss his business with anyone not directly involved with the bar itself, but since the two were Law's friends, he always made an exception.

"I got a call from some gal who wanted to rent the place out for a bachelorette party next week. She wanted pictures to see where she wanted to set everything up." He scratched the back of his head, thinking over. "I'll just give her a call tomorrow morning."

"You've got her number?" Penguin asked, and the man looked at them strangely.

"Of course. She's a good family friend and she's helped us out before. Why?" Their eyes lit up like stars, and they clasped their hands together.

"Could we maybe get it from you? She said she wouldn't date anyone she didn't know well, so we just gotta get to know each other!" Shachi explained. Corazon chuckled, puffing out smoke from his cigarette in another direction.

"No way, you two. I've got to win a bet, you see, and if she dated either one of you, I'd lose!" They frowned, feeling awfully confused. Law perhaps most of all. This was the first time he'd heard of this.

"A bet?" Law questioned, frowning deeply. The man only cocked his hip and gazed around at the bar.

"That's right. I put down a whole 100 bucks."

"She is totally hot though. Help a brother out." Shachi pleaded. Beside him, Penguin propped his chin up in thought. After a moment he shook his head slowly.

"Nah, she's more cute than anything. I wouldn't say hot." Law glared daggers at the insult and his friend held up his hands in defense. "Hey, don't get me wrong! She's still a solid 7 or 8 in my book."

"Just be lucky she wasn't around to hear you say that, otherwise you'd probably be wearing your food." Corazon laughed.

"Well, what about you, Law? She knows you really well." Penguin suggested. The bartender crossed his arms and looked away.

"Dating's not my thing. I'm not her type anyways." Beside him, Law felt the stare of his boss.

"Hmm." The man hummed, not saying anything more. The two at the counter weren't quite as composed.

"How do you know what her type is, huh? How does she know  _I'm_ not her type?" Penguin questioned.

"Who says you're her type and I'm not?" Shachi retorted, and they turned towards each other to bicker once more.

"That's enough, you two. Now if you're not gonna order any drinks, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Corazon took their now empty plates and carried them towards the kitchen, ignoring the stares he could feel on his back.

"Well, I guess we'll head out. And don't even think about ignoring us next time!" Shachi warned, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Law. "We'll come after you if you do."

"Sure." Law replied, watching his friends leave out the door.

He stood there a moment, thinking over the whole meeting between friends. In all the time Summer had been visiting the bar, he'd never once think that she'd chance a meeting with the two rambunctious mechanics. Nor had he really wanted her to, but that had all been tossed to the wind now.

' _I've got to win a bet, you see, and if she dated either one of you, I'd lose!'_  Corazon's statement from before bothered him. Much as he wanted to forget it and move on, the phrase kept turning over and over in his head. Who had he meant? Idly, he glanced at Zoro who still sat in the corner.

Maybe Corazon expected her to fall for Zoro? He was the strong, brawny type. Maybe she was into that sort of thing. Honestly, he really didn't know for sure what her type even was. Not that it mattered to him, he told himself. She never mentioned dating before. Tonight was the only time it ever came up between them.

She'd always been wary about other men. Hell, it had taken several meetings before she even trusted  _him_  with her name. There wasn't anything wrong with being so cautious, especially in a bar setting like this, and he'd even enjoyed trying to guess her name before he knew it. Still, her apparent fear of men seemed to be a little paralyzing, as her encounter with Shachi and Penguin demonstrated.

How she expected to date openly like that so suddenly with her fear present was beyond him. Maybe, if he was feeling especially generous and kind, he'd give her some tips.

And maybe, if he were insanely brave or stupid, he'd ask her out himself.

* * *

Summer made her way to her car, searching for her keys in her jacket pocket and unlocking the door. The chilly air made her warm cheeks very apparent, though she didn't need reminding. The heat was pretty self-evident.

Why had she brought up dating? She'd never been so bold in the past, nor had she ever planned on it. But the two guys had kind of forced an explanation out of her. Now she only hoped Law didn't think of her as pathetic.

She wasn't stupid; Law had never shown an interest, so she didn't imagine he did. Forcing attraction only ended up in heartache. If he'd had any sort of interest in the past four years, he would have shown it by now…right? She'd dropped a few hints after the first year or so, but after nothing had been reciprocated, she'd dropped it and enjoyed his company as a friend ever since. Now, she'd hoped that wouldn't change because of one little slip up. It's why she never talked about dating in the first place, so Law wouldn't feel obligated or anything.

Still, the redness in her cheeks wouldn't go away. Figuring the best person to talk to about dating, or anything for that matter, was Hitomi, she decided she'd talk about it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been awhile since you've come around to visit. I was beginning to worry you had moved out or something." Hitomi mentioned with a small smile, pouring two cups and setting the coffee pot back into the machine. Knowing that they both liked it sweet, she stirred in sugar into both cups. She brought them over to the living room where the blonde sat comfortably. Holding out one for her, Summer accepted it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks. This is just what I need right now." Hitomi took her seat across from her, sipping at her own coffee. Compared to her neat pencil skirt and dark blue blouse, the blonde looked a little disheveled. Her skinny jeans and t-shirt seemed to be on their second day of wear if the small wrinkles accounted for anything. Her hair was up in a bun to hide the fact that it hadn't been washed that morning.

"You look rather stressed. Is something the matter?"

Summer gave a small chuckle. It was just like Hitomi, to get straight to the heart of the matter. She supposed her career as a lawyer attributed to that fact. You couldn't prosecute criminals by beating around the bush.

"I'm close to graduating now, it's only another month away." She sighed, setting her cup down on the small coffee table between the chair and the couch. "All I have to do left is finish my thesis for the professor and get all my exams out of the way."

"I would think graduating would make you very happy. You've been anticipating it for so long. Why the sudden anxiety?" Hitomi's face expressed concern. Behind them in the small hallway, Soma came running out.

"Hitomi, I can't find my rubiks cube!" He said, running into the room with a scowl. Patting down his unruly hair, Hitomi chuckled.

"Did you check your closet? That's where you left it last time." Pouting, he ran off to presumably find his missing toy. His footsteps faded as he left, and the blonde sighed again.

"I used to be so excited for graduating. Like, I'm finally done with my education and I can move on with life. But that's just the thing…" Her gaze turned thoughtful and she stared off into the room.

"Ah, you're not sure of what the future holds? Not ready to grow up all the way?" Hitomi guessed, and Summer frowned.

"Well, not that exactly. I can handle growing up, it's just I'm scared of…" She couldn't quite find the right word for it.

"Starting the next phase of life?" Hitomi supplied, seeing her hesitation. Summer nodded, finishing the coffee.

Hitomi sat back in her chair, smoothing down her skirt in the process. "Even though I'm not finished with my education myself, I've found that getting past that point where you're a young adult isn't as scary as it may seem."

"Yeah, but you've had to take responsibility for awhile now, what with Soma and all." Hitomi nodded setting her coffee cup on the table as well.

"That may be true, but I'm confident that you'll make the right choices in life. You've got a level head on your shoulders." Seeing the blonde's doubt lingering, leaned over and placed her hand on her knee. "You'll make mistakes, that's for sure, but I know you. You'll learn from them and come out better than before."

"Maybe…" Summer admitted, fiddling with her hands nervously. Hitomi observed the unusual behavior, raising an eyebrow. Summer was always quite skilled at controlling her actions, never one to show her worry in the open.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She asked, and Summer pursed her lips.

"Well…yeah." She was having a hard time looking her in the eyes, and Hitomi's curiosity grew. "Now that I'm almost out of college…I've got to start thinking about seeing people. Dating and all that."

"Ah, right. How long has it been since you dated again?" Hitomi asked amusedly. Summer rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Over four years. When I was 19, I think. That's the thing, though. I'm so out of practice with the whole dating thing, it makes me terrified to think about starting to look around again."

"Would you like something to eat?" Hitomi asked suddenly, rising from her chair.

"Yes, please. Just something small." The two went towards the kitchen, and Hitomi opened to fridge to browse the contents.

"How about an orange?"

"Sounds great." She replied, and Hitomi pulled out two of the orange fruits.

There was a few moments of silence as the woman searched for a knife and a cutting board. Summer's thoughts drifted to the night before at the bar, about how Law had glared at the two for staring at her. Deep in the back of her mind, something wanted to think that he was jealous, or that he felt protective of her. But those were fanciful notions. She wasn't going to imagine his attraction if it wasn't there.

"You're thinking about someone." Hitomi said, pulling her from her thoughts. With a start, she looked down at the fully peeled orange sitting in front of her. Hitomi was biting from one of the fruits, watching her curiously.

"Sorry, what?" Hitomi grinned.

"You're certainly deep in thought. I said you're thinking about someone, aren't you?" The blonde grinned despite herself.

"Sometimes it sucks that you're so perceptive." Summer joked, and they chuckled.

"So, I was right?" Summer placed her elbow on the counter, nibbling at a few orange slices with her head in her hand.

"Yeah, actually."

"Well, who is he?"

"Do you remember the man I spoke about before? The bartender at The Heart Seat?" Clarity returned to the silver-haired woman's eyes.

"Ah, yes. Law was his name, right?" Summer nodded. "You had a thing for him awhile back, if I remember correctly. Did he ask you on a date?" She questioned, and the blonde's eyes widened. She shook her head frantically.

"No, no! Nothing like that."

"Well, what about him then?"

Summer sighed deeply, thinking about how to put what she feared together effectively into words. These thing were always so hard to talk about for some reason.

"Well, I met two of his friends yesterday. They're really…enthusiastic people." She described. "Anyways, they asked if I was single, and I said yes, which in itself wasn't the big deal. But some part of me started talking about dating right then and there, right in front of Law! So now, I'm worrying that maybe he thinks I was trying to influence him or something. I don't want him to feel obligated to date me just because I'm pathetic like that." Hitomi started laughing, and Summer frowned at her. "What?"

It took a minute for her to calm down, clearing her throat when she was done. "I'm sorry, it's just…men are oblivious, Summer. Most likely, he probably just thought that you were musing to yourself, or trying to get the attention of another man. Don't look into it too much, because more than likely he won't either. Besides, if he does ask you out would you turn him down?"

She squirmed in her seat. "No…" She admitted, looking anywhere but at her.

"Then I don't see a problem." Hitomi smiled, finishing off the last of her orange.

Despite Hitomi's reassuring words, that little spot in the back of her brain continued to buzz. The anxiety wouldn't leave her alone. There was always the constant question of 'what if' in the back of her head.

"Yeah, but…what if he thinks I'm pressuring him to date me? I don't want him thinking any less of me." She finished quietly.

"Oh, don't you worry." Hitomi laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling encouragingly. "I'm sure things will work out for the best. After all, who would be stupid enough to pass up a lady like you?" The compliment made her blush.

"Thanks, Hitomi. I'm glad I can talk to you about everything." Summer ate a few more pieces of her orange. "Moving on, has there been anyone that's caught your eye?"

Hitomi's eyes shifted away suspiciously, and Summer smirked beside herself.

"There is! I knew it! What's his name? What's he like?" She questioned, leaning forwards on the counter. Hitomi held her hands up defensively.

"It's not as fantastic as you think. I'm not sure what he's like quite yet, but he's rather handsome."

"Tell me." Summer demanded. Hitomi sighed, giving a small smile.

"But if I tell you, you'll know who it is." The blonde pursed her lips.

"That's not fair at all. I spilled everything, now it's your turn. What's his name? What's he look like?"

Shaking her head with a smirk, and a tiny hint of red coloring her cheeks, she smiled. "His name is Zoro-"

"Oh my God, Zoro!?" Summer beamed, holding her cheeks in her hands. "Aww, that's so cute!"

"Calm down! I've only met him a few times. Once at the bar and a few times at the law firm."

"The law firm?" She asked in confusion.

"Hn. He works as a security guard there in the mornings. Sometimes…I'll bump into him."

"Ok, you have to tell me more about these…'chance meetings.'" Summer indicated with her hands. And the two of them chuckled.

"Found it!" Soma burst into the kitchen triumphantly holding up his solved rubiks cube. The two women gave each other a look.

"Later." Hitomi promised before directing their attention to the young boy. His cheeky smile helped to brighten Summer's mood just a little bit. When in times of distress, at least she knew there were people there willing to cheer her up.

"Maybe you can teach me how to solve it? I'm no good at those things." Summer admitted.

"Fine, but you gotta do it in a specific pattern." Soma began mixing up the sliders so the colors were randomly distributed on all the sides. His level of concentration was impressive.

"A pattern? I thought it was just all luck." Hitomi shrugged.

"He's tried explaining it to me, but I just don't have the knack for it." The two women chuckled as Soma began trying to teach them the ways of the rubiks cube. Needless to say, they were both still thoroughly confused.

* * *

Corazon's comments from the day before nagged at him from the back of his mind. The phrase repeated itself over and over again, constantly reminding him of the man's words. No matter how many times he tried, how many methods he used, it played over and over like a broken record.

_'_ _I've got to win a bet, you see, and if she dated either one of you, I'd lose!'_

God, sometimes the man could be so frustrating. Somewhere in between his clumsiness and cryptic bits of advice was a cunning mind that analyzed things deeper than people gave him credit for. It was a small wonder no one knew everything there was to the strange bar owner. But Law knew him better than anyone. He'd had years to learn.

And it still surprised him, how he'd ended up working for the mysterious man in the first place. He could remember that day, over a decade ago, like it was yesterday. How loaded he'd been with product and how much he could have made from it, and how convenient the alleyway by the bar had looked.

_The whole thing had been a stroke of luck and perfect timing. If the client had actually come at the time they'd promised, he may not be standing there staring out into space behind the bar. If Corazon hadn't been a smoker. If the young man hadn't picked that night to sell. If everything hadn't worked out exactly. The chance had been so small, and so perfectly aligned._

_He remembered the way the man had startled him, barging through the back alley door in a hurry, as if he knew the young man would be there. He'd almost run, but something about the strange heart-patterned shirt or the way the man had looked at him, as if he were a lost child in need of directions. There had just been…something, that made him pause._

_"_ _Oi, I don't tolerate people loitering back here. It only causes trouble." He'd said, and Law had mumbled an apology under his breath. But in the next instant, before he'd even had time to react, the man had grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close enough to smell the tobacco of his cigarette._

_"_ _Listen to me, kid. I know who you run for. I know the type of game you're playing and trust me. Out here you're not gonna last much longer. The young ones are the first to go, always."_

_His eyes had held fear. Fear because he'd been found out and fear that everything the man was saying was right. He was only fourteen. He wasn't ready. He wasn't even willing. But at that point there wasn't anything to be done. It was all he could do._

_For some reason, the man had kept talking. "I can help you. Get out of the drug business. Come work for me and I'll teach you what you need to get a real job, get you out on your feet. You'll have food and a place to stay. You'll be safe. Don't lose yourself to this madness."_

_Law had remained silent, staring in horror at the man still gripping onto his shirt. Eventually, the man let go, seeming to realize what he was doing. After a long sigh, he blew a long drag of his cigarette._

_"_ _I'm not gonna call the cops. But if you're gonna go, then go. Make your choice."_

_So he did. He ran._

_But it came as a surprise to both of them when he returned the next day._

"Oi, Law! Stop daydreaming and clean those glasses." He felt something smack the back of his head, and he looked up at Corazon. Shaking his head with a smirk, the man came up beside him and surveyed the bar. "Not much business tonight, huh? Let's just hope it picks up by 8:00."

"I'm sure it will. Saturday's are usually pretty busy." He mused.

"Mmm." Corazon nodded, lighting a new cigarette under his hand. The thoughts continued swirling through the young man's mind. It wasn't often he asked personal questions, but this time he just couldn't stop himself. Law looked to him then, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yesterday you mentioned a bet." He started, and Corazon gave him an amused glance.

"What about it?"

"What exactly did you wager?" The older man chuckled, ruffling Law's hair affectionately.

"Do you really want to know?" Raising an eyebrow, he nodded. "Alright then. Bellemere from the Mikan apartments? Her and I made a bet that you and Summer would end up dating. I put down $100 bucks that it would happen by the end of the year."

Law's eyes widened. "What!?" He almost shouted, remembering at the last minute that he was still at work and in a public place. Shouting out loud with others around was probably really weird. "Why in the hell-"

"You've got to be kidding, Law! That girl's dropped more hints than you've served her drinks. Or haven't you been paying attention?" Corazon shook his head incredulously.

He remained silent, confused at the statement. He didn't want to admit that he'd noticed her subtle attempts at flirting, but had intentionally ignored it. Not because he wanted to hurt her, no. It was to protect her, in the end. At least, that's what he told himself. He could see how she might take his lack of response as disinterest when in fact it was the exact opposite, but it was better for both of them if he remained unattached.

"Don't tell me you noticed and said nothing?" Corazon read his mind, frowning deeply. "I thought I taught you better than that. The whole time you've worked here she's the only one you actually like talking to. I would have thought that by now-"

"I know what you're trying to imply. You know exactly why I can't take that risk." He spit, narrowing his eyes. Corazon only raised an eyebrow.

"Can't, or won't? Are you really gonna use that excuse? It's been years, Law. You don't have to keep looking over your shoulder."

"I'm not having this discussion." Law said, turning away promptly. Corazon sighed with a low chuckle, patting his shoulder. He may be mad at him, but that didn't mean they hated each other.

"I'll say this. Seize the opportunity before it slips away. You only find a woman like her once in a lifetime. If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life." He wandered into the back to leave the bartender to his thoughts.

Law sat and brooded over the man's words. He was loathe to admit it. He was interested. Hell, he'd been interested from the minute she'd first walked in those few years ago. But his past couldn't be changed and someone like him just couldn't afford to lose anyone else he held dear. Shachi and Penguin could handle themselves. As much as they were idiots, they were sensible.

But Summer was naive and trusting. Too trusting, in a way. Her view of the world was quite different from his. She knew hope and opportunity. He knew struggle and darkness.

It was anyone he got close to that he worried about. Any danger he put them in would be his fault and his responsibility. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to put someone like Summer in that position. Of course he would protect her. The question was if he really could.

The most logical decision was to stay away, to keep to himself to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. The less people got attached to him the better. Law was not a good person, as his past suggested. He brought nothing but heartache and pain in the end.

All the same…

He couldn't stop his chest from aching at the thought of remaining alone, the thought of pushing her away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe you should ask  _him_  out. You know, switch the gender roles around." Nami suggested, walking besides Summer as they both headed towards the union building. The orange-haired beauty carried her accounting textbooks in one arm and her purse on the opposite shoulder, mimicking the posture of the blonde, who had two of her photography books in her left and her bag on her right.

"You know me. I'm not brave enough for that." Summer admitted, blushing a little at the mere thought of asking Law out herself. In her mind she could see how much of an epic fail that could potentially be, Law scoffing at her, or saying that he just wanted to stay friends. Or, if things really were awful, he'd simply tell her no and to never come back to the bar because the whole thing was just too embarrassing. Nothing had even happened and she could already feel her cheeks heating up…

"Hey, you there?" Nami snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face a couple times, snapping her out of her dazed stance.

"Huh, what?" She questioned, blinking several times to focus her eyes. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Nami lead them both up the stairs, passing dozens of other students as they walked the campus.

"I said you need to start taking things into your own hands, like your love life and important things like that."

"Right. Yeah." Summer nodded, feelings of dread and anxiety already beginning to rise once more. There were so many things that were about to come into play, what with her graduating soon, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it all.

"The least you could do is sound like you believe me." Nami prodded.

"Sorry, Nami. I'm just too distracted today. Maybe some food will help me relax a little." Summer replied, giving an apologetic smile.

They both reached the set of doors to the building and walked inside. The interior of the building was brightly lit and a lot cooler than the warm spring temperatures outside. Lining the edges of the grand entranceway were numerous tables and plush seats, each one occupied by a student with a mountain of textbooks or laptops. Two sets of stairs, one on each side of the room, led to the second floor where a lounge with more chairs and sofas were.

Venturing further inside, they found the courtyard packed with people. The lines were long as usual. The lunch rush had just begun, which also meant the casual drone of voices trying to be heard over one another was present. As far as food went, there were several stations to choose from, anywhere from chinese to pizza, mexican to italian. At the end of the room was a small convenience store style station. The two females headed there.

"Let me guess: oranges and a diet coke as usual." Summer guessed, grinned as Nami reached for said drink out of the refrigerator. Looking back, the orange-haired woman grinned as she closed the see-through door.

"You know me so well." The two chuckled. Grabbing her container of pre-sliced oranges, Nami poked Summer in the arm. "Now my turn. You'll get a candy bar and a gatorade."

"Hmm…gotta be specific. Which candy bar?" The blonde asked, pausing in front of the candy aisle to wait for her friend's answer. Humming softly with a hand under her chin, Nami grinned and pointed to one in particular.

"Three Musketeers."

"On the mark." Summer laughed, grabbing the silver-wrapped confection from the shelf and a blue drink from the fridge. Carrying their items on top of their textbooks, they headed towards the counter where the cashier stood waiting.

He grabbed Nami's items and rang them up, punching in numbers on the register. "That's $3.41."

Digging in her pocket for her student I.D., Nami handed it over and the cashier, who's name badge read Mark, ran it through the machine. It beeped and he gave back her card.

"Would you like a receipt?"

"No thanks." Nami took her stuff off the counter and moved away for Summer's turn.

After paying for their things, they left the store and began walking to room for a place to sit. Luckily, a group of students stood and gathered all their stuff, vacating a round table and two sets of sofas for the two females. Hurrying over, they claimed the spot before anyone else had the same idea.

"God, it's like a zoo in here. Everyday." Nami complained, dropping her stuff to the cushion beside her. Summer placed her bag closer to the wall, with her sitting on the outside, always self-conscious about where she placed herself in relation to her bag. The last thing she wanted was for her stuff to be stolen.

"It's a university. College students are either hungry, tired, or both, at all times of the day."

"Yeah, or completely brain dead around finals." They dug into their small snack, watching as others walked by with panicked expressions or complete focus on their faces, depending on the student.

Finals week was really hitting everyone hard, it seemed. Especially for the graduating class. Summer herself was beginning to feel the affects of exhaustion with each passing day. It was getting more and more difficult to get through the day, all attributed to long hours of studying and memorizing angles and ratios. Not to mention the finishing touches on her thesis for her degree. The last thing she wanted was to turn it in late or without being finalized.

While Nami's major was much more complex in the accounting department, the two were still both about as tired and mentally spent as a human could possibly be.

"Anyways, about your dating problem." Nami jumped back into the conversation in between bites of oranges and sips of diet coke. "I think the best solution to this whole thing is to go on dates with other guys."

Frowning, Summer swallowed a bite of candy bar. "Well, yeah, I-"

Nami held up a hand to stop her. "Not in the way you're thinking. It's not to actually date other guys per se, but to force Law's hand. If he sees you going out with other guys he'll realize that he's gotta make his move soon or he'll never have the chance." Before she'd even finished the sentence Summer was shaking her head.

"I don't want to make him feel obligated to date me, Nami. I don't even know if he has an interest in me." The orange-haired woman held up a hand in bewilderment.

"You've got to be kidding me. You talk about him all the time, about how you guys talk and-"

"Yeah, we talk. That's it." Summer explained, slouching back in her seat dejectedly. "It's not like he's flirting with me or anything. Really he doesn't say much at all. Besides, he works at a bar, he talks to everyone. That doesn't mean he's interested."

"Hmm. We'll see." Nami responded, a deeply skeptical look on her face. Summer knew the woman could be stubborn as hell, especially when it came to her opinions on men. As she always said, first impressions lasted forever, and apparently the first impression she'd received of Law based on Summer's descriptions had been enough to convince her they were meant to be, or something along those lines.

"Hey, Nami!" A male voice called. Both women looked over to see Bellamy walking over, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Bellamy." Nami said halfheartedly, glancing at Summer for support. The blonde sent her a sympathetic smile, knowing how much she felt uncomfortable with the whole situation. "What's up with you?"

"You said we'd go over notes and test questions at lunch. Did you forget?" The blonde haired man asked, holding up his own accounting papers. Nami's eyes widened, finally remembering that she'd brazenly agreed to help him with the work while trying to flee a previously uncomfortable conversation from before.

"Ah, right. I did forget, yeah. Sorry." She gave a passable grin, not too slanted that it looked mocking or fake.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt you two?" He asked, spotting Summer for the first time.

"Actually-" Nami started, but Summer cut in.

"No, not at all! In fact, I was just about to leave for class." She rose and grabbed her stuff from the seat, scooting out and gesturing back at it. "You can take my seat if you'd like."

"Thanks." Bellamy replied with a grin, taking her place sitting opposite of Nami. She gave the blonde woman a blank stare, which Summer knew to mean 'I will get you back for this.' Still, the orange haired beauty had promised to help him study to begin with, so there wasn't much she could do to back out now. That one was on her.

"You two have fun!" Summer waved goodbye with a knowing smile, leaving the two accounting majors to their studying, and one her inner brooding. In all honesty, she didn't like Bellamy all that much, he was much too…outlandish…though his intentions weren't exactly corrupted.

Depositing the remains of her snack in a nearby garbage, she turned to head towards the stairs. Holding the railing all the way up, her eyes were on the steps below and not what was in front of her, and she bumped straight into someone's chest.

"Oh!" Summer gasped, immediately stepping backwards and looking up at the person she ran into. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's no problem." The man standing in front of her said. He didn't look upset at all, but rather slightly amused.

He was tall and thin, with a narrow face and long, straightened blond hair that went past his shoulders. He had tattoos above his eyes, straight lines running vertically. He was a strange-looking man, but not unkind or shady. Summer gave him an apologetic grin before looking away nervously.

"I've…got to get going." She stammered, but he held up his hand.

"Please, not so fast." His voice was low and calm, almost soothing. An audible representation of a river flowing over stones. Peaceful. Something about it made her pause and wait for what he would say next. "Do you believe in fate?"

Summer's eyes widened imperceptibly, hoping that this wasn't going to be some speech about 'love at first sight' and all that because no, she didn't. And the last thing she wanted to have to do was do that awkward shuffling of trying to get away from a failed pick up line attempt. But before she could answer he continued.

"This morning I had my future read by a fortune teller, and she said that the one I bump into at the top of the stairs will play a significant part in my life path." He explained with a completely serious expression. That was not the answer she'd been expected, but at least it was original…

"Oh…I…" She tried speaking but really had no idea what she was supposed to do. She opted to laugh a little in nervousness. "That's…very interesting." At least it didn't sound insulting or like she thought he was strange. Which she did. He was probably trying his best to leave a good impression, so she was trying her hardest not to judge to quickly.

"My name is Basil Hawkins, by the way." He bowed his head slightly in respect, and Summer did the same our of instinct.

"Summer." She replied, and he smiled.

"A very fitting name." Clearing his throat, he reached forwards and grabbed her hand that was still holding onto the railing. "If you would be so kind as to allow me to take you to dinner tonight?" He pulled her hand closer and kissed it softly. She could feel the blush burning at her cheeks and hoped that her expression wasn't too much of a resemblance to a fish out of water.

"Oh…um…" She paused a moment, but her thoughts from the bar before suddenly came to mind. Things would be changing soon, with graduation and the next phase of life. True, she'd said that she preferred to know someone before dating them, but that wasn't going to leave very many options open at all. She needed to start somewhere, and with someone, in this whole dating thing. Otherwise she'd be alone forever at this rate. So, putting on her best smile, she nodded. "Y-yes, that'd be great."

"Excellent." He said, releasing her hand respectfully. They exchanged contact information and then finalized the details of the date itself. "I shall meet you at the restaurant at 6:00 then?"

"Yes, I'll be there." She confirmed, unwittingly feeling a buzz of nervousness and a tiny hint of excitement at the prospect of going to dinner with someone new. With another smile, he nodded and said goodbye, heading down the stairs and leaving her still stuck to the top step.

Realizing that she couldn't stand there forever, she took one more step up and went to find a place to sit. Finding a seat quickly, she was still in a daze as she pulled open her textbook. The whole sudden encounter was still reeling around in her mind.

* * *

Staring at her reflection in the full length mirror that leaned against her apartment wall, she spun halfway around for perhaps the hundredth time to see how the light green sundress made her look. It had thin straps that she was altogether not used to, which made her feel exposed, even though the top didn't show anything important. It was a modest cut neckline so she wasn't in danger of flashing the whole restaurant with her breasts. She was wondering if there were any better options within her wardrobe, though she'd been looking for the last half an hour.

Still, the heeled shoes and bare legs felt alien to her. The outfit was much more…open, than a blouse and nice jeans. Frowning with insecurity, she twisted around yet again, splaying out the skirt once more.

A loud buzzing sound broke the silence as her phone alarmed the time to be 5:45. Grabbing it and turning it off, Summer took a deep breath and resolved herself to what she was currently wearing. Slipping on a white shawl to cover her shoulders a bit more, simply for the sake of feeling too vulnerable, Summer grabbed her purse and phone from the bed, double checking she had all her things.

Max lay curled on the comforter asleep. With a little smile, Summer leaned in and pet the kitten's head, gently waking him up from his slumber. He meowed, cracking open his tiny eyes in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, little one." She cooed, marveling at how adorable he was as she felt his small body vibrate with his purrs of satisfaction. Tearing herself from her little friend, she turned off the bedroom light and walked out of the apartment, steeling herself for the unpredictable experience that was about to happen.

* * *

"This is a very nice place." Summer commented, sitting down across from Basil Hawkins, who stood as she approached the table. Seating himself once again, he took a moment to glance around at the interior. The Italian-style cafe was brightly and homey feeling. The walls were adorned with various herbs and flowers typically found in Italy, and soft piano music played overhead.

"Yes, my mother would take me here as a child. It was her favorite place." He explained, eyes going unfocused as he remembered something from his past.

"Oh, you've lived in the city your whole life?" Summer asked, curious as to his origins. He didn't look like he was from around here.

"No, my family came here from the country, very similar to this place. Open and friendly."

"That's very interesting." Summer said with a smile. Then, a waiter approached with two leather-bound menus.

"Hello, my name is Alex and I'll be your server this evening. Could I start you off with any refreshments?" A black-haired man inquired, holding up a notepad and pen to take their orders.

"A glass of iced tea, unsweetened." Hawkins answered, staring at the menu in his hands in concentration. The waiter nodded and turned to Summer.

"And for the lady?" His phrasing made her smile. It always made her feel good when someone called her lady. That sort of pleasantry from older times was something she wished was still a cultural norm.

"Just a water please."

"Right away." He turned and walked back into the kitchen, which was behind a swinging door. Summer's attention was returned to the table and she looked at the menu. There were so many choices of entree that she wasn't even sure where to begin.

"You've been here many times right? What do you recommend?" She asked with a smile. He looked up at her again.

"That depends on your preference. Most studies show that certain types of Zodiac sign prefer different food types altogether. When is your birthday?" He asked suddenly. Her eyes widened, not expecting that question.

"Oh, uh…December 19th." Nodding, he returned his attention to the menu in his hands.

"That would make you a Sagittarius, so your preferred foods would range from poultry and fruits, to some vegetables. I would recommend something along those lines. Organic and natural are most suited for your personality type and state of mind. Nothing too heavy or greasy. Oats, nuts, berries, that sort of thing. The chicken marsala is good here, I would try that."

Summer sat stunned a moment, not quite sure how he pulled all of that out of her birth date. Hell, where had the Sagittarius thing come from? That sort of stuff had never interested her, as she didn't believe in it. Obviously, Basil Hawkins was very knowledgable in that area, so she'd give it a chance at least.

"Oh, I see. Thank you." She eventually said, at least thankful that he'd recommended something in the end. A moment later, Alex returned with their drinks, setting them on the table gently without spilling anything. He straightened and pulled out his notepad again.

"Have we decided what we'd like to order?" He asked, and Basil Hawkins nodded, placing his menu down.

"Yes, I'd like a bowl of Italian wedding soup as well as a side of the stuffed mushrooms." Alex wrote all that down and took Hawkins' menu, turning to Summer expectantly. Summer took another glance at the entree listed.

"I'd like the chicken marsala, I've heard that's very good." She smiled sheepishly. Alex nodded.

"It's one of our specialties here." After finishing up writing down their order, he retrieved all the menus and scurried away to help another table. This left the two of them together with nothing but their drinks to distract them.

To say Summer was nervous was an understatement. She felt like she couldn't sit still, or that there was something much more important to be looking at on the ceiling or to the side. It was so difficult to look him in the eyes.

Him on the other hand was the very definition of calm. His resting face was stern but kind, not apparently judging her but the fear was still there. God, she hadn't done this date thing in years. It was like the first time all over again…

"Have you any experience with Tarot cards?" He asked suddenly, staring her down from across the table. She took a quick sip from her drink to try to calm her nerves.

"No, actually." She admitted, too nervous to mention that she didn't believe in that stuff.

"Tarot cards are meant to be used as a tool to help a fortune teller, or seer, read your future." He explained, smoothing out the table cloth absentmindedly. Summer nodded.

"Ah, I see." She thought that would be the end of it, but he continued a moment later.

"There are 78 cards, divided into four suits. Each card holds a different meaning and future, and depending on the card and the order in which they are drawn will determine your future."

"Wow, it sounds very complex." Summer tried deflecting the question, starting to zone out a bit. He was very passionate about this 'fate' thing and the tarot cards themselves. She only wished she could share his enthusiasm for it.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice her waning interest in the topic.

"The cards aren't hard to remember, the best way is to begin with the Major Arcana cards first and branch off from there. The Fool, for example, represents…"

Summer tried paying attention to most of what he was saying as he explained the meaning of all 78 cards, but after the third or fourth card she just couldn't keep up with what he was saying. There were just too many names and futures and hidden meanings that she couldn't recite a single one if she were asked to repeat anything at all. She didn't want to interrupt him, that would be rude. He seemed so enthused about it all anyways.

Internally, she sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Law took the payment for a couple of drinks when she walked in. Her blonde hair was unmistakable, and his chest seized up at the sight. But he frowned upon seeing her face. She looked exhausted. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was only 8:00. She'd come in before looking energized as ever at as late as 11:30 before. So he couldn't understand her lack of energy now.

"Long day?" He asked when she took a seat at one of the stools.

Sighing, she rested her chin on her hand. "Long night, specifically." She replied, closing her eyes slowly. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was sleeping.

"Maybe you should head home then? Get some rest?" Law suggested, not wanting her to push herself further than her limits went.

"Drink first. Then I'll go home." She yawned, laying her head on the counter. Shrugging, Law went to get all the stuff for her drink, having an Island Breeze prepared in a matter of minutes.

"One Island Breeze for you." He said, presenting the red drink in front of her. Sitting up, she accepted it gratefully. He watched her take a sip or two before his curiosity got the better of him. "Up late studying tonight?"

She shook her head, swallowing a sip. "No, but I probably should do that when I get home."

"Hmm…" He hummed, now noticing her fancier than usual dress. He'd never seen her in a dress before, let alone something as cute as what she currently wore. The light green paired well with her violet eyes. "Something fancy then?"

"Sort of." She answered with a smile, enjoying his attempts at guessing where she'd been. Sometimes they played this sort of guessing game, though most of the time he was smart and cunning enough to be able to figure out whatever it was that was a mystery to begin with. He leaned back, placing his hands on the edge of the counter with a grin.

"Alright, so something kind of fancy…" He thought for a moment. "Went to a party?"

"Me? A party?" She laughed. "No, nothing so exciting." She took a couple more sips of her drink before sighing out loud. "I was actually on a date."

"A date?" He raised one eyebrow, feeling a sudden pang in his chest. He forced himself to ignore it. There wasn't anything for him to do anyways. "I see."

"Yeah, but there won't be a second one I think." She said cryptically. At the sound of it being not so great, the feeling in his stomach loosened just a little. Perhaps this jealousy was getting the better of him...

"Why's that?" Part of him was genuinely curious, but another part that reared up far quicker than he'd care to admit howled in satisfaction, happy that the chances of her ending up with someone else had been dashed tonight. Still, he didn't want her to stay alone forever. That surely wouldn't make her happy.

"Well, he was a gentleman and all, very sweet and respectful, but he had this obsession with tarot cards, and fate, and all that stuff. He went on for about an hour about the meanings of all 70-something cards in the deck. I couldn't understand a word of it." She chuckled, finishing the last of her drink. "It'll be too much if I never see another one of them again."

"Sounds like a real nut job." Law concluded, grinning beside himself. She shook her head but couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be mean. He was nice enough."

"But still a nut job." He prodded. She paused, thinking over how the night had ended up, before laughing aloud.

"Ok, yeah, so a little strange. Still, it made me realize how much I have to learn about this dating thing again." She concluded, pushing the now empty glass towards Law. He took it without a word, turning to wash it in the sink behind the counter.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone." He said as casually as he could, making sure he conveyed nothing in his tone of voice. He didn't want her to think he didn't care, or that he cared too much. He wasn't sure which impression would be worse on his part, or which one would seem more suspicious…

They fell silent after that, listening to the soft sounds of 'Stairway to Heaven' play in the background. There was quiet conversation from a few of the other bar-goers towards the other side of the room, but you couldn't make out any of the words, just the sound of mumbled voices.

"Perhaps you should head home, get to that studying. Or some rest." Law suggested quietly, seeing how she was almost falling asleep in her chair. He was worried that perhaps it would be unsafe for her to drive in her state, but she rubbed her eyes and pushed away from the counter.

"That's probably a good idea." She agreed, dropping down to the floor. She grabbed her purse and was about to head out but she stopped and turned back hesitantly. "Umm…Law?" She asked.

He raised his brows, waiting on her question.

She glanced away quickly, her cheeks beginning to show signs of a blush. "H-how do I look? I wasn't sure if I overdressed or not and I need a second opinion. You know...for my next date." Her voice trailed off towards the end, but he still heard her.

His eyes widened slightly, and he paused for a moment as he thought about what his answer should be. There was a number of things he could say. One option would be to tell her his real opinion, which was that she looked beautiful. Another would be to tell her that she needs to dress better next time, which would just be cruel but would convey that he didn't have any ulterior feelings, which was the intention. Still, he couldn't do that to her…

God, why did women feel the need to ask men these loaded questions? They were so complicated to answer, since women looked into every little part of what you said.

"You look nice." He concluded, figuring it was general enough to be considered acceptable without seeming like he was confessing any feelings he may or may not have for her. It seemed to work because she gave a tiny smile as she nodded.

"Ok. Thanks." Adjusting her purse on her shoulder, she turned and walked out the door into the night. Two sets of eyes followed her out; one loathed he couldn't say what was really on his mind, the other sizing up how her backside looked particularly nice thanks to the dress, and that he probably had a shot at her. He just needed to swoop in at the right time...


	6. Chapter 6

"…And the football was kicked onto the sidelines straight towards me, so I caught it. The thing is, no one seemed to realize that I wasn't a player. They kept coming after me, so, naturally, I had to make the touchdown myself! I must have ran about 150 yards total." Usopp finished rather proudly. His grin widened at Summer's apparent bewildered or impressed expression. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to realize that she wasn't exactly impressed.

Summer sipped silently at her soda, staring at her long-nosed date with wide eyes.

"Oh, and then there was the time that I climbed up part of the Empire State Building because my newspaper got caught by the wind." He added, digging into his food wholeheartedly. Summer's eyebrows raised.

"All for a newspaper, huh?" She asked, not believing anything that came out of his mouth. She hoped her polite intentions were masking the bored monotone that her tone of voice seemed to prefer at that moment. She was still shocked that he was confident enough to be saying these things in the first place. She'd never met such a blatant liar before.

"Well, the supermodel I'd met earlier that day had written her number on the back page, so I had to get it back!" He exclaimed, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Summer nodded.

"Right. Right." She agreed. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, wishing that time would move faster. Usopp didn't seem to notice her discomfort, since he continued to ramble on about his great accomplishments. Summer sighed internally.

_'_ _Why did I agree to this?'_

He'd been nice enough to start. He'd asked if there was anything he could do to make her more comfortable. He'd made sure to remind her that he was paying for the whole bill. He was a gentleman, apologizing for having to use the restroom earlier on.

She just didn't expect him to be such a blatant liar.

Maybe she should have seen it coming from the way he'd introduced himself in the laundromat. His casual 'Hi, I'm Usopp, the man who invented the toaster' had certainly surprised her, but she'd played it off as a unique and memorable way to start things off with someone. Not a clue to what his true personality was like.

She'd certainly learned now, and she regretted not thinking things through before outright agreeing to a date…

Thankfully, the waitress came around and seemed to see that Summer wasn't have a very good time of it, and so she inserted herself into the conversation as casually as possible.

"Will that be all for you tonight? Would you like me to bring out your check?" She'd asked sweetly, secretly winking at her in reassurance. The blonde smiled gratefully. Usopp was cut off mid-sentence, but waved it off casually.

"Oh, actually yes! That'd be great."

"Great, I'll be right back." She hurried off to get their bill, and Usopp turned back to her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"I kinda rambled on for a while there. Sorry." Much as Summer was uncomfortable about the date in general, she didn't dislike Usopp. It was difficult not to think fondly of the overzealous liar. He was just so…human. She smiled hesitantly, shaking her head.

"It's alright."

The waitress returned a moment later, giving Usopp the check and they departed the restaurant after paying. They'd met each other there instead of picking Summer up, and so after giving a slightly-awkward goodbye to each other, they separated to seek out their individual cars.

Summer fumbled in the dark for her car keys, hands digging through the stuff in her purse for the touch of metal. She could hear them but couldn't seem to distinguish where they were, the blasted things. Reaching her car, she stood outside the door until her hand emerged holding the metal key.

Slipping inside, she closed the door and started up the engine, sitting in the dimly-lit cab as she pondered going straight back home or stopping by The Heart Seat first.

She hadn't visited in a couple days, at least since her first awful date the week before. Well, and photographing the bar's interior for Corazon, though it just felt strange without Law there behind the counter, his easy grin in place. He didn't start his shift until 8:00 each night, and so naturally he wasn't present during her photoshoot of the place in the morning.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel on either side. It was a little cold outside, and the cab wasn't any warmer after sitting in the parking lot for close to an hour. Realizing that her fingers were beginning to go numb from misuse, she decided that she'd let her mind wander and take her to wherever her heart was feeling that night. Strapping on her seatbelt, she reversed out of the parking spot and headed towards the road.

* * *

Law poured drinks for the bride-to-be and bridesmaids who laughed drunkenly from their seats across the counter. He raised a brow, ignoring their catcalls and hollers directed at him. More than once, they'd urged him to take off his shirt for them, probably thinking that he was their entertainment for the night. Each time he had to remind him that no, he wasn't a male stripper and that yes, he was indeed an actual bartender.

The bride-to-be, outfitted in a short veil and a sash wrapped around her shoulder that proclaimed her title for the night, raised her glass once more, toasted to god know's what since her speech was becoming more and more slurred as the drinks went on. Law sighed and wandered down the counter and into the small hallway hidden by a wall, hoping to lose the attention of the four loud and extremely drunk women at his bar.

Corazon came around the corner, staying out of sight of the women in case they decided to zero in on him as their next target of lewd comments. They seemed to be getting more brash as time went on. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, staying in the shadows of the hallway with Law as he observed his customers.

"Didn't think they'd be this rowdy." He muttered to the bartender, who smirked a little beside himself.

"What'd you expect? Tea time and book club? It's a bachelorette party, after all." Corazon sighed, digging in his pockets for another cigarette.

"Still. They're scaring off my usual customers." He noted, watching as Betsy, one of his regulars, slipped out the front door with a glare towards the four women.

"At least not everyone seems afraid of staying." Law commented, nodding towards the door once more. The owner swung his gaze to the door, smiling at who came in. Summer slipped inside, raising her eyebrows at the loud display the four party-goers were displaying at the front.

She made her way past the usual customers at their tables and approached the bar, albeit further down the counter from where the four women knocked back their previous drinks. Corazon and Law reappeared from behind the wall and met her as she took a seat on a stool.

"Summer! Thanks for helping me out the other day, though I've gotta say I'm not too sure about agreeing to host their party in the first place." The owner gave an uneasy glance to the women as the bride-to-be swayed unsteadily in her stool.

Summer laughed, taking off her bag from her shoulder and placing it on the seat beside her. "Well, as long as they're happy. And making you money, right? How many drinks have they had anyway? They look halfway to the moon." She chuckled, giving another secretive glance.

Law grinned, leaning on the counter. "I lost count after eight."

"God, I think I need about that many shots right now." Summer sighed deeply, rubbing her temples while placing her elbows on the counter. "That was almost the worst date ever. Second only to Tarot Card Guy."

"That bad, huh?" Law asked neutrally. His only facial expression change was a simple raise of his eyebrow.

Corazon cocked his head and smiled widely. "Ah, you can't just leave us guessing! Let's hear all about it."

She sighed, though it sounded more like a short laugh than anything else. "Well, did you know for one he is the only person in the world to have ever tamed a shark and kept him as a pet? Or that he invented the toaster?" She held up her fingers, counting the stories as she went. "He climbed part way up the Empire State Building. Won a Nobel Prize just for being alive. Solved world hunger but lost the directions on how to do it and he has short term memory loss. Climbed Mount Everest by accident. Met the Queen of England. Need I say more?" She shrugged holding up her head with one hand.

Corazon gave a low whistle, chuckling under his breath. "Quite a keeper, that one." He said sarcastically.

"I'll get you that drink." Law finally said, a small grin marking his face. After hearing about how uncomfortably bad the date had gone, the feeling of jealously had disappeared from his chest. God, he needed to get a handle on these urges. He reached under the counter for the makings of an Island Breeze. Corazon mentioned that he needed to take care of some things in the back and slipped away. Law however, after learning about the older man's wager on Summer's love life, was willing to bet that he did so simply for the sake of giving them some 'alone time.'

"I just need a good date to happen." Summer lamented, cringing at the loud shouting of the four women further down the counter. She wished they weren't so loud. Law only grunted in reply. Then, coming up with a way to distract herself, she reaching into her bag and pulled out her camera.

Law noticed her pull out her tool of trade, frowning a little in concentration at the screen. "Capture anything new?" He asked lightly, eyes focused on mixing her drink but attention on her. She glance up before turning the screen towards him.

"I passed by that run-down looking bus stop in front of the old factory on Sixth Street, and there was this old lady sitting on the bench. She looked pretty lonely and sad, eyes far away like she was thinking hard about something, you know? So I snapped a quick picture."

Law nodded, his eyes taking in the image she was describing on her camera. An old woman, dressed in a vintage-looking dress and head wrapped in a blue scarf, was staring off to one side, her hands folded delicately in her lap. Her face showed lines and wrinkles, but her eyes held wisdom and sorrow like only someone who'd seen the world for a very long time.

"Very compelling." He agreed, returning to making her drink. After finishing it up with a lime on the rim of the glass, he pushed it towards her. She glanced up with a smile, switching her attention to her drink.

"I just need to meet someone who isn't crazy. That's all." She surmised, taking a deep sip. Law raised a brow, putting away the alcohol products.

"I think that's gonna be a little difficult." He warned, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter on his hip. She glanced quizzically at him, frowning.

"Really? Why?" He smirked then, looking away with a roll of his eyes.

"Crazy people attract other crazy people." His words sunk in and she playfully slapped his elbow which was just close enough for her to reach.

"Yeah, thanks for that. You're a real gentleman." She mocked. He chuckled and moved out of her range of motion, and the two chuckled together.

Her drink was downed in the next couple minutes as they chatted about insignificant things. Time passed quickly, far faster than it felt, and in no time at all it was 10:30. Finishing up her drink, she slid the empty glass towards him and rose from her stool.

"Well, I'd better go. Don't wanna keep Max waiting too long." She strapped her bag on and began moving towards the door.

"See ya." Law raised a hand in goodbye, watching as the blonde gave one last smile before slipping out the door. After she was gone, he sighed deeply, turning his attention back onto the vulgar women wasting precious oxygen and counter space at his bar.

* * *

Law wiped down the counter, sighing as the bridesmaids and bride-to-be finally wandered out of the bar with headaches and slightly smudged makeup. It was about time they left the premises. Their continuous shouting had certainly taken a toll on their bar attendance. Less than half of the patrons who'd come in before they showed up were gone. And the ones that had remained looked decidedly less happy after that experience.

Vivi appeared half a dozen times to deliver orders, dodging the chairs and tables scattered throughout the room. She expertly held four baskets, balancing two on her arms while holding the others. Several times she gave Law a sympathetic smile when he scowled at the oblivious drunken women.

Close to midnight, after the women had already left, she passed close to the bar and got his attention. "Corazon mentioned if you want to head home early tonight he could cover." Her soft voice offered. Law finished cleaning a glass and leaned against the counter.

"It's fine. Just glad those women are gone. Tell Cora-san to never do that again." She chuckled, glancing around at the other patrons.

"Well, they brought in a lot of revenue just from drinks alone. And he charged them a couple hundred bucks alone as a downpayment for reserving a spot." She gossiped. Law nodded slowly.

"Good. It's time we brought some money in. Things haven't been so busy lately." He replied gruffly. Maybe the price of a few hundred dollars was a bit much for a small bachelorette party of four, but after going through that fiasco, Law had half a mind to make them pay more.

"Yeah, hopefully the summer months will bring some more business." She concluded, going to move away. Then, she stopped, frowning at something below the counter. She reached down on the stool and picked up a black object. "Isn't this Summer's?"

Law realized it was the blonde's camera, complete with neck strap and lens cover. She must have forgotten it when she'd left in a hurry. Law took it from the bluenette, sighing gently.

"She's got her photography class tomorrow." He said. She peered mischievously at him.

"And how do you know that, huh?" He glanced away, fearing she'd see the red that was beginning to tinge his cheeks.

"She mentioned it once." He muttered, trying to avoid the question. She chuckled a moment, then Vivi's face took on an expression of concern.

"Isn't it finals week too? She really needs it for her thesis."

Corazon came around the corner, holding a case of new shot glasses for Law to stock. He noticed Vivi and the young bartender crowded around the object and gently set down the case onto the counter.

"Did Summer forget her camera?" They nodded and he scratched his head. "Better take that to her as soon as possible. That camera's like her second heart." He looked pointedly at Law, who frowned.

"My shift doesn't end until four in the morning. I doubt she'll want to be woken up that early."

"You're right. That's why I'm sending you right now. The bar's been quiet since those women left, so take the rest of the night off."

"Now?" He looked down at the camera, his feelings in turmoil at the object in question. If he hadn't known that Summer was forgetful sometimes, he would have believed that Corazon intentionally planned this out just to have his bet turn out in his favor. "But-"

"The longer you stay here, the greater the chance she'll be sleeping when you get there." Corazon said, walking away before Law could say anything more. "Better get going." He called over his shoulder with a wide grin.

Law sighed deeply, glancing at Vivi for support. She merely shrugged with a small smile of her own. One of the customers raised their hand for her attention and she left the bartender to his thoughts.

He looked down at the camera again, unconsciously turning it on and gazing at the first picture in the reel. It was of the old woman, looking far away at something unseen. Law felt a tiny smile touch his lips, remembering Summer's excitement at telling him about the photo in question.

He felt eyes on him, and saw Zoro staring at him upon looking up. The green-haired security guard smirked at him, nudging his head towards the door. Glaring at him, Law turned off the screen and grabbed his jacket from the peg, all the while digging out the keys to his motorcycle from the pocket.

He still felt him staring as he pushed open the back door.

* * *

Summer spread out the photos across the floor, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the mass. She frowned, staring at each image with a critical eye.

The black and white photo of the Wilhelm Bridge wasn't in correlation to the Golden Rule, and probably wouldn't achieve the high marks she was hoping for her thesis. Even though the focus had turned out perfect, she knew exactly what her professor would say about the extremely far-away view.

_"_ _Where did you take this, from the other side of the state? It's almost too small to see. You need to make it the focus, not the backdrop."_

She sighed, placing it to the side of rejected photographs.

She had to turn in a set of five pictures that emphasized true human emotion. Out of the hundreds of images she'd taken, she had to narrow it down to five that would display the top quality of her work. How she was going to do that without a problem was beyond her. Added to that, she had to come up with a paper for each picture, describing its impact and why it was meaningful. Though Summer was fairly skilled at creative writing, the only problem was picking a solid five pictures to write them on. And she had to make sure that each one was somehow meaningful to any audience that looked at it. How was she supposed to do that when everyone was different? This assignment felt almost impossible.

 _'_ _Maybe it would just be easier to write one for every single picture beforehand.'_  She thought ruefully, playing with the idea seriously a moment.

She thought about that picture with the old woman. That would be one of the best in her portfolio, as she felt it showed the most emotion. She reached over to her bag, digging through the contents in search of her camera. After not finding it for several seconds, she frowned, looking deep inside to try to locate her valuable tool.

Frustrated, she gave a muttered 'Come on' and dumped the contents onto the floor. Her wallet, small makeup bag and dozens of receipts were dropped to the carpet. She sifted through the lip glosses and pieces of crumpled paper but couldn't find the camera.

 _'_ _Shit, where is it?'_  She thought, rising from the floor and walking over to the kitchen counter. Her knee-high Batman socks were silent against the linoleum floor. Though the cold room was easily felt and she shivered, figuring that her sleep shorts and tank top didn't do much in terms of keeping warm. But still, they were comfy.

She flipped on the light, hoping to see the camera abandoned on the counter, instead seeing Max in the middle of the floor with one of his cat toys by his feet. Upon her approach, he looked up and cocked his head. She smiled, crouching down to his level and petting his head gently.

"Hey, little one." She cooed, picking up his tiny mouse toy and dangling it in front of his face. Max's small cat eyes widened and he smiled at it as ferociously as a tiny kitten could.

There was a knock on her door. Summer stood, glancing at the clock on the stove. It was 12:20 in the morning. Who on earth would be at her door at this time of night. Feeling a little on edge, she grabbed a dirty frying pan from the counter. Her soft steps took her to the door.

She peered out the little peephole, eyes widening at who it was. She unlatched the chain and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

"Law, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" He shrugged, taking out one of his hands and producing her precious camera. She gasped, smile widening on her face. She reached for it eagerly. "My camera!"

"You left it at the bar." He explained, handing it over. It was then he noticed the frying pan in her hand. "Cooking?" He questioned, his confusion plainly evident on his face. It was pretty late to be making food.

"Huh?" Summer responded, finally glancing down at the pan. "Oh! No, I just-I didn't know who'd be at the door and I, well, yeah." She chuckled, obviously embarrassed at admitting her weapon of choice was a cooking utensil.

"Quite intimidating." Law agreed sarcastically, a small grin gracing his lips. He gestured to her feet. "Nice socks."

"Yeah…" She tried edging her way further behind her door, suddenly realizing she wasn't very clothed at that moment and it was none other than Law seeing her this way. Her cheeks heated up. "This just keeps getting more and more embarrassing." She gave a sideways grin.

"I'll leave you be then to…whatever you're doing." Law chuckled, back-stepping to head out. Then, on a whim, Summer held out the hand with the pan.

"Wait!" Her exclamation came out with more force than she'd intended, and Law stopped short. He waited expectantly, one foot on the step below her porch.

"Umm…do you think you could help me with something? It's not hard or anything, just something for my thesis." She said meekly, suddenly unsure about her question. She noticed his quick glance towards the street, which sent her into an insecure tailspin. "If you've got to get back to work that's fine, it was selfish of me to ask. You don't have to-"

"Sure." He answered, interrupting her downward spiral. He grinned at her surprised expression and tapped her forehead. "You gonna stand there all night?"

Summer closed her mouth and stepped back into her apartment, allowing Law to enter. She set down both the camera and frying pan onto the kitchen counter before closing the front door. Her dimly-lit living room was littered with her photos, a larger pile of rejected shots by the love seat.

"What's all this?" He asked, careful to step around the pictures on the ground. Summer sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her exhaustion didn't seem to hit her until that moment.

"I've got to decide on which ones I'm going to turn in for my final. I have to choose five pictures," She spread her arms wide, "out of all of these photos."

"Only five?" He asked incredulously. He was surprised a final would be so simple.

"Yeah, and it would help to have someone else take a look. Which ones do you think hold the most meaning?" She sat herself on the couch, watching as Law knelt on the ground to take a look at what was on display.

He squinted at the images for several minutes, Summer glancing between him and the pictures. Unbeknownst to him, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest at the thought of him just being there. Law had shown up a couple times to ask her for things on Corazon's behalf, mostly when her phone died, but he'd never come over in the middle of the night and stayed for more than a few minutes.

This seemed much more…intimate. It held so much more emphasis behind it, especially to her. She'd never invited a man into her apartment besides to have work done on the house. Someone she held an attachment to had never been invited in on grounds other than work.

And here he was, leaning over her pictures on her living room floor, in a perfect pose to be observed unseen by Summer. She eyed the tattoos on his fingers, spelling out the word DEATH. They'd always intrigued her, but she'd never asked. His lean figure was a misgiving, probably hiding a well-muscled chest underneath that t-shirt and hoodie. And the sharp angle of his jaw was rather-

"This one." He interrupted her thoughts, and she gazed at the picture he pointed to. Picking it up, he gave it to her. "Use this as one of them."

"What makes it so meaningful?" She asked, noticing it was the picture of the bridge. He smirked, standing and moving beside her. He held it out at arm's length against the light of the ceiling. Summer stared at it.

"When I was eight, my dad and I stopped halfway down the bridge and walked to the very edge." Law pointed to a specific part of the structure. "I used to be afraid of heights. Don't laugh." He said sternly upon seeing a grin split her face.

"Sorry." She shook her head, urging him to continue. He gave her a skeptical glance before turning his attention back to the story.

"Anyways, I didn't want to walk all the way up to the edge, even though my dad said there was nothing to worry about. I was scared beyond belief.

"He told me, 'One day, you'll be able to walk up to this railing and stare down into the river below without fear. And at that moment, you'll be invincible, if only just a moment.'"

"Really?" Summer asked, staring at the picture as if she could see his story play out before her eyes. She could almost see a small Law with his father, him afraid to go close to the large railing with his dad gesturing him forward.

"Well, after they died, I would go to that bridge and just stare at the spot we'd stopped. I must have visited that railing a hundred times. But I never stepped up to the edge. And then one day I worked up the nerve to walk up to that railing. And you know how it felt?" He glanced at Summer, who had her eyes wide open in wonder.

"How?" She asked in anticipation. He smiled sadly.

"Like I was invincible. But only for a second. Just like he said. I found I wasn't afraid of heights anymore in those few seconds, but after that it was of something else entirely." His voice drifted into a low murmur, as if he were talking to himself. He unconsciously touched his fingers. He was silent a moment, but Summer took the picture in her hands. She frowned, thinking about what he'd said.

"So, it's meaningful specifically to you because of something you experienced there." She muttered, staring at it intently. Law watched her then, his turn to inspect the blonde beauty in what he could jokingly call her natural habitat: dressed in her pajamas as she looked over pictures on the living room floor at midnight. But when he caught himself staring, he forced those thoughts to go away.

"Hope I helped." He said a little gruffly, rising from beside her. She snapped out of her trance then, seeing him heading towards the door. She stood too, surprised by his sudden desire to leave.

"Oh, yeah it is rather late." She admitted, seeing the time. A whole half hour had passed in the blink of an eye, and she hadn't even noticed how tired she was during that time. He fixed the trim of his jacket, opening the door.

"Good luck on your thesis." He said quietly, slipping outside with a small smile. Summer walked quickly to the door and looked out onto the porch.

"Thanks for the help, Law! Goodnight!" She called, watching as he raised a hand in reply. He walked off into the dark evening, disappearing behind the building after a few seconds, gone as quickly as he appeared.

Summer gently closed the door behind her, staring at the floor of pictures, an unconscious smile plastered to her face. Law…he was so mysterious. He always kept her guessing. She never knew what to expect from him. Her smile was growing by the second, until her face hurt from prolonged use. Finally moving from the door, she returned to her pictures with a newfound motivation to work.

She didn't feel very tired anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late that Saturday night, edging more towards the morning hours of Sunday, when Law saw the olive-skinned woman step inside The Heart Seat. She was very professionally dressed, her hair up in a bun and out of her face. Her silver hair, which he wondered if it was natural or not, complemented her darker skin. She lowered the umbrella in her hands, hanging it along with her coat on the front peg. He put away the dirty glass he was cleaning and braced himself against the edge of the counter with his hands.

"What'll it be?" He asked, noticing her small sigh of relief upon sitting on the stool.

"A mimosa please." She smiled gently, and he nodded.

Law'd seen her here only a few times before, but he was always aware that the green-haired security guard in the corner would always follow her with his eyes as she left. It always made him smirk, the big bad tough guy having the hots for a woman. So much for Zoro's teasing of Law.

"One mimosa." He said, placing the mixed drink in front of her. She nodded a silent thanks and took gentle sips of it. Law, in the meantime, tried gauging what sort of profession she worked. The knee-length pencil skirt and simple yet colorful blouse wasn't much of a giveaway. Anything in an office setting or in the justice system would seem appropriate, though that left a lot of options open.

"Should I be concerned about your prolonged staring?" She asked suddenly. He glanced up, seeing her eyes shining with amusement. He shook his head.

"Even if you should, I'm sure Zoro over there would have my head before I tried anything on you." He gestured to the green-haired fellow, who he knew had taken a keen interest in why Law had been staring for a particularly long time at his favorite female patron. The woman glanced in Zoro's direction, causing him to look flustered a moment before turning away with a scowl. He pretended to be watching the rest of the bar instead.

Law watched with pleasure, satisfied that he'd scored a point in their useless game of back and forth teasing. It wasn't often he could get the man to be embarrassed. The woman returned her gaze to the counter, though he noted with amusement her slightly-pink cheeks afterwards.

 _'_ _Interesting…'_  He thought, filing away this incident for later. She cleared her throat a moment, before returning the spotlight to him.

"So what is the purpose of your staring, anyways? Sizing me up?" He grinned easily, shaking his head again.

"Trying to figure you out. You dress professionally, so you must either work in the legal system or an office of high esteem." He concluded. She cocked her head.

"Oh? And why's that?" She asked. He gestured to the front door.

"When you walked in here, you were confident, completely comfortable with the environment around you. Which means you aren't shy. Most office workers avoid the public eye whenever possible, that's why they work in an office." He narrowed his eyes, giving her a once over again, though not intrusively. "No, you aren't an office worker. More like…a lawyer." He concluded.

"Fair enough." She spread her palms out, indicating he was correct. She turned a critical eye onto him. "Any guesses as to why I'm here then? Since you're so interested in figuring me out." She said in amusement.

He cocked his head, sighing. "Hmm…long day at work seems too casual."

She said nothing, waiting for his prediction.

"How about…a major event coming up, or has already happened? Celebratory stop to the bar, then?"

"I suppose you'd have to be a psychic to know what event." He nodded slowly.

"I don't get to know the answer?" He prodded, and she took another sip.

"My brother's birthday. I spent the whole day with him today, which has been become harder and harder to do as of late." She sighed deeply, a flash of regret in her eyes. "At least he had fun. Now he's having a sleepover with a close friend of mine, which gave me the chance to do some…celebrating of my own, I suppose."

"Ah." He said in understanding, nodding along with her explanation. Suddenly, she set her focus on him.

"And what about you?"

"Me?" He asked in surprise. Patrons never turned the topic onto him. They would always much rather talk about themselves. "What's there to know about me? I'm just a bartender." He said, making sure to keep his voice even. He didn't appreciate people prying into his own life, but there was always the possibility that she was just being polite.

"Perhaps, but there's more to you than that. Everyone has secrets." She shifted her position on her stool, crossing her heeled legs over one another. She placed her elbows on the table and linked her fingers, peering closer at him. "Hmm…" She muttered, looking him up and down.

"Don't you know staring isn't polite?" He asked mockingly, and she gave the tiniest of smiles but continued to remain silent for awhile. Finally, she snapped her fingers as the answer appeared to come to her.

"You, Mr. Trafalgar, have trust issues." She stated, grabbing ahold of her drink once more and taking a large sip. He raised a brow.

"And how is it that you know my name already?" He didn't recall telling her. Nor had anyone called his name in the past ten minutes since her arrival.

"Oh, I know who you are. But that's not the issue here. The point is, you're afraid of trusting the wrong person and losing it all."

He raised a brow, but she continued speaking. "The way you hold yourself. Stiff and at attention. One would think you have a military background, though you don't. No dog tags, hair unkept. Which next leads me to believe you've experienced trauma of some kind. You expect something bad to happen at any moment, as if you've grown accustomed to it."

The playful banter appeared to be over, as the easy grin he'd sported before faded almost immediately. He grabbed the nearest shot glass, clean or dirty, and a rag and began cleaning to keep his hands doing something. She could see the way his eyes narrowed, imperceivable unless you were watching. Which she was.

"The only question," She continued, turning those red eyes onto his once more, "is why? What makes you shy away from difficult questions and retreat into yourself? What happened to you, Law?" Her final question was quieter and said in a gentle tone, as if to persuade him to answer.

He could see what she was doing, causing him to flounder under pressure until he admitted that she was right. He knew how the legal system worked. There was no doubt in his mind now that she was a lawyer of some kind. But he wasn't stupid or naive to fall for her simple tricks that worked so well on unsuspecting criminals.

That small, almost nonexistent smile hid a facade of calculating intelligence. This woman was something else, but he wouldn't give into her demands simply because she was always used to getting her way. He remained silent, meeting her stare with his own calm gaze.

"Another mimosa?" He asked casually after some moments passed. He made it very clear she must accept the fact that she would learn no more of the mysterious young bartender that evening. She gave a small chuckle in defeat, holding out her glass that was now empty.

"Why not?"

* * *

Corazon had watched the interaction between the young woman and Law, frowning at his casual smirks and easy grins. If this kept up, he'd be out $100 bucks by the end of the night. And he really wanted to win that bet, for his sake and Law's. The half-smoked cigarette in his hand gave off a whip of smoke, and he took a long drag before exhaling.

Then, his bartender gestured to Zoro in the corner. Both the woman and the green-haired security guard had appeared flustered, and Corazon grinned. It seemed Law wasn't the only one with an interest in a particular woman.

* * *

"Soma, you can't switch your character in the middle of the game!" Summer laughed, sitting across from him as they played Guess Who on her living room floor. The mess from the few days before was gone, replaced with various games and movies the now 13-year-old had brought from next door. She'd turned in her thesis the day before, and she was still rattled with nerves about it, but thankfully Hitomi had provided her with a welcome distraction until the professor released the grades, at least for one night. Meaning, a hyperactive little boy.

"Yes I can, because it's my birthday!" He demanded, crossing his arms in that childish way little kids did. She shook her head, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Well, then I guess you win. For the eighth time in a row."

"I told you, I'm the best at this game!" He proclaimed, jabbing a thumb at his chest in pride. She laughed, nodding her head in agreement as she helped him pack up the two boards. They placed them back in the box and over to the side. Soma jumped up and down, fully outfitted in his Spiderman pajamas. Summer, in keeping with the theme of his birthday, wore her Superman shirt and sleep pants she'd kept in the bottom of her drawer for a day when she had no clean clothes.

"So, now what would you like to do? You've only got about," Summer glanced at the clock, "three more hours of birthday left to enjoy." Normally, Soma would go to bed at 9 every night. But it was his birthday, and a Saturday, all in one. Summer was sure her lawyer friend would make an exception just this once to stay up late.

"Hmm…" He pondered her question for awhile, walking in circles in the middle of her living room floor. His pent up energy had to be used somehow, she thought. Then, he brightened up and began running in the same fashion. "Let's watch a movie!" He cried.

"Ok, well there's only one thing that goes well with a movie." Summer said, standing and walking over to the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked, excitement overflowing once more as he followed the blonde. She opened the fridge and smiled down at the bubbly kid, taking out a tupperware filled with food.

"Broccoli!" She said overjoyously, opening the lid to reveal the green food. He ran away from her.

"Yuck!" Summer laughed, replacing the lid and putting the container back inside. Shutting the fridge she opened the pantry instead.

"I'm only kidding. Movies go best with popcorn, of course!" Taking out a bag of popcorn, she threw it in the microwave and turned it on. It whirred to life, slowly spinning the bag inside.

"And hot chocolate!" He called from the living room, the sounds of movie boxes opening over and over. He was probably trying to decide which one to watch.

"Alright, I'll make some." Summer said, grabbing a couple mugs from the top cupboard.

After the corn had been popped and the chocolate made hot, Summer carried the bowl of the fluffy kernels and two mugs into the living room, where Soma waited expectantly from his perch on the couch.

"Let's watch How To Train Your Dragon." He said, holding up the box in question. Summer cocked her head, giving him the bowl. Immediately, he took a whole handful and ate it in one fell swoop.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Dragons sound pretty scary." She said in a mock warning.

"Dragons aren't scary, they're awesome!" He said through a mouthful of popcorn. Laughing, Summer placed the mugs on the side table and went to put in the movie. On the way back to the couch, she flipped the lights off and settled next to the boy.

They scrounged a bunch of blankets together and created a sort of nest on the couch. Soma decided to lie down, his head in her lap. Every once in a while he'd ask for his mug of hot chocolate, but it was gone before too long. They watched the movie in silence, and Summer alternated between watching the screen and the birthday boy. After awhile, Summer leaned down towards him.

"Happy Birthday, Soma." She whispered. He stirred slightly, as if he were preparing to go to sleep.

"Thanks, Summer." He muttered, getting into a more comfy position in her lap.

A couple more minutes went by, and Summer expected Soma to fall asleep, but then she heard him give a deep sigh. A moment later, he turned his head to look at her.

"Summer?" He asked quietly. She looked down, eyebrows raised.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you think I'll have parents again one day?" He asked out of the blue.

The young boy had lost his father to pneumonia, and his mother to breast cancer. Both had passed before he was 10. Though he'd been old enough to remember them quite clearly, he never talked about them. Most likely to avoid the unwanted sympathies of other children and their parents. For a 13 year old, he was surprisingly strong.

His question broke her heart, but she knew looking sad now would only make him sad too. So, putting on a brave face, she gave a little grin and ruffled his hair.

"Sure you will, kiddo. Hitomi's already like a mom to you, right? I know you think of her as a sister, but if she gets married one day it'll be like having a mom and dad again."

He thought about what she said for a moment, then nodded and turned away. "I guess you're right."

She nudged him in the shoulder. "And, as the younger brother, you've gotta make sure that Hitomi dates a nice guy and not some…" She thought for a moment, searching for a word other than 'douche' to describe a guy.

"Dumbass?" He tried to guess. She looked sharply at him.

"Where'd you learn that word, young man?" She scolded half jokingly. Hitomi didn't like him swearing at all, and so she tried to enforce it when she could. Though there were times she secretly allowed him to. He grinned in response.

"At school, Nick likes to call our teacher that." He giggled, and Summer shook her head in mock horror.

"Well, yeah. Just make sure that Hitomi doesn't date a…dumbass, to use your word for it. You gotta make sure she's happy. Got that?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Got it." She ruffled his hair again. He snuggled deeper into the blankets and remained silent for the rest of the night. In less than half an hour he was breathing easily with a small smile on his face. Summer peered at him to make sure he was sleeping, then gently removed herself from beneath him.

Placing his head back into the nest of blankets, she smoothed the hair out of his face tenderly before rising and turning off the television. After the movie screen went black, the living room was plunged into darkness. Summer knew the way to her room by heart, however, and had no trouble at all finding her way to the bedroom.

Leaving the door open a crack in case Soma needed her, she jumped into the bed and draped the comforter over her, thinking about what he'd said with a painful heart.

* * *

That Monday, Summer found herself sitting at a table during the midday break between her classes. She ate her lunch while studying some last few things about the art of photography in her textbook. The professor had stated that morning in class that their grades for their thesis on Friday. But in the meantime, she figured a little more knowledge on the subject wouldn't hurt.

She was about to finish up her food and get up to throw it away, but suddenly someone sat down in the seat across from her.

"I don't wanna bother you, but I just wanted to say that your eyes are probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." The man said, grin flashing cockily at her bewildered expression. He stuck out his hand then. "The name's Kid. Eustass Kid."

After a second of shocked silence, she came to her bearings and gave him a half smile. She stuck out her hand and shook his. "Summer." She responded.

"Summer, huh? I was wondering what your name was." His flaming red hair was pulled back by a pair of goggles. "I saw you last week at that bar. The Heart Seat?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah? I didn't know you went there. I've never seen you before." She admitted.

"I normally stay back in the corner. And I don't visit much, just whenever I decide to have a drink with the guys, you know?" She laughed, her attention focused on Kid.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah." He glanced away a moment, but then gestured to her textbook. "You a photography major?" She nodded eagerly. "I'm in the welding program. Probably the dirtiest major you could do." He chuckled, and she joined in.

"Well, I'm sure you do some pretty cool work in welding." He nodded.

"Oh yeah, you should see the sculptures we make. They set them up in that gallery at the Jefferson Building." He paused. "Maybe I could take you to see them some time?"

She looked up, realizing what he was asking.

"You mean, like a date?" He glanced away.

"Sure, if you're into that sort of thing." He said. Summer glanced him over once more before nodding.

"Alright, sounds great." She smiled, grabbing a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbling down her phone number. "Just give me a call and we can set it up?"

She handed him the paper and he pocketed it with a cocky grin. "Great, I'll see you around…Summer." He seemed to stumble over her name, then got up and left her alone. She raised a brow at how suddenly he had appeared and disappeared.

"Well then." She said aloud, wondering how this date would go down. If the previous ones were anything to go by, maybe this third one would be just as bad.

"Third time's the charm." She muttered, getting back to her studying.

* * *

Law watched as Franky walked in that Monday night, placing his jacket on the peg by the door. He walked over to the bar with a wide grin, sitting on one of the middle stools.

"Better get me a Coors, and I'll tell you some news!" The man exclaimed, and Law opened the cooler for the bottled beers, pulling out the one in question and uncapping the lid. He set the cold drink in front of him and Franky nodded gratefully.

"Ah, that's the stuff." He sighed in satisfaction, smacking his lips at the taste of beer. Law leaned against the counter and Franky turned to him. "Now, I've got some more news."

"Let's hear it." Law gestured for him to start his story.

"I saw Robin again today, and how lovely she looked." He gazed ahead for a moment before continuing. "This time, I actually got to chat with her some before she left."

"And?" Law waited patiently, genuinely intrigued with the ongoing story of the not-yet-couple. He had no doubt that something would come from all of Franky's efforts to woo the elusive woman.

"Well, she is single, that's for sure. No ring, and she never mentioned a boyfriend, even when I made my interest clear." He knocked back the bottle, taking large swigs of the drink.

"Good news, then." Law agreed. Just then, the door opened to admit a certain blonde photographer. Law looked up sharply at her entrance, and he seemed to relax instantly. She approached the bar, setting her stuff on the seat beside her.

"Hi, Law." She greeted. He grinned.

"Another Island Breeze?" Surprisingly, she shook her head.

"Actually, could I have a Cosmopolitan?" Franky heard what she said and gave her a little chuckle.

"That's a bit strong for a little miss like you, if you don't mind me saying." She gave him a kindhearted smile.

"No worries." Law reached for the stuff to make it, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change?" She shrugged, watching him make it in front of her.

"Just felt like something different tonight I guess."

Law nodded, accepting her explanation. Although, he was still rather curious what had prompted the sudden shift in drinks for her. Summer was a creature of habit, and unless something major in her life had changed, this seemed very unlike her.

"Your drink." He said, presenting the glass in front of her. She nodded her thanks and took a sip. "So, what happened today?" He could see what she was about to say and gave her an intense look. "I know you too well. Something's up." She tried playing it off like any other night but she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"I've got another date this Friday. And it seems promising this time." He raised a brow, the only sign of a response she got. "He seems really nice and he's interesting. And not a liar." She added with a grin.

"Hmm." He said, unconsciously gripping the edge of the counter a little harder than necessary. He tried to contain the knotting that twisted in his stomach at the mention of a date. This was getting out of hand.

"You mean to tell me a pretty gal like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Franky looked at her in disbelief. Blushing at the compliment, she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm not a very social person." She admitted, taking small sips of her drink. Franky in turn downed the rest of his with a loud 'Ah' of enjoyment.

"Another for me!" He raised the empty bottle, and Law went to the cooler again.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Franky went on to ask. Summer took a moment to swallow the liquid in her mouth before responding.

"His name's Eustass." She answered. Law looked up quickly, zeroing in on her face. "He's in the welding program at the university."

"Eustass Kid?" He asked in disbelief, the question bursting from him harsher than he'd intended. She frowned in confusion but nodded. Something about his tone of voice put her off guard. He narrowed his eyes. "Cancel that date." He growled.

"What? Why?" Her voice raised in pitch. He shook his head incredulously.

"He's not the type of person you want to be around." He tried explaining.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I used to. Just don't associate with him anymore." He muttered, glancing between Franky who was listening to the two of them intently and an upset Summer.

"Well, maybe he's changed. You don't know if he's a nice person now or not." Law sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"People like that don't change, Summer. Just don't go on a date with him."

Her eyebrows were knitted close together. She'd never seen Law act this way before. What was wrong with him anyways? Couldn't he see that she struggled to get an ok date as it was?

"What is wrong with you?" She tried calming him down. "Did he do something to upset you?"

This caught Law in a wedge. He couldn't exactly tell her that he'd shorted him multiple times on product while working the streets, which in turn earned him severe beatings from the drug lords. He paused, then shook his head with a scowl.

"No, but that bastard is no friend of mine."

"You can't judge a person based on their past. So much could have happened between then and-" He glared at her then, interrupting her sentence.

"Eustass Kid is a waste of precious space and oxygen. He's a scumbag, and you shouldn't be anywhere around him." Then, for the first time, Law saw her frown and glare at him in return. She straightened in her seat and thinned her lips.

"I think I'll decide that for myself." She practically whispered, digging into her purse for money and slapping it on the table. Hopping off the stool, she tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door.

* * *

Angry, Law watched her snatch her coat off the wall and leave through the door. It shut more violently than he'd ever seen her handle her surroundings. After she departed, Law pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down.

"Quite a friend you've got there." Franky noted, taking a tentative sip of his beer. The bartender said nothing, grabbing her half-finished drink from the counter and tossing the remaining amount into the sink behind him.

"She's setting herself up for heartbreak." He muttered to himself, forgetting that the older man was sitting at the counter. He was lost in his thoughts and ranting under his breath. He hadn't intended to actually say it out loud though.

"This Eustass character, is he trouble?" Franky asked, and Law sighed again.

"More than you know."

"Well, you can't exactly be mad at her for trying. From the sound of it, you haven't pursued her at all." Franky said nonchalantly. Law turned and glared at him then. He held up his hands defensively. "What? It's pretty obvious she's all you think about. You wouldn't have gotten so adamant about her not going unless you did."

"Tch." He scoffed, electing to ignore the comments of the blue-haired businessman. He wasn't up for discussing his love-life or lack thereof.

"Much as you might try to hide it, you're doing a piss-poor job of it, son." He answered honestly, finishing off his second drink. Digging in his pocket for bills, he tossed a few on the counter top.

"So the real question is, why haven't you taken her out yet?" He received no answer from the brooding bartender, and so he shrugged. "Here's some advice for you this time: Go after her, because the longer you wait, the more pain you cause her and yourself. Trust me. Heartbreak's a nasty bitch." He rose from the stool then, nodding at Law in appreciation of the drink, before following the way Summer had gone previously.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer didn't visit The Heart Seat at all after her rather heated argument with Law. She was too angry at him for wanting to dictate what she could and couldn't do with her life. By the sound of it, he hadn't interacted with Kid in a long time, and he'd seemed nice enough upon their first meeting. That led her to believe that Law was just being stubborn and a jerk.

Why couldn't Law just be happy that she was able to get a date? Couldn't he see that she was trying to move on with her life and be happy? Couldn't he see she was trying to come to terms with the fact that he himself just wasn't interested? It was partially his fault for all this happening anyways, she thought.

Maybe she'd been holding out hope for too long, those past few years, that Law would somehow turn around and notice her genuinely for the first time. It wasn't her fault that he was just so damn gorgeous and mysterious…Nor was it his, she supposed. But she was in no mood to think he was faultless, and so she stubbornly refused to believe he was in the right.

The day before, Kid had called and asked to go to dinner the next day. Summer had eagerly agreed, actually looking forward to seeing him again. He'd been rather intriguing when he'd showed up the first time, and she was sure that the night would be filled with interesting conversation.

Now that the day was here, she scrambled around her closet for something nice to wear. The lime green sundress she'd worn for the date with Basil Hawkins was dirty, and so that was out of the question. She wanted to dress to impress, so anything short of a skirt and blouse or a nice dress was out of the question. He'd mentioned he was taking her to his favorite place, and so she decided to wear her favorite thing in accordance.

In her inability to wait patiently for something anticipated, Summer found herself ready to go an hour before Kid was even supposed to pick her up. She paced her kitchen, idly petting Max on the head as she stared out into her apartment. Nerves were beginning to get to her, and the butterflies wouldn't leave her stomach.

So many things could go wrong, but she worried most of all about embarrassing herself in front of not only him but the patrons of the restaurant as well. She let out a slow breath, forcing herself to calm down.

There was a gentle knock on her door and she quickly glanced at the clock. It was only 7:12. Way too early to be Kid. She walked to the door and peered out the peephole, smiling at who it was.

"Hitomi, how are you?" The olive-skinned girl gave a smile back, stepping into the apartment when Summer invited her in.

"You look especially fancy tonight. Going somewhere?" She questioned, which made Summer blush.

"I'm…actually going on a date." Her eyebrows arched up, amusement dancing in her red eyes.

"Well, would you look at that. I knew you'd get one pretty easily. What's his name?"

"Eustass Kid." She nodded slowly, unfamiliar with the name but sure that she was in good hands. Because if she wasn't, things wouldn't go too well for whoever this man was. She'd be sure of it.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun. But what I came over to ask was if you happened to see Soma's rubiks cube anywhere? He hasn't been able to find it and I wondered if he brought it over for his birthday."

Summer frowned, thinking back to that Saturday. Then, she shook her head. "I don't think so. He didn't have it out at all and never mentioned it. Maybe he left it at school?"

Hitomi gave one more quick glance around. "Hmm. Maybe." Her focus returned to the blonde. "Anyways, I'll get out of your way. You'll have to tell me how your date goes when you get back."

"Will do." Summer assured with a grin. The two started towards the door, and Hitomi gave her friend a little wave before heading down the hall to her own apartment. Summer watched her leave before shutting the door, taking a deep breath. She glanced at the clock again. Only 7:18. Dammit, this was taking forever.

Being in such a nervous state that she was, she wandered back to her bedroom and checked her makeup once more. Everything looked fine, with mascara in place and eyeliner making her eyes pop. It wasn't often she wore formal makeup and anything that took more than five minutes to do in the morning, so the application of foundation and some eyeshadow made her look…really good, she concluded. She grinned at the results of her handiwork after slaving in front of the mirror for half an hour making sure it was perfect.

After getting worked up again over how wrong the evening could go, she decided to plant herself in front of the tv to distract herself. She told Kid which apartment building and door she lived in, so he'd probably knock when he got there. Besides, one of her favorite shows was on.

* * *

By the end of the show, the clock on the stove displayed 7:58. Summer double checked her phone, seeing no missed calls or texts. She bit her lip, wondering if he would actually come.

Another five minutes passed, and by then, she was getting worried. In her worry, she even stepped out of the apartment and looked out over the small amount of parking lot she could see, on the off chance he'd be standing there waiting for her. There was nothing.

Yet another ten minutes went by, and she was just about to call and ask where he was when suddenly her phone vibrated. She jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. The caller I.D. showed Kid, and she answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey, sorry I'm late. I'll be there in about five minutes."_  She smiled, relieved that he hadn't stood her up at least.

"Oh, no worries. I'll be waiting here."

 _"_ _Cool, see ya."_  He said, and he hung up a moment later. She stared at her phone a moment, finally shrugging it off. Kid seemed like the brash type anyways. His brisk nature didn't surprise her all that much. The big and burly men she'd known in her life tended to be rough around the edges. But they always turned out to be sweethearts underneath all that tough exterior.

It took ten minutes for him to finally get there. Summer marked it off as traffic. He called again, stating he was in the parking lot below and for her to come down. She raised a brow at that, slightly irked he hadn't come and gotten her at her apartment door. Still, she let it slide. It wasn't that big a deal anyway. Maybe Summer was just too much a stickler for details.

She made her way down the stairs, walking across the walkway to the parking lot. She spotted a running car in one of the closer spots. It was a black Lexus, with darkened windows so she couldn't see inside. Though, when she got closer, the driver honked twice to let her know it was him.

She sauntered up, opening the passenger door and peering inside. Kid held up a hand, patted the passenger seat.

"Get in!" He called with a smirk. Smiling back, Summer climbed in and closed the door behind her. An overwhelming smell of cologne assaulted her nose, but she was able to hold back the initial face of repulsion. Slamming the door closed, she managed a smile.

"Bad traffic, huh?" She asked with a grin. He shrugged, backing out of the parking spot.

"Not really." And that was all he said. He didn't give an explanation as to why he was almost thirty minutes late, and judging from his continuous behavior she doubted he'd ever provide one. Summer glanced out the window, thinking that this date wasn't starting off very well. Still, she had hope for it to recover.

He didn't seem to want to chat very much in the car, for every conversation she started up, he ended with a few sentences. After awhile, Summer just gave up trying. So much for those lengthy conversations she'd been looking forward to…

He drove them through the city, past restaurants she frequented regularly, and even past the university itself. It took them about ten minutes to get to the place, and the only reason she knew it was the place was because he parked.

"We're here." He'd said, already starting to climb out of the car. She looked up in surprise, noticing the half-burnt-out neon sign that proclaimed the establishment as 'Shakky's Rip-Off Bar.' Summer raised a brow at the titled, wondering how such a business existed with a name like that.

Nonetheless, she followed Kid up to the door, and when they entered, she stepped into a dimly-lit bar of subpar quality. And that was putting it lightly.

The walls were painted either shades of gray or black, depending on the part of the room. Pictures of sports team hung along the walls, with a dart board in one corner and two pool tables in the other. A large tv took up the middle side of the room, with tables and chairs scattered around it.

The room smelled like booze and sweat, and of some damp smell that couldn't be anything good. Summer suspected mold, which wasn't a comforting thought. An open bar was on the opposite side, and a tall, thin woman stood behind it.

"Shakky!" Kid called, waving to her as he entered. The woman looked up, giving a little wave.

"I'll have Heat take care of you." She answered back, disappearing behind a door near the bar. Kid, meanwhile, wandered over to a table by the wall. Summer silently followed, glancing around at the other patrons.

They didn't look so…friendly, she noted, frightened when a couple of them scowled at her presence. Most were covered in dark and graphic tattoos, or sporting clothes that looked more like they'd been through the shredder. She swallowed thickly, glancing down and feeling awfully overdressed for the occasion in her knee-length spring skirt and white, long-sleeved shirt.

"Take a seat." Kid offered, gesturing to the chair opposite him. She did so with as much of a smile as she could muster considering the circumstances. If he noticed her apparent discomfort, he didn't mention it.

"So, this is your favorite place to go?" She asked, and he grinned.

"It's got the best liquor in town, though the prices are nothing short of awful."

"Ah." She nodded, thinking back to the company's name. Just then, someone came up and stood beside the table.

"What'll it be?" The man asked. Summer glanced up at his face, noticing his short and narrow eyes and blank face, almost like a scarecrow. Kid held up two fingers.

"Two bottles of scotch and an appetizer." Nodding, Heat walked off behind the bar, leaving the two alone.

Summer frowned. Now he was ordering for her. Things were going downhill pretty fast. And the worst part was she had to stay the whole time since he'd picked her up from her apartment. There was no escape besides completing the date in its entirety.

"So, you take pictures for a living?" He asked suddenly. She glanced up, glad that they were finally actually getting to a conversation.

"Oh, yes! I'm a photography major like I said before, and I do freelance photography on the side. You know, weddings, graduations, birthdays…"

"Hmm…ever take pictures of naughty things?" He asked with a wide grin, waggling his eyebrows up and down. Her face turned red, and she held up a hand to shoot down his assumption.

"No, no! Mostly scenery and modern shots." She finished quietly, watching him laugh at her embarrassment.

"Hmm…cool." He concluded, turning his attention to the tv on the wall. Summer's smile turned into a tight-lipped line. Heat took that moment to return with the alcohol and french fries as the appetizer.

For the next half hour, Kid's main focus was on the basketball game being played on the tv, interrupted by random questions directed at her. Most of them were downright rude. Summer munched unhappily on the french fries, deciding that they were probably the only things he'd be ordering that night. And as time went on, so did the alcohol.

By the time Summer had finished her first scotch, which had admittedly taken a long time since she wasn't used to such strong stuff, Kid had consumed at least three. He was working on his fourth by the time the game had finally ended. And by then it was already 9:30. Still, Heat had replaced her empty bottle with a margarita by her request. She'd failed to touch any more alcohol though.

Kid was obviously drunk. He couldn't quite sit still, and his shouting at the tv had increased as the night wore on. Summer could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the table. And when the game finally ended, he turned to Summer with a wide grin.

"Hey, the hot blonde across the table." She raised her eyebrows, as if expecting him to be talking to someone else. Which she was. "Yeah you. What cup size you rocking?" He asked blatantly.

Summer's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" She asked heatedly. He chuckled, leaning forward across the table.

"I'm talking to you, pretty thing. How big are those tits of yours? I'm guessing…a C at the least?" His slurred voice said. Her cheeks were burning up from the embarrassment of the question.

"I don't think that's very appropriate." She breathed deeply through her nose, trying to keep herself calm. Kid's voice carried, and already one or two sets of unwanted eyes were staring at the noisy exchange at their table.

"I prefer D's myself but I can settle for a smaller fish."

Summer was feeling more and more insulted and…violated by his vulgar comments, but what he did next set her over the edge.

"Come on, just let me have a feel." He reached forward and gave her left breast a squeeze. She squeaked, slapping his hand away in anger.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, standing from her seat. Kid stood too, anger plainly visible on his face.

"What's the deal? If you aren't putting out what's the point to this date? Chicks the are hard to get aren't worth my time." He asked pigheadedly.

Summer had had enough. Lip quivering in anger, and embarrassment, she grabbed the full glass of her margarita and threw it into Kid's face, drenching him all across his shirt as well. The room seemed to quiet down and all eyes were on them. Kid pulled his hand back, wiping away the liquid from his face with a deep frown.

"I'm insulted you think that way of me. And frankly, I think you're rather insufferable." She huffed, going to grab her purse from the back of her chair. She turned back to him, intending to bid him a goodnight, but suddenly the back of his hand sailed across her face and she was sent stumbling back from the force of the blow.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" He roared, alcohol-smelling-breath hitting her full in the face. She was stunned, shocked that he had actually hit her. She'd never been slapped before. The force of his slap had caused reflex tears to begin at the corners of her eyes, and she backed up another step.

"This bitch should learn her place!" He shouted again. His ferocity had frightened her, and now in his drunken rage, he began towards her again, his hand raised. Heat grabbed him from behind and looked at Summer.

"Go!" He called, nodding towards the door forcefully. She took a tighter hold on her purse and wasted no time in belting out the door.

Once outside, she found to her surprise that it had began raining sometime in the hour and a half she'd been inside. Actually, raining was a bit of an understatement. It was a full-out downpour. People hid under umbrellas or avoided walking in the open altogether. Unfortunately, Summer had no protection from the rain. Nor did she have a ride home. Standing under a ledge from one of the roofs nearby, she dug out her cell phone and sighed in frustration. It had died.

"Dammit." She muttered, sticking it back into her purse. So much for that…

The street sign told her she was on Herriman and Fifth Street. It wasn't too far away from The Heart Seat. Though getting there on foot would take much longer. Still, there was nowhere else she could think of to go. Her apartment was a good half hour, maybe 45 minutes walk from Shakky's Rip-Off Bar.

Resigning herself to a very cold and wet walk, she started off in the direction she thought the bar was.

* * *

Law scowled. Paul had sauntered up to the bar again, demanding several rounds of drinks.

"I should just get a divorce, I tell ya. That'll show that bitch to cheat on me with her secretary." He slurred, knocking back his fifth shot.

"Then why don't you?" The young man asked in a bored tone of voice. He really wished the man would take his problems somewhere else. Paul most of all bothered him to no end. Especially when he was already in a rotten mood.

Summer's date was tonight, and he hadn't seen her since he'd yelled at her about not going. Looking back, especially after a few days to think about it, perhaps he'd crossed a line. But he knew Kid. And he knew exactly what he'd try to start with her. Summer was sensible. As long as she didn't allow him to drink too much, she'd be alright. He hoped.

Paul continued to rant on about his problems, but Law tuned him out. There was still that spark of worry in the back of his head that not everything was alright. Or maybe it was just his jealousy again. Who really knew? Still, his mood already soured, it was the most he could do not to start hurling shot glasses at the shouting man occupying his bar.

Corazon had left early that night, meeting with a man who claimed to want to buy his bar and convert it into some money-lending business. Legal, of course, as he stated. And so the clumsy owner was nowhere to be found that night, which meant no one to scold him for his less-than-pleasant behavior. He supposed a bit of brooding wouldn't hurt anyone, necessarily.

He was too busy dealing with the bitter Paul to notice a dripping-wet Summer wander through the front door. Her hair hung in limp strands on her shoulders and back, and she shivered in her drenched clothes.

"Summer?" He heard Zoro ask out of nowhere. Law glanced up, seeing the security guard walking towards the door. Then, swinging his gaze over, he saw the disheveled state the blonde was in and immediately felt his heart drop. Paul forgotten, he straightened up where he stood and tried gauging what had happened to her.

She sniffed loudly, and Zoro talked quietly with her, holding her shoulders gently. Again, Law felt that spark of jealousy at him touching her. It should be him comforting her, not the marimo-head.

Zoro looked up and locked eyes with the bartender, and he steered her in the direction of the bar. "I think you'd better take this one." He muttered, glancing around at the room. "I'll cover for awhile." Summer hiccuped, trying her best not to cry. Law took that as his cue to step in, and he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said gently, guiding her into the back hallway and to Corazon's office. Since the older man was absent that night, he figured it would be a good place for her to calm down in relative privacy.

He opened the door and sat her down in one of the chairs. Then, letting her know he'd be right back, went in search of a few towels to help her dry up. He returned with two, fluffy white towels, unfolding one and wrapping it around her torso. She shivered from the cold, and he got up to turn the heat up a little more on the thermostat.

"Summer." He said gently, earning her attention. She looked up, and it was then he noticed the runs of black makeup down her face from around her eyes, and the smudges of green that had once been her eye shadow. She sniffed again, grabbing onto the edges of the towel and hugging herself with it. Once he'd gotten her attention, he took the other towel and began wiping away at her face. "What happened?"

"You were right." She said thickly. "Eustass…he is a scumbag." She choked back several sobs, and he wiped away the few tears that slid down her cheek. "He took me to this bar and was rude, inconsiderate. After things got bad I had to walk in the rain. My phone died so I couldn't call anyone." She explained. "He barely payed attention to me at all, drank so much alcohol, and then he…he…" She shook her head, but he narrowed his eyes. Her hesitation was concerning. Law's hand stopped moving the towel, staring at her face.

"He what?" He asked gently but with enough force to display the anger that was building. So help him, if that bastard did anything to her…

"He…touched my chest." She admitted, as if she were the one doing the awful thing. It was just too embarrassing to admit. She closed her eyes and wept then, burying her face within the towel around her.

Unseen by Summer, Law seethed. His grip on the towel tightened, his knuckles growing white. The anger was all but evident on his face, the muscles in his arms and legs tensed as he shook with rage. The fact that it was Kid that made Summer cry like this, feel violated in such a way, it was too much for him.

 _'_ _That piece of shit…I'll kick his ass…He'll fucking pay for this…'_  He thought, his heart breaking for the mess of a young woman in front of him. Then, realizing that being angry in front of Summer wouldn't help anything. He had to gently force her head out of the towel in her hands, but she allowed him to.

He was so gentle with her, patient and caring, and all she wanted to do was curl up next to him, feel safe in his arms. The anger she'd felt before long forgotten, she only sought his comforting presence to help her calm down. Law seemed to sense this, because he took his towel and draped it over her hair, letting the strands begin to dry off.

"You were right." She muttered. "You were right all along, and I didn't listen."

"Hey." He said in that soft voice she loved so much. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I should've listened to what you told me." She cried. He shook his head, holding her head between his hands so she would pay attention.

"Don't you dare think that way. You did nothing-" He stopped, staring at her face intensely. Now that her makeup was gone and out of the way, he could distinctly see a bright red outline on one side of her face. Just the right size to be a hand. His thumb gently brushed the edge and Summer winced, which didn't go unnoticed by him. "That fucking idiot hit you, didn't he?" He asked deadly quiet. It was a miracle that he was able to keep his anger in check at this new revelation.

"Yes…" She hesitantly admitted, not wanting to say it out loud and make it true. And the way Law was handling all this had her scared. "H-he called me a bitch and yelled at me." She'd never been struck before but it felt…dirty, now that she had. As if she were some weakling who couldn't defend herself. Her confidence was shaken.

"What am I doing wrong? Why can't I just find one good person out there who wants to date me? What is wrong with me?" She sobbed, tears beginning to flow again, Law wiped them away, shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Summer." He paused, his face full of confusion and emotions. As if he were making a decision. "You're just not looking in the right places." He finished quietly.

She sniffed, too distressed to look him in the eyes. "And where am I supposed to look?"

There was a pause, then he spoke quietly. "Right here."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, her heart skipped a beat, just one. She glanced up, seeing the pain on his face. Not quite understanding where it came from, searching his eyes for any indication of pity or obligation.

"What do you mean?" She asked eventually, not wanting to get her hopes up and misinterpret what he was saying. He looked away and then seemed to decide something. When he returned her gaze, it was intense, but gentle.

"I'll take you out on a date. So you know what's it feels like to have fun with another person." Her eyes widened, ears focusing on the word 'date.'

"You will?" She asked meekly, wiping away the snot that threatened to fall. That would be the worst of her problems now. He nodded with a little shrug.

"Sure." Then, he grabbed the towel on either side of her and began wiping down the front and sides of her neck. "But first things first. Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

Summer nodded, allowing him to help her for a moment until the places that needed drying were in areas he didn't dare touch, then left to go get Vivi so she would have some female company. He did come back to give her his leather jacket though, stating that her white shirt was a little see-through when wet. She looked down to find that her bra was easily visible under the fabric as it stuck to her skin.

Vivi had offered to drive her home, seeing as how Law only had a motorcycle to get around, which would only drench them even more in the pouring rain. After Summer had calmed down enough, she quietly thanked everyone for their help and had left out the door with the blue-haired beauty.

As soon as she'd left, Law's smile for her sake vanished in an instant. Zoro noticed his sudden change in attitude, and raised an eyebrow as he started heading towards the back door. He crossed his arms.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"Out." Was all he'd said, and then he disappeared into the back alleyway.

* * *

Eustass scowled at the half-empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. It was so dark outside, and his vision had become so blurry, he couldn't remember what he'd been drinking in the first place. Angrily, he tossed the glass container sideways and into the wall of the alley. It shattered upon impact, the pieces scattering all over the ground. Kid's steps teetered as he uneasily made his way to the next street over.

The rain came down but in his drunken state of mind he barely registered it was there. The downpour from earlier had gone away, with only a soft shower to replace it. So saying, he couldn't hear the footsteps as they followed behind him.

Kid reemerged from the alley and onto Van Buren Avenue. Still not quite sure where he was, he scratched the back of his head while glancing up and down the road. Where in the hell was his car?

"Eustass, you look lost." A voice said behind him. He swung around, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Standing in the alleyway he'd just come from was a tall man, but in the dark, rainy hours of the night he couldn't be sure exactly who it was.

"Who're you?" He shouted, turning to face him. Whoever it was kept their head down and face hidden. They walked forward slowly. When the figure came up beside Kid, he placed a hand on the back of his shoulder and steered him up the street.

"Let's take a walk." He said reasonably. Kid wasn't in any state to refuse and, figuring it was one of his friends trying to help him get home, he shrugging a little and followed where they took him.

They walked for a couple minutes, Kid still confused as to who was helping him, but every time he attempted to ask a question, the stranger would only reassure him some more with words like 'Almost there, now' and 'Just a little longer.'

Finally, it seemed they'd reached their destination, and the stranger urged him to go a sudden right. Without really looking to see where that led him, Kid followed obediently. Straight to the end of the dark alley.

He stopped, seeing the wall blocking his path, and frowned.

"What the 'ell is this?" He slurred, turning to face the stranger. Maybe something about the situation had started to sober him up, or maybe the passage of time had started to dilute his blood alcohol level, but he was able to see a little better now, and so stopped when he saw a very pissed off Trafalgar Law walking up towards him.

"Well, if it isn't Trafalgar fucking Law! Last time I saw you-" He could say no more than that, for Law's punch had sent him sprawling to the ground. "Urgh!" He cried out, face hitting the concrete.

Law obviously wasn't finished. He kicked at the man's side several times as he lay there in shock, grunting with each blow. Kid clutched the sides of his chest, trying to ward off the attack but he was too uncoordinated. Then, unsatisfied with how easy this was turning out to be, Law grabbed the back of his jacket and hauled him onto his feet.

Kid tried throwing a weak punch, still unable to catch up with the events that were unfolding before him. Law easily dodged it and slammed his back against the alley wall with as much force as he could muster. It was enough to knock the wind out of the confused drunk, and cause his head to smack against the hard brick behind him.

"Don't you  _ever,_ " He growled at him, "lay a hand on her again, you bastard. You go near her, talk to her, or even  _look_  at her in a way I don't like and you'll be wishing I did more than just kick the shit out of you tonight." He hissed. Law's face was only inches from Kid's, and at that range the redhead could see the danger coming off the raven-haired man in waves. To any other person, it would've been enough to scare them shitless. But this was no regular person.

His threat only served to make the redhead angrier and, being the man he was, grinned cockily back at the bartender. "If Heat hadn't of held me back, I would'a taken her to an alley and had my way with'er until she screamed my name." He chuckled to himself, satisfied at seeing the rage on Law's face.

Unable to contain seeing Kid in less than a state of unending pain. He scowled, growling low in his throat as his fist connected once more with his face. And where that first one came, there were plenty more.

Law used the opportunity as a sort of stress-reliever, sending all the frustration he'd felt over the years straight into Kid's body. Each punch, each kick, felt more and more satisfying. And the only reason he stopped was because he began to feel a sharper pain in his fist each time it connected. He stopped after several minutes of unrelenting attacks, letting go of the front of Kid's shirt. The now-unconscious redhead fell limply onto the ground.

Law inspected his hand, seeing the nasty red marks along the ridges of his knuckles. They bled, and the prolonged closure of his hand was beginning to make it ache. Though most of the blood covering his hands was probably from the other man. Looking back at Kid, he decided that he'd gotten his point across well enough. His face bled in several places, he had a broken nose, and he may have bruised several ribs in the process.

"I'll kill you next time." He muttered the threat, straightening his clothes and walking back out of the alley.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of the men, a lone figure watched from the shadows, his cool gaze watching as the tall young man walked away from the bloody mess of a man on the ground. He'd heard the whole conversation as well.

Slinking away, he put a distance between the dark alley and himself, off to find the street's most notorious drug lord.


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't think I'm too casually dressed?" Summer fidgeted with her hands nervously, tugging at the dark skinny jeans and shimmery dark-green top It dipped low in the neckline, nothing too provacative, but enough to catch interest. Her silver-haired friend took another drink of her iced tea, inspecting the blonde head to toe as she turned this was and that in her mirror.

"You look fine, Summer. I think you're worrying too much about insignificant things." She said cooly. "Besides, the green goes well with your eyes."

Summer gave a sideways grin. "Thanks. And thank you for letting me borrow your top. I really need to get some nicer clothes for occasions like this." She muttered, pulling once again at the straps at her shoulders. It seemed, or at least it felt, like they'd fall off at any moment, despite being firmly strapped well towards her collar.

"We'll go shopping one of these days. I just need a day off for once…" Hitomi muttered, showing a rare sign of exhaustion as she rubbed her temple. Summer gave her a sympathetic smile, turning towards the dark-skinned beauty.

"Let's plan on it." She said, jumping slightly when her phone buzzed in her purse. Digging it out from the rest of the stuff crammed inside, she swiped the screen and gazed at the new text.

_"_ _Cora-san agreed to give me the rest of the day off. I can come at 6 instead of 8, if you'd like?"_

The blonde turned to Hitomi and showed her the text. "He wants to know if I want to schedule it earlier. What should I say?" Her nerves began to show through, her voice wavering in either excitement or barely-suppressed anxiety. Hitomi chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well, do you want to?" She glanced away, thinking hard. Then, a wide smile on her face, she typed out a quick message.

_"_ _Sure! But don't feel like you have to rush or anything! :)"_

Looking back up to the mirror, she grinned at her reflection. A low chuckle brought her attention to her friend, who she could see sitting on her sofa in the background of Hitomi's apartment.

"I've never seen you this happy, even when you got Max." Summer shrugged, unable to contain her mounting excitement on her face.

"I feel like something's finally gone my way for once. I feel…alive!" Then, her smile vanished. "What if I spill something on your dress at dinner? Or what if we break down somewhere on the road. Oh, I would hate it if we couldn't find anything to talk about…"

"Summer!" Hitomi's voice called, stopping her tirade of depressing thoughts. "Everything will go just fine. Relax."

The blonde took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. This was the worst part of her fears, the anxiety that often times plagued her thoughts at the best of times, only to bring it all down. Thankfully, Hitomi was there to ease her fears.

"I know, I worry too much." She laughed at herself, feeling her phone vibrate once more in her hand. She glanced down at the message.

 _"_ _You worry too much."_  Law's reply was uncannily timed, though she knew he was only responding to her nervousness about making him rush. Still, she shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Law was still hesitant about this whole thing. He wasn't really sure what had prompted him to ask her out on a date in the first place. Maybe it was her tears that continued to fall because of that bastard redhead. It might've been a spark of sympathy, or pity. But that didn't seem right.

He shouldn't have done it in the first place. It put her in too much danger. Who knew what could happen because of this? If he were smart, he'd cancel it now. Sure, she might hate him for the rest of her life, but she'd be safe. And that was more important. Right?

"Oi! Law!" The bartender was knocked out of his thoughts by Corazon, who walked up beside him. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Law glanced at the clock. It was 5:30. Shit. He had to make a decision now.

Protecting Summer from the danger that accompanied getting close to him was a high priority. If any harm befell her, he'd surely blame himself. It had been years since he'd been affiliated with all of that business, true, but he never felt as if he'd been truly free ever since. Years of watching his back for the grinning madman did that to a man.

Yet…his heart ached for companionship. Much as it prided him to be able to live without others around, that wasn't altogether true. He'd let Summer in, slowly, as she visited the bar time after time. He'd allowed her to chip away at his heart of stone, finally finding her way into the center, where the desires he'd locked away for so long were buried. She'd reawakened them, when he was beginning to think they'd never happen.

"Oi!" Corazon snapped his fingers in Law's face, startling the young man and causing him to look up at the older man's face. "Didn't you hear me? You need to get going!"

* * *

At 5:50, Summer decided to head back to her own apartment to wait for Law to get there. She still messed her the outfit, feeling a little out of place with the unusual clothing, but at a much less frequent rate. The openness of the neckline was getting more and more comfortable on her.

With it being spring, Summer watched out her bedroom window at the horizon, seeing the sun wasn't quite close to setting. The days would be getting longer, with the sunset pushed later and later into the evening. She was glad that it wasn't dark yet, so she might get the chance to see it happen with Law.

Speak of the devil, there was a knock on her front door. Instantly, the butterflies from before returned twofold. She twisted the strap of her bag, deftly giving Max a few more pats on his head before heading to the front door.

She loosely gripped the handle, pausing to take a few slow breaths, then opened the door.

There Law stood, dressed in his usual leather jacket and jeans. The black shirt underneath fit snugly on his lean chest, but not in a show-off sort of fashion. His hair, ever-untamed, looked a little more put together than usual. He'd probably actually cared to groom it this morning for the occasion, and that made her smile inwardly. When she opened the door, he directed his attention to her, and he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Hey." She said, double checking she had her keys before stepping out beside him. He watched as she took a moment to lock her door, noting the way her hands seemed to shake more and more as she struggled to get the key in the jamb. Unconsciously, he grinned.

"Hehe, sorry." She gave a nervous laugh, and he chuckled in response, leaning in to help her guide it into place. With a click, the lock engaged and he released her hand from his. Stepping back, he didn't miss the red blush that began to heat up her face.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Where are we going? You never said." She started. They began walking down the stairs towards the parking lot where Law had parked his bike. He turned back to her with a grin.

"You'll see." Was all he said. Summer didn't know which was more appealing, the idea of a surprise date or his easygoing smile. They were both pretty nice thoughts.

They approached his yellow motorcycle, and Law reached over to one of the satchels on the side, pulling out a black helmet. He held it out to Summer, who stared at it nervously.

"Ever ridden on a motorcycle before?"

Swallowing, she shook her head. That was one thing she'd been dreading ever since she realized that this date was actually going to happen. Never in her life had she experienced riding one of these metal contraptions that looked so vulnerable driving through traffic.

Law approached, placing the helmet in her hands. "It's not so bad. Just put this on." She gripped the edges tightly while Law returned to the bike to put on his own head protection. His expression had returned to that neutral one he wore so much at the bar, but she hoped he'd smile for her again.

Taking another breath, she threw caution to the wind and wedged the helmet onto her head. It was pretty tight, no doubt to prevent the wind from ripping it off. Summer tried arranging her hair so it splayed out the back instead of annoyingly around her shoulders. By the time she'd gotten situated, Law had hopped on and turned the key. She jumped as it roared to life and he revved the engine in anticipation.

He held out his hand to her, waiting for her expectantly. "Come on."

Trusting him to not let her get hurt, she made sure her bag was fit snugly across her body before taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the seat behind him. He instructed her where to place her feet so they wouldn't slip and brought down her visor so the bugs wouldn't fly through into her eyes.

"Don't let go!" He shouted over the sound of the engines, taking her arms and wrapping them around his body. She felt her helmet start to get uncomfortably hot as her blush intensified at his closeness. This was turning out a lot better than she'd ever imagined. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she was scared he'd be able to feel it.

Satisfied that she was secure behind him, Law flipped down the visor on his own helmet and grabbed the handle bars, revving the engine a couple times. He backed them out of the parking spot with his feet before pulling back on the handle, letting the engine roar to life once more. As they picked up speed, Summer found herself holding tighter to his chest, flattening her chest to his back as the sensation of moving at such a high speed hit her. She'd never felt so out in the open before, so in danger.

Law slowed down as they approached the main street, stopping as he looked both ways for traffic. Then, once the way was clear, he turned left and began to pick up speed down the road. Summer felt the wind plucking at her long blonde hair. It was pretty cold, and she realized she probably should have worn a jacket just for the ride. But still…

It felt amazing! Something about flying down the road at high-speeds, the wind pulling at her, holding Law close, the engine roaring…it was all so dangerous. And she loved it!

"This is amazing!" She shouted, not really sure if Law would be able to hear her over the rushing wind and the roaring engine. It seemed he had, because he turned his head slightly to the left, as if glancing in her direction.

They rode for several minutes, Summer taking the opportunity to readjust her grip around his body at the red lights, relishing in the feel of his body against hers. She'd be lying if she said this wasn't sort of a fantasy she'd had ever since developing feelings for the man. Law was just so…attractive and gave off that dangerous vibe. And inwardly, Summer wasn't shy with her occasionally naughty thoughts.

She was a little surprised to see the university come into sight up ahead, so lost in the many experiences on his motorcycle that she'd lost track of how long they'd been driving around. Law pulled easily into a parking lot for a small diner directly across from the campus.

He stopped gently, jerking the kickstand into place so the bike wouldn't fall over. Summer reluctantly released his chest from her hold, shaking out her arms from strain.

Law took off his helmet, shaking out his hair uncaringly. Summer took a bit more time, giggling once the tight thing came off her head. "That was so much fun! I always thought motorcycles would be scarier than that." After he'd stopped the engine, everything seemed eerily too quiet, but Summer attributed that to the prolonged loud noises suddenly coming to a stop.

He chuckled, standing and helping her off the bike. They placed their helmets in the satchels to either side and began walking towards the little diner. The fading neon sign proclaimed the 50's style establishment to be named 'Caesar's Cafe.' She cocked her head, following Law up to the door.

"I've never been here, yet it's so close to the campus." She marveled, smiling as Law graciously held the door open for her. They entered, standing just inside the door as a green-haired woman approached.

"Why hello-" She began, her steps slowing as she noticed Summer standing beside the tall-black haired man. "-Law." She finished in contempt. "How many for you tonight?" She asked in a monotone, almost hoping he'd say one. Her bubbly personality as she'd been walking up to serve them had instantly disappeared, and Summer wondered idly if it had to do with her.

"Two, please." Law smirked, appreciating the disappointment on Monet's face as she realized that this blonde girl beside him was actually his  _date._ Taking two laminated menus from a holder on the wall, Monet led them toward the booths at the back, seating them at a table for two.

"I'll give you a minute to decide." Monet said without humor, turning on her heel and walking away quickly. They sat facing each other, Summer looking over the menu and Law smirking at the retreating form of the annoying waitress.

"Umm…what was that about?" The blonde finally asked, seeing the clear amusement on Law's face. He picked up his menu as well.

"She's caused me more trouble than I'd care to admit. It's nice to see her spited for once." He replied, and Summer couldn't help but smile.

"I still feel kind of bad though."

"Don't. She's not really that good a person." He snorted, leaning comfortably back in his seat. She sighed, her smile still in place despite the fact, and continued to look over her menu.

"What should I get?" She asked.

"Well, the shakes here are good. And you can't go wrong with their french fries. But if you don't like greasy, avoid the burgers." He warned, wincing as if he'd recalled a bad memory from before. She laughed, setting down her menu.

"I'll take your word for it."

Monet came back, her face a blank mask of indifference. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." Law said, turning to Summer to see what she'd say. She grinned.

"I'd like a chocolate shake, please." There was a pause, as if the green-haired woman were debating refusing them service, but finally she gave a paper-thin smile.

"Certainly." Then, leaving once again. There was a moment of dreaded silence between them, Summer worrying that she was making things awkward between the two of them. Thankfully, though, Law seemed to distinguish that Summer didn't know what to say.

"Well, how'd your thesis go?" She brightened up, grinning widely.

"I passed! I used the picture you picked, like you said." She clasped her hands together on the table. "You also made me realize something important."

He raised a brow, a little surprised by this. "Which is?"

"That photography is about telling a story, not about getting the best shot. That saying, 'every picture is worth a thousand words?' It's true. You just have to find the right words to describe it."

"Hmm…" Law hummed in response, turning over her words in his head. "That's some pretty deep thinking."

She shrugged. "It was just on my mind ever since you helped me pick that picture. Thanks, by the way."

Now it was his turn to shrug, and he looked away in embarrassment. "It was nothing."

They continued to talk about Summer's upcoming graduation and her photography jobs on the side. She lamented not having very much business, but Law was sure that once she had her degree, things would really take off.

After several minutes, Monet came back with their food, not saying a word to either of them before leaving once more. They continued to talk as they ate, though Law kept the conversation on her. If any personal questions did come up, he'd always deflect them, or give a vague answer.

This didn't go unnoticed by Summer, but she still held out a bit of hope. It dawned on her that for as much as she'd talked to Law and interacted with him over the years of visiting the bar, she knew very little when it came to him personally. He never talked about himself. Now, smiling at him from across the table, she wondered why that was.

Eventually, they finished eating. They found it took a lot longer when you were conversing with someone the entire time. Though Summer was relieved that it hadn't been awkward. And Law was a very intent listener when she spoke, a refreshing concept considering how her last date had gone…

They stood, Law grabbing their ticket from the tray and leading Summer over to the cash register at the front. Money was there, and she almost snatched their receipt out of Law's hand. He raised a brow, allowing a little smirk to show through. He wanted her to know that this was purely for his enjoyment.

She must have realized too, because she scowled something fierce. "$28.52." She said, and Law took out his wallet for payment. She gave him back the receipt, and the two of them exited the diner.

"That place was really good! I'll have to come back again." Summer said, following Law back to his motorcycle. "And I had a lot of fun, thank you."

Law raised a brow again, grabbing his helmet from the satchel. "Don't plan on leaving yet." He chuckled, reaching for the other satchel and retrieving her helmet. "This date's not over."

She smiled in excitement, wondering what other things he had in store for her.

* * *

Their next stop was to the aquarium, something Summer had wanted to go see since arriving in the city so long ago. She'd just never gotten the chance to get around to it. At seeing the sign from the street, she'd started wiggling around in excitement. Law, though, had feared she would fall off, and used one hand to pull her arms tighter around himself.

They searched for a parking spot for a minute, finally finding one in the sea of cars. Turning off the engine and standing, they took off their helmets. By now, thanks to the high-speed winds and the really tight helmet, her hair was as messy as her normal bedhead. But she found she didn't care. Law's hair always looked a little messy, and she could now guess the reason why.

They walked inside of the massive building, the front lobby set up in a very modern design, with the floor a giant screen showing many different sea creatures. Summer gasped and stared at the ground, getting caught up in the displays for a moment.

Law simply stood to the side and allowed her to gape at the interior. This was the type of reaction he knew she'd have. Because if there was one thing he knew she loved admiring, it was the little things. He was content with that.

Finally getting herself back in order, she smiled at Law. "Let's go!" She cried, heading over to the front desk. He followed, paying for their tickets before they entered through a set of double doors.

The atrium within was huge, the walls painted blue with high ceilings. A large statue of a great white shark was situated in the middle, and Summer's eyes widened as she gazed upon it.

"This place is so cool!" She gestured all around her, and Law couldn't help but smirk, shaking his head.

"You haven't even seen a single fish yet." Then, he felt his arm yanked as she pulled him towards the first section of the place. They went through a long tunnel, finally ending up in a dark room, the walls replaced with thick cuts of glass. Behind the glass was a never-ending ocean, or so it looked, and multitudes of fish swam up to the glass, or across their field of view.

Law was content to stand beside her and let her gawk. After all, it gave him a chance to look at her unhindered. The most amusing part was seeing her childish reactions to the fish that came close to the glass. She'd try to touch them.

Once, he caught her mimicking their facial expression, crossing her eyes and pursing her lips, and Law just couldn't miss the opportunity to tease her. "Maybe I should throw you in the tank with them, since you're want to be a fish."

"Hey!" She grinned, slapping him on his shoulder. "You're no fun." She said noncommittally, because her statement was very untrue.

They continued through the rooms of fish, Summer as if she'd never seen a fish in her life, and Law very content to simply observe quietly. Her favorite part, she told him as they were leaving, had been the shark tank. And he had to admit it was his too, but not for the fish.

When one had swam too close to the glass, Summer backed up a step, nervous at being in such close proximity to the huge creatures. In fact, she'd backed up straight into his chest. She didn't even seem to notice what she'd done, either. He'd held onto her shoulder comfortingly until her wonder at seeing them close up had returned.

To say he'd been annoyed by it would have been a lie.

"That was awesome!" She shouted into the air as they left the building some time later. Law grinned, keeping his hands in his jean pockets. They attempted to try to find his motorcycle in the parking lot. It was decidedly harder in the dark, as the sun had set while they were inside. Law knew the general direction, but it still took several minutes to actually locate the yellow bike.

"One more stop." He told her, before turning the key and revving the engine. Her excitement peaked once more, and she returned her arms to around his body.

* * *

The aquarium had been on the other side of the city, and so they returned to the part of town that was so familiar to both of them. Her eyes lit up when he stopped in front of an ice cream shop, one she'd been to many times before.

They ordered their cones and sat at a table, enjoying the cold desserts. Law enjoyed his simple vanilla flavor, whereas Summer had gotten the fruitiest sherbet they had available. The ice cream itself was a variety of bright colors.

They talked some more, never seeming to run out of topics to pursue, and that made Summer happy. Whether it be about Corazon or the bar, or Summer and her photography, there were endless things to say. Mostly, Law liked to recant his stories of the worst customers, which made Summer laugh.

As the ice cream was eaten, and they slowly became the only customers inside the shop, they decided to call it a night. Throwing away the remnants of their dessert, they wandered back outside into the chilly night air. Summer checked the clock on her phone, raising her eyebrows in surprise to see it was already well after 10 pm.

Law noticed her reaction. "Something wrong?" He asked in concern, but she shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'm just surprised how late it is. Time went by so fast!" He nodded, giving her back her helmet.

They rode through the traffic, though it was considerably less dense than when they'd ridden through before. Summer took the time to watch all the streetlights as they went by, unconsciously counting them as they went.

* * *

She got to 28 before they arrived at her apartment complex. He eased gently into the same parking spot as before, turning the key to stop his engine. She stumbled off the bike, giggling a little until she recovered her balance.

"I'll walk you to the door." He said, and she nodded gratefully. She'd been dreading the part when he left. She'd been having so much fun, she didn't want it to end.

Feeling a little bold, thanks to the wonderful night, she linked her arm around his. His hand was still stuffed in his pocket, and she felt him tense at her touch, but a moment later he relaxed. She stole a secret glance at his face, but he was looking straight ahead with an indifferent expression.

They ascended the steps, finally arriving at her door, and she let go of his arm. He waited for her to unlock her door, easing it open to her darkened living room inside. Then, she turned towards him.

"I had a great time, Law, thanks." He looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"It's no problem." He muttered.

There was a pause, and more on impulse than anything, Summer leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. He looked up sharply at her action, but he looked more surprised than angry. She smiled warmly, backing into her apartment.

"Goodnight, Law." Was the last thing she said before closing the door gently behind her. Law was left to stand there a moment, savoring the feel of her lips against his skin. And without him realizing it, he walked away with a small grin on his face.

* * *

The figure watched as Law walked back towards the parking lot without the girl. He took mental note of where she lived. Law reached his motorcycle and started the engine, putting his black helmet on his head.

From the shadows, he watched as he peeled away into the night. The figure stood, walking away he'd come. His boss was sure to be pleased by this new bit of information.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how'd it go?" Corazon probed for perhaps the twentieth time in the past hour. Law rolled his eyes, cleaning one of the shot glasses with a rag. As far as Saturday night crowds went, there was much to be desired. Perhaps half of the normal patrons were in attendance, which gave Law an unfortunate amount of time open for conversation. The bar owner leaned against the counter, not letting the subject go as the bartender would have liked.

"For the last time, it went fine." He remarked through narrowed eyes. The desired effect of making him go away wasn't happening. Quite the opposite, actually. Instead, the older man simply huffed out the smoke from his cigarette in annoyance.

"It couldn't have been just 'fine.'" He quoted in the air with his fingers, "That's not an answer. Come on. Tell me all the details."

Law glanced away, catching the eye of a green-haired security guard. He was grinning from ear to ear, as if he knew something Law didn't, or knew what Law was refusing to admit out in the open. Neither thought really made him feel any better. With a deep sigh, Law replaced the now-clean shot glass with the next dirty one.

"Will it make you go away?" He questioned harshly. Corazon grinned widely, pleased he'd gotten his way. As he always did with the younger man.

"Absolutely. Now, let's hear it." Something about the way he said it made Law think that he wouldn't be keeping his promise, but he supposed it would give him some peace and quiet afterwards. From years of dealing with the man, he knew how stubborn he could be. When it came to stubbornness, Corazon couldn't be beat.

"I took her to Caeser's Cafe." He said first, glancing towards the grinning, nosy owner. When he said nothing, Law continued. It was naive of him to assume that amount of information was enough. "We had dinner there first and then we went to the aquarium."

"Oh, how'd she like that?"

Law shrugged. "She was smiling, so I'm sure she enjoyed it." If the withering look Corazon sent his way was anything to go by, obviously this hadn't been the answer he'd been looking for. He shook his head slowly.

"Sometimes you're hopeless, Law. For being a person who can read people so easily, you're pretty pathetic when it involves you directly." Law frowned, turning to Corazon, who lazily looked over the patrons of his bar. Law could see that sliver of worry, knowing the older man was thinking about the lack of business was beginning to show in their revenue nightly, but Corazon shook his head determinately and glanced at him.

"What do you-" He started, but was interrupted by Corazon raising his hand to forestall any further questions.

"You  _think_  she enjoyed her date?" His condescending tone made it clear that the blonde man didn't believe him.

"I made sure she had fun." He muttered. He put away the clean glass and went to reach for another one, only to find he'd cleaned them all.

"I'm sure you did." He nodded, content that Summer had been happy. If there was one thing he knew about Law, it was that he would do well in anything he set his mind to. Even a date he apparently half-heartedly agreed to.

"So, the main question is…did  _you_?" Corazon continued, leaning closer with a wide grin, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Tch." Law said, turning his head away. Sometimes the man was insufferable. He was getting tired of all the personal questions. And luckily, Franky chose that moment to walk through the door. The blue-haired man raised a hand in greeting, and Corazon glanced at the newcomer with interest.

"Hmm…for someone coming to drink away their day, he looks rather elated." The owner muttered, taking one last long drag on his cigarette before extinguishing it in the ashtray on the counter.

"I have a feeling I know why." Law responded, grinning at Corazon's confusion.

Franky approached the bar and sat on a stool, leaning forward as he let out an exhausted breath. He tapped the wood with a grin. "Some brandy, if you will."

"Sure." Law replied, digging under the counter for the bottle. He glanced back up, eyebrows raised. "Any news?"

"Plenty!" Franky grinned, looking rather proud of himself. "I've got a date with that beautiful Robin next week, and I plan to make the most of it."

"Ah." Law nodded. Franky received the drink that Law finished and took a great gulp. Then, turning his attention to Corazon he nodded a greeting.

"You must be the owner then. Corazon, was it?" Raising a brow, the man in question nodded.

"Yes, that's me. How did you know?" He didn't recognize this man, nor could he recall hearing Law talk about him with any customers.

Franky chuckled. "Everyone's heard of you. You're rumored to be the best bar in town, with an especially good bartender." He gave an appreciative nod in Law's direction.

This was news to Corazon. Eyebrows raised, he leaned an elbow on the counter and cocked his head.

"You don't say? Well, perhaps you could tell my prospective customers that it's true." He gestured around at the mostly vacant tables. "Some days I'm lucky to get half the people I normally do. This rough economy should be helping me, much as I hate to say it. The more people want to escape, the better for me."

"Ah." Franky agreed with a nod. He signaled to Law for another drink. "There's no harm in business, though these circumstances aren't ideal." He glanced around a little before leaning closer. "They say you have connections to the drug cartels, and so it deters some business."

Corazon frowned then, obviously put on edge. He crossed his arms defensively. "My bar has nothing to do with the drug rings."

Unbeknownst to the talking men, Law's eyes narrowed, knowing that the rumor had probably come about because of him. Still, Corazon didn't look extremely perturbed, and so Law said nothing.

"I'm not saying you do." Franky held up his hands in reason. "That's just the word around town."

"So that's why the cops have been parked across the street more often than usual." Law observed, placing the new drink in front of him. As wary as he was of his surroundings, something like an increase in police activity was no secret to Law.

"Hmm…" Corazon hummed, thinking over this new revelation. He'd been wondering why things were slowing down to the extent that it had. It was just downright unusual, but now it had a cause. "That rumor's gonna be pretty hard to dispel."

"Eh, I'm sure it'll settle itself with time. Don't be too put out by it. You've still got your regulars, like me!" He encouraged with a hearty laugh, tipping back his drink in one go.

"And a good thing too." Corazon agreed, giving a grin before having to go back to his office to finish up paperwork. Running a bar had a lot more of it than he'd ever imagined there'd be.

Law watched his boss head towards the back, finishing cleaning the shot glass and replacing it with the others under the counter. His attention was brought back to Franky when he tapped the counter for another bottle.

"So, whatever happened to your blonde friend?" He inquired, accepting the newly opened drink gratefully. Law sighed.

"Exactly what I told her would happen. He even went so far as to try touching her." He scowled bitterly. "I guess it's not her fault for wanting to meet new people, but still…" He finished with a mutter, knowing that he was admitting to this stranger that he had been in the wrong. Which he wasn't too proud of.

"Sounds like a real scumbag." Franky agreed, nodding his head in time with the soft piano strokes of 'Tiny Dancer' playing overhead. "That boy'll get what's coming to him, I'm sure."

"Oh, I'd say he's already gotten a taste." Law answered vaguely, a ghost of a smile revealing itself. Franky grinned in satisfaction, chuckling low when he noticed the small scratches left over on Law's knuckles.

"At least you take care of your own problems. In today's age, that's admirable." He downed the rest of his current bottle of brandy, leaning back in his stool with an 'ah' of enjoyment.

Law took that moment to survey the rest of the bar, pleased to see a number of new people had entered. They looked almost half full now, a good start on their way to seeing more business. Every customer counted, as Corazon always said.

"Now would be the best time to swoop in and take your lady on a date." He chimed in, gaining the young man's attention once more. "It'll be like a knight in shining armor scenario. Women tend to like that."

"Hmm." Was all he said, not wanting to discuss his love life any further. The less information you told people, the better it would help you down the line. And he wasn't really up to talking about Summer, seeing as the topic left him confused and uncertain.

In actuality, he'd found himself enjoying spending time with the blonde, seeing her outside of the workplace. It was interesting to see her take on the world, and how she strode through life with a positive outlook on everything and everyone, quite the contrast to his own personality. Despite their many differences, it seemed Summer enjoyed debating topics and viewpoints with him, knowing they may not agree but finding it pleasant simply to talk. It wouldn't surprise him, also, if she were simply trying to learn more about him based on his opinions, but he couldn't fault her that. He'd been rather stingy supplying her with information about himself.

Old habits die hard.

And yet he wasn't opposed to another date. In fact, he believed he'd thoroughly enjoy one, but the rational part of his mind reminded him how dangerous that could be down the line, if he wasn't careful. Corazon simply called him paranoid. He preferred to call it staying one step ahead.

"I'm no shrink like you, but it looks like you've got a certain blonde on your mind." Franky's words interrupted his thoughts, and his eyes returned to clarity, realizing he'd zoned out for a timespan of several minutes.

"Actually, I'm trying to figure out ways to help our nightly attendance." He lied, looking around at the empty tables. Franky only chuckled, giving him a knowing look.

"Sure, call it what you want. I'll leave you to it, but don't forget what I said. You gotta take your life into your own hands, lead it where you want it to go."

And so saying, the blue-haired man paid for his drinks, plus a few ones as tip, gave Law a nod of thanks, and turned towards the door. Law watched his back as he left, pocketing the tip money and taking his payment to the register further down.

All these people giving him advice was a strange feeling to him. Though, he supposed they were only trying to look out for him. Still, he surely had a lot to think about…

* * *

Summer parked in the closest car lot she could find to the bridge, seeing as you weren't allowed to park on the side in the middle of the structure anymore due to safety risks. Gathering her camera and other photography equipment, she locked her car and started off up the sidewalk leading to the bridge.

It was dark outside, but that was exactly what she wanted. Now that finals were over and her thesis accepted, Summer felt a freedom she hadn't for a long time. And to celebrate, she decided to go photographing things that didn't feel like they were required for some project or assignment. Freelancing like this was so fun, and she loved adding diverse selections to her personal portfolio.

A chilly breeze made her shiver, and she wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself. The metal supports to her right were thick and black in the night, but she could still see their shapes against the inky water. The path was clear, thankfully, seeing as Summer couldn't see the sidewalk very well in front of her due to the darkness.

On her left, cars sped past, headlights the only thing helping her to see the path in front of her. The city should have placed lights over the structure of the bridge to help pedestrians, but the project hadn't been started yet.

Summer trekked closer and closer to the middle of the bridge, and when she felt she'd gone far enough, she set down her bag of photography equipment and took off the lens cover to her camera.

Pulling out the tripod from the bag, extending the legs so it would be able her height. Tightening all the connections, she propped it upright in the middle of the sidewalk, and Summer attached her camera to the very top, securing it with a snap.

Turning on her camera, she peered through the lens, judging exposures and contrasts. She centered the lens on the shore opposite of the bridge, the lights of the tall buildings the main focus. She zoomed out a little, trying to get as many buildings into the shot as was sensible, adjusting the focus. She turned the camera back and forth, trying to figure out which section of the shoreline she wanted to capture most.

Finally settling on a frame she liked most, she steadied the tripod and stood as still as possible, clicking the button on the top. She heard a small snapping sound, indicating the picture was taken. Before anything else, she went back into the gallery and double checked to make sure it turned out alright. Inspecting it with critical eyes, she finally smiled when it came out perfect, and she straightened from her position.

Swiveling, she looked at the other side of the bridge, past the rushing cars and metal supports, to the other side of the river. There weren't as many buildings or scenic places to photograph on that side, small office buildings or apartments comprising most of the landscape.

She sighed, thinking that perhaps she'd come all this way just for one picture. That was fine, but she wished there were more interesting things than just the shoreline of buildings at night. With a small sigh, but still feeling pleased with her work, she went to take down the tripod.

A cough further down the way made her look up, but in the darkness it was difficult to see. Finally, after several seconds of intense searching, she found someone leaning against the bridge. They were too far away to see her, or notice her presence there. She squinted, realizing that they weren't leaning on the railing, but sitting atop it, their feet dangling over the water below.

On instinct, she swiveled the camera to the person, angling it so they were directly in the center of the frame. Adjusting all the angles, she snapped a picture, content that she'd gotten a good shot, and because she was also very worried, she grabbed her bag and the tripod, jogging down the walkway towards the person.

"Hello!" She called, gaining the attention of the sitting person. They looked over their shoulder, tense and on edge. She still couldn't see their face. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah…everything's fine." He said, looking away again. She frowned, feeling like she recognized the voice, but then shook it off. Even if she did, she couldn't remember where from.

"Why are you sitting up there anyways?"

He shrugged. "Just…thinking…about a lot of stuff." He sounded pretty dejected, which made Summer worry, so she set down her stuff and walked over to the edge of the railing, folding her arms on the top, simply staring at the water below.

_'_ _He told me, 'One day, you'll be able to walk up to this railing and stare down into the river below without fear. And at that moment, you'll be invincible, if only just a moment.'_

Law's words echoed in her head as she stared out at the water, but she was ok with heights. She simply smiled.

"Well, what sort of things? If you don't mind me asking."

There was a long pause, just the two of them staring out at the water. Finally, he sighed deeply. "My brother died recently. They tried everything they could to save him but…it wasn't enough. And most of my friends have moved away, so I'm alone now."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your brother." Summer said, thinking that her fear for this boy's reason for being on the bridge was indeed correct. At least she'd been there at the right time. "Can't you keep in contact with your friends?"

"I guess. But it's not the same as having them around." He sighed again. "I just feel so...weak. And worthless."

He idly picked at a bracelet that was set further up on his arm, a black band with a blueish stone set in the middle. Her eyes narrowed. She remembered that bracelet…

"What's your name?" She asked, trying to peer into his face. He glanced at her then, really looked at her, and she could see all the sadness in those dark eyes.

"It's…Luffy." He paused, squinting at her face. "I know you…" He muttered, trying to place her face.

Summer stood there, surprised that it was indeed Luffy who she recognized. She smiled widely. "Yeah, remember? From the foster house? Oh, I forget the lady's name…" She thought for a moment, trying to recall which house it had been that she'd met him.

"Dadan! It was Dadan!" He supplied, a grin making its way onto his face. In the next moment, he swung his legs around and hopped onto the sidewalk beside her. "I remember you! You're…ah…" He scratched her head, glancing away.

"I'm Summer!"

"Ah! I remember now. You always liked taking pictures of things, right?" He hugged her then, catching her off guard.

"Oh! Yeah, that was me." He let her go, and then what he had said before finally began to sink in. "Wait…you said…Ace died?"

Luffy's smile vanished then, and he looked at the ground.

"Yeah…about a week ago…"

"What happened?"

Luffy walked over to the railing again, leaning his arms on the top. Summer followed suit beside him. Even in the darkness, she could see a few track marks on his cheeks, but he didn't bother wiping them away.

"It was an accident at work. Ace was a firefighter, and he went in to this one building to save a mom. A part of the room collapsed and trapped him inside. They weren't able to get him out…"

"Oh my God, Luffy I'm so sorry." She whispered, feeling the prick of tears at her eyes. "I remember him only a little from Dadan's house, but I remember how he was always so protective of you, and you followed him everywhere."

"Yeah…and now he's gone." He said in despair. Summer heard the tiny taps as a few tears fell onto the metal railing. Luffy didn't appear to try to hide his crying, something Summer admired.

"Well, hey. You're not entirely alone. Now that I know you're in town, you can count me as a friend." She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood once again. He glanced over, finally dragging a hand across his face to rid the moisture.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Here, I'll give you my phone number and address." She grabbed a piece of paper from her bag, and a pencil used for small edits, and wrote down her information. Ripping off the page, she folded it up and gave it to Luffy. "I'm at school for most of the day, but after about two or three I'm usually home. Just give me a call and we can do something."

Luffy stared down at the paper, a smile slowly growing. Then, he laughed out loud and swept her up in a hug again. "I'm glad I saw you today, Summer!" He announced loudly.

Summer wasn't quite sure what to do, but if she remembered correctly, Luffy had always been a bit…loud…and extravagant. She figured this was just the way he was. Laughing, she accepted the hug until he let go, the smile still on his face.

"I'd better get going, though. My cat Max is probably alone at home and missing me. But don't forget I'm always here." Summer said, and Luffy nodded.

"Alright! See you Summer!" He waved, and ran off in the opposite direction. holding tightly to the piece of paper she'd given him. Watching for a few minutes, she shook her head and chuckled, packing up her equipment before heading off to find her car.


	11. Chapter 11

Law's motorcycle slowed to a stop, the engine's noise gradually getting quiet until it was nothing more than a constant purring. Kicking up the stand, he leaned back and unstrapped his helmet, releasing his head from inside and shaking out his unruly hair as the cold air hit his face.

Light from the sun streamed through the tree leaves above, and he had to squint to see, adjusting his vision from the darkened visor of his helmet. Propping the headwear on the handle of the bike, he took out the key and pocketed it, a heavy silence filling the cemetery once more. Unclipping the satchel at the back of the bike, he took out three roses, tied together at their stems.

He left the bike at the curb, wandering into the grass and in front of three gravestones. Lami. Susan. Jack. He read the names once more, lowering himself to the grass. Each grave had a small holder for flowers, and he placed one in each, making sure not to break off any of the leaves as he untied them from each other.

Leaves had fallen from the trees onto the plaques, and he brushed them away. The grass was warm from the sun and free from the morning dew. May was quickly turning into June, and the temperature would rise significantly in the coming weeks, but here and now it was pleasantly warm, seeming to lighten his soul a little.

Overhead, the chirping birds filled the empty air with a calming song, and every once in awhile, he could hear the fluttering of wings as they took flight through the trees. Interrupting the natural sounds were the occasional car driving down the road further back.

Law sighed, leaning back on his hands with his legs crossed in front of him. He stared up at the sky, or at least the patch he could see through the numerous trees dotted about the cemetery. The bright blue atmosphere was partially blocked by large, white puffy clouds. He marveled at how opposite the places most familiar to him were. The Heart Seat was always slightly dimmed to create that quiet and laid-back atmosphere, while the cemetery was always bright and joyful, as ill-fitting a description as could be possible.

Everything was just so painful. Whether it be faking a smile to those who expected happiness, or feeling like he should have moved on by then, nothing seemed right. Coupled with the paranoia of somehow finding his way back into the drug cartels, he never felt like he had a break.

 _"_ _You should smile more, ya know?"_  Summer had said as they had eaten their ice cream that night. He looked at her quizzically, cocking an eyebrow, and she responded with that beautiful smile of her own.  _"Even if it's fake. Eventually it'll be a real one, because sooner or later you'll find something that's worth smiling for."_

Those words had surprised him. Even with that big smile of hers, those violet eyes held a deep sadness that he couldn't comprehend. How could someone so outwardly positive feel that much sorrow? Had he been seeing her wrong this whole time? What could have made her feel so lost like that?

But before he could question or even fully explain it to himself, it was gone. And still he wondered where it had come from.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the aching in his wrists, the joints supporting his body at a strange angle. Pushing up from the grass, he crouched forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

It was strange, sitting in front of these three stones every Sunday. He supposed it was a sort of penance.

Law wouldn't describe himself as religious in any sense of the word. His parents had raised him Christian, but after watching them be gunned down it had certainly changed his perspective. How could he believe in an almighty entity who hadn't done a thing to prevent such a tragedy? Didn't the bible teach that all life was precious? So how could this have been allowed to happen?

Even so, the mistakes he carried with him always felt a bit lighter sitting before these graves. All his worries seemed a little smaller, just a touch less significant. In the end they all died anyways, and he'd never been worried about living a life free of mistakes. It put things into perspective, sitting there. Quite a few things, in fact.

It must have been the heat of the sun, surely, that prompted him to dig his cell phone out of his back pocket, unlocking the screen after typing in the pin. It was a little difficult to see. The sun glared down on the screen, and he shielded one side with his hand. He tapped the call log icon, scrolling down a few names before spotting one number in particular that he was looking for.

Sparing only a moment to ask if he really was going through with this, he pressed call and held the phone up to his ear.

* * *

Sundays were usually fairly slow for the blonde. Most of the time she never bothered changing out of her pajamas if she could help it. Today was one such day. Having no messages on either of her advertisement pages for her photography services, Summer decided that the best way to spend the day would be to catch up on her favorite tv shows on Netflix.

She shut the blinds in the living room and turned off the lights in the adjoining kitchen to make it as dark as possible. Having slept in for awhile, it was already almost 11 o'clock, and so she grabbed small bowl full of pretzels and poured herself a glass of iced tea, settling herself into a nests of blankets on the couch. Placing her snack on the side table, she reached for the remote and navigated to her favorite program.

University had taken up almost all of her time during finals, and she still had two seasons to catch up on, so she clicked play and set the remote to the side, tucking the blanket underneath her feet so her toes wouldn't get cold.

After finishing the first episode, Max padded sleepily into the room, wandering in aimless directions and sniffing around.

"Come here, Max. Come here." Summer patted the blanket beside her, making small noises to get his attention. He stopped and looked at her, then glanced at where she patted the couch, but ultimately walked into the kitchen to find whatever it was he was looking for. Giving up, Summer returned her attention to the tv.

Several episodes and one pee break later, Summer had finished the season she'd left off on. Oh, the producers really hated their viewers it felt like, since they just had to end each one with a huge cliffhanger! At least she didn't have to wait for the next one, she thought with excitement, clicking over to play the next season's first episode. The opening intro came on, and she wiggled in place, mouthing the words to the song.

There was a loud buzzing noise off to her left, and she jumped in place, turning to see her phone vibrating on the side table. Pressing the pause button on the remote, she reached over and grabbed her phone, checking the screen for who it was from.

…Law?

Her body froze, her heart suddenly beating a little harder in her chest, but she quickly swiped to accept the call and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." His voice answered. She checked the time once more, just to make sure it wasn't, in fact, the evening. There wasn't one time she could think of where Law had called her during the day. It wasn't even past 2.

"Hi, Law. And no, I'm just sitting at home. What's up?" She asked pleasantly, leaning back into her makeshift nest of blankets. Her curiosity was piqued. What was the purpose of this very unexpected call?

"Ah, I've just been…thinking about a lot of things." It was difficult to tell, but it sounded as if he wasn't sure about his words. Summer frowned, confused by his vague answer. In all the years she'd known him, he always sounded so sure of himself.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"No, I uh…Well…" He started, pausing in between sentences. "Are you…" Finally, he sighed deeply, and she began to panic a little. He'd never acted this way before.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

It took a moment or two before Summer fully processed what he had said, but that moment had been enough for Law to hesitate and begin backpedaling. She opened her mouth to answer, but he spoke first.

"Unless you've got other plans, that's fine." He muttered in a rush. But before he could say anything more, she smiled. Deep inside her chest began a warmth that she'd been missing. Law was actually asking her to another date.

"Yes, I'd love to!"

"T-that's…great." He stopped, seemingly caught off guard by her reply, and she chuckled. She could almost see the shocked or confused expression on his face, his eyebrows drawn together, head cocked to the side.

"So…you'll pick me up at six?"

"Six will work." Law seemed to be gaining back a bit of his confidence now that she'd accepted his invitation, but there still seemed to be some hesitation, like he wasn't sure of what he was doing. "Any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"Hmm…" She thought, feeling rather hungry already. "Chinese?"

"I know a good place." He gave a little chuckle, sounding much more like his usual self. His previous hesitation still left Summer a bit perplexed, but she simply waved it off as nerves.

"Awesome, then I'll see you tonight."

"Great."

They said their goodbyes and Summer hung up the phone. She placed it on the table beside her, then just sat there as she let everything sink in. Several seconds turned into a dozen or so, until finally she covered her face with her hands, a wide smile in place.

"Oh, yes!" She shouted aloud, standing and spreading her arms wide as she spun in a circle. "Finally!"

The excitement bubbling up, she ran to the door, still in her pajamas, and stepped out into the outside hall, running to the apartment door beside hers. "Hitomi!" She called, knocking on the door, going to tell her friend the news.

* * *

Hanging up, Law looked at the gravestones. He wondered what his mother would have thought of Summer. Surely, she would have demanded to meet her at some point. But he was willing to bet Summer would have quickly been introduced and accepted into the family, invited to all their holiday dinners and events. Remembering how his mother was a social butterfly, he was willing to bet she would have tried all her might to get them together, as Corazon was taking it upon himself to do.

He grinned, thankful that he'd went back to the bar that next day. Then, realizing that he was still scheduled for work, he dialed another number and held it to his ear. It rang for several seconds before Corazon picked up.

"What's up, Law?" He answered automatically, knowing who it was already.

"Is there any way I could get the night off?" On the other end, he could hear the owner blow out smoke from a cigarette.

"Ah, let's see…" There was a shuffling sound, and Law wondered if he was in his office rummaging through paper. "I'm sure we'll be fine without you for a night. What for?"

"I've got a date."

"Ooh! That's great! I've gotta call Bellemere and tell her she owes me that money!"

"Yeah, whatever." Law grumbled, saying goodbye and hanging up.

* * *

Later that night, after she'd showered and put on something appropriate to actually go out in, Summer touched up a few spots of her makeup, all the while getting dressed. Nothing too fancy, but enough to boost her confidence a little. Knowing that they'd probably be taking his motorcycle again, she spent very little time on her hair, deciding to only blow dry it out and keep it down. It would be messed up after wearing that helmet anyways. Picking a simple blue blouse and nice jeans, she nodded it satisfaction.

Attention rapt on the mirror as she rubbed away a smudged mascara line, she felt something furry brush against her ankle, and she looked down to see Max staring up at her.

"Meow!" He cried, obviously wanting some attention. Finishing up her last touches, she put away her things in her makeup bag and stooped down to pat the kitten's head.

"I gotta leave soon, but I'll make sure we play before I go to bed tonight, ok?" She cooed, scratching the top of his head how she knew he liked. Max closed his eyes in pleasure, leaning into her touch.

A knock came at the door, and she straightened, grabbing her purse and heading towards the living room. Max followed meowing every few seconds as if he were begging her not to leave.

"Max, don't cry. I'll be back later." She bent over to pat the kitten's head once more, hoping he would be satisfied.

Reaching the door, she took one last deep breath before swinging it open, revealing Law leaning casually against the opposite railing.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked, opening the door a little wider and stepping out of her apartment.

"Quite well, actually." He grinned, looking down towards her feet.

"Meow!" Came a tiny voice below her, and she smiled down at Max, who stood beside her at the doorway. Tentatively reaching a paw out, he placed it on the concrete floor, his first steps out in the open.

"No, don't run away." Summer cooed, setting aside her purse to try catching him, but he'd already walked out of her reach.

"So, this is Max?" Law questioned, stooping down to see him closer. The little kitten gazed up with little blue eyes, inspecting the stranger who crouched above him. Law held out a hand, allowing the creature to sniff one of his fingers before nudging it with his nose, indicating he wanted attention.

"Yeah, he can cause trouble sometimes. Once I found him chewing on my phone charger cord."

"Hmm…" Law muttered, softly scratching the little guy on the head.

"Alright, come on buddy. Back inside." Summer picked him up and placed him back into the apartment, watching to make sure he didn't run outside again.

"Be good while I'm gone!" She called, gathering her purse once more and locking the door behind her. "Alright, I'm ready now."

Law nodded and walked with her down the steps to the main floor, then headed down towards the parking lot where she spotted his yellow bike, complete with two helmets hanging from the handles.

"So, where's this Chinese place you know of?" She asked, the two of them reaching the bike. He handed her a helmet and she put it on, strapping the cords under her chin so it wouldn't fall off.

"On 23rd street, not quite as far down as the aquarium. It's called Dragon Hill. I think you'll like it." Putting on his own helmet, he hopped on the bike and offered her a hand up, making sure she was comfortable behind him on the seat. Automatically, her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, leaning her chest against his back. Under the helmet, he grinned, finally inserting and turning the key.

The engine revved to life, and he undid the kickstand. Summer watched as he reversed them out of the parking spot and straightened out, starting up towards the road.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Law and Summer, Hitomi watched them leave through her window, smiling as they drove away on Law's loud motorcycle. It was good that things were going the blonde's way for once. That girl was too lonely for her own good.

Which brought up the question of Hitomi. My, what was she to do? Life as a lawyer was rather boring, to say the least. Enjoyable, nonetheless. It brought her great pleasure to put away scumbags. But traversing a courtroom was growing rather dull. And with a sigh she realized that she was quite lonely herself.

"Hitomi! Can we go to the swimming pool again?" Soma called behind her, wielding his plastic toy guns around as he shot up invisible soldiers around the apartment. Eyes fixed outside, Hitomi gave a little smile.

"Maybe tomorrow after school, alright? It's getting late."

"Aww…But we haven't gone in a long time." He pouted, slumping his arms in defeat. Chuckling a little, Hitomi glanced at her younger sibling, coming to a decision.

"Tomorrow for sure, I promise. Besides, don't you want to see Uncle Shanks tonight?" The young boy gasped, waving his hands in the air.

"Uncle Shanks is awesome! He's so cool!" He ran back into his room, shooting his little pistols over and over again. Hitomi rolled her eyes, chuckled. She wandered over to the kitchen where her purse sat on the counter. Digging through the contents, she found her phone and swiped the screen open.

She could hear Soma messing around in his room, probably looking for his xbox controllers so he could play video games later. Returning her attention to her phone, she scrolled through the list of contacts, eyes landing on the number for Uncle Shanks.

Hitomi hit call, holding the phone to her ear as she moved back to the living room to turn off the television. She wasn't really watching it anyways.

It rang several times, and she almost thought he wouldn't answer, until a ring cut short and she heard scuffling on the other end.

"Hello?" Came his jovial response.

"Uncle Shanks how are you?" She asked.

"Oh, Hitomi! I've been great!" He sighed then, chuckling a little. "I miss the nice beaches of Hawaii, but hey, nothing beats the smog-filled air of downtown!"

"So you're in town, then?" She tried getting to the point but of course, that was always difficult with Shanks' butterfly mind.

"You bet! Say, did I tell you I'm writing another song? It's about a-"

"Yes, I think you mentioned it last time you called." She interrupted, hearing a particularly loud thump come from Soma's room. Raising a brow, she went to make sure he was ok. "Listen, I was wondering if there was any way you could watch over Soma tonight?"

"Ah, I've missed that kid." He laughed. Hitomi peeked around the slightly ajar door to Soma's bedroom, seeing him trying to clean up his stuff before Uncle Shanks got there. She smiled, leaving him to it.

"Yes, he would really like to see you. But would you be able to babysit tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't think I have any plans…Makino! What are you making for dinner tonight?" He called to his wife, pausing to hear the answer. "Yeah, I'll definitely look after Soma for you. The wife's making meatloaf." He whispered the last part.

Hitomi chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Great, how soon can you be here?"

"I'll leave right now, girly! Be there in half an hour!" And so saying, he hung up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Hitomi retreated to her room to get ready, thankful that she'd already showered and applied her makeup earlier that day, leaving only a quick outfit change before she was set to leave the house. Choosing a deep purple shimmery blouse, small slits in the shoulders for aesthetic appeal, her nicest pair of dark jeans, and her black heels, she smirked into the mirror, admiring the way the deeper purple matched well with her olive skin. Complementing her silver hair, which she combed on either side to frame her face, she felt ready.

More or less half an hour later, since she hadn't been keeping track of the time, Hitomi went to answer the door, hearing the doorbell ring. Trailing not far behind her was Soma, clutching his various plastic guns and swords from his room. Unlatching the chain lock, she turned the handle and stepped backwards, revealing their red haired uncle on the other side, his large guitar case strapped to his back.

"Hey, kiddo!" He exclaimed with joy, seeing Soma standing behind her with all of his stuff, hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

"Uncle Shanks!" He called, dropping his stuff to the floor and immediately running to give the man a tight hug. His small arms wrapped around Shanks' chest, squeezing tightly, and he pretended to be pushed back from the force.

"Oof! Be careful, you might bowl me over one of these days." He chuckled, leading Soma back into the apartment, and stepping past Hitomi. Finally setting eyes on the woman, he opened his arms wide as he took in her appearance. "Well, don't you look like a heartbreaker."

Rolling her arms, she shut the apartment door, heading over to the kitchen counter where her purse was. Soma picked up two plastic swords and handed one to Shanks, brandishing it like he was a pirate or something.

"Argh! I'll chop off yer arm, you scalawag!" The boy snarled, moving to strike at the man. Shanks, an amused grin on his face, blocked his attack with the plastic sword.

"Chop off my arm? I'd like to see you try, landlubber." The taunt made Hitomi shake her head, thinking that the few family members she did have were both a couple of goofballs. Her gesture caught his attention, and Soma took that moment to jab him in the ribs.

"Oh-!" He grunted, the breath being knocked out of him.

"Soma, let Uncle Shanks put his stuff down and get settled in before you play swords." Hitomi advised, raising a brow. Pouting, the boy relented, deciding instead to search through his pile of weapons for something else to occupy his time. Rubbing the spot on his chest Soma had stabbed at rather roughly, Shanks unslung the guitar case from his back and propped it up against the wall by the front door. He wandered over to the kitchen, watching Hitomi apply a coat of lip gloss with a compact mirror from her purse.

"Thank you for coming to take care of Soma last minute." She thanked, recapping the gloss and snapping the mirror shut, replacing it in her bag. Shanks waved her words off with a grimace.

"Ah, it's no problem. Anything to avoid eating Makino's meatloaf. I still wonder how such a great cook like her would have an inability to make something as easy as meatloaf." Hitomi gave a little smile, chuckling under hear breath. He cocked his head then, taking in her appearance again. "So, got a fancy date tonight?"

Recognizing his attempt at prying for information, she only smiled, deciding to humor him this once. Once Shanks got ahold of new information, you never knew what would be made into a song or album for one of his newest write-ups. The man had a naturally nosy nature.

"Yes." She responded.

His grin widened, and he slung an arm around her shoulder, drawing her in closer. "Well, you make sure that whoever this guy is, he treats you with respect and like a lady. Understand? I wouldn't have it if I hear he's some punk-ass kid with nose piercings and tattoos and smells like his mom's basement."

Hitomi drew her brows together, staring at him at the horrendous description with an involuntary shudder down her back. He only smiled back at her stare. Of course, the first thing he did was plant a very unwanted and unattractive mental image into her mind. She shook her head, stepping out of his arm.

"There's no correlation between tattoos, piercings, and not being a gentleman first of all. And second, he happens to be a sweet man, once you actually get past his brisk exterior." She defended, slinging her purse onto her shoulder.

Shanks chuckled good-naturedly, squeezing her shoulder with a genuine smile. "Ah, I'm just giving you a hard time. Go enjoy yourself. Lord knows it's been too long since you've been able to get out and have a night to yourself." He muttered, ignoring her eyes narrowing at his words. "Now, go out there and have fun, girly!" He closed his eyes, grin widening.

Pursing her lips, debating whether to lecture him for his offhandedness or simply glare at him, she sighed and began walking towards the door. "Soma, I'm leaving now. Don't give Uncle Shanks too hard of a time, and make sure you brush your teeth before-"

"Bye, big sis!" He interrupted, two toy pistols stuffed into his shorts pockets, their handles sticking out oddly. She gave up trying to finish the rest of her instructions, figuring that either way, Shanks would probably keep Soma up past his bedtime and give him all the junk food in the house. Just like she knew Summer always did when she was able to babysit.

Rolling her eyes once more, Hitomi couldn't help but grin before stepping into the hallway outside. The door shut behind her, but not before she could hear Soma's funny cowboy accent, quoting that 'This house ain't big enough for the two of us.'

She descended the steps, heading towards her designated parking spot, digging her keys out of her purse and hitting the unlock button. The lights of her silver Audi blinked twice, illuminating the walkway and grass in front of it.

She reached the vehicle and, opening the driver side door, tossed her purse into the passenger seat as she sat down. With a turn of the key the engine started. She clicked her seatbelt, checking her mascara one more time in the rearview mirror before backing out of the spot and heading towards the Heart Seat.

* * *

"I have to seriously consider trading in my boring car for a motorcycle." Summer exclaimed, hopping off of Law's bike with a laugh. She yanked the helmet off of her head, uncaring that the long locks were now tangled at the ends from the high wind speeds.

Law, removing his own helmet, smirked at her words. He couldn't really picture the innocent-looking blonde in a leather biker outfit, or being able to adequately steer one at high speeds for that matter. Kicking the stand to support his motorcycle, he stood, swinging his leg up and away from the bike.

"Hmm…Perhaps not." He suggested, grinning wider when she pouted.

"And why not?" His eyebrows rose a bit when she linked her arm into the crook of his elbow, his hand tucked neatly into his leather jacket pocket. He tensed, unfamiliar with being touched so suddenly, but slowly relaxed when he realized that she was just a touchy person. They walked the sidewalk up to the restaurant, a large green neon sign proclaiming the establishment to be 'Dragon Hill.'

"You don't strike me as the motorcycle type." He chuckled, reaching for the front door and holding it open for them to enter. They passed through the second set of doors and stepped onto the deep red carpet of the interior.

Several people stood around in the front waiting to be seated, a testament to how busy the place was. Further down the hall and deeper into the restaurant, Summer could see waiters and waitresses bustle by with tray of drinks and plates of food atop them, distributing them to guests already seated.

Law carefully maneuvered them through the few people standing around in the front.

The hostess' watched them enter from behind their counter and podium used for seating guests. Dressed in modified kimonos, a shorter version that only reached slightly passed their knees, they fit the theme of the one with red hair tied up in a tradition bun, held together with chopsticks, smiled as they approached.

"Hi, is it just the two of you?" She asked, and Law nodded. The redhead glanced down at the podium, searching for an available table.

"It looks like they have to clean up a few tables, so it'll be a five or ten minute wait. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Could I get a name for your party?" She grabbed a pen from the small holder, glancing back up at him in wait.

"Law." He answered, and Summer unlatched her arm from his to sit on an unoccupied bench to wait, he followed, taking a seat beside her.

Taking up the corner of the waiting lobby stood a large golden Buddha statue. Attached at the base of the figure was a golden plate, intended for offerings, and was filled to the brim with various tarnished and shiny pennies. Surrounding the statue was a small fountain, the cascading affect of rocks and flora creating a peaceful and tranquil backdrop to the front reception.

"So, you've eaten here before?" Summer enquired, turning to Law beside her. He leaned back in his seat, an arm draped across the back.

"Yeah, Penguin and Shachi brought me here once for a double date of sorts." He smirked at the memory. "Those two don't have any sort of luck with women. Halfway through, the girls left because Shachi and Penguin couldn't stop bickering over who was who's date. The food was good though." He finished, and she chuckled.

"Just meeting them once, I can see how their collective personalities could create a problem." He nodded slowly, his eyes wistful as he recalled other more outlandish stories involving his two friends.

"You have no idea."

"They seem like they'd be fun at parties though." He shook his head, crossing his legs at the ankles. Overhead, they heard the sound of another group of customers being called forward.

"If you consider always being the designated driver for two extremely drunk idiots, attached to their one night stands' mouthes the whole way home 'fun,' then yeah, they're great." Her eyes widened at the picture he'd just placed in her head.

"Umm…are one night stands the only sort of relationship they do have?"

He sighed then. "Sadly, yes. Though there's a few times I can remember them hanging steady with a girl or two in the past. Never for very long though."

"Law, party of two?" The hostess called over the low murmur of the other waiting customers' conversations. Summer and Law stood, walking over to the podium to the redheaded hostess. She smiled up at them. "Right this way."

Following her, Summer took the time to look at the interior of the restaurant. The place wasn't overly fancy, though it was far from shabby either. The walls painted the traditional red that the oriental culture was associated with, the tables and chairs matched the color, placed in intervals across the room. Almost all of them were occupied by people eating, and those that weren't had used plates and cups on them, waiting to be bussed and cleaned.

The hostess lead them down the main hallway to the back section, where there were even more tables set up. She kept walking until they reached a small table alongside the back wall, with two chairs. Stopping, she allowed Summer and Law to take their seats before placing the menus in front of them.

"Nathan will be your server tonight, enjoy your meal." She smiled again, returning to the front of the restaurant and leaving the two of them alone once more.

They each picked up the menu, but Summer glanced around at the surroundings again, appreciating the carefully-designed interior. Above each table was a paper lantern light fixture, softly illuminating the room without being sickeningly bright. Just the right atmosphere for a romantic dinner, she thought with a subtle glance at the handsome man reading his own menu across from her.

He seemed to sense her eyes on him, as he glanced up, catching her eye. "What?" He asked, wondering what that tiny smile she wore was about. Grin widening, she returned her attention to her menu.

"Nothing."

He raised a brow, but didn't pry further as he spotted the waiter approaching their table.

"Good evening. My name's Nathan, I'll be serving you tonight. Could I start you off with some drinks?" He asked, turning courteously to Summer first. She smiled back.

"I'll have an iced tea, unsweetened." He nodded, turning to Law next.

"The same."

"Alright, I'll be right out with those." Nathan turned to head to the kitchen to get their drinks.

"So, I found out something interesting that I forgot to tell you about." Summer's mischievous smirk returned, and he matched it, intrigued by this sudden turn of the conversation.

"About what?"

Summer leaned forwards on the table, her elbows resting against the wood. "My next door neighbor has a thing for Zoro. Which, I think would be really cute if they got together by the way."

Law narrowed his eyes, remembering a certain silver-haired woman that night in the bar, blushing at the attention of the green-haired security guard. "Hmm…I believe I've met her once. Does she have silver hair? Red eyes?"

"Yeah, Hitomi!" Summer confirmed, smiling. "When did you see her? She doesn't get out that often." While still conversing with Law Summer glanced over the menu, trying to decide which one sounded the best to her that night.

"A few weeks ago. Some special occasion?" He supplied, hoping to trigger some sort of understanding in the blonde. Her eyes cleared a moment later.

"Ah, that must have been for her brother's birthday. I was babysitting him so she could have some time to herself to celebrate."

Internally, he was happy that his curiosities towards the strange, mysterious woman who'd entered the bar that night was satisfied.

"Do you think that Zoro feels the same way?" Summer asked, but before he could reply Nathan returned with their drinks.

"Two unsweetened teas." He set down the glasses in front of each person, followed by a straw for each. "And have we decided on your meal for this evening?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have the sesame chicken, with noodle instead of rice." She ordered, closing her menu with a snap. Nathan wrote that down on his little notepad before turning to Law.

"Szechwan Shrimp." He responded, folding his menu up and taking Summer's from hers to offer back to Nathan. He wrote down the order and accepted the offered menus, promising to have those out as soon as he could.

"I mean, Zoro doesn't have a girlfriend does he? He's never mentioned one." Summer continued on, ripping off the paper covering to her straw. She reached for the sweeteners on the table, she opened two up and dumped them into her drink, swirling it around with her straw to help it dissolve.

"No, he doesn't. And from what I've seen, he seems to be interested in your friend as well." He took a sip from his drink, watching her dump all the sugar into hers with a smirk.

"Hmm…well, I hope they do something about that. She can be super hard to read sometimes, but it's kind of easy to tell she's lonely. And she never has very much time to herself. Spending that time with someone else too might just help her." Summer concluded, leaning her cheek on her hand, supported by an elbow on the table.

"Hmm." He hummed, taking her word for it. Summer didn't disclose any more information on the subject, and he wasn't sure what else to say, so there was a moment of silence as they thought of where to take the conversation next.

"…Hey, Law?" Summer started. He raised a brow but nodded for her to continue. "I've never asked before but…what do the tattoos on your hands mean?"

At the mention of them, Law's gaze unconsciously flickered down to his fingers, spelling the intimidating message across the tops. His gaze softened, though he was reluctant to really explain their meaning to him, and to others.

They were a warning. A danger sign that carried the message not to fuck around with him, and that the consequences would be swift and fatal. Of course, that had only been true during his times as a runner, where being as dangerous and aloof as possible was the only way not to get yourself killed.

Summer watched him stare at the black ink on his hands, mind mulling over what to say. It was plain to see that they meant something to him. You didn't get the word 'Death' written across your fingers for nothing, or at least Summer thought so. Hoping to keep their evening relatively positive, she gave a reassuring smile with a tilt of her head.

"It's alright if you don't want to answer. I understand, it's personal and they probably mean a lot to you."

He chanced a glance at her sincere expression, so full of worry that she was prying too deeply into his personal life. Before, perhaps he'd have brushed off the question with a carefully placed smirk and a chuckle, bullshitting some answer to direct attention away from it.

Watching her fidget with her silverware and napkin, he cleared his throat, pushing past the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"I got them after losing my parents and sister." He muttered, glancing away as he rubbed his hands together, as if leaving them exposed would betray the truth. It was a half-lie, since the other part of their meaning were of the experiences he'd had when he was younger. "It's a reminder that we all have the same fate in the end."

"Did they hurt?" She asked in curiosity, eyes scanning the flesh of his fingers at the ink forever printed there. "I've always been interested in tattoos, but I don't know if I could ever handle getting one."

She admitted this with a blush, and he smiled. Somehow, she was always able to keep his mind off of his more depressing thoughts, and he was willing to bet she didn't even realize it, or intended to in the first place.

"All tattoos hurt, some places on the body more than others. These," He gestured to the lettering on his fingers, "were the most painful. The shoulder is considered the easiest to handle."

"Hmm…I'll keep that in mind." She muttered, still staring at the tattoos on his hands. Something about them was mesmerizing, and she found she couldn't look away.

Law noticed that little spark in her eye, that shine that always accompanied when she was thinking about her photography, or anything else she held dear. He found it difficult to look away, his mind too busy trying to imprint that image of her forever into his memory.

"You've mentioned a few times before that you were in the foster system." He started, snapping her out of her trance. "What was that like?"

She glanced up at his eyes, so focused on her. She was surprised that he'd ask something so personal first thing, knowing how guarded and quiet he normally was, but she supposed that she had started off with a rather serious question herself, so she shrugged it off.

"I guess it was…" She paused, thinking of the best definition. "It was really random, would be the best way to describe it. You never knew when the family you were with at the time wouldn't be able to care for you anymore, or if they'd be nice people. I guess I was lucky in that aspect." She sighed, staring to the side as she recalled the few homes she'd been assigned to.

"How so?" Law questioned eagerly, curious as to how exactly her childhood went. She'd never gone into full detail before. Most foster kids didn't like talking about their experiences in the system, after all.

"Well, I went through too many homes to really keep track of, but most of them were with really nice people." She smiled then, giggling. "One of them even had pet horses that I got to ride sometimes."

"Anyways, not all families were the best suited for kids. Some parents were super strict, or didn't quite make it feel like you were a part of the family. You'd feel like a guest at a hotel, or a stranger looking into a nice life from the outside."

"Surely the system wouldn't allow families like that to take children in?" He prodded, wondering if the system were really all that helpful at all if cases like that were common. Summer shook her head.

"There aren't a lot of families out there willing to take in children, so they take what they can get. If you mean abusive and neglectful ones, those are carefully looked at and rejected. Some slip through the cracks though, luckily I wasn't sent to one." She sighed.

"When did you enter into the system?" He could tell the subject of the system was very personal to her, though she didn't look too distraught talking about it. Her expression was a mix of resignation and wistfulness. Obviously she'd had enough time to come to terms with her experiences as a foster care child, and no longer resented or pitied herself for it.

"I'm not really sure. I think I was about 1 year old. I don't have any recollection of my parents at all. I don't even know who they are, or what they did to have me taken away." She shrugged then, meeting his gaze again. "Who knows? I'm not too keen to find them or anything. If they really wanted to, they could search for me themselves. But I've been just fine without them."

Law nodded slowly, taking in her words. He was amazed that she'd been one of the few to fully grow up with the system. Those instances were rare nowadays.

"…Sorry if that was insensitive, what with your parents and all." She added sheepishly, glancing away with a cringe. He raised a brow.

"Don't be, it's fine." He reassured, knowing she hadn't meant it in any rude way. Cutting the conversation short was Nathan, who'd returned with their meals. He placed the tray on the stand, dishing out their food to each of them before bidding them an enjoyable meal.

They tucked into the food, their conversations running a bit milder than their original topics. It seemed they'd both come to the same unspoken agreement that such talk was a bit too heavy for dinner, and moved onto something else.

They enjoyed the food and each other's company, time seeming to fly by. Law found himself very comfortable in her presence, simply enjoying their conversation and easy, laid-back temperament of their dinner. It wasn't often he could find himself relaxing anywhere other than work or his own home, but sitting there across from Summer was strangely tranquil.

* * *

Hitomi walked into the dimly-lit bar, searching around the place for the man in particular she had come there to see. He wasn't in his usual chair in the corner, where he had a good view of the whole room. Frowning a little, she felt herself become a little disheartened at these turn of events. Surely he would be working that night, right?

She caught the eye of a tall blonde man behind the bar, seeing his curious and amused expression, she sighed, deciding it would be rude to enter without at least one drink.

"Welcome. What'll it be for you?" He asked politely, courteous smile in place."

"A mimosa will do." She answered, always the creature of habit. He nodded, moving to make the drink for her.

"So, here to see Zoro I presume?" His courteous smile slowly morphing into one of amusement. She looked up sharply, about to ask how he knew, but realized that he'd probably seen her look to his usual spot first thing, simply putting the facts together after that.

"Yes, actually. Is he not working tonight?" She inquired, leaning forwards on the counter to wait for her drink. He chuckled at that.

"Oh, don't worry, he is. Should be back soon. Just finishing up his break is all." The man smiled warmly, though still with traces of that mischief behind his eyes. "Though, don't let that fact stop you from taking up some of his time while he works."

She narrowed her eyes, though saw no ulterior motives in his obvious attempts at encouraging her to stay to see the security guard. Perhaps he simply thought that her company would be welcome to the green-haired man. Or…did he suspect the nature of the feelings she felt for the man? That cunning and amused glint in his eye suggested so. If that was the case, how had he come to know that? She didn't recall ever meeting him. Though, there was always the chance that Summer said something, which set her to worrying whether the security guard knew or not.

"Here you are, ma'am." He interrupted her thoughts, pushing her drink closer.

"Thank you." She replied, taking a few sips of the fruity drink in delight. This place's drinks truly were the best.

Hitomi heard footsteps over to her left slowly approach her, falter for a split second, recover and pass behind her, then make their way over by Zoro's spot. She didn't look up, simply enjoyed a few more sips of her drink until she worked up the bravery to truly take that first step towards what she'd had in mind. She could feel the watchful gaze of the blonde man on her, probably trying to decide what would happen next, or who would make the first move.

Sighing under her breath, she downed the rest of it, nodding to the bartender for another. "One for him as well, if that's alright." She requested quietly so Zoro wouldn't hear, not needing to explain who she meant. The man grinned, nodding in understanding.

He made another mimosa for her, then grabbed a bottle of sake from the cooler below, setting them both in front of her. She accepted them both, returning the encouraging smile he sent her way, before taking them in hand and standing from her seat. Before she fully stood, she could have sworn she heard him say 'go get 'em.'

Purposefully looking him in the eyes as she approached, sending a clear indication that he was her intended destination, she saw his eyes widen a moment, before a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks, becoming more evident as she got closer.

"Hello, Zoro." She greeted with a gentle smile, standing in front of his position in the corner. "Care to join me for a drink?"

He froze, eyes quickly glancing over to the man behind the counter. Hitomi forced herself not to look back, completely keeping her focus on the handsome green-haired man before her. She wasn't going to back down now, especially after that first mimosa, which she now felt kicking in. That familiar buzz in her hands and chest indicating that the alcohol was beginning to do its job.

Whatever he'd been looking for from the bartender had apparently been answered, as his eyes switched back over to her. "Ah…sure." He answered, still incredibly hesitant about this encounter if his narrowed eyes were anything to go by.

He stood and followed her to the closest table, positioning himself so that he could still survey the room from his seat. She smiled a little wider. Always the man of duty, she thought.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me." She prodded, knowing that the only way to make this man talk was to simply talk, and let the alcohol flow a little. He happily grabbed the sake bottle she'd brought him, tipping it back for a swig.

"I'm not nervous." He denied immediately, not looking at her. Her elbows leaned on the table, propping her chin atop her steepled fingers as she peered at the man.

"You're blinking more rapidly than is normal. Lips pressed together, constantly shifting your eyes away-"

"Don't…analyze me, woman." He growled, finally meeting her with a small scowl. She only chuckled in return, feeling a lot more of the alcohol entering her bloodstream. Hitomi herself felt a little better talking to others this way, and Zoro was no exception.

"Afraid I'll discover your deepest darkest secrets or something?" She laughed, and he resorted to drinking more from the bottle instead of answering. Unsatisfied with this, Hitomi folded her arms across one another on top of the table, leaning closer. "You don't have to worry about that. I won't tell anyone."

"Tch." He scoffed, a tiny grin tugging at the corners of his lips, however. "Damn lawyers…"

"If you hate lawyers so much, why do you work as a security guard for a law firm?" She questioned, confident that the ice had been broken well and truly. While his discomfort was still rather apparent, at least he wasn't constantly shifting back and forth in his seat now, and the more he drank alcohol, the easier it seemed to talk to him.

"Extra cash on the side. And…" He stopped himself, eyes widening a fraction, almost as if he were about to say something that he shouldn't have. This only made Hitomi curious though.

"…and?" She prodded, getting close to finishing her drink. Her brain hadn't even registered that she'd continued drinking it until the last drops slid down her throat.

"Nothing. Forget it." He muttered, still apparently trying to mask his embarrassment with alcohol. The small grin returned to that scowl she knew so well from him.

"Hmm…" She hummed, truly curious as to what he would have said.

"…Why'd you come here?" He asked suddenly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She turned back to face him, surprised by pleased that he seemed to be comfortable enough to initiate the conversation.

"You make it sound as if I'm not welcome here." She pretended to sound hurt, holding a hand gently against her heart. His cheeks burned a bit darker hue of red, though she doubted he realized it. Still, the result gave him that cute blush he had whenever she caught him looking at her from across the room.

"T-that's not what I meant, jeez." He rubbed the back of his head, looking rather flustered. "I was just wondering is all."

Hitomi chuckled. "Would you believe me if I told you I simply wanted to enjoy your company over some drinks?" One look at the expression of slight shock and bewilderment on his face made her laugh again. "I'll take that as a no."

"And here I thought you were tracking me down to sue me…" He muttered sarcastically, his look darkening, as if he were forcing himself to be angry or annoyed with her. She didn't let this deter her, however, feeling rather confident in herself that she could get the green-haired, quiet and flustered man to open up a bit more. It would just require some gentle persuasion, a skill she had mastered in her time as a lawyer.

* * *

After they'd finished eating, Nathan brought them the check, which Law refused to let Summer pay for. She adamantly argued that since he'd treated her to such a wonderful, and moderately expensive first date, that it was only fair for her to pay or help pay for the second. He relented, allowing her to pay for the tip at the very least, if only to keep her happy.

They made their way back outside to his motorcycle. Summer was used to the routine by now and had no trouble at all climbing onto the back and snuggling in closer to him. In fact, she secretly enjoyed feeling him so close, the tough leather of his jacket against her much thinner blouse.

The ride home seemed much shorter than Summer remembered, unfortunately, and before she knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of Mikkan Apartments. Law slowly drove them through the maze of vehicles, cruising into an open spot at the front.

He turned the key, killing the engine and set the kickstand. They both hopped down from the bike, taking off the helmets and setting them on the handlebars. Summer would have to brush through her hair forever to get the tangles out when she got back to her home, but she found that she didn't care all that much, too content with that night for it to matter much at all.

Summer linked her arm through his once more. He still tensed up when she touched him, but he always relaxed after a moment. It confused her, but she took it to mean that Law just wasn't a very touchy feely person. She mentally shrugged, allowing him to walk her up to the door as they talked about the night in general.

They started up the steps to the second floor, quietly talking and laughing between them in contentment. And a lot sooner than she'd hoped, they arrived in front of her apartment door. She sighed, digging the key out of her purse, unlocking it with a click.

Turning, she looked up to Law with a smile. "Thanks for taking me out again, I had a lot of fun. And you were right that place was good. We should go there again sometime."

Law's brows raised a fraction, unnoticeable unless you were looking, at her implications of wanting to go on another date in the future. And now that he'd thought about it, he'd like that as well. A small smile touched his lips. "Sure."

Her eyes searched his for a moment, flicking back and forth until she finally stepped forward, pushing up on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her actions caught him off guard, and his hands moved to her waist, simply holding her there cautiously.

Contrary to what he first expected, she simply pulled him in, her head resting beside his on his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "I know you're not very touchy, but really, Law. I mean it. Thank you." She muttered.

Her breath made his ear tingle, the warm air sending a chill down his spine, though not unwelcome. He stood there, unsure of what to do or say, really. He hadn't expected her to do this. Regardless, Law still felt a sigh of contentment leave his mouth as he settled her closer into his chest.

He found himself feeling disappointed when she eased up, leaning back down and looking up at his face in curiosity. Her eyes, those orbs of violet, gazed up into his, paralyzing him, causing his heart rate to increase. He could feel it pounding in his chest, mind set on what he wanted.

Gently removing his hands from her waist, he brought them up to cradle each side of her face, bringing his own closer to the proximity of her lips. Feeling his chest swell as her eyes widened, he searched them for any indication that she wanted him to stop, to let go of her and simply leave. But found none.

Closing his eyes, he brought his lips to rest gently against hers, a soft but caring gesture that she eagerly responded in kind to. Her hands wrapped around his middle, her fingers clenching the material on the back of his jacket.

There was no rush, no overlying tension that hurried this first kiss along, nothing expected afterwards to lead into, and after a few moments of enjoying her soft lips moving slowly against his, he pulled back to look her in the eyes again.

A blush marked her cheeks as she gazed back, eyes darting first between his eyes, then down to his mouth, before returning to his eyes again. A silent request that he knew she was asking. Their breaths mingled in the air between them, warming the enclosed space between their bodies and reddening his face.

Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers once more, planting a chaste kiss there, before tilting his head a little to allow him a better angle. His breath faltered, hearing her faint sigh of pleasure against his lips. He almost shuddered, that delicious sound causing him to want to push her agains the wall and continue to claim her lips as his, his thoughts getting the better of him.

His hands drifted slowly to the back of her head, right at the top of her neck, tangling his fingers in her messy hair, pulling her closer to deepen the connection between their lips.

"Meow!" Came a muffled sound from behind her door, followed by a tiny scratching sound. They both paused, separating an inch or so as they quickly realized what had made the noise. Opening their eyes, they grinned and chuckled to each other, finally deciding that perhaps it would be best to turn in for the night.

"I swear, that cat is nothing but trouble." Summer grouched halfheartedly, still grinning despite herself. He heard her breathing still trying to even out, and he felt that sharp swell of desire once more, but quickly dashed the thought, attempting to get ahold of himself.

Law chuckled again, bringing their lips together for a final, gentle kiss. Smiling, he pulled away, and she released her hold on his jacket. They stepped apart, and Summer sighed softly, smiling up at him.

"Goodnight, Law." She practically whispered, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets again, to make sure he wouldn't reach out to her again and hold her there, so he could keep kissing those soft lips.

"Goodnight." He responded, watching as she entered her apartment, giving him a little wave, before closing it behind her, leaving him alone in the hallway.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his messy hair, feeling rather pleased with himself. The grin that lit up his face felt permanent, as if it would never go away and this elated feeling in his heart would never cease.

Realizing he was still standing in front of her door, he turned and began descending the steps, he reached the bottom, still half distracted with thoughts of Summer. He almost didn't see the female figure standing further down by the apartment office, leaning against a support beam bathed in light. Almost.

His eyes locked onto the pink-haired woman, smoking a cigarette and smirking at him as she blew out the smoke.

"Guess I owe that bastard his money now, huh?" She called quietly, watching as Law paused in his walk to the parking lot. He raised his brow at Bellemere's amused chuckle, crossing her arms as she gazed at him. "Though, I don't think I've ever been more content with losing a bet before."

Not bothering to stick around or say anything more, she tossed the used up cigarette butt to the cement floor, grinding it with the heel of her shoe before heading into the offices. Not wanting to stick around any longer and possibly run into someone else who had some sort of say in his life choices, he headed towards his bike, feeling that smile creep back onto his face.


	13. Chapter 13

There was something about the rain that Summer loved. Maybe it was the sound, the soft pattering of raindrops against the roof of her apartment, or the cozy atmosphere it created inside the dimly-lit living room. Perhaps it was because she could curl up on the couch with a book or binge a tv show in peace, the gentle crack of thunder in the distance.

Tonight was no exception. Though it was light in comparison to some of the regular storms that rolled through, it was calming. The blonde found no other comfort quite as appealing as snuggling into the nest of blankets on her couch, clicking through her list of 'Currently Watching' on Netflix. Selecting the next episode to her favorite sitcom, she set the remote down and reached for her mug of tea on the table beside her.

The lights were dimmed, the light of the screen throwing shadows behind her. The starting intro came on, and she leaned her head on the couch armrest.

For a Saturday, tonight wasn't that bad. She'd received a few requests for her services the day before, already having set appointments with the clients. Just as Law had predicted, with her graduation drawing near, she was getting a lot more business. Maybe word-of-mouth was doing its job or perhaps it was simply the time of the year producing more opportunities. Either way, Summer was happy.

She'd have her degree in less than two weeks. While most of the graduating students this year were planning parties and arranging trips with friends, Summer was still hoping that her degree would make a big difference in her photography career, as Law had promised it would. She was positive about it, but as graduation drew closer, she was stressing about it more and more.

She also wondered who'd go to her graduation to see her. Hitomi had promised long ago that her and Soma would both attend, even offering to have her Uncle Shanks and Aunt Makino accompany them as well, which touched Summer's heart. She had no family but the kind-hearted Hitomi was more than willing to share her own.

Corazon, ever the enthusiastic man he was, said he'd reserve the whole bar for her graduation party free of charge, if she wanted. Summer grinned at the memory, remembering Law nearby rolling his eyes in exasperation, hearing his boss recount all the cool things they could do to celebrate.

Law. Hmm. She wondered if the taciturn man would consider attending her graduation, if Summer extended the offer. He hadn't really brought the issue up at all. She had been embarrassed to ask, though always wondered why that was so. It wasn't like inviting him would ever imply something else. He was her friend, at least, she considered him to be. Well, perhaps a little more, considering recent events, she thought with a blush. She wanted to share this special moment with everyone she knew.

Especially him, Summer concluded, smiling to herself. Especially Law.

* * *

Hitomi sighed, sifting through client files lazily. The manilla envelopes contained personal information as well as the evidence found at crime scenes, mugshots, and all other manner of information she needed to prosecute them. But the information staring her in the face made her frown. Out of the three files, two of the investigations had been botched by local police, and the other one had decided to play the insanity card when she damn well knew that the woman who'd attempted to hire a hitman to kill her husband was sound of mind, forcing Hitomi to appeal for a cognitive psychological test of the defendant. All it did was waste time and prolong the already lengthy process of the justice system.

Running a hand through her silvery locks, the lawyer set down her pen and notebook, leaning back and stretching in the chair. Down the hall, Soma's door opened, revealing the pajama-wearing boy yawning as he walked into the kitchen.

"Big Sis? Could I get a snack?" He asked, seeing all the papers on the kitchen table as she hunched back over in her seat. She nodded tiredly.

"Sure, just something small though, like an apple." He moved to the fridge, opening the door and digging in the drawer for fruit, pulling a green apple from the bin before closing it and heading back towards bed. Then, he stopped, looking back over to her.

"When Uncle Shanks came over, he said you were going on a date. Did you have fun? Was he nice?" He asked curiously, eyes taking in the many papers spread out on the table.

Carefully hiding the pink that colored her cheeks at the mention of her date a few days ago, Hitomi cleared her throat. The night had been enjoyable, to say the least. Once Zoro had had a few drinks, he was much more willing to converse without his obvious discomfort. And it seemed like he had begun to enjoy their talk as well, supplying stories and jokes of his own. Hitomi knew that the owner had kept a careful eye on them all night. It almost felt like some chaperoned date between two pre-teens. But after her second mimosa, thoughts of the blonde, grinning man had stopped completely, instead focused on trying to figure out what made the green-haired man tick.

She'd been pleasantly surprised when he asked for her number, so they could talk more without her having to drive all the way down to the bar. Though, she suspected he could feel the owner's gaze on him as well. And if there was one thing Zoro didn't like most of all, it was displaying emotion in front of other people, especially of a romantic nature. He was quite the charmer when he wanted to be, and Hitomi looked forward to seeing him again.

Composing herself, she grinned, turning to her little brother to respond to his question.

"Yes, I did. And, yes, he was. Why do you ask?" She couldn't help but find his overly serious expression amusing. For one so young he had his moments of maturity that sometimes even Hitomi couldn't explain. Well, perhaps her work or normal disposition was rubbing off on him a little too much.

"Summer said I had to make sure you don't date any bad guys, so I have to know that he's going to treat you right."

"Well, how noble. That was awfully sweet of her." She chuckled. "And what are you going to do once you meet him?"

He crossed his arms, nose upturned. "I'm gonna tell him that you'll never love anyone more than me, so he'll just have to get used to it. Oh, and Uncle Shanks said he can't smell like cheetos and hand lotion." He added in with a confused look. "What does that mean?"

She deadpanned, vowing that the next time she saw their laid-back and carefree uncle, she was going to have a serious talk about the kind of ideas he should be putting into Soma's head.

"It means he wants them to have a stable job and their own living space." She explained carefully, and he eventually nodded. That thoughtful look didn't go away, and he sauntered back into the hallway towards his room.

"I'm gonna make a list of questions to ask him. He's gotta pass my test."

And before she could respond, Soma shut his door as he went to bed. Hitomi grinned, then returned back to her work.

* * *

Somehow Summer had fallen asleep on her couch during the night, thankfully in between episodes of her show, so she hadn't missed anything crucial. Her phone buzzed on the table beside her, her daily alarm blaring. She swiped the screen, ending the alarm and yawning tiredly. Stretching out her arms with several pops, she sat up, the mountain of blankets falling onto the floor in the process.

For a moment the blonde panicked, thinking that she was late for class, then remembered that it was a Sunday and therefore she had no reason to be alarmed. She didn't have class until tomorrow.

It was only 8, but she didn't feel like going back to sleep. It felt like such a waste of the day. With a deep sigh, she pulled herself from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Max had somehow found his way onto the counter, and was sniffing the breadbox.

"Max, what are you going up there?" She cooed, picking up the tiny cat gently. He meowed in her arms, and she rubbed the top of his affectionately as she perused the counters, making sure he hadn't gotten into anything he shouldn't have. Nothing looked out of place or gnawed on, so she returned to the living room and placed the tiny animal onto the couch cushions, creating a sort of nest with the blankets around him.

He meowed again and perused this new place, sniffing the blankets as Summer returned to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Opening the fridge, she sighed. Once again she'd forgotten to go grocery shopping, leaving her fridge unnervingly empty. Inside was a few vegetables, some oranges, a quarter gallon of milk, and a handful of other assorted foods that wouldn't be very tasty combined as a breakfast.

A quick glance in her pantry confirmed that it was in the same sorry state. Old cans of vegetables and beans, and other nonperishable foods that didn't look very appetizing at the moment. Closing the small door, she took another look at the clock. It was still pretty early, and she usually didn't go shopping until midday, but she was feeling spontaneous that day. Perhaps an impromptu trip to the grocery store was in order. Sometimes going out of habit could be a good thing, right?

Smiling at her decision, Summer returned to her bedroom to put on some more appropriate clothing for leaving the house. She giggled at the mental image of her walking through the market in her Wonder Woman sleep shorts and mismatched baseball t-shirt she was currently wearing.

* * *

The constant beeping of Law's alarm is what finally woke him up. He groaned, rolling over in bed. Light streamed from between the curtains of his window. The sun slanted across his face and he shifted once again to avoid it. In his moving around, the dark blue comforter was also shifted, exposing one of his legs to the open, and much chillier, air of his bedroom.

Sighing loudly, Law sat up and ran his hands down his face. He didn't open his eyes quite yet, not ready to truly wake up for the day. His shirtless torso no longer beneath the warm confines of the comforter, the breeze from the air conditioner drifted over his body, and he shivered.

The difference in temperature was already beginning to pull the sleepiness from his body, much to his dismay. He wanted to lay in bed a bit longer, but alas, there were things he needed to do today. It was Sunday, after all.

Reluctantly rising from his bed, clad only in his boxers, his bare feet padded across his carpet to his dresser, throwing open the top for a clean t-shirt. Then, picking out a pair of jeans, he headed straight to the shower to freshen up.

* * *

Summer pushed the metal shopping cart out in front of her, bypassing fellow customers as she scanned the aisles of the market, looking for anything she could think of to make dinners for the rest of the week.

Not really one to create a true shopping list, the blonde simply stopped at random when things caught her eye. She always got the basics, of course; milk, eggs, cheese, bread, and some lunch meat. But anything else was bought purely out of impulse.

Slowly her cart was filled with packages of tv dinners and some canned goods. Simple things that didn't take long to make were her favorite. She didn't cook much, despite knowing how to. Unlike Hitomi, she didn't find much passion in cooking herself an extensive meal every night. Her self-control to resist eating the food as she cooked was practically nonexistent anyways.

The blonde took her time browsing all of the aisles, piling things into the cart happily, dodging other shoppers pushing their own carts, and finally made her way to the checkout lines. She was surprised to see it so busy on a Sunday morning.

Placing herself into a relatively short line of people at one of the checkout stations, she let her eyes drift around at the market, waiting until it was her turn to pile her stuff on the conveyor belt.

She took in the paper decorations hanging from the ceiling, proclaiming that it was almost graduation time for the high schools near the area, and for the university as well. Cartoonish caps and diplomas swayed gently as the air conditioning from above circulated the air around them. Over in the bakery section, within sight of where she stood, were many cakes set on display matching the graduation theme.

One of the people in front of her left with their bags, and a middle-aged woman in front of her began setting her things on the belt. Summer moved forward, the line behind her doing the same.

Her gaze began to roam again. She narrowed her eyes, feeling a prickly sensation on the back of her neck, and the hair stood up. It was unnerving, this perception of being watched. Cautiously, the blonde glanced around at the faces of those around her, trying to determine if anyone was staring at her.

A quick search revealed nothing. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. The woman in front of her was busy placing the last of her items onto the conveyor belt. To her left, a father with his young son, no more than 10, looked at the bags of candy on the shelf, deciding if they should get any. Behind her was a tall man, with strange lightning-shaped sideburns, glancing through one of the magazines from the holders and not paying her any attention. She quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he was wearing sunglasses inside the building. Behind him was an elderly man, his body shaking gently as he held onto the cart. She winced with sympathy, turning back to look ahead of her.

"You're just worried about graduation. Calm down." She whispered to herself, shaking her head to stop those weird thoughts. Still, that strange feeling persisted.

Finally the woman in front made her purchase and began loading her bags into her cart, prompting Summer to begin placing her items onto the belt. The uneasy sensation was beginning to worry her. Trying to move quickly without appearing to be in a rush, she went through her purchase, all the while feeling that sick gaze on her.

She left soon after, relaxing once she was outside of the grocery store and heading to the side of the street for the bus stop.

* * *

Law slowed his motorcycle to a stop beside the small flower at the corner, turning off the engine and removing the helmet from his head. He propped up the kickstand and soon was walking up the sidewalk to the pink-haired woman behind the counter.

 _Royal Floral Arrangements,_  with its abundance of bright colored flowers and plant life, stood in stark contrast to the rest of the street of gray buildings. The bright red awning overhead bore the little shop's name, shielding passersby for a moment from the shining sun. Law approached the counter, waiting for the saleswoman working the register to finish up with her current customer.

The pink-haired woman chattered on for a few more moments with the woman paying, before settling her gaze onto Law. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled widely.

"Ah, Law! As expected, I've got your order right here, just a moment." The bartender smiled, walking directly in front of the register as the woman walked to the back, pulling out three wrapped flowers from within a box.

"Thank you, Rebecca." He accepted the three white roses from her, taking out his wallet from his back pocket to pay. She grinned, pressing buttons on the register as she replied.

"It's no problem at all. I do have to say though, our new sales girl finds your routine a bit strange." The pink-haired woman nodded towards another girl, dressed in a green apron, helping some customer further down. She had short black hair, red glasses framing her face. Law didn't recognize her.

"Tashigi asked why you came every single Sunday to buy the same thing," Rebecca continued, "and I didn't quite know what to say. I know you like your privacy and all. I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell her." Rebecca cocked her head, watching his expression with worry. Law was a strange man sometimes.

He shrugged. "If you like."

While it was true he hated talking about himself to others, it was practically unavoidable with Rebecca. It would have been too much of a hassle to bounce between different flower shops spread all over town just to avoid having to explain why he stuck to such a consistent routine every Sunday. Early on, the pink-haired woman had demanded to know if he was courting three different women at the same time or if he persistently pissed off just one every week without fail. Her assumptions had made him chuckle, to say the least. That was the only reason Rebecca knew in the first place.

Law quickly paid for the flowers before saying his goodbye. Turning back to the bike, he set the three roses into the back pouch, snapping it closed. With another wave towards Rebecca, he put on his helmet and started the engine of his motorcycle. Kicking up the stand, he weaved back into traffic and headed towards the cemetery.

* * *

After depositing all of her groceries at home, Summer was once again searching for something to do. Watching tv all day suddenly didn't sound too thrilling. She'd stayed up late the night before doing just that, and another couple hour binge was just too much. Instead, she decided to hit the gym on campus, something she hadn't done for awhile.

Getting on her workout clothes, she filled up a water bottle and made sure to take her iPod with her, taking the bus to the gym and flashing her student ID to the person manning the reception.

For the next hour Summer ran on the treadmill and a few other machines that focused on cardio. Lifting weights wasn't her thing. And most of the more complicated equipment made her self-conscious to use. Even if it was highly unlikely, she still always felt like people were watching her make a fool of herself.

Finishing her workout, she stepped back outside into the heat, though a breeze helped to cool the sweat from her skin. Her aching legs wobbled as she made her way down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

She stood waiting, listening to her iPod, when she felt the rumbling of her stomach. Placing a hand over her chest, she sighed, knowing it was probably lunch time. She cocked her head, staring at the small diner across the road. Caesar's Cafe. The place Law had taken her for their first date.

She smiled, remembering the memory. If she recalled, the menu had some healthier options as well, not just burgers and fries, which would have ruined the whole purpose of her workout. Deciding that she'd earned a bit of a treat, she abandoned the bus stop and began down the sidewalk towards the diner.


	14. Chapter 14

Summer walked through the glass door of the diner, a bell attached to the top tinkling as she stepped inside. The quiet murmur of people conversing mixed with the soft tones of the music playing overhead. It was quite busy, but not packed, and she approached the register to wait for service. The green-haired woman from before was working. Monet, if she recalled.

The waitress finished ringing up another patron, handing them their receipt, before Summer stepped forward and smiled. Upon seeing the blonde, the woman's smile faded just a bit, but a noticeable amount. Obviously, she recognized her.

"Welcome to Caeser's Cafe. Just one this afternoon?" Though Monet's voice was sweet, there was no denying the cold dislike in her brown eyes. It was hard to believe it's only reason was because she'd gone on a date with Law. What had Summer done to spite her? Dismissing the issue, Summer nodded, then followed the waitress to an open booth.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Just a water, please."

"Of course." Monet smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. Without another word she disappeared behind the counter into the kitchen. Sighing from the pain in her legs and her growing hunger, Summer opened the menu and glanced through the choices. Most of the items were greasy and fattening, but there were a few grilled entrees that looked delicious.

The blonde was engrossed with the laminated menu, too preoccupied to notice the man walking up to her booth. "Is this seat taken?" He said, and she looked up with a small jump. Her surprise quickly turned to joy, and she smiled widely. Her favorite bartender.

"Oh, Law! Fancy meeting you here." She gestured to the seat across from her eagerly. "You can join me if you'd like."

Grinning at this unusual but pleasant development in his morning, he moved to sit in the open seat across from her. Law then noticed her attire and chuckled. "Went for a run?"

Summer pursed her lips. "Yeah, I was getting bored at home watching tv for hours. And I don't have any appointments today, so I decided to do something different." She shrugged, resting her head on her hand and smiling back at him. "Do you work today?"

He shook his head a negative. "I'm off every Sunday. Unless Corazon has dire need of me. Though, he's training a new kid to take the afternoon shift and to cover for my days off, so he can focus on operating the business."

"That man works too hard." Summer shook her head slowly, sighing at the thought of the older man being too overloaded to even work on his own business. "You've told him to take a vacation, right?"

Law shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "Tried, several times even. Too stubborn for his own good, though. Thinks the bar will go up in flames without him there, or something."

Summer laughed, interrupted by the arrival of Monet with her glass of water. "Oh, will this be a party of two?" The green-haired woman asked, that note of bitterness still present. Law smirked, crossing his arms comfortably.

"Yes, and I'll have my usual." Law replied, and Monet turned to Summer for her order, begrudgingly. If it wasn't her job, she would have refused any request she made, Summer was sure.

"Ah, I'll have the grilled chicken wrap, thank you."

The waitress accepted her menu and retreated back to the kitchen without another word, but Law and Summer simply chuckled at the suppressed temper tantrum Monet was probably internalizing at that very moment.

"You come here so often you have a usual?" She raised a brow, and he only smirked.

They chatted for several minutes about small things, waiting for their food to arrive. Summer hadn't known that Law came to the cafe every Sunday, until he told her then. It had her thinking, maybe she should do the same. Then panicked. What if he didn't want her to join him for lunch? Maybe she'd get annoying? Well, she'd have to see how things went today.

"Only two weeks away, huh? Then you're out of college." Law mentioned, watching with a grin as Summer leaned back in her seat, slumping dejectedly.

"Ugh, I know. It can't come fast enough, but I don't want it to happen at the same time. It's hard to explain." She reached for her glass of water, sipping through the straw. "I just want it to be over with, really."

"Have you decided what you're going to do for your graduation party yet?" He waited for Summer to finish drinking her water for an answer.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to take up Corazon's offer and have it at the Heart Seat. It's easy to get to, and I'm not having a huge gathering of people anyways."

"Just promise you won't go crazy with the shots. I don't want a repeat of that bachelorette party." He grimaced, recalling the loud women and their constant catcalls, urging him to take off his shirt. Summer giggled, amused by his expression.

"I'm pretty sure the only person you have to worry about is Nami, and her mom's gonna be there so she probably won't go wild."

"Nami? I feel like I've heard that name before." He mused, tilting his head, trying to recall who she was. Just then, Monet returned with their food. She didn't say anything, but simply walked away, leaving them in peace again.

"Hmm…maybe you know her mom? Bellemere? She's the owner of Mikkan Apartments, where I live."

"Oh, that's right. Corazon is an old friend of hers." It clicked in his head. He'd heard his boss talking to the violet-haired woman before, and Nami had been brought up a few times. He didn't mention how he'd seen Bellemere the night of their second date. Nor would he mention their bet.

"Really? I didn't know that." Summer smiled, enjoying her meal. While she was hesitant to call it particularly healthy, it was still better than most of the items available on the menu. Still, the taste of grease and whatever fat they use to flavor things was rather strong. Tasty, but probably still fattening.

"Hey, Law. There was something I've been meaning to ask you." Summer started, nearly finished with her lunch. It had been on her mind since he came into the cafe. The bartender glanced at her, sipping at his shake.

"What?" He asked finally.

"Uh…you can say no if you'd like…but do you want to come to my graduation? We can invite close friends and family to watch." She scratched the back of her head, giving a small hopeful smile. He raised a brow before grinning back.

"Why would I say no?" She pursed her lips but only shrugged. Chuckling, he began finishing off the fries that came with his sandwich.

"Sure, I'll come. What time is it at?"

"2 pm, and it should last several hours, so I hope it doesn't interfere with work." Law simply waved away at her concern.

"I'll just take the day off, don't worry. I doubt Corazon would have any problems with it anyways." Well, she supposed he was right. Her smile returned.

"I'll get you the ticket for entrance beforehand." She promised, feeling elated once more.

_'_ _See? That wasn't so bad. What were you worrying so much about?'_

* * *

After awhile of talking over their food, Summer figured that they'd taken up the booth for long enough. The diner was pretty busy and there were people waiting for a seat, so she waved for Monet to give them a check. The green-haired waitress simply looked away.

"Leaving already?" Law pretended to pout, but Sumer only laughed.

"Well, I keep seeing that older couple give us dirty looks, so I think it's about time we got out of here." Law looked over his shoulder to the couple she mentioned, suddenly on the receiving end of one such dirty look, but he shrugged.

"I suppose."

Soon Monet came with two checks, but Law accepted both of them. Summer opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand. "My treat."

"You must think I'm poor or something. If I can pay for my drinks, I can pay for my lunch too, you know." She giggled, holding out her hand for her check. Law refused to give it to her.

"Think of it as a thank you, for brightening up my day a little." He flashed a genuine smile, one that Summer wished she could see more often. It made her blush, and she tilted her head to try to hide it.

"Not such a good morning?" She asked, noticing his eyes took on a faraway look.

"Just a usual Sunday." He replied somewhat cryptically, the smile never shifting. Summer only stared at him quizzically. He stood, glancing back at her to see if she were following.

"Well, now to get back home so I can binge watch tv with Max." She chuckled, grabbing her purse before standing as well. Law grinned, waiting for her to get everything in order.

"How exciting."

"What about you? What are you going to be up to?" They walked up to the counter, waiting for Monet to ring them up. Law had one hand stuffed in his jacket pocket, the other holding their checks. He shrugged.

"Nothing special, I guess. I'll probably beat Penguin and Shachi at Halo and hope they don't come over." Summer's eyebrows rose.

"Why not? I'm sure they'd be fun to have around?"

"Don't get me wrong. They're great and all, but sometimes I prefer the quiet. If they could just be silent for ten minutes, I'd be fine with them being over." He grinned ruefully, knowing full well they honestly weren't capable of such a thing. Summer smiled, watching Monet approach the counter further away.

"How fun can playing video games all by yourself really be? Isn't it more fun with others there?" The blonde hadn't played a video game before. Well, besides the few times her foster homes had gaming systems. And even then, her temporary brother or sister which it belonged to never really let her play for long.

Law looked down at the blonde thoughtfully, still clutching the checks. Monet approached and reached for the checks silently. "Will this be-" She began, but Law interrupted her, still quite lost in thought.

"Those will be together." Monet snapped her mouth shut at being stopped, but she simply added up the checks and gave him the total. Law quickly paid for their meals and received a receipt. They stepped outside, passing by the bitter-looking older couple. Once they were outside, Law made up his mind.

"You know, you're right." He suddenly said, and she looked up in confusion.

"About what?"

His signature grin settled onto his lips, and he made his way over to his bike, parked a little ways down from the cafe. Turning to Summer, he waved her to follow him. "About games not being as fun by yourself."

"Oh, well, yeah I suppose." She frowned, not quite understanding why that was such a big deal to bring up again. She followed him to his bike, and he reached into one of the satchels on the back, pulling out his second helmet.

"Would you like to join me this afternoon? Since neither of us have much to do anyways."

Her surprise overcame her confusion, and not a moment later her mouth broke into a wide smile. "Sure! Sounds great. But I should probably go home and change first." She gestured down to her workout attire,

He held out the helmet to her. "I planned on it. We can swing by your apartment and grab anything you need. You can even bring Max, if you want. I know you don't like to leave him alone for too long."

"Ok!"

And so saying, she accepted the helmet and shoved it over her head, hearing the muffled chuckle from Law as he did the same. They mounted the bike and he started the engine. In no time, the two were speeding down the road towards Mikkan Apartments.

* * *

The man watched as Law and the girl sped off, out of sight. Lowering the newspaper he'd been pretending to read from the other side of the street, he folded it up and placed it on the bench seat beside him. He pulled out his phone, calling one of the only contacts he had saved in his phone.

"What?" A male voice answered after a few rings. The man sounded neither angry nor delighted to hear from him, but that was besides the point. Standing, he began to walk away towards his car.

"It seems things are progressing as we thought. My suspicion was correct. Should we make contact?" There was a pause on the other end.

"No. We wait. If you're right, she won't be going anywhere. The closer they are, the easier things become. We may lose him if we act too soon."

"Understood." The man agreed. And with that he hung up the phone, stuffing it back into his pockets and fading into the crowd of the busy city.


	15. Chapter 15

Law opened the door and turned on the living room light, stepping inside of his apartment and moving out of the way for Summer to follow. The blonde, now wearing a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt, walking to the side behind him, eyes wandering over the living room of Law's home.

"Sorry, I forgot to clean those up." He said, gesturing to the xbox game boxes that littered the floor. Summer only grinned, hanging her purse onto the hooks for coats.

"I don't mind." She replied, taking in the interior. He had a large flatscreen tv set up on one wall, with a black leather couch facing it. A plush chair was set to the side, and a coffee table sat between the tv and couch.

"Make yourself at home." He said, taking off his jacket and hanging it beside her purse, before heading down a hall, presumably towards his bedroom. Summer walked slowly into the living room, looking down at the game boxes. She picked a few up, inspecting the titles.  _The Elder Scrolls, Gears of War, Halo…_ She didn't really recognize any of them, but she had heard others talk about them.

Hearing footsteps coming closer, she stood, and watched as Law entered the living room, wearing a different shirt. "As you can see, I don't really entertain much."

"What, and you think I do? I don't mind at all." She laughed, gesturing to the games. "I'm not really a gamer. Which one do you want to play?"

"Well, later tonight Shachi and Penguin want to try to beat me at Halo, so I could show you that first. If you want." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, suddenly unsure if Summer would want to do that. But much to his relief, she simply smiled.

"Ok, but you should probably be prepared for lots of questions."

Feeling a little more comfortable, he approached the tv and knelt in front of his collection of games. He got it all set up, while Summer took a seat on the couch, content to simply watch him from her spot. She still felt nervous, just by being in his home with no one else. It felt…intimate. Just like the night Law had returned her camera. There was something extremely personal about being in one's home with someone else.

Law stood, holding two black controllers. He turned to the couch and sat beside her, handing her one of them. Her eyes widened, gently holding the controller in her hands. It felt unfamiliar. "Wait, I thought I was just watching."

He cocked a brow, giving a mischievous smile. "What's the fun in that? Besides, you learn better when you're actually playing. The screen showed a white sphere with a green x in the middle, before a profile selection screen appeared. There were three profiles. One for Law, and two others that looked suspiciously like Penguin and Shachi.

"Do I have to have a profile to play?" She asked, still trying to get her hands comfortable in the controller. He picked his own profile and set the controller to the side, reaching over to her hands to help her hold her own.

"No, but we can make you one if you want to." He placed his hands over hers, nudging her fingers into the correct positions. "Like this, that way you can reach the bumper and trigger buttons on the top, see?"

"Oh, ok." She tested out a few of the buttons, just to feel how they moved.

Law picked his controller back up and flicked through the menu, selecting Halo and a loading screen popped up. The music began to play in the background, and Summer laughed, thinking of something then.

"Is this all you do when you don't go to work?" He gave her an unamused look, but it was obviously fake.

"I'd like to think I have more of a life than that." He replied, but she only laughed. Giving in, he smiled again, shaking his head. "No, I have other hobbies. This is my way of appeasing Shachi and Penguin when I don't want to leave the house."

While Law selected their gameplay and other options, Summer shook her head. "Are they that annoying?"

"Let's just say…one can only take so much of their antics in a single day." They laughed, waiting for the game to load. Soon, the game was loaded and it skipped to a cutscene, panning across a starry sky.

"Switch me controllers." Law said, holding out a hand to take hers. She complied, taking Law's into her own hands. It was warm where his fingers had held it. "I don't have the first game, but you can learn just the same from the beginning."

"There's no tutorial or anything?" She bit her lip, watching as something white flashed across the night sky on the screen. Law chuckled.

"Nope. Since it's the third game, they expect you to know what to do already, but I'll help you. And trying to teach you on multiplayer against me just isn't fair, so I'll have you start with the Campaign."

"O-okay." She swallowed, suddenly apprehensive watching the scene play out. She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him, but she didn't want to just give up before she gave it a chance either.

The white flash branched off into a second one, and it angled towards the camera view, becoming larger and larger until a fireball streaked right past their viewpoint. It cut to black, before showing a group of people dressed like fighters. "Who are they?" She asked.

"They are from the UAC. It's a long explanation, but basically, they are a military organization that protects earth from other aliens species."

"Oh, there's aliens in this?"

"They're called the covenant, but I'll tell you more about them later." He said, gesturing back to the screen so she'd keep watching.

It showed a man in a green suit laying unmoving in a large crater. "Who's that?" She pointed, wondering why he wasn't moving. Oh, maybe he was the thing that crashed into the earth.

"That's Master Chief. He's a Spartan soldier, who was modified and enhanced to have superhuman capabilities. He's with the UAC."

"Oh, ok."

They watched for a little while longer, before she had another question. "Who's Cortana?"

He sighed, chuckling under his breath. "I guess I should have bought the first game for you to play, huh?"

"Sorry…" She muttered sheepishly, pursing her lips. He shook his head, reaching over to tap her forehead with a finger.

"Don't be, I know this must be really confusing for you. I really don't mind all the questions." She looked at him, trying to see if he was lying, but his eyes held amusement and content. Smiling finally, she settled further into the couch.

"If you say so."

"In answer to your question, though, Cortana is an artificial intelligence assigned to assist Master Chief. You learn more about her in the other two games but…"

Law continued to give her commentary and answer her endless questions as she began to play. Once the game actually began and her character was able to move around, she had to get used to the controls. Most of the time she was either staring down at the ground, accidentally jumping off cliffs, trying to fix the camera angle, shooting off in random directions and completely missing the target, or walking into obstacles on either side.

Law laughed at her mistakes, but was quick to help her correct them. Summer was still worried that she'd make a fool of herself but after awhile she was more focused on the game and Law being so close on the couch beside her.

He had her play for awhile, until she knew all of the symbols and notifications on the HUD, and what all of the terms and buttons meant. Finally, after she completed the third or fourth level, seeing as she hadn't been keeping track, she turned to Law.

"I want to see you play. I think I understand most of what's going on, so now it's your turn." He raised a brow but nodded, figuring that he could only teach her so much at a time. Besides, that hopeful smile was too much for him to resist.

He switched her controllers again, backing out of the game and opening another save file. This one was set on a much harder difficulty than what he had her play on, and he returned to the progress he'd made the last time he'd played. It was at a different part of the game, but Summer tried her best to keep up.

Summer would ask questions every once in awhile, but was otherwise entertained just by watching him play. His movements on screen were much smoother and coordinated than hers had been, and he effortlessly gunned down the aliens he faced against, rarely missing a shot.

He played a few more levels into the game, and Summer was caught up completely in the story and action. Law completed another level, then nudged Summer beside him, who had been staring at the screen in interest. She looked his way, noticing the amused smirk.

"Having fun?" He asked, and she chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Are you taking a break?" He stood, stretching out his back with a pop. He set the controller on the couch and turned back to her.

"Well, it's close to six. Did you want something to eat?"

Summer's eyebrows raised in shock, and she looked towards the clock on the stove. Indeed, it was almost six o'clock.

"Wow, I didn't even know we'd been playing so long." She stood, following Law towards the kitchen. "Sure, I could eat something. Do you want me to help?"

He waved her away, opening his fridge. "No, I've got dinner covered. How does pasta sound?"

"Sounds great. Are you sure you don't want help?"

Law went to the pantry and pulled out a box of noodles, finally turning to Summer who stood at the edge of the kitchen, wringing her hands. He smirked, approaching her. "I'm sure. You're a guest, after all." He reached up to gently cup under her chin, drawing her attention to his face. "Come on, I'll show you some other games you can play while I make us dinner." He smiled, dropping his hand and guiding her by her shoulder back to the living room.

He didn't notice the way her cheeks heated up at his touch, and she simply followed where he sent her. They returned to the couch and he knelt in front of the tv stand. Opening one of the doors underneath, he revealed two shelves chock full of video games of all kinds. Summer sat beside him, and he picked through the titles.

"I'm not sure what you want to play, but you're welcome to any of these." He shifted over so she could see, and the blonde peered in, scanning the sides of the boxes for anything that sounded fun.

"Hmm…what about this? I think Soma has this one." She pointed to one of the boxes and looked up to Law's confused face, before adding, "Soma is Hitomi's little brother."

The confusion cleared and he nodded, pulling out Grand Theft Auto from the shelf and closed it, opening the box to take out the disc. Summer watched where he placed the disc so she would know how to pick another game in the future.

"Alright, you can play on my saved file, since I've completed all the missions and you pretty much have unlimited money." He chuckled, wondering what sort of trouble Summer would create in the game. He stood, having put in the disc. "Just shout if you need anything, and I'll get dinner started."

"Ok, thank you." She said, grabbing the controller and waiting for the load screen to complete. With one last glance in her direction, Law returned to the kitchen and began working on their dinner.

* * *

During the course of making dinner, Law heard Summer giggling at whatever it was she was doing. He ignored the first few times, but raised a brow to himself in amusement all the same. He was busy making the sauce for the pasta when she burst into another laughing fit, and Law's curiosity finally won out. He popped his head out into the living room, trying to figure out what she was laughing at.

Her character on the screen was running up the street, punching people left and right as the passed them. With each NPC she socked in the face, Summer would laugh. Law chuckled quietly, returning to the kitchen to cook. At least she was enjoying herself.

He continued to hear her laugh from the kitchen, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. He didn't realize how much he loved hearing it until that moment. He wanted to make her laugh, so he could hear it again, and know he was the one to cause it. Drifting off in his thoughts, it took a moment before he realized he'd stopped stirring the pot of noodles. Shaking his head, he finished their meal and turned off the stove.

He dished the meal out onto plates, walking out into the living room with them in his hand. She giggled some more, driving a stolen police car through the pier, running over people as they tried to jump out of the way. Law laughed, walking to the front of the couch, still holding the plates.

"Should I be worried, considering all the destruction you seemed to have caused in such a short amount of time?" He questioned, and she snapped her head around to watch him set both the plates on the coffee table in front of them.

"I feel like such a bad person, but it's so fun!" She giggled out, trying to evade the authorities chasing her. "I'm not very good at driving in this game, since most of the time I end up in the ocean or blowing up against a street pole."

"Well, at least your crime sprees come to an end." He teased, and she punched his arm playfully. "Here you go." He pushed the plate of food closer to her, and she hit the start button to pause the game.

"Ooh, it smells great." She complimented, accepting the fork he offered her.

They ate on the couch, with Summer describing all of the stupid and funny things she'd managed to accomplish during his time in the kitchen. Law laughed and made fun of her for it, but she didn't mind much. Summer complimented Law on his cooking abilities, and even asked if there was more. There wasn't, but he appreciated her enjoyment of his food.

They both finished eating quickly, and Law stood to take the dishes to the kitchen, but Summer beat him to it. "You stay here this time. I want to help a little."

He was about to protest, but she had already grabbed the dirty plates and tromped to the kitchen. A moment later he heard the sink turn on, and figured that if it made her happy, he'd let it slide this once.

While Summer was in the kitchen, Law felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, seeing that it was a call from Penguin.

"Hello?" He said, answering the call.

 _"_ _Hey, are we still on for Halo tonight?"_  His friend asked. There was a shuffling sound, before Shachi butted in.  _"You'd better! You've backed out of the last two times, but you don't have an excuse for this time!"_

"Yeah, we're still on."

 _"_ _Good! You better be ready to get your assed kicked, too. Penguin and I have been practicing and memorizing your strategies, so don't think you'll win so easily this time!"_  Shachi exclaimed, loud enough that Law had to hold the phone away from his ear. He smirked.

"Go ahead and try." He heard the sink turn off, and that reminded him. "Oh, and Summer is here with me too, so you'd better be on your best behavior."

" _Eh? Summer's there?_ " Shachi asked. The shuffling noise happened again, and Penguin took back his phone.  _"What!? Are you guys-?"_  He started to ask, but Law immediately cut him off.

"No, we aren't." There was a pause, but Law knew them both well enough to know what question they would ask next. "And no, we didn't. So don't ask."

_"_ _Jeez. No need to be snippy with me. And no worries. We won't blow your chances of getting laid tonight, if that's what you meant."_

Law gritted his teeth, rubbing at his forehead. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

He could hear them laughing on the other end of the line, before Shachi was back on the phone.  _"Whatever. Anyways, we'll be getting on in the next couple minutes, so be ready by then."_

"Fine." He answered, hanging up without listening to whatever they were going to say next. He probably wouldn't want to hear it anyways. He could hear Summer moving around in the kitchen, before appearing back in the living room, looking uncertain.

"Umm, I don't know where your dishes go, so I just dried them and put them on the counter. Is that ok?" His smile returned instantly.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll put them away later."

Summer smiled and returned to her spot on the couch, picking up her controller, but Law spoke up again.

"Penguin and Shachi just called and want to start playing Halo. But if you want to keep playing this, I can tell them we'll do it another day."

She shook her head. "No, no! I want to watch you play with them. Besides, I can play this any other time, right?" He tried gauging her expression to see if she truly wanted to watch or if she was just trying to be polite. Nor did he miss the subtle question she hid underneath her words. She wanted to know if he would allow her over in the future.

"Of course." He answered truthfully, flashing her a small smile. Her enthusiasm seemed genuine enough, and finally he shrugged, exiting out of Grand Theft Auto before putting the Halo disc back into the game console.

He returned to the couch, sitting on the other side opposite to Summer, making himself comfortable. There was a headset on the table, and he put it on, adjusting the mic on the side to a better spot. She looked quizzically at it. "Oh, do you talk to Shachi and Penguin with that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but most of the time they just yell at me in frustration when I beat them at everything." She matched his amused grin, before he turned to the tv and navigated to set up the multiplayer game.

"You ready?" Law tested out.

_"_ _Yup!"_

_"_ _We're good to go over here."_  Summer heard Shachi and Penguin respond over the headset. Luckily, they talked loud enough for her to hear, and she smiled, curling her feet underneath her to get more comfortable.

Law suddenly turned to her and winced. "First off, I'd like to apologize for everything that they are about to say."

_"_ _Hey!"_

_"_ _We heard that!"_

_"_ _Don't make us out to be these awful people!"_

_"_ _Summer, we're not as bad as Law makes us sound."_

Summer laughed, scooting closer to speak into the small microphone. "I'm sure."

Law gave her a glance ah she leaned back away, but didn't say anything, putting all the settings in place for their game. Summer returned to her respectful distance on the couch, leaning on the arm to watch.

They began the game, with Law pretty much dominating the match. Even with Shachi and Penguin teaming up to take him down, Law was much more skilled in the game and layout of the map than they were, and was able to avoid every trap or tactic they put into place.

Most of the time, as Law had predicted, Shachi and Penguin cursed at Law, who only smirked in return, getting kill after kill. They managed to kill his character every once in awhile, but only very rarely.

_"_ _Aw, come on! That totally counts as camping!"_

_"_ _How is it that you get the sniper rifle every time we kill you?"_

_"_ _You have to be cheating!"_

"You just can't accept that you aren't good at this game." Law taunted, killing Shachi's guy yet another time. The man in question yelled out in frustration.

_"_ _Summer! Tell him to stop cheating!"_

She only giggled, entertained by their banter. She leaned in to speak into Law's microphone. "Sorry, guys. Can't help you."

_"_ _Even Summer has abandoned us."_

_"_ _We just have to win her favor back by beating him!"_

Summer smiled, and went to return to her side of the couch, but Law wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped in surprise, looking up to his smirking face as he pulled her in to lean on his chest. Because he only had one hand controlling his character, Penguin was able to kill him, but he didn't seem to mind, concentrating only on Summer for that moment. She didn't resist, and found herself tucked closely to him. The blush returned to her face, but she soon settled comfortably beside him.

He returned to playing the game, sneaking occasional glances at the blonde leaning into his chest. Law hoped she didn't register the way his heart was beating a little faster. She watched the screen with a small smile in place. Good, he was worried that she wouldn't have fun, but it seemed that she was enjoying herself.

* * *

Summer didn't know how long she'd sat there watching them play, before she heard Shachi announce that they needed a break for drinks and the bathroom. Law agreed, and they stopped the match to return to the game lobby, where they could choose a map to play.

Law set his controller onto the coffee table and flipped the microphone up higher on the headset, away from his mouth. He turned to Summer, who still lay on his chest. "Having fun?" He asked, wanting to be extra sure she wasn't bored. She giggled, propping herself up to look him in the face.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry about me." She chuckled, and Law grinned. He tilted his head, examining her appearance. She smiled, and he raised a brow. "Thanks for dinner, by the way. And for inviting me over. I didn't realize how seldom I actually get out of my house until now." She pushed away off of his chest and stretched her arms above her head, arching her back to get all the kinks out.

"Anytime. Are you wanting to go home? I can take you when you're ready." Her words sounded as if she was getting ready to leave. Her smile faded a bit.

"I mean, if you want me to go, I can-" He waved off her words, trying to correct his mistake.

"No, that's not what I meant." Summer saw his cheeks flush, and he looked a bit flustered. "I don't want you to go yet. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go but didn't want to be rude." He continued, and Summer was starting to wonder if he himself wasn't sure where he was trying to go with his words anymore. It made her smirk.

"Don't feel like I'm trying to kick you out or anything, that's not-"

Having heard enough, Summer chuckled and pushed herself up higher, leaning in close before placing her lips onto his, effectively silencing him. Caught by surprise, he recovered instantly, bringing up his hands to hold her close. They wrapped around his waist, and she twisted to sit more comfortably, their lips never separating.

Summer placed a hand gently on his cheek, her thumb brushing over his goatee on his chin, and he couldn't suppress a low groan. Law leaned forwards, taking control over the kiss, as he pulled her to sit on his lap, her legs straddling him on either side.

Summer's heart was beating wildly in her chest, her entire body felt hot, and tingly all over. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't care, as the tip of Law's tongue licked her bottom lip, asking permission. Sparing only a moment's hesitation, she relented, giving him what he wanted.

"Mmm…" She moaned softly, feeling his tongue tangle with her own in a uncoordinated dance of dominance. Her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers trailing up to thread through his short black locks.

They broke apart for air, neither of them opening their eyes. Resting their foreheads together, they panted, each other's breaths mixing and mingling in the space between them. Summer's mind was foggy, too focused on the gratifying feeling of being hugged close to his body. She felt warm and safe, as if there was nothing more to the world than him, right at that moment.

"I'm not leaving." She muttered still out of breath, remembering what he'd been saying before.

"Good." He replied, equally as breathless.

Recovering her breath, Summer kissed him again, this time with more heat than the first. He didn't resist, unwrapping one arm to cradle her face with his hand. His thumb rested at the edge of her chin, his fingers splayed out along her jaw.

Oh, she hadn't felt such bliss with anyone else she'd ever met. Law, the things he could make her feel, it was extraordinary. He slowly tilted her chin up with his thumb, and his mouth left hers to trail further down, over the ridge of her jaw and lower still to the delicate skin of her neck.

She gasped, the sensation of his tongue gliding over the sensitive area sending heat straight between her legs. Her knees squeezed his legs between them of their own volition, and Summer felt like she couldn't keep still.

"Mmm…Law…" She whispered, unable to help herself from saying his name. She felt more than heard the growl at the back of his throat, spurring him on. In retaliation for saying such sexy things, he nipped at her neck with his teeth, the pain barely registering over the pleasure that followed it. He kissed the same spot to lessen the sting, his other hand rubbing her thigh with tightening fingers.

 _"_ _Alright! We're back!"_  A voice yelled into Law's ear. He jerked in surprise, suddenly remembering the headset that was still atop his head. He pulled away, and it seemed Summer had heard too, because she was smiling, trying to hold back her giggle. He scowled at the unprecedented interruption, as his heart began to slow down in his chest.

Before Law had a chance to react, Summer reached up and brought the mic down closer. "Law went to the restroom. He'll be back in a moment." Summer lied, somehow able to mask her breathlessness, smirking mischievously at him. Law felt a spark of want, seeing equally the amount of pleasure in her eyes. He returned her grin, his hand on her thigh resuming it's gentle massage over her clothed flesh.

 _"_ _Oh, ok. But make sure you tell him to hurry up!"_  They said, and she chuckled.

"Will do!" She replied, flipping the mic back up so they wouldn't hear. Taking the hint, Law connected their lips once more, enjoying the way her fingers ran through his hair, pulling every so often.

Law kissed her until he'd had his fill, drinking in her taste and relishing in the sensations that were going straight to his pants. He'd be lucky if she didn't notice the obvious bulge that was growing underneath his jeans, but at this point he didn't care.

Summer, all too aware of what she was doing to him, felt a sudden spark of fear at what Law would expect from her. Did he think she'd want to up and have sex so soon? Were they even in an official relationship? Was that the kind of relationship he wanted with her? All of the questions were running through her head, and Law seemed to realize that she was distracted by something else.

He began to slow his kisses down, finally placing one final chaste one onto her lips, before opening his eyes to take in her flushed face and swollen lips. He grinned, resting his forehead on hers. "You're thinking too much." He whispered, making sure it was quiet enough so Shachi and Penguin wouldn't hear through the microphone.

"What?" She questioned, more than a little confused. He reached up and tucked a stray hair from her face, brushing his fingers over her cheek. Her eyes were clouded from lust, but he saw the worry and apprehension behind her longing. He could take a guess at what was eating away at her.

"Nothing's going to happen that you don't want, alright?" He reassured softly, eyes never leaving hers. "I don't want something as superficial as that to come between us."

"O-okay." She breathed out in relief. But a part of her was still unsure. Law waited for her to voice her thoughts, knowing there was something else to it. "Um…I don't…want whatever this is to be temporary either." She finally said.

He frowned, not quite sure what she meant. Seeing his confusion, she reiterated, though unable to look him in the eyes.

"You mean a lot to me, Law. I don't want our relationship to be just some fling that lasts two weeks. I want…" She hesitated, trying to put the words together. "I want to be with you as long as you'll let me."

His eyes widened, catching her meaning. Slowly, he brought both hands up to cradle her head, capturing her lips in a soft, slow, and sweet kiss. He used the opportunity to try to think of some speech that would reassure her that he wasn't a 'fling' type of guy, or that sex wasn't what he aimed for, or even that he had felt a pull towards her for the longest time. But even after all of that…

"So do I." Was all he could manage in the fog of mind.

They kissed, the seconds feeling like an eternity, sitting in Law's darkened living room. Then, Summer remembered that Shachi and Penguin were still waiting on them to return to the game. With a quiet chuckle, she broke the kiss, smiling sweetly up at the black-haired man. He looked like he wanted to continue, but Summer reached up for the microphone again.

"Ok, he's back now."

 _"_ _Finally!"_  Shachi said, and Law raised a brow, silently wondering if she wanted him to be annoyed to death by his two friends. She only shrugged, smirking devilishly. He decided right then that she could be just as malicious as him.

As Law tried to get comfortable in the couch again, Summer got off of his lap, but didn't stray far. Curling up into his chest once more, she sat beside him and lay her legs across his lap, positioning her so she still had a view of the tv while she could cuddle the bartender.

Law didn't say anything about it, but he silently reveled in the feel of her leaning into his chest again. He was glad that she'd spoken her worries about where their relationship was heading, because he felt a lot more satisfied about it afterwards too. Though he'd never admit to it, he'd had similar fears.

Would she grow tired of him? Maybe he'd misjudged her character over the years, and she would be unfaithful? What if she found out about his past? Would he tell her, or pretend it had never happened and try to look only to the future? Was he even capable of maintaining a long term relationship? Would Summer want him that long?

He didn't want to jump the gun, nor did he want to rush into a relationship with the blonde, but he hadn't been sure what she'd expected out of him either. Thankfully, it seemed that even just a fraction of those questions had been answered, and he was fine with that. The rest could come later, as things progressed.

He distracted himself with the game for awhile, hoping that it would help his little 'problem' go away. It worked to some degree, but he felt every shift of Summer's body when she tried to get more comfortable, which only snapped his thoughts back to the blonde clinging to his chest.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, noting it was close to 9:30, and wondered if he should invite her to spend the night, if she wanted to. Then, immediately dashed the thought. It was too soon. He didn't want to scare her away, or come on too strong and mess things up.

So he simply played his game in peace, enjoying the feel of her presence beside him, and burned this pleasant memory into the back of his mind. He wanted to remember this night, with every small detail, forever.


	16. Chapter 16

"Quit fussing with it, it looks fine!" Nami whispered harshly, playfully swatting away Summer's hand as she once again tried fixing the tassel on her graduation cap. It wouldn't stay exactly where she wanted it to be. The blonde huffed with annoyance, staring into the bathroom mirror with a grimace.

"It just doesn't look right!" She defended, leaning in and fiddling with it. Nami shook her head, pulling on Summer's arm to get her attention.

"Really, it looks alright. Now come on, we have to be in order in ten minutes!" Tugging a little harder just for good measure, the orange-haired accounting major started towards the door, dragging Summer with her. "Don't you want to graduate already?"

"Yes, ok, I'm coming! Just a second." Planting one foot on the tiles with her heel, Summer resisted Nami's pulling and started towards the mirror again. With a roll of her eyes, Nami gave up and left the restroom, disappearing behind the door and leaving the blonde by herself. Alone at last, she leaned on the counter, staring at herself in the mirror.

"This is it." She muttered, eyes inspecting her face and black gown. With little tugs here and there along the edges of the gown, Summer sighed deeply, knowing that it was all just to prolong the inevitable. She was terrified of going out there. Now that the moment was here, everything seemed to be going so fast, too fast.

"Get ahold of yourself, Summer. This is what you've been working towards for years now. Just wait for your turn and take your degree." She instructed into her reflection, a determined frown in place. The steps from here were pretty straightforward.

Everything was fine. All she had to do was wait in line for her name to be called, walk up to the Dean, shake his hand, grab her degree, and walk to her designated seat in front of the stage. Easy peasy. Nothing to it. All she had to watch out for was tripping and falling flat on her face in front of hundreds of people. Great. No pressure.

One reassuring thought was that at last she wasn't the valedictorian, so there was no extra worry of speaking in front of all of them. Thank God for that.

Releasing a pent up breath, she heard giggling students pass by the bathroom door outside. Summer straightened her shoulders, preparing herself for the big day ahead and trying to ignore the hard pounding of her heart in her chest as much as she could. It felt like a hammer chiseling away at her chest, as if working in overdrive.

"Summer, come on!" She heard Nami call a moment later, and smiling a wavering smile for herself, Summer nodded resolutely, turning away to leave the bathroom, her heels clicking with each step.

* * *

 

Hitomi entered the large stadium-style hall, taking in her surroundings with a cool gaze. It was a rounded building, with rows and rows of seats all facing the middle of the room, where a stage was set up. A podium took front and center, with a row of plush chairs behind it for the administrators. Tall plants decorated the sides of the stage, to add a more regal touch, perhaps? Hitomi wasn't sure. Though she admitted it looked rather nice. The atmosphere was alive with the quiet murmur of discussion, as the room slowly filled up with people.

"Where do we sit?" Soma asked from beside her. Glancing down at her brother, who was clad in his Sunday best, the silver-haired woman shrugged, looking down at the tickets in her hands.

"Well, we're in Section 2-B already. Our seats are in Row H, chair 18 through 21." She directed, looking down at the small metal plates indicating the rows of seats. Behind her, she heard Makino laugh at something Uncle Shanks said, and she turned back to them. "We're further down here."

"We're coming!" He replied with a wide smile, causing some of the people nearby to look his way at the noise. Of course, the they were both dressed in similarly fancy attire. Though, wearing a brightly colored sundress, Makino looked much more the part than her husband did, who's attire consisted of jeans and one of the only unwrinkled shirts from his closet.

The ceremony wasn't due to start for another half hour, but knowing the crowds at these types of events, Hitomi had insisted they arrive early. Thankfully Makino had a better sense of time than her uncle, otherwise they would have been lucky to arrive before Summer's name was even called.

Dodging people lingering in the aisle, Hitomi led them down the shallow stairs, finally finding their row, and they shuffled past a couple of people already seated in the way, making their way to the assigned seats on the tickets.

"This place looks great!" Makino complimented as she took her seat, examining the decorations and set up. "They really went all out, didn't they?"

"Well, the graduating class was bigger than usual this year, right? Had to up the stakes." Shanks grinned, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

They sat and watched as people around them filtered to their seats, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Soma had brought his Nintendo to occupy his time with while they waited, and he was constantly showing whatever game he was playing to Shanks, who laughed and encouraged him to do different things.

Reaching into her purse, Hitomi pulled out her phone and tapped the home button, illuminating the screen. She had several new texts from Summer, about ten minutes ago. With one quick tap the message opened, and the silver-haired woman chuckled.

_These gowns are like 100 degrees. If I pass out, you'll know why._

_Did you guys make it? Where are you at?_

_I just know I'm going to fall flat on my face! Please, God help me, don't let me embarrass myself!_

_Say hi to Soma for me!_

Hitomi switched to her camera and held up her phone. "Everyone, get in for a picture. I'll send it to Summer." She said, gaining everyone's attention. Makino gave a smile, Shanks held up a piece sign, and Soma stuck out his tongue. Hitomi grinned, snapping the picture and sending it to the blonde, writing a quick message after it for encouragement.

* * *

 

"Are you sure it was smart to leave the new kid alone?" Law asked the blonde-haired man, weaving their way through the crowd of people growing in the entrances of the building. Corazon shrugged, a carefree grin in place as usual.

"He's got Zoro there, and don't sell him short. The kid's a quick learner." He replied. The halls outside the main atrium were full of people snapping pictures, but there didn't appear to be any of the graduates themselves anywhere. They were probably getting ready in a separate part of the building.

"Let's find our seats. It should start pretty soon here." He said, nodding his head towards the door to their section. Law followed, double checking the tickets to make sure it was correct. Inside the main hall was the stage, facing a few hundred seats reserved for the graduates as they were called.

"Now, what are our seats?" Corazon asked, glancing up at the bartender.

"Row F, number 11 and 12."

Stopping and waiting for some people to pass, they slowly made their way down the aisle, finding their seats. Immediately, the older man pulled out his pack of cigarettes and shook the box. Noticing this, Law placed his hand on his arm and grinned, shaking his head.

"Right…forgot we aren't at the bar…" He muttered with a scowl, reluctantly putting away the pack. Law chuckled, turning his attention to his phone, which was vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing the various text messages he'd ignored up to that point.

Two were from Shachi and Penguin; a picture of two women, and a follow-up line asking which one he thought was hotter. Shaking his head, Law opened the chain from Summer, reading the few texts he'd missed.

_It still hasn't quite clicked in my head yet…I'm so nervous!_

_I forgot to say, thank you so much for coming! It really means a lot._

_If I trip and fall, you promise not to laugh right?_

Law chuckled, reading through her messages. She was always worrying about something or another. Quickly typing out a reply, he didn't miss the glances Corazon was making at his phone, not-so-sneakily trying to read what he was saying.

"If you want to know that badly, just ask." Law said, raising a brow and sending the text, finally turning to his boss. "If there's one thing I've learned through the years, it's that you really suck at sneaking around."

The blonde man crossed his arms, unconvinced of his conclusion. "I've snuck up on you plenty of times without you noticing!"

"Oh really?" He held up one hand, counting off examples on his fingers. "Like the time that high school student tried asking me on a date and you wanted to know what I said? Or when you thought I broke some of the glasses, so you watched me the whole day to see if I did it again? Or that time-"

"Ok, ok! Maybe I need to work on it a little." He muttered, the point having been put across. Law only chuckled, getting more comfortable in his chair.

* * *

 

"Trust me, you'll do fine! But I have to go and get in my position now, so good luck!" Nami squeezed Summer's hand, who stood in her spot in line already.

"Oh…ok." Summer said, watching Nami retreat into the crowd of students, disappearing from view and leaving the blonde alone with a bunch of strangers. A few she recognized from an odd class or two, but their names were lost upon her. She hadn't payed that much attention to her peers throughout the semesters.

A man's voice began speaking overhead, snapping most of the people out of their conversations and quieting them down. The reality of what was happening seemed to crash down on them. Smiles faded, voices hushed. Time seemed to go at hyper speed, just standing there in the hall. Summer's nerves felt like they'd gone haywire, tingling and ready to go out there once her name was called.

The first half hour or so was comprised of the Dean talking about the academic year, and the greatest all of the students had achieved. Of course, none of the graduates were really listening, too intent on not missing their cue to begin walking forwards.

Summer checked her phone, which was stuffed in her pants pocket underneath her gown. There were several messages she'd missed from Law and Hitomi. Smiling, she opened the picture of Hitomi and her family, smiling and just being dorks.

_We're in Section H, try looking for us. We'll wave to you. Good luck, you'll do just fine!_

The blonde chuckled, flipping over to Law's message.

_Wouldn't have missed it. Corazon's here too, and sorry. I don't make promises I can't keep._

"Rude…" She muttered, laughing under her breath. Of course he'd tease her now of all times. He wouldn't be Law if he didn't. She texted out a reply and quickly put her phone away, realizing that the graduates in front of her were starting to walk forwards.

The sound of applause could be heard all around, and people's names were being called. Summer's nerves jumped in apprehension yet again. This was it. It was really it!

* * *

"Sarah Joyce Jennings." The dean called, and the hall erupted into applause, with people catcalling and shouting out in enthusiasm. Hitomi and the others responded in kind out of courtesy, watching passively as the graduate stepped out with a bright smile, waving at the crowd and looking out for her relatives in the crowd.

As all of the others had done before her, she stepped up to the stage and shook hands with the Dean, pausing to take a picture with her degree in her hands. Shaking the hands of the other administrators behind him, she was led to the opposite side of the stage, heading down the small set of stairs there before being ushered to the many rows of seat for the graduates. About half of them were already full.

"How much longer until Summer comes out?" Soma asked, peering closely at the faces of all of the people being called. "I don't see her."

"She hasn't been called yet, but since they're going in alphabetical order, she'll be one of the next ones." Makino explained, peering around her husband to smile patiently at the boy. He nodded, hoping to see Summer before too long. He wasn't very interested in the rest of the people there anyways.

"Nathan Lee Jones."

"Annabeth Mary Judge."

"Carson James Kay."

"William Hayden Kemp."

One after another, the Dean called out, smiling and happy graduates taking their places in the seats available. Hitomi recognized his name in particular from her law firm, though she couldn't pinpoint exactly how. Maybe she'd dealt with a criminal case to have him prosecuted. Shrugging away the thoughts, she focused on the Dean once again, continuing to call out names.

"Cara Alaine Ketley."

"April Mae Kibble."

"Summer Ann King."

Everyone's ears perked up, hearing the blonde's name called out, and she emerged from the tunnel where they had been kept waiting, smiling as she quickly, if not cautiously, stepped out into the open. Shanks, Makino, Hitomi, and Soma all clapped louder, hollering and whooping their congratulations from their seats.

They all waved wildly, trying to gain her attention. On her way to the stage, her eyes were looking around the room in an attempt to find them, finally settling on their section, and she gave a tiny wave back, her smile widening.

She reached the stage, careful not to trip on the hem of her gown, before approaching the Dean. They said a few words, and she nodded emphatically, the smile never wavering, and she was handed her degree. They both posed for a picture, before he directed her to shake hands with the rest of the administrators. The blonde did so, and stepped down at the opposite end of the stage, going to find her seat.

* * *

 

"Summer Ann King."

"Woo! That'a girl!" Corazon called, clapping ecstatically. Law was much less vocal about his enthusiasm than the blonde man, watching her scan the crowd as she walked. She must have seen someone she knew on the other side of the room, because she smiled wider and waved before stepping up to the stage.

Law smiled, seeing her so happy as she accepted her degree. His eyes never left her as she walked across the stage shaking various peoples' hands, before finally stepping down and taking her seat. She'd been wanting this for so long, now she had it in her grasp, and she would go far with her talents, he just knew.

Even from this distance, he could see that she just kept staring at the black leather-bound degree in her hands, fingers trailing the edges delicately, as if she couldn't quite be sure it was real. He chuckled, wondering when it would actually start to hit her that she'd graduated.

Well, it was a little difficult for him to process as well. To him, she'd always been a college student, visiting the bar to take her mind off of her studies or just to sit and chat with someone. All those years, all those visits…she'd always been studying, learning her craft, not quite matured all the way. In a way, it made him see her as younger than she was. The title of 'student' had that effect.

And now…there was nothing holding her back from exploring the world around her now. The thought humbled him, made him realize that she wasn't some childish girl seeing the world through doe-eyes, but a woman, through and through, ready and waiting to tackle all the obstacles in her way. And he had no doubt she would overcome everything that got in her way.

He only hoped that he'd be able to keep up with her as she found her happiness. Perhaps he would too.

A quick nudge in the side made him look up to see Corazon eyeing him strangely, as if he knew exactly what he'd been thinking."Summer's all grown up now, huh? Quite the lady she turned out to be. Looks happy as can be."

Law had always wondered how the man just seemed to just  _know_  things. He may be the least sneaky person on the planet, unable to  _not_  cause a ruckus everywhere he went, but what he lacked in coordination, he more than made up for in intelligence. Uncanny powers of perception and observation were good terms to put it. Unsettling, at times, was another.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He continued, and Law cocked his head in confusion, prompting him to reiterate. "Summer's moving on to bigger and better things. You gonna let her leave you behind? Are you gonna make yourself happy for once?"

"Hmm." The young man responded, neither confirming nor denying anything. The blonde man chuckled, knowing he wasn't going to get much more in terms of an answer. Law was not one to confess his feelings so willingly, however obvious they may be. Sighing, Corazon settled back in his chair.

"All I can say is, I've never been happier to be $100 richer." He added with a grin, turning back to the graduates that continued to have their names called out, one by one taking their seats.

* * *

 

It was several hours later of almost sweating to death in her gown, surrounded by a hundred other people who were in a similar situation, listening to speeches no one was honestly paying attention to, before the ceremony finally ended. Of course, the grads all wanted to toss their caps into the air, but Summer refrained, not wanting to lose it in the sea of hats that had fallen to the floor afterwards. She clutched her degree to her chest, waiting until the grads around her filing out of the seats and into the hallway outside where they could meet those who had come to watch the ceremony. Summer shuffled out, looking up but not seeing Hitomi and her family in the seats above anymore. They must have already left.

Summer made her way through the throng of students-no-longer, politely weaving her way towards the exit, which was crowded with many more people. She sighed, thinking that she'd never get out of there. The sea of graduates and friends and family never seemed to end.

After several minutes of agonizingly slow people trying to get out, surrendering to the ebb and flow of the crowd, the blonde finally pushed through and into the main hallway, looking left and right for Hitomi or anyone else she recognized in the ever-moving throng of capped-heads.

"Summer!" Someone called, and she turned, seeing Nami heading towards her, holding her own degree. "I can't believe we're graduated!"

"I know! It still hasn't hit me yet." She admitted, accepting the tight hug from her orange-haired friend. They released one another, faces hurting from smiling so much. "Where's your mom?"

"I'm still looking for her. Let's go outside and wait. I think it'll be easier for them to find us." And with that, Nami grabbed her hand and pulled her outside into the much cooler air. The inside of the hall had been stifling from so many people. The wind felt great against their heated skin.

They stood beneath an unoccupied tree they could use as a waypoint, and Nami pulled out her phone to call her mom. Summer took out her own and called Hitomi.

 _"_ _Hey, we're looking for you in the halls. Where are you?"_  Hitomi answered, the sound of people talking in the background.

"I'm outside standing under a tree. It was too crowded in there. Just come outside and look for me." She said, saying her goodbye and hanging up. Immediately afterwards, she called Law, but it was Corazon who answered, much to her surprise.

 _"_ _Summer, congrats, first of all."_  He said, and she smiled again.

"Thank you! Where are you guys at? I'm outside under one of the trees."

_"_ _Oh, I'll let Law know then. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat with you for awhile, but I've got to get back to the bar and make sure everything's ready for you later. I hope you don't mind."_

"That's fine! I'll see you later then." She expected Corazon to hand the phone over to Law, but he just hung up instead, so she put her phone away, turning to Nami who was still on her phone with her mom.

"Yeah, by the east entrance. No, the other one." With a sigh, she rubbed at her forehead. "It's not that hard, mom, just turn right and go to the opposite side of the building." She kept explaining, peering under her hand to try to see her somewhere.

Once, Nami turned to her friend and rolled her eyes with an exasperated expression, and she snickered. Apparently, Bellemere was having some trouble navigating the helped her look, but perked up when she saw Shanks above the crowd.

"Over here!" She called, waving her arms around. It seemed her heard her call, since he turned her way and started heading over, the rest of the family in tow.

"Summer!" Soma called, running past people to give her a hug. She stooped down and accepted it, squeezing him in affection.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could come." She smiled, straightening as the rest of Hitomi's family arrived. Her silver-haired friend in particular came up next, enclosing her arms around the blonde.

"See? Didn't I say you'd do fine?" They laughed, cherishing the moment. Summer was so glad to have her there. Without Hitomi's calm personality and level-headedness, honestly she wasn't sure how in the world she would have made it through her years of college. Many a time she'd eased her fears of failure, always pushing her to be better, to do better.

There was so much she wanted to say in that moment, but the ability to do so seemed lost with all of the excitement.

Summer made sure to give hugs all around, not missing a single person, before they all wanted to see her degree. In that time, Bellemere was able to find them and congratulated the two girls, promising to bring Nami to The Heart Seat for the party that night before whisking her away to get ready.

Summer made sure she got a picture of all of them together on her phone, vowing to save it as her screensaver later, filing it away with the rest of the ones she'd secretly been taking all day. She wanted to have lots of pictures of that day to remember it by.

They chatted excitedly about the ceremony, with Shanks predictably teasing her, and Makino scolding her husband when she blushed a deep red. Soma thought her cap was really cool and wanted to wear it, and Hitomi promised to organize a girl's day out where the two of them could enjoy each other's company, away from responsibility and work.

Hitomi glance at something over Summer's shoulder, before a small grin settled itself on her face. Reaching forward, she grabbed the blonde's shoulders and spun her around to face whoever was behind her. A tall, dark-haired man.

"Law!" She cried, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around him. He tensed in surprise, and still unused to such displays in public, but after a second of hesitation, he responded in kind, though with a little less enthusiasm.

"Congratulations." He said, grinning. "Though I was a little disappointed you didn't fall. I was looking forward to it." Her cheeks puffed out at that admission, and she pulled away.

"Oh, come on. Don't be mean!" Her arm swung out to punch him in the arm, but he stepped back with a smirk and she missed. Not that she was really trying in the first place but still.

Hitomi touched her shoulder, and Summer looked back to her friend. "Summer, we'll be waiting by the car to take you home. We're parked at the far end of the South parking lot. Take all the time you want."

"Oh, ok, thank you so much!"

The silver-haired woman gave one more mischievous glance at the bartender, who raised a brow at the not-so-subtle move to get them both alone, and then she was gone, ushering her family towards the car through the endless mass of people. The woman was craftier than he gave her credit for.

Summer turned back to Law, beaming up at him. "It really means a lot that you came. Thank you."

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothing." Obviously, she wasn't impressed with that answer, because she poked him in the stomach.

"No, it's not nothing! Having all of you guys here was what made today great." She smiled, rocking back and forth on her heels, somehow not falling over in the high-heeled shoes. "I wanted to say hi to Corazon before he left, but that's ok. I'll see him later at the bar. Any idea what he's setting up anyways?"

Law smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "No idea, actually."

Summer's eyes narrowed, unconvinced. Leaning in close, she peered into his face critically. "I feel like you're lying to me." But Law only shrugged nonchalantly. She sighed, crossing her arms. "You're impossible."

"I honestly don't know. He wouldn't say." He chuckled, watching her fidget with her degree yet again. "Can I see?" He gestured to it, and she nodded, offering the small leather-bound cover to him.

He opened it, revealing the important-looking scrawl of the printed letters, and the fancy handwriting of the Dean himself at the bottom, recognizing Summer for her academic achievement. "I thought it would be a lot bigger." He mentioned, and she laughed.

"They send the bigger size through the mail, or you can pick it up at the college this weekend. Those are the ones you can hang on the wall." She accepted the degree back from him, tucking it under her arm carefully, just to be sure she didn't lose it. "This is more of a placeholder until you get the real thing."

Her expression changed to one of surprise, and she reached into her pants pocket under her gown for her phone. "Oh, I want to get a picture! So I can remember everyone who came to see me."

"Uh…" Law started, but couldn't say much more before she turned and settled in close to him, holding up her phone to take the picture. He took hold of her hips, though not quite sure whether to keep her at a distance or pull her closer. The blonde didn't seem to notice, however, and Law wasn't feeling too inclined to let go either.

"Smile!" She encouraged, flashing a bright one of her own. Resigning himself to her wishes, he complied, his usual easy smirk in place as she pressed the button and snapped the photo. He wasn't one to take many pictures, it wasn't his thing. In fact, he hated them. But he'd do so for her sake. If only to make her happy.

"I think it turned out good, yeah?" She showed him the picture, and he had to agree. But he was more focused on the expression of happiness on Summer's face. He'd never seen her so ecstatic.

"I'd better go find Hitomi before they decide to leave me behind." She reasoned, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. Turning to look at him once more, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah…" He muttered, watching her smile before turning to jog towards the parking lot, her gown billowing in the wind. For several moments he simply stood and watched her disappear into the crowd, staring off into the distance once she was out of sight.

Instinctively, he reached up and rubbed at his cheek where her soft lips had rested. It still felt as if they were there, the lingering feeling of her kiss. Then, realizing he was starting to drift away with his thoughts, shook his head and turned back to another parking lot where his motorcycle was parked.


	17. Chapter 17

After spending an hour or so getting ready to go to The Heart Seat, replacing her regular jeans and blouse with a more appropriate party dress, Summer went next door to Hitomi's and met her family there. The plan was to all arrive together.

Makino offered to stay home with Soma, but was surprised when Hitomi revealed that her younger brother was going with them.

"But he's way too young." She argued, crossing her arms in that motherly way that she did. "You shouldn't surround him with alcohol and other drugs. Who knows if they'll even let him in?"

The silver-hared woman merely shrugged, continuing to search for her keys in her purse. "I've already discussed the matter with the owner, and he's willing to make an exception for tonight. Soma is old enough not to make stupid decisions. They serve food there as well, so he won't be without dinner, if that's a concern."

"Be that as it may, he's still a boy. He's curious! He'll get into things he shouldn't."

Summer stood off to the side while they argued, watching Soma and Shanks play around on the xbox until they were ready to leave. More out of the desire not to be caught up in their spiraling conversation, she leaned behind the couch and watched them play their shooting game, wondering what game exactly it was.

Finally, Makino relented in letting Soma go with them, only if one of them kept a close eye to make sure he didn't get into anything he shouldn't. That someone being her of course, the self-appointed designated driver and chaperone for the night. Not that she didn't like a celebration, but she found more enjoyment in keeping her wits about her.

Someone had to make sure Shanks didn't break something, after all.

Summer piled into Hitomi's car with Soma, while Shanks and Makino would take their own truck, that way if anyone wanted to leave early, it wouldn't leave the rest of them without a ride home. The drive to The Heart Seat was longer than usual, no doubt from graduates hitting the town to celebrate. Some of them were even still wearing their caps from the ceremony.

Corazon had promised to reserve the bar just for their group, so it wouldn't be too crowded. Granted, a few of his regulars still insisted on coming, and were so set in their ways he couldn't make them leave. Hitomi and Shanks pulled into the parking lot, packed with more cars than usual, finding a spot somewhere at the back.

They shuffled out and walked up to the bar, pushing through the door to already see a dozen or so people already inside. Music played overhead, some pop song that was trendy. Some of the tables had been pushed to the sides of the room, creating an open space in the middle of the room for people to mingle or dance, if they so wished.

As soon as they entered, Nami spotted them and waved. "Hi guys! We were wondering when you'd show up."

"One can never be  _too_  fashionably late." Shanks replied with a wink.

Since Hitomi lived in the same apartment complex as Summer, they were all pretty well acquainted, even Makino and Shanks, who tried to visit as often as they could. Summer glanced around the room, eyeing all of the people that were in Nami's graduation party. There were many more than her own, most of which she didn't recognize, but she didn't mind. It just added to the fun atmosphere of people partying.

Bellemere swaggered up, a glass in hand from already having visited the bar. That twisted grin indicated it was probably her second or third glass by now. "There's the other grad! Come here, let me hug you!"

And so saying, the violet-haired woman plowed through people until she grabbed Summer in a bear hug, squeezing the daylights out of her. "Ah, I can't believe you two have grown up so fast! Felt like only a year ago you moved in here with all of your textbooks." Bellemere reminisced, rubbing a hand over Summer's back in a comforting gesture.

"God, now there's no denying I'm getting old! First Nojiko and now you, Nami! What am I gonna do?" She cried, moving onto her own daughter, pulling her into an equally strong hug.

"Mom, it's not like I'm moving out tonight…" Her friend mumbled, unsuccessfully attempting to pry her tipsy mother off of her. Summer chuckled, turning to see Hitomi approaching her.

"I'm going to grab a drink from the bar, do you want anything?" Hitomi nodded.

"A mimosa would be great." She pointed towards a table by the bar where Makino and Shanks were already seated, Soma playing his Nintendo once again. "We'll be over there. If the waitress comes over, would you like anything to eat?"

At the mention of food, Summer's stomach practically devoured itself, grumbling loudly and angrily. She chuckled, holding her torso. "Um, yeah, that'd be great. Just get me whatever."

"Alright." She replied, heading towards the table. Summer weaved through the crowd of people, accepting the random congratulations that strangers offered, eventually getting to the bar in one piece. It was a weird feeling, having all these people she didn't know talking to her all of a sudden.

Behind the counter, Law was mixing drinks, talking with party-goers, his easy-going smirk in place, deftly tucking tip money into his pocket to sort later. He appeared completely in his element, filling and refilling glasses with the speed of someone who'd done this for years on end. Quite different from his normal shirt and jeans, he wore a crisp, white dress shirt, coupled with a deep red vest.

Summer was impressed. He certainly cleaned up nicely, his hair for once not a disheveled mess from riding his motorcycle. He must have combed it back into place once he'd got here. The thought of him fussing over his appearance made her laugh. Smiling, she approached the bar, sitting on one of the few unoccupied seats between strangers.

It took a minute or so for him to notice her there, too caught up in fulfilling requests. Though she was content to just watch for awhile. His movement were smooth and coordinated, as if he were working on autopilot. She leaned an elbow on the counter, her head in her hand. On his way to grab a few more glasses, his eyes scanned the bar, and finally saw her sitting there.

"Hey there. You look great." He admitted softly, as if too afraid to say it aloud, after glancing down at her fancy party dress, complete with heels. "The usual?" He asked with a grin, pausing in his task to face her.

"Mhmm, and one mimosa please." He cocked a brow and gave her an incredulous look, going to get the alcohol for her order.

"Didn't you just get here?" He joked, and she pouted. Some of the other patrons tapped the bar for another glass, but Law ignored them for the time being. A fact she did not miss, and it made her blush.

"The mimosa's for Hitomi! I'm not a drunk, I swear. You should know. I've been coming here for years."

"That doesn't exactly help your case." He pointed out and she chuckled, noticing his smirk.

"Oh, shush." The blonde watched as he made the drinks, handing them off one at a time. Part of her always wondered where he learned to do all of that.

"Hey, Torao, where do these glasses go?" Someone called over the commotion, and Law rolled his eyes at the awful pronunciation of his name before turning to the back hallway to answer a distinctly familiar voice.

"Under the counter. Bring them over here."

"Is that-" Summer started to say, but was cut off by none other than Luffy who was carrying a large crate of cleaned beer mugs.

"How many of these things does one bar need? And you're gonna show me how to make some of the fancier drinks tonight, right?" He chuckled, setting the crate down beside the bartender, who simply continued to make Summer's drinks. He straightened, seeing a surprised Summer "Oi! It's you!" Immediately, he stood and jogged around the side of the bar to approach her. Summer laughed and shook her head.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" He came up and hugged her with a lot more force than she expected. He enveloped her in his arms, trapping her arms between their chests. "Uh, it's a little hard to breathe like this." She pushed out, not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh! Sorry, hehe!" He released her, smiling widely.

From behind the bar, Law looked quizzically between Summer and Luffy, wondering how they knew each other. Of course, that side he tried keeping down began to stir, wondering just how  _well_  they knew each other. That was a much more important question.

"Don't take this as me not wanting to see you, but, why are you here?" Summer asked, brushing herself off from the impromptu hug. Luffy placed his hands on his hips with pride.

"I work here! After you found me at the bridge, I started looking for a job, and this place needed a day-shift bartender! I'm still learning though." He mentioned with a sheepish look.

"Oh, well that's great." She said, turning to see Law's confused and slightly annoyed expression. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was clearly feeling left out of the discussion. "Luffy and I used to be in the foster system together. I haven't seen him for years, and we bumped into each other a few weeks ago."

At her explanation, Law nodded slowly, the confusion clearing. Still, that nagging irritation wouldn't disappear entirely. He sincerely hoped that whatever reconnecting they'd done, it had all been purely  _platonic._

"I need you to finish putting away the glasses." Law reminded, nodding his head down at the forgotten crate beside his feet. He needed clean glasses if he were to continue serving drinks. And, of course, because he didn't really like seeing the kid hug her too much. It was getting on his nerves. Not that he'd admit that.

"Oh, right." Turning to Summer, Luffy grinned. "I've gotta get back to work, but it was great to see you. Enjoy the party!" And with that, he hustled back behind the counter and dipped below her sight, the sound of glasses tinkling the only sign he was still there.

Summer smiled back up at Law, and for the life of him he couldn't really stay frustrated when she looked at him like that. It was so disarming, and disorienting. One could get lost in a smile like that. Flashing her a quick grin, he returned to his job and finished making her drinks.

"One Island Breeze, and one mimosa. On the house." He added, leaning away to return to his other customers. Summer wasn't surprised to see a majority of them were from Nami's group, especially considering most of them were related to Bellemere. That woman's penchant for drinking was apparently hereditary.

"Thanks, Law." She smiled when he nodded in appreciation, taking the drinks and returning to the table where the others were seated. Vivi was there taking everyone's order.

"I have some soda in the back, what kind do you like?" She asked Soma.

"Ginger ale, please."

Vivi raised a brow with a small smile, but said nothing about the strange choice of drink. Summer then approached the table, setting the mimosa in front of Hitomi delicately. The blue-haired waitress smiled widely.

"Congrats, Summer! How's it feel to be done with college?" She stepped forward and embraced the blonde, who responded with enthusiasm.

"You know, it still feels like I have studying to do tomorrow. Hasn't quite hit me yet." She laughed as she took her seat beside the silver-haired woman. The temperature inside the bar seemed to have risen a few degrees from all of the partiers. The Heart Seat wasn't a large building to begin with, so the abnormally high number of people had less space to maneuver around in. The dancers towards the very middle of the room weren't helping matters either, generating heat from their movements.

Vivi fanned herself, suddenly starting to feel the heat too. "Is there anything you'd like me to get for you? I've already taken everyone else's orders."

"Whatever meal has the most food, please."

"Sure thing! I'll be back with those soon." She promised, writing a couple more things down on her notepad before scurrying away to the kitchen. She seemed much shorter around the tall men and women talking and laughing in the bar. Most of Nami's family were abnormally tall.

While they waited for food, Summer talked and laughed along with Hitomi's family, though mostly Shanks just recounted embarrassing stories from their childhoods. Of course, the 13 year old denied most of his uncle's claims, not wanting to look childish or weird in front of Summer, who promised she didn't believe a word of any of it.

After some time, Vivi returned with their orders, placing down the biggest basket in front of Summer, who chowed down along with the rest of them with gusto. They hadn't eaten much that day, too many preparations and final touches to take care of before the graduation had even happened. There hadn't been any time whatsoever for food in between.

They had to raise their voices to be heard over the combined noise of others talking and the loud music. Summer, who was sitting beside her silver-haired friend, noticed she kept glancing somewhere to the right. Frowning slightly, the blonde followed her gaze, grinning mischievously when she spotted Zoro watching the partiers from his usual corner, lazily scanning the crowd for anyone getting up to no good.

Shanks was talking with Makino, while Soma played his game. While they were all distracted, Summer leaned in close, chuckled low under her breath. "Go talk to him."

Hitomi raised a slender brow, shaking her head slowly. "This is your graduation party, Summer. I'm not going-"

"Just do it!" She whispered fervently, taking a few sips from her drink. "So what if it's my party? Have a little fun!"

"But I-"

"Hitomi, go!" Summer gently started pushing the silver-haired woman out of her seat and in Zoro's general direction, urging her to take her suggestion. With one more glance at the occupants of the table, Soma still playing his game and Shanks throwing her one of his sly smirks, Hitomi rolled her eyes and finally rose from her seat, downing the rest of her mimosa for courage.

"Good luck!" Summer called to her departing figured, snickering under her breath. Turning back to the table, she noticed Shanks' knowing look and Makino's amusement and pride collected into that simple smile. Soma only glanced up as Hitomi walked away, trusting that everything was ok.

* * *

"Hello again, Zoro." Hitomi said softly, gaining the attention of the green-haired security guard. His gaze snapped up from surveying the room, taking in the olive-skinned beauty before him. His eyes glanced down the front of her dress, a stark contrast to her usual pencil skirts and patterned blouses.

"Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" Feeling a bit of the alcohol goading her into a confidence she mostly only felt in the courtroom, Hitomi caught him checking her out and winked with a grin, an uncharacteristic giggle escaping her lips. "Like what you see?"

Immediately, his cheeks flushed a deep red, her words catching him completely off guard. "No I…I mean, yeah…uh...you…you're…" He stuttered out, attempting to recover the conversation but failing miserably.

"It must get rather boring sitting over here alone the whole time." Hitomi chuckled again, nodding over to the bar. "Would you like to get a drink with me?"

He visibly gulped, glancing around the room as if the partiers held the answers to some unspoken question. Her grin widened, finding his nervousness a bit adorable. Something about the way he got so easily embarrassed in public was endearing to her.

Finally, trying to get ahold of himself, he nodded and cleared his throat, standing from his seat and leading the way over to the counter. Hitomi followed only a step behind him.

* * *

"So, that's the fella over there, huh?" Shanks asked, gesturing to Zoro who now looked up at Hitomi's approach in surprise. Something she said made his cheeks turn a faint red, but he nodded nonetheless, and he rose from his seat, walking with her over to the bar.

"Mhmm! I think they're cute together." Summer supplied happily, drinking her drink as she surveyed the room. It seemed all of the people who would be in attendance were there. The room was pretty full from Nami's family, who seemingly had a penchant for partying it up.

"As long as he treats her right," Shanks started, eyeing the man warily, "then I guess I have to approve of him."

Soma glanced up at them, frowning when he saw Zoro there with his big sister. That look of consternation only deepened when he voiced what was on his mind. "I don't have my test ready for him yet. So Big Sis can't date anyone until it's done."

The adults chuckled amongst themselves, amused by Soma's declaration. As quickly as he'd interrupted, he returned back to his game and left the talking to the three other occupants of the table. Turning back to Shanks, Summer nodded slowly.

"He may not look it, but he's actually a gentleman." Summer replied with a smile, hoping to reassure the red-haired man. "Zoro is very sweet, under that tough exterior. I've known him for several years, trust me."

Makino laid a hand on her husband's chest, chuckling to herself. "Don't get yourself so worked up over Hitomi. She's old enough to take care of herself, dear." Gently, she patted her hand against his shirt, trying to gain his attention.

"Hmm." He hummed neutrally, eventually looking past the couple standing at the bar to the bartender himself. That casual grin was back in place the next instant, a delightful twinkle in his eye. "So, how about that bartender, eh? He a gentleman as well?"

The heat of a rising blush marked Summer's face, and she pursed her lips in embarrassment. All of a sudden, the middle of the table became very interesting indeed. "Oh, well, yeah. Law is a great friend."

"Do I need to make a list of questions for him too?"

Their attentions were all brought to Soma once again, still concentrating on his game in his hands.

"I'm thinking so, kiddo." Shanks chuckled at the input, cocking his head to look at the blonde again. "Just a great friend, huh? Nothing more than that?"

His insistent prying tore a nervous laugh from her, and she rubbed the back of her head. For some reason, the already hot room seemed to rise a few degrees in that moment. "Yeah, we're just friends."

"With all due respect," Makino leaned in close from across the table, lowering her voice an octave, "Hitomi's told us all about how you feel about him, sweetie."

"Um…" She stumbled, not quite sure what to say to that. It was certainly true that Summer had admitted to her friend on multiple occasions her feelings on the mysterious man working behind the bar. It seemed she'd spread the word, however.

"Same rule applies, you know." Shanks pointed to her accusingly. "He's gotta treat you like a lady. If I get word something's up, I'll be down here looking to start something. You hear me?"

His green-haired wife rolled her eyes and gently lowered his hand back to the table, shooting him an accusatory glance. "I think she gets the point, dear.

"Summer, what we're trying to say," The kind woman continued with a sweet smile, "is that you should go after what makes you happy, no matter what or who it is. You're in charge of your own life, you make the rules for it."

Makino gave a wink, a rueful smile replacing the sweet one. "Make mistakes, break the rules. Don't be afraid to be a little adventurous. It's what makes life worth living in the first place."

Summer stared at Makino in a new light, a newfound respect for the woman before her. Here was the most levelheaded woman Summer had ever known, advising her to go out and be reckless, to live a little. Something about the words she said, perhaps simply for the reason that they came from her, just made them click. It made sense. And for whatever reason, that just hadn't become apparent before. Why had it been so hard to understand until now? She was in charge of her own life. Her own happiness. Her own future.

Maybe it was time for timid old Summer to take the reigns for once, take risks, do something spontaneous. There were so many possibilities before her, all she had to do was make the choices that best suited her without apology.

"Now, go get him, sweetie." Makino prompted, nodding her approval.

Unusually silent, Summer smiled appreciatively and stood from her seat, straightening her dress to make sure it looked nice. With a deep, calming breath, she turned and headed towards the bar.

"Knock 'im dead, girlie." Shanks encouraged, raising his mug of beer for a toast of good luck before knocking it back with an almighty slurp.


	18. Chapter 18

Law's entire focus was set on completing orders from partiers while also teaching the new bartender in the process. It was a bit more difficult than he'd thought it would be. Surprisingly not on Luffy's part. The crowd seemed to be getting rowdier as the alcohol flowed, though the quality of drinks lessened after some time. Once you were drunk enough, whatever was in your cup was enough for you, regardless what it was. But their patience seems to shorten considerably.

"Gin and tonics are pretty much self-explanatory as far as the ingredients go. The only trick is getting the ratios correct to the customer's taste." Law instructed, showing Luffy how to make the trickier drinks that his customers usually ordered.

The boy looked on in fascination, watching Law pour the gin into the tonic water freehand, long ago having memorized how much was the perfect amount. Setting aside the alcohol, he placed a sliced lemon wedge on the rim, placing a small little umbrella on the top before sliding it over to the woman in question who'd ordered it. She giggled in that drunken way people do, grabbed her drink and waltzed off to dance in the middle of the floor with her friends.

"Is it really that easy?" Luffy questioned, scratching his head as if trying to figure out the trick. Law gave a chuckle, putting away the mixes he'd used for the next person.

"Easy isn't exactly the right word for it. It's mostly instinct. After serving drinks for years you tend to remember every little tip and trick to it. You'll get it eventually." He encouraged with an amused grin. He'd previously forgotten the little event involving Summer. As much as his jealousy had wanted to take over, Law wasn't that petty a man.

He wasn't the only male allowed in her life, let alone the only one she could be friends with. He wouldn't interfere, as much as he wanted to ensure nothing happened between Luffy and the blonde. Shaking his head, he turned to see said blonde approaching the bar with a smile. Her cheeks were tinged red, though he couldn't quite tell whether it was the alcohol's influence or her own embarrassment.

"Enjoying the party?" He questioned as she reached the bar and took an empty seat. With a nod, she leaned her elbow on the counter, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's great! I haven't seen Corazon though. Where is he?" Her eyes swept past the bartender and into the hallway situated to the right, as if he the owner would be hidden back there.

"Some broker called him about an hour ago, said he had important business to discuss." Law replied with a shrug, organizing the mugs under the counter. "He's been in his office ever since."

"Hmm, well I hope he comes out soon. I didn't get to say hello earlier today." That small little pout she did made him grin. Luffy returned to the back to do some other job of his, leaving Law and Summer alone in a sea of strangers. He made to speak, but the insistent tapping of another patron interrupted him.

Rolling his eyes in her direction, making her laugh, he quickly took their order and returned to stand in front of Summer again, all the while making the requested drink. "I'm sure he'll finish up soon." He promised, knowing how much his boss hated talking to people like that. No doubt he was looking for any way to end the call as soon as possible.

"Hey, when you have the time, could I have a Pina Colada? I haven't had one in ages." Summer laughed, content to just watch him work.

"You got it." He said, that casual smirk ever in place. The blonde took a mental picture of that smile, wanting to commit it to memory. He seemed to notice her staring, and cocked a questioning brow. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head with a chuckle, and without saying anything more, he went back to his job. The other patron's drink was made and passed off, the tip money tucked into Law's pocket.

"How do you even have enough room for all that money in your pockets?" She asked, trying to prop herself higher up on the counter to see his slacks. "It's not fair how guys clothes have bigger pockets than women. It's an outrage."

"Perhaps you should make a petition." He suggested with a chuckle. "Bring attention to you pants pocket inequality."

"Maybe I will." She defended, cocking her head in a sassy way. Then, remembering something from before, she leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I saw Zoro and Hitomi come over here. Did you hear anything?"

"Sorry, eavesdropping on his love life's not really my main priority." He admitted ruefully, mixing her Pina Colada for her. "Though, he did look a little flustered if you'd like to know."

"Ugh, I wanted all the juicy details." Summer bemoaned dramatically, disappointed that she couldn't get any dirt about her friend's pursuits of love.

Law interrupted her little pout by placing her drink in front of her. "Your Pina Colada."

"Oh, thank you." She said, eagerly reaching for the alcoholic beverage. The first few sips were gone in an instant, sucked down in a thirst Summer didn't know she felt. "God, this is so good." She blurted out as another few sips disappeared down her throat, and Law laughed.

"Slow down there." He warned, shaking his head. "Drink too much at once and you'll pass out."

"I'm not gonna pass out, fancy pants." She chuckled at her own weird nickname for him, that light tingling in her fingers and toes indicating that the Island Breeze from earlier was taking affect in tandem with her new drink. Everything felt light and airy. "That's just a myth."

"Alcohol poisoning is not a myth, Summer." Law added reasonably.

"Hmm, well I won't get it." Her stubbornness was just as strong as before, it seemed.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk." Law mentioned, watching her with interest. In all the years she'd visited the bar, the most she'd ever had was one drink, just enough to get her slightly buzzed but that was it. Now that the opportunity presented itself, he wondered what type of drunk she was.

"Really? Huh, I guess that's true." The blonde tapped her chin, thinking over that thought. "Well, looks like you will now! I don't usually drink that much anyways, hehe!"

"I can tell." He mused, noting the goofy smile stuck in place. She kept looking around as if she were seeing everything for the first time. A spark of recognition crossed her face, and she spotted a book set on the counter in the back hallway.

"Is that one of my old textbooks?" She asked, pointing to the object in question. Law turned to where she was looking, spotting the book sitting in the dark. He went to retrieve in, placing on the counter between them.

"I think you left it here last year, and we kept forgetting to give it back to you. Hope you didn't need it." He said, pushing it closer to her. She flicked through a few pages before laughing.

"Oh, this was my Conceptual Theories textbook. I dropped out of that class, so no I didn't need it." Closing the cover, she traced her finger over the top, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I want to burn it."

"You what?" Law questioned, sure he hadn't heard that right.

"I want to burn the book." She held it up, as if it hadn't been more obvious what she was referring to. A giggle followed her words then, punctuating that she was indeed, drunk or at the very least extremely tipsy. "Let's go burn it!"

"And where would we do such a thing?" He humored her, wondering where on earth she'd come up with this idea. Temporarily, it seemed her plan was halted, seeing as how they couldn't just set fire to a book in the middle of the bar. Frowning comically, Summer paused, thinking hard on that question.

A moment later, her consternation cleared. "The alley! No one will be back there and nothing can catch on fire!"

"Except the book." Law said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. The point is to burn it. It'll be like a final goodbye to college forever!" She called triumphantly, pleased with her idea. Law shook his head slowly.

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered to himself more than anything. Thankfully the blonde hadn't heard or didn't notice, because she didn't question as to what he meant.

Bouncing up and down in her seat, Summer picked up the book. "Come on! You're gonna help me do it, right?" Helplessly, he held up his hands, indicating the whole bar.

"I'm on the clock. Sorry-"

"There's the graduate!" Came a voice from the back, with Corazon making his way around the bar to give Summer a hug.

"Corazon! I was wondering where you were. I was afraid I wouldn't see you before the party ended." She returned with warm embrace with an uncoordinated one of her own, trying to wrap her hands all the way around the tall man's chest. Chuckling, he pulled away and leaned on the counter beside her.

"Are you drunk?" He sniffed the air when she breathed, and her giggled pretty much gave the answer away.

"Maybe just a little…" Summer admitted mischievously. "Thanks so much for letting me have my graduation party here!"

"Anytime, Summer. I'm just glad you decided to take me up on my offer." He ruefully scanned the large number of people dancing inside, all of them a drunken mess. "Let's just hope some of them decide to return on a regular basis. I could use the business."

A sudden thought crossed the blonde's mind, and she cocked her head. "How am I gonna pay for all of these drinks?" The look of horror crossed her face, turning to gaze across the many people who had probably already had a good 3 or 4 drinks by that point.

Law and Corazon both laughed at her fearful realization, but the older man patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Anyone not directly related or affiliated with the grads tonight have to pay for their own drinks, but you, Nami's family and your friends at that table are all on the house."

"If you're sure…" She muttered, not all the way convinced, and a grin split the blonde man's mouth.

"Of course I am." He concluded, ending the topic there. Summer's intoxicated mind quickly latched onto her earlier conversation with Law and she brightened up considerably.

"Oh! Is it alright if I burn my old textbook out in the alleyway out back?" She pleaded, holding up the book innocently. "It'll be like my own personal college sendoff."

Corazon shrugged with a grin. "Sure, why not? Just don't set my building on fire."

"Could Law take a break from work to help me do it?" Her wide-eyed puppy look she sent his way wasn't quite as effective while she was drunk, but he chuckled nonetheless.

"You've been working hard, why not take a break, Law?" He turned to his bartender, who glanced around the room.

"It's too busy to leave the bar without a tender." He reasoned, displeased with the fact but knowing better than to deny he should really be working with this large a crowd.

"Let Luffy have a go. It's about time we started letting him tend by himself anyways. I'll be here to help if things go wrong anyways." Corazon replied, pulling out a cigarette from the box in his pocket and lighting up right in the middle of the bar. It no longer even phased Summer and Law. "Go have some fun for awhile, just don't get too drunk that you can't serve."

"Yes!" Summer cried in victory, dropping down from her chair and running around to Law's side of the bar. "Let's go!"

He felt her grab his hand and pull him towards the exit to the alley at the back of the hallway. "Hey, slow down!" But his demand was lost in the noise of the partiers, and she raced out the door to the concrete alleyway beyond with him in tow.

* * *

"Alright, I got it." Law said, returning from inside the bar. He held up and waggled the lighter he'd borrowed from Corazon, stepping up beside the blonde who shifted from foot to foot in excitement.

She dropped the book to the concrete with a loud slap, a cloud of dust rising from where it had landed.

"Ok, can I do it?"

"Sure, just don't burn yourself." He handed her the lighter and she stepped forwards, crouching down beside the book that was set on the ground. Opening the cover, she flicked the lighter a few times until the flame caught, lowering it down to the first few pages of the textbook. The little flame grew as it ate away at the corner of the paper, and Summer gently lowered the cover back to it's place, the fire slowly consuming more and more of the paper.

"No more assignments or projects or deadlines!" She cried into the air gleefully. Summer backed up beside Law, who stood at a distance and watched it burn. The light emitted from the fire grew, illuminating the alleyway, casting shadows around them that danced with the flames.

For several minutes, they simply stood in content silence, watching as the flames grew higher, crackling as the heat intensified and blackened it's pages. Law stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, a sense of peace and tranquility washing over him as the two of them stood staring down at the burning book.

It was otherwise silent, save for the occasional passing car and the faint shouts of joy from those inside the bar. Law couldn't help but feel happy, simply by standing by her side in this moment of unbridled joy. Sneaking a glance down at the blonde beside him, he saw a relaxed expression of happiness, of something innately human and vulnerable. The light caught in the violet of her eyes, dancing across in flickers. In that moment he couldn't for the life of him look away.

All those times of her talking and laughing away at his bar, all the conversations and jokes, the teasing, comforting, and support of each other. It had all led him to this moment, in the darkened alleyway, standing with her beside a burning book. How impossible it seemed. She'd been just another patron at the bar, albeit a much more entertaining and interesting one.

He still remembered their first meeting. It had been a usual night, serving the regulars like every other time. And then she'd walked in. It was pretty clear right away that she was a student, what with her bag of books slung over her was never supposed to have seeped her way into his heart like this. And yet he wouldn't want it any other way. How stupid had he been, pushing her away for so long, refusing to let her get close.

He glanced away, thoughts of what was and what could be if he wasn't careful tainting his pleasant thoughts. The threat would always loom behind him in the shadows, he was sure. Corazon wasn't so convinced, but Law knew better. Didn't he? Were things as dire as he'd always suspected them to be? Had all this checking behind his shoulder for all those years been entirely for nothing?

…Had he really put his life on hold running from threats and dangers that never were?

Summer pursed her lips, staring into the orange and yellow flames, but her mind was miles elsewhere. How could just standing by his side feel so right? He'd always kept himself at a distance, but now, she hoped he'd never leave her side, as cliched and cheesy as it sounded. But he was so calm and mature, something she felt she ultimately lacked. His confidence never wavered, and no matter what, he'd always been her rock, that steady stone that would never falter, always supporting her from the shadows.

In truth, she was too afraid to look up at him and see his face. A part of her was afraid this was simply a dream, and that if she wasn't careful she'd wake up back home in her bed with an awful hangover and no recollection of the night. This had to be real, right? Something this good couldn't be simply a part of her imagination.

Daring a glance to her side, she saw his hands stuffed in his pockets, out of reach. Suddenly he seemed far too distant, despite standing right beside her. Without really thinking, she sidestepped closer, linking her arm around his, leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder with a small sigh.

Like with every other time she'd initiated contact of any kind, he tensed, but only for a moment. His breathing stilled, and she feared he'd tell her to stop, or simply push her away. Were they that far into whatever this relationship was? She winced, the fears piling up one after another, distracting from her surroundings. Too preoccupied with her growing worries, she failed to notice Law pull his hand from his pocket, guiding her hand into his, lacing their fingers together.

One moment, then another, went by without her noticing the new position. Whatever she was thinking had certainly distracted her well and truly. Law let loose a tiny chuckle, which seemed to draw her mind out of her thoughts finally.

Her gaze drifted over their intertwined hands. With a tiny gasp, almost too quiet for him to pick up, she squeezed her fingers, as if testing to make sure that it wasn't some illusion. Law's grin returned. Those violet eyes flicked up to meet his gray ones, wide with curiosity and elation. The light of the fire flickered back and forth on her face, and he followed the movements with his eyes.

She, in turn, admired the way the flames illuminated one half of his face, the other enveloped in shadow. It was a strangely ominous, yet enticing image. As mysterious as the man he was, she thought to herself with a tiny smile. Always, though, her gaze returned to those uncolored eyes, piercing through the dark and reflecting in the light as they stared back, unrelenting.

Taking his other hand out of his jacket pocket, Law slowly reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear without a word, his hand lingering just a second more than necessary to feel the softness of her locks. The tips of his fingers traced her jawline, ghosting over her skin with the most delicate touch.

"Summer…" He started, voice trailing off into the air between them. The words escaped him, lost in the fog of something far more intimate than he'd care to admit, and that ever-present restrained longing that had settled within his chest since she'd shown up in his life. For some reason it was so much stronger than before, now that she was so close. He could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo, and he winced from the sweetness coupled with his desire to inhale that scent some more, to fill his very being with the aroma that was Summer.

Waiting patiently, she blinked at her name. It had been several seconds and still, nothing followed after that first word. "Y-yes?" She prompted, wondering what it was he wanted to say.

There were so many emotions going through his eyes at once, she could barely discern one from another. Judging by the minute indication of pain in his expression, there was some kind of internal struggle within his mind, let on only by the slight furrow of his brow, and the flickering eyes.

Law's hand never strayed from her chin, gently stroking the contours of her face with a hesitant touch, like he wasn't sure what to do. Summer tilted her head to the side, causing him to cradle the side of her face with his hand. Still, nothing was said. No words. And yet by some unspoken cue, she found that the both of them leaned closer simultaneously, akin to that of two magnets connecting.

The distance between them closed, and Summer's hand rested itself on his chest, holding the front of his vest with a loose grip. Lips slowly and lovingly exploring each other, their hands untwined. Law's found it's way into her blonde strands, lazily running his fingers through the soft mess which sent a chill up her spine. Summer could do nothing more than slide her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders, before finally settling behind the back of his neck, gently pulling him down closer to her. She was a little shorter than him and had to crane her neck up to reach, even standing on her tiptoes.

They separated a moment to breathe, foreheads resting together. The pounding of his heart thudded against his chest, making it difficult to regulate his breathing. He let out a strangled breath before Law leaned down again and captured her lips with his. Hands trailed down her side to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen this moment.

This kiss was not like before, where everything had been playful and lighthearted, the atmosphere never heavy or tense with unspoken desires. He'd kissed her a few times before, but it was altogether so different. It was laden with years of wanting to do exactly this. To feel her soft skin, or feel just how plump and perfect her lips were. To leave her breathless by his touch, where she would never want for anything except him. It was exactly as he'd imagined, but so  _so_  much more. Far beyond what he could have ever envisioned.

"Law…" Summer breathed out, breaking the kiss for a moment. He simply leaned down and kissed her again, suddenly unable to get enough of the taste of her. That was all he wanted in that moment, was to kiss her. It was the air to his lungs, right then and there.

Giggling, Summer broke away. "Law, wait."

"I've waited long enough." Was his breathless response, leaning down for yet another kiss, but she chuckled again, bringing her hands up to cup his face, and he opened his eyes finally, half-lidded from the desire to continue.

"Law, there's something I want to say." She managed to get out in between her panting breaths. Then, feeling his desire to kiss her again still as strong as before, she brought their lips together in a quick kiss. The drunken buzz she'd felt before was long gone, replaced instead by the tingling of excitement and nervousness all wrapped into one.

"What?" He muttered, pulling her closer to pepper feather kisses at the corners of her mouth, slowly going lower to the edge of her jaw, his hands rubbing at her back comfortably.

Summer closed her eyes to the feeling of his lips at her throat, gently sucking at the skin and following it with a lick to lessen the pressure. She gasped at the sensation, almost forgetting what she wanted to say entirely. Attempting to get her breathing under control as she gripped the front of his shirt, she let out a shaky breath.

"Law…mmm…I…I want you in…in my life." She managed to say between halted breaths. It would have been so much easier to simply give into the moment and talk later, but she had to get her message across, to say them and be sure he knew. Upon hearing her words, Law eased up on her neck, slowly moving upwards to return to her mouth, before finally resting his forehead on hers.

Their heaving breaths mixed between them, heating each other's skin. Before he could say anything else, she cradled his face in her hands once more, demanding his attention. "I've never been happier than when I'm with you, and I don't want that to disappear." Summer leaned up for a quick kiss, as if calming her nerves by his presence. "It sounds childish saying it aloud…but I want us to be official. I want us to be together."

Law chuckled low in his throat, swooping in for a few quick kisses. "I thought we already were."

"I wanted to make sure." She explained, stroking the sides of his face with her fingers. "I wasn't sure how you felt about things."

"Do you know how I feel now?" He questioned with a smirk, slowly coming down off the high that was Summer, and everything about her. It didn't surprise him that she'd wanted to talk things through. In all honesty, he wouldn't have been the one to start that particular conversation.

Summer chuckled, nodding slowly. "I'd like to think so, hehe."

"Good." He replied with a grin, leaning down to close the gap between their mouths once again, swallowing the amused and elated giggle that escaped her at the sudden kiss.

* * *

Corazon meandered his way down the back hallway, hearing the noise of people laughing and shouting slowly fading the further he got from the main bar area. He shook his head with a rueful smile. By God, could these people party. While Summer's small group of people were relatively well-behaved and quiet, though the redheaded man could be quite rowdy when prompted, Nami's friends and relatives were as drunk as drunk could get. How on earth they'd all make it home in one piece was beyond him.

And so he retreated down the darkened hallway, escaping the noise for just a moment to take a breather and light up a cigarette in relative peace. He approached the door, but paused when he heard a feminine laugh from the other side. Moving slowly so as not to create a ruckus, Corazon peered through the glass window set in the door, peering out into the alleyway which was illuminated by a faint light from the ground.

What once was a textbook was now mostly a blackened pile of ashes and remnants of paper, the edges of which were still flaming. The low light danced around the brick walls of the buildings, burning just bright enough to illuminate two figures holding each other close in the near-darkness.

Summer laughed again, followed by Law's own low chuckle, and the older man smiled, turning away as silently as he could so as not to disturb the two people outside. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt. Stuffing the cigarette box back in his pocket, he decided that his office was probably a better place to retreat for a moment of peace.


	19. Chapter 19

Summer vowed to never, ever, doubt Law and his impeccable skills of prediction ever again. Not even a day after the graduation party, the blonde had updated her photography website to include her credentials, displaying her qualifications that she was indeed a professional. That afternoon, after spending an hour figuring out how to word the fact that she graduated with a degree, and sleeping in several hours because of her hangover, she'd finally updated her website.

Miraculously, within the span of 24 hours since then, she'd already gotten 6 new requests for various weddings and family photo shoots.

That next morning, Summer had been over the moon, picking up Max and spinning around in a circle, shouting with glee. She'd been lucky to get 2 or 3 a week on average before, which had just been enough to cover her rent and her college education. But to have 6 in one night? Well, this was fabulous!

Her mind still wouldn't wrap around the fact that she was done with college. It felt weird not having to take the bus up to the campus, let alone sleeping in on a weekday. By now, she'd usually be sitting through a rather taxing lecture on the finer points of panorama shots or the perfect lens flare for certain lighting backgrounds, waiting for the last class of the day to be over. She wouldn't miss those lectures.

Of course, she'd texted Hitomi the great news, knowing that at this time of day the young woman was probably at work, with Soma at school. Summer didn't expect an answer so soon, but it appeared that Hitomi had a break from her work at that time, and her phone vibrated loudly against the counter.

_Well, I hope you can handle this new workload. You may have to consider turning down some of them if it keeps up at that rate._

"Huh." Summer mused to herself. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. Before graduating, she wouldn't have dreamed of saying no to a job. Financially, there was no way she could have afforded that. Beggars couldn't be choosers, after all. But now, Hitomi had a very valid point.

 _I'll be sure not to overwork myself!_  The blonde promised. Who even knew if the workload would continue to come so quickly? It could just be a fluke, some busy week where an unusual number of people needed her services. Sometimes that happened. In fact, about two summers ago, she could recall being so busy, she'd found herself with an excess of cash, and she'd treated herself to fancy restaurants for about a week straight.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, though, there were always dry spells, when no one was contacting her and she worried if she'd be able to pay for her rent after too long.

Surely she wouldn't be bouncing back and forth across the city several times a day, right? Having a degree didn't generate  _that_  much business…did it?

Eyebrows raising, yet another thought occurred to the blonde. She did not own a car. And it wouldn't exactly be smart to continue riding the public buses with all of her camera equipment in tow. Now that college was out of the way, granted there was a fair amount to pay per month for her student loans, she'd probably want to invest in getting a vehicle all her own. She'd never owned one before, and honestly didn't know where to even start. Maybe Hitomi or Bellemere could help her with that.

Hitomi responded back that she had to go into the courtroom and wouldn't be able to talk, so Summer messaged Law instead, letting him know of the great news. Her eyes drifted over to the clock, and she paused. It was only 8 o'clock. Much too early for him to be awake. He'd admitted that most days he didn't wake up until noon.

Shrugging, she tucked her phone in the pocket of her lounge pants, wandering to the kitchen to find some food.

* * *

With a tired sigh, Hitomi pulled into her usual parking spot in front of the Quicksilver Law Firm, turning off the car with a flick of her wrist. Grabbing her briefcase and laptop case from the passenger seat, she opened her driver door and exited the vehicle.

 _Honestly, when are they going to quit with all of these appeals?_  She thought to herself, looking back onto the two hour court proceeding that had all been for nothing anyways. It had been a taxing session, most notably because of the defense attorney's insistence on inspecting every element of Hitomi's argument, demanding clarification and forcing her to repeat everything she'd just said an unnecessary amount of times. Hitomi recognized the strategy for what it was: stalling for time in the hope that she'd slip up and say something incorrect as time wore on.

But Hitomi did not slip up. She seldom ever did.

And so, after a long two hours of nonsensical bickering about the unfair amount of bail posted for his client, along with Hitomi's arguments that all of the defense's tactics were purely selfish and unlawful, the judge decided that they'd continue the issue the next week, no doubt having been fed up with the proceedings as well.

Simply thinking about the whole thing was exhausting and, dispelling the matter from her mind, the olive-skinned woman trekked up the stone steps to the entrance of the firm. Tucking her laptop case under her arm, she straightened her pencil skirt and tugged on the handle to the glass door.

As soon as she entered the lobby, Hitomi heard the familiar tik-tik of the receptionist's keyboard, and her soft voice as she spoke to someone over the phone through her headset. Glancing up at her entrance, Camie gave her a brief smile, never pausing her conversation with the person on the phone. Nodding a greeting, Hitomi silently made her way past the desk and into the extensive hallways and conference rooms of the building.

A few of her colleagues passed her in the hall, either distracted by phone calls or nose-deep in their paperwork to notice she was there. That was fine. Hitomi was too tired to socialize anyways. Navigating the halls to her office, Hitomi retrieved her key and unlocked the door, swinging it open as she adjusted her grip on her stuff.

The scent of pinewood and the orange air freshener plugged into the wall was what first met her as she walked inside. Taking a moment to breathe in the sweet aroma of her office, Hitomi hummed in appreciation.

Placing her stuff on her desk, she walked around to sit in her chair and went to unclasp the briefcase, pulling out files from the case previously. A stack of other court papers and policies lay behind the stack of folders, but she ignored those for the time being. Setting all of the files on the desk with a papery thump, she sighed. staring at such a large workload. So much to do and so little time didn't even begin to cut it.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, just one of the signs that her stamina was nearly spent. Normally she could make it through the day relatively easily, but today in general had been less than motivational. There was still Soma's homework to do when she got home as well, so the day wasn't quite over once she left the office.

The clearing of a throat made her glance up in surprise to see a certain green-haired security guard standing halfway in her office.

"Oh, hello Zoro. Did you need something?" She asked, some of her previous irritation forgotten as she smiled at the man. He nodded, all business-like and professional.

"Capone Bege is in conference room C with his attorney. They're here to speak with you about a plea deal." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "Because of how high-profile the case is, it was decided it would be best if security is present in the room as well so I'll be sitting in."

Closing her eyes, Hitomi rubbed at her nose slowly, suddenly remembering that she was indeed supposed to meet with the two of them today. In all the morning's proceedings, it had slipped her mind. Just another thing to add to her list of things to do today. Well, at least Zoro would be there to keep her company. And keep her in check. Bege and or his lawyers were known to be a hassle, seeing as this wasn't his first rodeo around the court room. With that man, you just never knew.

"Ah, yes. Allow me a few minutes to settle in and I'll go meet them." She promised, slowly cracking open her eyes to smile at the green-haired man. Unconsciously, her eyes skirted over the way his jawline, moving lower to the muscled arms contained within the long sleeves of his security uniform.

If he noticed her wandering gaze, he gave no indication. Or perhaps he simply didn't mind or care, which was less likely. Though, knowing him, if she'd been caught staring, those cheeks of his would have flamed an obvious red.

Completely oblivious to her amused thoughts, he raised a brow and nodded, pushing off against the wall and departing down the hallway.

Once Zoro left, Hitomi leaned back in the chair, the wood creaking with protest as her weight shifted. It felt so good to just sit in the comfy chair. The courtroom seats were hard wood and not built for comfort, unlike her plush, leather office one. A large part of her didn't want to get up, weighing the consequences of if she tried sneaking a quick nap at work.

Closing her eyes, she massaged her temple with her fingers, hoping to reduce the growing headache that day had given her. If they'd only allow her a minute or two of sleep…

The sound of something being set on her desk drew her attention, and Hitomi opened her eyes to Zoro placing a cup of coffee on her desk, crossing his arms with a raised brow.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" He asked, a look of concern passing through his eyes.

With a gentle small and a quiet chuckle, the silver-haired woman reached for the cup gratefully, noticing the steam still escaping from the top of the lid. "Unfortunately, no. I had to pore over the files for my court appearance earlier, not to mention the other dozen or so cases I've got going on right now. Nothing quite that big, thankfully." She muttered, bringing the cup to her lips and tasting the sweet drink, which surprised her. Zoro had put sugar in it. Just the way she liked it. "Thank you for this, by the way."

"Maybe you should take a vacation or something, or request a few days off."

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't really feel that 'I'm on vacation' is a good enough reason for the judge to allow postponements of all those court appearances." Hitomi hummed as the delicious taste of the coffee filled her body. Yes, this was just what she needed right now.

"Well, think about it, at the very least. Don't want you to…you know, get sick or something from all the stress…" He said, rubbing the back of his head and glancing away. His words had slowly died away, to where she almost couldn't hear the end of his sentence. But she had, nonetheless.

"With you looking out for me, I don't have anything to worry about." She quietly responded with a smile, noticing he couldn't look her in the face. The faintest of blushes marked his cheeks, just barely noticeable. Again, she appreciated how adorable it made him look. Not quite sure what to say, he cleared his throat and pointed towards the hallway.

"We should…probably go meet those two."

"Right." The silver-haired woman replied, unclasping her briefcase and retrieving her files for Capone Bege's case. There was time for talking later. Now was business. Grabbing her cup of coffee as well, she followed Zoro out the door and towards the designated room.

* * *

"Mr. Capone," Hitomi said as soon as she entered the room, sparing no time in getting straight to the point, "I understand you wish to enter a plea bargain for the charges against you."

Bege and his lawyer jumped in their chairs at her sudden entrance and the sharp tone of her voice, watching as she set her files on the table in front of her, taking a seat in the chair behind her. With a sour expression Bege looked to the sharp-dressed lawyer beside him, as if silently telling him to get on with it. Obviously his time was better-spent  _elsewhere._

"Thank you for meeting with us." The man beside Bege said, clearing his throat of phlegm before continuing. The lawyer pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, adjusting their perch so he could see better. "As I stated in my email, we are willing to negotiate terms of an agreement, but there are several conditions that must be met before my client agrees to plead guilty of any charges-"

"Mr. Lawrence…was it?" She paused, sparing only a glance his way when he nodded. "Unless the four counts of illegal firearms smuggling are on that list, I'm afraid we are unwilling to accept any agreement you set forth." Hitomi's gaze never strayed from the gangster, as she considered him, in question, practically ignoring his four-eyed lawyer.

Bege's lawyer shuffled around his files, as if looking for a single paper in the haphazardly organized stack. Apparently he'd expected this answer. Her eyes watching as his fingers shook slightly, she almost sighed aloud. Honestly, with all that money, Bege couldn't afford a better lawyer this time? Honestly she'd been expecting more. Or, perhaps, and it was entirely a possibility, her own reputation as being one of the state's most ruthless and successful prosecuting attorneys proceeded her.

Hmph. Nothing less for someone to go against someone as well-known and extensively-connected as Capone Bege. The man had a reputation of his own.

"I understand that the state is unwilling to compromise on some counts." The lawyer started, pulling out a small stack of papers. "However, from precedent in New Jersey and other surrounding states set by previous cases, charges of similar degree were ultimately dropped in acceptance of a plea deal. It would be irresponsible for the state not to consider these instances before reaching a decision."

A quick glance over the paper confirmed that it was indeed a series of similar cases with just the result the lawyer had explained. In fact, several names listed were recognizable to the silver-haired woman. It had always astounded her how frequently high-profile businessmen seemed to lower themselves to illegal money practices and fraud. Before she could reply, he continued on with his case.

"Not to mention, my client's status as a crucial figurehead in his business' success should be taken into account as well. Most business dealings go directly through him, and an extended sentencing is guaranteed to harm revenue production." Mr. Lawrence explained.

"My apologies. I didn't realize Mr. Capone's profit was in danger. How inconsiderate of me." The bitterness in her words was blatant, going so far as to cause Mr. Lawrence to visibly swallow. Such indecisiveness. It repulsed her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zoro give a smirk, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall by the door. She'd almost forgotten he was present. Well, at least he was entertained.

"The basis of what I'm trying to say is that the less time this case takes the better for everyone. My client can get back to running his business and you'll have one less case on your stack of things to do." Mr. Lawrence reasoned, gesturing as he spoke. Hitomi's stony gaze met Bege's easily, totally bypassing the glasses-wearing man beside him.

"While I agree that precedent does dictate the norm of case decisions, positively or negatively, it does not directly mandate the result. So saying, I have considered these points and this is my response." Hitomi argued, letting the stack of papers drop back to the table, as if disregarding their validity. In reply, she pulled out a paper of her own from the file, sliding it to face Bege directly. The businessman frowned, before leaning forward to see what it was.

"What is this?" Mr. Lawrence questioned, pulling the paper his way before his client could look at it. His eyes scanned the contents, and the silver-haired woman smiled thinly.

"That is the very minimum we will allow to compromise on. Mr. Capone will agree to plead guilty to all four of the counts of fire arms smuggling, and only 2 out of the 7 counts of money laundering and or fraud charges. No less than that."

"Based on the needs of my client here, we cannot accept such outrageous responsibility." Mr. Lawrence's strained tone of voice indicated he was not happy to be outright ignored by the prosecuting attorney, finally noticing her lack of conversation with him, though she could care less. She much preferred to deal with the clients directly. It showed that she was willing to get straight to the heart of the matter, unrelentingly.

And, on the plus side, it tended to intimidate the more easily startled defendants. Unfortunately, Mr. Capone didn't seem to be one of them. That scowl never wavered, his eyes pinned unendingly on Hitomi herself, as if cursing her very existence with every word that left her mouth.

After a brief pause, she sighed, and leaned forward in her chair.

"I'll be frank." Hitomi continued, steepling her fingers on the table in front of her. "Mr. Capone, your social and financial status mean nothing to me or the justice system you are being tried in. The very real fact is that you will be tried in accordance with your actions of underground weapons smuggling and only a few of the financial crimes, if you so choose to accept our conditions. The state refuses to accept any sort of deal unless you are willing to comply with the provisions I provided you."

Leaning back, she spread her arms to shrug nonchalantly. "Of course, if you'd simply like the trial to continue as it is, with the jury being in full responsibility of your sentencing, be my guest." A confident smirk lighted her face. "But l assure you. The public won't be very forgiving, considering you aren't a very  _popular_  public figure."

Bege muttered something under his breath, and Mr. Lawrence was quick to shoot him a pointed look, one that obviously meant 'don't say anything at all.' Taking a slow breath, the glasses-wearing man turned back to face her.

"The state's refusal to even consider a lower sentence  _or_  to compromise on any point is simply brash." Mr. Lawrence frowned, gesturing to Hitomi with one hand. "My client has discussed the issues regarding the money laundering charges and fraud. We are willing to negotiate on those. However-"

"Those are my stipulations, Mr. Capone." Hitomi once again confidently interrupted, growing rather tired of the sound of Mr. Lawrence's voice. Honestly, he was so much of a pushover it wasn't even humorous at this point. "No further discussion will be had until you agree to our demands." Having nothing else to say about the matter, Hitomi stood, gathering and straightening up her file on Mr. Capone and brushing down her pencil skirt.

For a moment, she could see the lawyer's face morph from one of outrage to sudden clarity, as he realized that she'd just effectively dashed any hopes to reach an agreement, and had done so in almost no time at all, simply by being stubborn alone. For one who probably thought himself capable of handling even the most unpleasant of cases and clients, he sure wasn't prepared for Hitomi in any way.

"While I've never worked with you before in the court system, I've certainly heard about you." Bege's lawyer started, pointing accusingly at her. "I've heard how you do things and I won't tolerate it with this case. Your scare tactics are very well known but they won't work here."

Hitomi's outward expression did not chance, besides her smile spreading a bit wider. "Then you should also know that I will be unrelenting in my pursuit to see Mr. Capone thrown into prison where he belongs."

Mr. Lawrence followed suit in standing, suddenly taking on a threatening stance, too angered by her blatant disregard for him entirely fueling his actions. "We will not be stifled so easily." He growled, eyes narrowing.

Zoro, who'd remained silent up to that point, made it a point to walk closer and make himself known. Not having to say anything and raising a brow as if to ask, 'are you really going to start something?' Zoro stood between him and the woman behind him, making things very clear that there wouldn't be any unprofessional instances happening while he was around.

With a glance at the green-haired body guard, Mr. Lawrence scowled and gathered up his papers, all the while muttering unintelligible things under his breath as well. Bege looked decidedly pissed, remaining seated in his chair. It seemed his choice in lawyer hadn't been the best, and was probably cursing himself or whoever he blamed for what had transpired.

"Good day, Mr. Capone, Mr. Lawrence." Hitomi nodded to each of them in turn, leaving them where they were and returning to her office. Zoro remained with the two men, no doubt intent on escorting them out to make sure they didn't cause anymore trouble.

Things had gone a lot better than she'd expected, she thought with a growing smile, some of her energy from before returning. Perhaps the rest of the day wouldn't be such a slog.


	20. Chapter 20

Dodging through a few people in the courtyard of the country club, Summer dropped down to one knee and lined up a shot with the bride and groom, snapping a quick picture or two before standing again. Immediately looking back to review what she'd just taken, she sighed in relief, pleased to notice the lights in the tree branches behind the bride and groom gave the whole scene an ethereal feeling. The bride was sure to be thrilled with this one in the wedding album.

"Mrs. King?" An elderly voice called behind her, and she turned to see who she vaguely recalled to be the mother of the bride approaching her. The older woman gestured to her husband and another older couple-no doubt the groom's parents. "If you would, get a picture of the four of us together? I know this day is about Trisha and Chris, but…" The woman trailed off, as if embarrassed to even be asking.

Summer shook her head with a smile, holding up her camera in reassurance. "It's no problem at all! Is here alright? Or we can choose a better backdrop?"

"Let go in front of the fountains, they look beautiful during the evening with all the lights twinkling." Chris' mother suggested, and the two fathers nodded their agreement, probably happy just to get the pictures over with.

Smiling, she lead the group over to the fountain and guided them into several formal poses. The mothers were eager to comply with her directions, though it was no surprise the fathers were a less bit enthusiastic. After a multitude of shots, to be sure there was at least one they'd all approve of, they thanked her and went to enjoy the rest of the reception. The blonde watched them go, letting out a little sigh with the sudden lull in the activity. Most of the guests had filtered over to the open bar, so there wasn't a lot going on at the moment. Nothing to take pictures of.

Her feet took her to a stone bench overlooking most of the courtyard below, and she sat in relief. All this walking around was getting to her feet. They ached something fierce, and these heels weren't helping much. Propping a leg on her knee, she took off the shoe and rubbed the calloused skin through her socks to try easing the pain.

Below, the two families and closest friends to the newlywed couple drank and ate the night away, talking and laughing as they celebrated the love of the bride and groom. Summer looked over the dusky sky, and the gallery of lights that were strung through the trees surrounding the main stone-paved area. The whole courtyard, past the line of trees for aesthetic appeal, was surrounded by rolling hills, a high-end golf course further down the way, with the cityscape on the horizon. All in all, a beautiful venue for a wedding such as this.

The main courtyard was brightly lit with area lamps, the white-clothed tables lighting up in a pale yellow light. People walked to and fro as the festivities continued, a little unsteadily now that the alcohol was freely being served. Most of the socialization was centered around the bar tenders fulfilling drink requests. Smiles were ever-present, laughter filling the air.

It was a perk of the job, Summer supposed, being able to attend some of the most memorable moments in a person's life, photographing and cataloging every moment, each laugh, each joyful smile, and the loving look between two people bound together in love. Recalling a photo she'd taken previously, her finger pressed the gallery button on her camera, and with several more clicks she scrolled through the numerous pictures to find the one in particular she'd been looking for.

Trisha was seated on the stone bench, Chris standing behind her. The sunset illuminated their two figures, but the centerpiece were their faces. So filled with love as they gazed at each other, Summer couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was sure to be the highlight of the photo album once she compiled the best shots of the night.

A buzzing in her pocket caught her attention, and Summer put the camera down once more, pulling her phone from her bag pocket. It was a text from Law.

 _Reception still going?_  He asked, and she typed out a response, suppressing a yawn with one hand.

 _Yup. With all the alcohol here, it could go for another few hours._  Her thumb tapped the send button and she put away her phone once more, popping her back and returning to the brunt of the reception to take more photographs.

Her prediction had been correct. The festivities didn't begin to die down until a good two hours later, making it at least one in the morning by the time the reception had ended. The attendants of the country club looked just as relieved as her once the guests began to filter out, back to their hotels and apartments and houses. In ones and twos they trickled out through the entrance of the club, and employees began gathering up the trays of food and silverware that was spread across the tables.

Summer herself went to pack up her equipment, but stopped when approached by the bride herself.

"Mrs. King-I mean, Summer." Trisha said, smiling through teary-eyes. Summer glanced behind the bride and saw Chris waiting for his new wife further on, allowing her a moment to speak to their hired photographer. "Thank you so much for everything. I can't wait to see how the pictures turn out."

Trisha moved to hug her, and the blonde accepted it with a tired smile. "It was no problem. I hope you two enjoyed your wedding. It truly was beautiful." She complimented, once again taking in the light-filled surroundings.

"Thank you. Please, let me know when I can pick up the CD!" Trish nodded her gratitude, before stepping away and leaving with her new husband. She leaned into his arm lovingly, and they disappeared behind the entryway arch.

With another sigh, and yet another yawn, Summer finished putting her equipment away, checking to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Once satisfied everything was in it's place, Summer zipped her camera bag closed and hauled it up by the shoulder strap.

Another buzz in her pocket made her pull out her phone. She'd missed two texts from Law, and she laughed.

 _If it does, sleep in tomorrow. You looked pretty worn out today before it even started._  Then, about an hour later:

_Getting pretty late. Everything ok?_

She smiled, feeling that little fuzzy feeling again whenever Law messaged her. It was that reassuring warmth that he cared. Even three weeks into their relationship, it had been somewhat of a surprise to realize he tended to worry about little things like knowing she was alright when out on her own. Not in a controlling sort of way, nothing like that at all. No, more of…in the way that she knew he cared about her wellbeing and safety. Why he felt the need to verify it as often as he did, she would never be able to guess. Though, she knew that people's quirks came from their experiences in life.

Perhaps Law's loss of his family had prompted some sort of fear of something happening to her? Maybe he was afraid she was in constant danger? Either way, it was a reminder that she was on his mind all the time. And that was touching.

She typed out a quick reply. Her first instinct would have been to call instead, but she knew he was working that night, and probably couldn't answer the phone while serving customers.

_I'm alright! The reception just ended. Tired as hell, and the hour and a half drive home won't be fun, but I'll definitely take your advice. Have a good shift. :)_

Closing her phone, she stuffed it back in her pocket and went off to find her car. At least most of the parking lot had already emptied out, so it wouldn't be too difficult to find.

* * *

Law glanced with barely-concealed worry at the clock on the wall, wondering how long a wedding reception could possibly be. Normally he didn't mind when Summer took late nights for jobs, but seeing as she was so far away, in a city a good 75 miles away, one never knew what could happen on the roads in the middle of the night. Any drunk driver could come along and be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Unable to stop pacing behind the bar, he dug out his phone and tried sending another message, just in case.

_Getting pretty late. Everything ok?_

Putting it away again, he nodded to the patron who was tapping the bar for another shot of vodka. Glad to take his mind off of his growing worry, he attended to his job for awhile, accepting payment and tip money, creating the specialty and basic drinks the patrons requested, and cleaning the counters when they got dirty.

Law felt a little relief when he felt his phone buzz, and as discreetly as he could, he checked his messages underneath the bar counter.

_I'm alright! The reception just ended. Tired as hell, and the hour and a half drive home won't be fun, but I'll definitely take your advice. Have a good shift :)_

His heart settled a little as he read the words, and a ghost of a smile graced his face. He began to start on a reply but the clearing of a throat caused him to look up, hastily putting away his cell, and Franky gave him a grin from the other side of the counter, as if he knew something he didn't. Law's gaze glanced to the blue-haired man's left, where a tall, black-haired woman stood beside him, smiling faintly with intelligent dark eyes.

Franky slid a seat out from under the bar for his companion before he himself took the seat beside her. "A lovely night, is it not?" He asked with a content smile, his gaze never faltering from who Law could only assume to be Robin.

"I would agree. And just the occasion for a drink with good company." She responded, turning to Law serenely. "A martini, if you will."

Law gave her a gracious nod, turning to Franky and raising a brow, silently asking the obvious question. Franky grinned and tapped the counter with a knuckle. "My usual brandy."

Doing as they so asked, Law walked away to get the necessary items, but kept an ear open for conversation on their part. It may be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help but be curious about the couple sitting at the bar.

"I've had a lovely time, Franky." He heard Robin say, laughing under her breath. "I'm glad I decided to come out with you again."

"As am I. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be as lonely as you make yourself sound to be." Franky responded smoothly. "I'm only honored to be your chosen company."

"My, you certainly don't mince words, do you?" She chuckled again, amused by his grandiose and rather cheesy words. Law almost cringed, but from what he knew of Franky, that is, the very little he actually knew, it seemed most of it was simply his personality and not anything having to do with trying too hard.

"I'm an honest man. Take me as I am."

Robin laughed gently again, her nails drumming quietly on the counter in a slow rhythm. "I'll admit, it's refreshing to hear someone's intentions said bluntly. I'd rather that than skirting around what we both really want out of this."

"Lying about who you are is worse than bearing the truth for fear of rejection." He claimed, shifting in his seat. "And hiding the truth is the last thing I want to do to you."

Law winced, having to remind himself that the sentiment wasn't directed at him specifically and there was no reason Franky would have done so anyways. But it cut oh so close to his situation and he didn't like it. Thankfully his back was turned to the oblivious couple as he finished making their requested drinks, so he could pretend not to have been listening in the first place.

Turning finally, he presented them both with their alcohol of choice, to which they thanked him quietly. Law didn't get a chance to rest, as a few more people stepped up to the bar, and he walked over to greet them. Idly, he remembered he was in the middle of trying to send Summer a text, but the drink orders kept coming, and he had to place it at the back of his mind for a moment.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning by the time Summer stumbled inside of her small apartment, blindly fumbling in the darkness for the walls and counters to guide her to her bedroom. She unceremoniously dumped her camera bag to the floor and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter, vowing she'd go through the pictures in the morning and clean up a bit more afterwards, but was too exhausted to do more than seek her bed at this point.

She felt her way through the hall and into her bedroom. A faint meow caught her attention, and it was all she could do not to trample on the little cat as her feet stepped blindly in the darkness.

"No, no…go to sleep, little one." Summer mumbled sleepily, going a bit slower so as not to accidentally step on the animal.

Finally her fingers gripped the bedroom door and she stepped through, not bothering to take off her makeup or search for her pajamas. Her fingers undid the buttons of her pants, somehow remembering to take her phone out of her pocket and put it on her nightstand, and lifted her shirt off her head. The dirty garments were tossed carelessly onto the floor, leaving her in nothing but underwear and a bra, and she collapsed onto her bed with a loud flop.

"Ahh…" Summer groaned out in relief, feeling a small pain as her back ache flared for just a moment, before dying away as the comfort of her bed overtook her. There was nothing sweeter than the feeling of lying down after being on your feet all day. The heaviness of her eyelids soon overtook any thoughts going through her head, and she shifted to get into a more comfortable position. Sleep was almost within reach…

_Buzz. Buzz._

"Hnnggg…" The blonde groaned with annoyance, weighing the pros and cons of opening her eyes, before halfheartedly reaching over to her nightstand for the blasted thing. It took a few tries, and several seconds of feeling around the surface before she found the damn thing, but finally brought it closer to her face, cracking open an eye as she turned the screen on. It was blinding at first, forcing her to blink rapidly as her eyes adjusted, but she sluggishly opened the screen and inspected the message she'd received.

_I'll certainly try. Please be careful driving. Sleep well._

Despite being annoyed by the interruption in her sleep, she couldn't help but smile as she typed a quick reply, simply to let him know that she'd made it home safe, before she put away her phone, closed her eyes, and let rest take her.

* * *

Law blearily opened his eyes, slowly stretching out his back and curling his toes to pop the joints along his body with a groan. Normally it was bright out by the time he awoke in the morning, but there was no light shining through his blinds, nor was his room illuminated. Everything was still dark, the ceiling fan above his bed still nothing more than a dark silhouette against the lighter-colored white paint.

He moved to roll over in place to try falling back asleep again, but something weighted held down his left arm. He looked over in surprise, seeing a blonde head poking out from underneath the covers of the bed. His arm was tucked neatly underneath her head. Eyes closed, and breath fanning out over the skin of his forearm occasionally, Summer slept peacefully beside him.

For some reason, he hadn't the faintest idea how he'd gotten here, or why Summer had stayed the night. Hell, it wasn't like he  _didn't_  want her there. Law had been looking for an excuse to ask her to stay the night for awhile now. It was just…had something happened? Had he asked her to stay? Or had she asked if it was alright?

The lack of a pounding headache made it clear he hadn't been drinking. At least, he didn't think he had. His apparent memory loss pointed to another story, however. God, he hoped they hadn't had sex. Closing his eyes in anguish, he covered his eyes in shame with his hand, rubbing between his eyes in worry. They hadn't…had they? Fucking hell. This was not how this was supposed to go. He respected Summer too much to have had it all go down this way…

Interrupting his thoughts was the blonde woman in question, who scooted closer into his chest in an unconscious to seek warmth or safety in his presence. One of her hands, which had rested nicely on his bicep up to that point, slid it's way onto his chest, and he tensed at the touch of her warm fingers.

Maybe his excessive movement stirred her awake, because he saw her brow furrow, felt her fingers tighten for just a moment, before those violet eyes cracked open to look in the space between them. Law didn't even have the time to debate whether he should pretend to be asleep or not before her eyes found his. She smiled then, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a contented hum.

"Morning, you." She whispered, nuzzling closer into his side. Unconsciously, he held her closer, curling the arm she rested against in to lay against her comforter-covered back. "Thanks for letting me stay over last night. I don't know what was going on with my car, but I appreciate you coming to help me."

"Uh…" He started, not remembering doing anything of the sort. However, the admiration so plainly written in her smile and her eyes wasn't something he could really combat against. "It was nothing." He finished, deciding that it was better to pretend to at least remember something of last night.

"Not to me." She pressed with a chuckle, lightly poking him in his arm. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd have been stranded in the rain all night. Or had to walk all the way home."

Law said nothing, letting the matter rest. No matter how much info she supplied, there was no recollection of any of that happened. Summer didn't seem to notice his confusion, because she propped herself up on her elbow and turned to face him with a smile.

Law couldn't help but glance down at the small tank top she'd worn to bed, now exposed when the covers had slipped down past her shoulders. The thin material didn't leave much to the imagination. Like…how she wasn't wearing any sort of bra underneath, seeing as he could clearly see-

"Hey," she chuckled as he rushed to look back up at her face, eyes a little wider than before, "my eyes are up here."

Law swallowed thickly, unable to stop the spike of desire that shot through his veins upon seeing her mischievous smile, as if she knew exactly what she were doing, and knew exactly how to push all of his buttons with ease. Before he had a chance to respond to her comment, she leaned in and captured his lips in a slow kiss, one he was powerless to resist against.

The angle was a little awkward, seeing as Law was still laying down beside her, but he quickly changed that by rolling them over and pressing Summer back into the sheets below him, never breaking their kiss. He heard her giggle against her lips as their positions changed, with Law now atop her in a dominating fashion. Careful not to crush her with his full weight, he slowly thread his fingers through her blonde locks, taking his time to truly have his fill of her.

For awhile, they were content simply kissing this way, enjoying each other without hurry, but surprisingly, Summer cradled the sides of his face, her fingers trailing his sideburns with only a ghost of a touch, and bit down on his lip teasingly, causing him to groan with pleasure. Law could feel her smirk with mirth and he chuckled darkly in retaliation. Grabbing hold of her hands and pressing them down beside her head, he swiftly took control of what had initially been a sweet kiss, turning it into one filled with the passion overtaking him.

Her lips were so soft, tasting of something completely Summer. Law couldn't get enough, like he was a dying man and she an oasis in the desert. They had to break off after several moments to breathe, their quick pants of breath mingling in the space between them, but he wasn't in the mood for stopping right then. His mouth trailed a line of kisses and nips up to her earlobe, before biting the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Her voice let out a soft gasp of pleasure, a hint of pain underlying the sound. To lessen the sting, he sucked on it gently, letting go of her hands to trail his over the edge of her tank top teasingly.

He felt her released hands glide over his exposed chest, lightly scratching the skin before moving up over his shoulders with tightening fingers. Every touch sent a shot of heat and lust straight down to his quickly hardening problem, something he quickly realized he'd better address, or take control of before things got too heated.

"Summer…" He tried to say, unable to get any further because of her lips closing over his in a battle of dominance. Temporarily forgetting his intention, he slipped his tongue into the heated kiss, truly tasting her with a strangled moan. Summer punctuated her agreement with a harsh scratch down his chest, the pain only adding to his pleasure.

Seeking oxygen yet again, they broke apart breathlessly. "Ahhh…" Summer cried out in ecstasy, finally feeling his length brush against her clothed heat below. It was tantalizingly close, Law thought, losing himself for a moment in the feeling of her. Shit. This was almost too much.

"Law…please…" Summer pleaded, staring up at him with such longing and lust it broke his heart to realize he had to stop and be absolutely sure. This wasn't at all how he'd planned their first time. it wasn't at all how he expected sex with her to go, but hell, the moment was here. He couldn't help but pause.

"Tell me…" He whispered in a husky breath. The temperature in the space beneath the covers was hot from their passion, and it was making it difficult to think straight, knowing there was only a single layer of clothing stopping him from having her how he'd yearned to for years. "Tell me to stop, Summer, or I won't…be able to."

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Came her strained reply.

Fucking shit…that was the absolute  _last_  thing he wanted to do, was stop. And it took all of his resolve to ask that last question of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Somehow he was able to snap out of his lustful haze to look her in the eyes with the seriousness the situation afforded, and she nodded frantically, hooded eyes pleading silently for him just to shut up and touch her already.

That was all the restraint he could manage, and all he needed to feel ok with proceeding, and so he kissed her hard once, slowly moving his way down to her collar bone, and then her clothed breast, which he kissed through the fabric of her tank top, finally biting and sucking it gently.

Summer's moans took on a more frantic and pleasurable tone, her hands holding tightly in his hair as he sucked at her covered nipple. Her fingers pulled and tugged, but he paid it no mind, instead slowly snaking his fingers down and underneath the band of her shorts.

His fingers found her bundle of nerves, and Summer gasped and moaned in time with his ministrations. Her voice whispered his name in pleasure over and over again, and he swore he'd never heard his name sound so fucking amazing before. He swore he'd make her say it again. And again and again.

She was close. So close, and he could feel it. The way she was gasping for air, crying out, begging for release, her voice climbing higher and higher, repeating the same thing-

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Law frowned, confused as to why Summer's cries sounded so strange, until he suddenly opened his eyes to see the blinding morning light streaming through his blinds. The confusion soon turned into an unexpected panic, and Law sat up in bed, covered with sweat, and the worst hard on he'd had in a long time.

His hand sought the button to his alarm and pressed it vigorously, finally cutting off the obnoxious beeping sound it had been emitting. The eerie silence that persisted afterwards felt so out of place, he had to sit there a moment. Breathing heavily as the adrenaline coursed through his veins, he rubbed the sweat away from his forehead, cursing himself for having such a vivid dream.

The bulge from his groin still stuck up prominently from underneath the covers, and Law sighed with a resolute conclusion that a shower was probably the best solution to his little…problem. Checking his phone that sat on the nightstand, he saw there was a missed message from Summer.

_Back home. Going to sleep. Sweet dreams._

Tossing the device back onto the bed beside him, he stood with a groan. "You have no idea…" He said into the silence of his bedroom, padding over to the bathroom before shutting the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

With an excited smile, Summer closed the door to her car, locked it behind her, and walked up to the door of the Heart Seat. She hadn't seen Law for awhile, too busy with meeting with potential clients and taking various families' graduation pictures to be able to visit with him. They kept in touch, of course, but as of recently texting and calls were their main line of communication. It was a little disheartening not to see his face for so long.

The blonde passed by each row of cars, careful not to scratch or dent anything as she went. It was late, so dozens of vehicles filled the parking lot. The red neon sign displaying the establishment's name made the closest ones glow with a deep hue.

It was busier than usual, thank god. As of late, Corazon had been worried about a slow decline in business, but the past weekend or two had been unexpectedly fruitful. The last thing Summer wanted was to watch the little bar slowly lose business and finally have to close. This place had too many good memories for her, and Corazon was too much of a good friend. It was his pride and joy, the Heart Seat. It was everything he had.

The door opened before she got to it, and a couple, laughing and whooping in good fun, walked out into the sea of cars where she'd just emerged. The man looked to be physically holding up the woman, who teetered precariously on her heels as she giggled and hiccuped. They passed beside her, and Summer slipped in before the door closed with a raised brow, into the cooler bar. Even at night, the summer was unrelenting in the heat, and the Heart Seat rushed a cool blast of air conditioning onto her as she entered.

The parking lot reflected the amount of business going on tonight, and Summer politely made her way over to the bar. From where she was standing, Law didn't appear to be behind the counter, leading her to believe he was somewhere in the back for a moment. Then, surprisingly, she saw Luffy pop out from the back room and starting serving the drinks. She smiled, happy to see the young man again.

It took a few 'excuse me's and having to wait for other patrons to pass by, but eventually she found her way to an open seat towards the very end of the counter. There weren't a lot open at this point, but she managed to get one without having the wrestle with anyone.

The crowd was rambunctious that night, probably due to the sports program being played on the television against the wall. Dozens of eyes were rapt on the screen, shouting encouragement and insults at the opposing team. You almost couldn't hear the overhead music above the crowd of spectators, much to Summer's disgruntlement.

Luffy appeared to be much more at ease with the large crowd compared to her graduation party. Very unlike Law, who tended to remain composed and quietly poised to his customers, the young man worked the crowd with an easygoing smile that never seemed to wane. Summer watched and listened as he made delightful small talk with the patrons closest to him, asking people about their days and striking up personal and lengthy conversation seemingly at random.

 _They are polar opposites,_ Summer thought with a chuckle, resting her head on her hand as she waited for the orders to die down enough to talk to him. Her gaze wandered for a moment, the boredom drawing her attention in several directions. Vivi skirted around the tables carrying trays of wings, onion rings, and various burgers and fries. It seemed people were as hungry as they were thirsty for alcohol that night.

Zoro was sat in the corner of the room as usual, and she caught his eye by chance. She smiled and gave a little wave, to which he nodded in response. Deciding that he was busy watching the crowd of rowdy people for any funny business, Summer went back to sitting there in wait.

There was a particularly loud couple sitting beside her, practically shouting to be heard over the rest of the conversation in the bar.

"So, you've never been inside a Camaro before?" The man asked with a prideful smirk as the brunette shook her head. "You're in for a treat tonight then."

"Can't wait, heh." The woman laughed good-naturedly, but Summer could almost hear the discomfort. The woman was directly beside Summer, who only got a look at her back, but from the tensed muscles, and rapidly tapping foot on the stool of her seat, Summer could tell she didn't exactly want to be there.

Feeling intrusive, the blonde turned away and tried to ignore the rest of their conversation. It was rude to eavesdrop like that, no matter how curious she was. Several minutes later, the brunette stood quickly from her seat.

"I, uh, have to use the restroom for a moment." With that, the woman tromped off in a rush, steering her way to the back where the restroom was located. Summer glanced quickly in her direction before returning her attention to the bar, where Luffy continued dishing out drinks.

Movement in the corner of her eye made her look up discreetly, to where the brunette's date was bringing her glass closer to him, looking as nonchalant as possible as he put a few drops of something into the woman's drink. Summer frowned in worry, watching him swirl the glass around to mix whatever he'd put in it so it would disperse evenly, then set it back down where it was. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, going back to appearing relaxed as he watched the tv on the wall.

"Oi, Summer!" A voice called, and she looked up to see Luffy approach. She smiled thinly, glancing over at the man one last time.

"Hi Luffy. She replied with a chuckle.

"It's been so long since I've seen you around! What's up?"

Summer shrugged. "Mostly work, honestly. I've had a ton of calls for appointments, so I've been keeping busy that way." Her elbow began to ache, so she crossed her arms over the counter. "Are you enjoying being a bartender?"

"Yeah! It's great!" He perked up, grabbing a nearby empty glass from a vacated seat. Almost immediately, it was taken by somebody else looking for a drink. For the moment, he ignored them, instead looking to the blonde. "I'm really glad I found this place. Oh! I guess I should ask…Is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh…uh…I'll have an Island Breeze, if that's alright?" Summer hadn't planned on drinking anything that night, but now that he offered, why not? It may be some time before Law was done with whatever he was doing in the back anyways. Might as well pass the time.

"Coming right up!" Luffy grinned, walking off to get her just that. Summer was surprised to see that Luffy ignored the other patrons to specifically make her drink, which was touching, but she also saw a few guests getting restless further down the bar, itching to get their hands on more alcohol.

After a moment, he presented her with her colorful drink. "Here you go! Oh, and don't worry about paying. Corazon specifically said not to charge you."

"W-what?" Summer stuttered in surprise. "He did?"

Luffy nodded emphatically, not seeming to understand her surprise. "Yep! He said you're family, and family doesn't pay for drinks."

Unable to come up with a response to that reasoning, Summer felt someone pass behind her and noticed that the brunette was back from the bathroom. Her hand reached for the glass of alcohol sitting in front of her.

Suddenly remembering what the man had done, she pursed her lips with indecision. Standing and picking up her drink, Summer started to walk in his direction, before pretending to trip, sending the contents of her drink all over the man in question.

"What the hell!" He shouted, standing as quickly as he could after being doused in alcohol. The front of his shirt had a red stains down the front, the crouch of his pants as well, and he turned angrily towards her. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Summer feigned concern, trying to reach for something to clean it off. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Fuck off! Just stop." He spit at her, pushing away her hands as they tried drying the front of his shirt. Scowling deeply at her as he went, he stood from his seat and stomped to the bathroom to clean up. Just as she'd hoped.

"Summer, are you ok?" Luffy asked in concern, having noticed the man's rather loud outburst of anger.

"I'm fine, Luffy." She reassured, noticing he went off to start making her another drink to replace the one she'd spilled. Then, she turned to the woman. His brunette date seemed a little bewildered with what had just happened, and she was half standing from her seat, poised to go after him and not too invested in helping at the same time.

"Hey, listen to me." Summer started, gaining her full attention. The brunette raised a brow in surprise. At least she was listening. "When you were in the bathroom earlier, I saw him put something in your drink."

The woman's eyes widened for a moment, then looked at the drink still in her hands with fear. She quickly put it back on the counter as if it were burning hot metal, before looking back to the blonde. "Are you serious? You're sure?"

She nodded, looking back towards the bathroom in case the man was coming back. "Yeah, he put these clear drops of something, then swirled it around."

The brunette looked towards where the man had gone with disgust, before grabbing her drink and switching it places with his. Since they'd ordered the same thing, it was practically indistinguishable which one had been spiked with the mystery substance.

Smirking with mischief, she turned back to Summer. "We'll see how he fares the rest of this date, huh?"

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle a little at the clear amusement on the woman's face, and she gestured for her to sit down again. Thinking of one last thing, Summer walked over towards where Zoro was seated.

"Hey." She said, approaching him with a smile. He looked up and nodded again.

"What's up?"

"So, the man sitting beside her," Summer started, pointing towards the brunette who was wiping off the excess alcohol that had gotten on the seats, and he followed her finger, "just tried to put something in her drink."

Zoro frowned, scanning the crowd to look for him, but Summer shook her head.

"He just went into the restroom to wash up, but she switched the drinks. Everything should be ok, but I wanted to let you know what was going on. In case something happens."

The security guard smirked. "So spilling your drink right then wasn't you natural clumsiness?"

"How rude." Summer replied with with a cocked head. "Anyways, that's what's going on. So, just keep an eye on her, ok?"

He nodded again with an amused glint in his eye, and she walked back to where she'd been sitting. Taking her cue to act like nothing had happened, Summer returned to her seat and decided to watch as the following events would unfold.

"Thanks for saying something, by the way." The brunette smiled, then laughed with mirth. "Nice job getting him to leave, too."

The blonde only shrugged again. "I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"It was great. The look on that guy's face? Priceless." She sipped calmly at what had previously been her date's drink, setting the glass back down on the counter. "This is the exact reason I don't do blind dates. I should have just stayed at home."

"This was a blind date?" Summer inquired, and the woman nodded. "I wouldn't have the courage to do something like that."

"All the better to you. My advice? Ignore your friends when they tell you to do something you normally wouldn't do. Stay at home and netflix some romcom." She mused with another sip of her drink.

Just then, the man reappeared from the bathroom. Summer saw Zoro's eyes follow him back to his seat, watching intently in case anything were to happen.

"Can you believe some people?" Summer heard the guy whisper to the brunette, as if she weren't sitting a seat away from him.

"Oh, I know." She replied in agreement, tossing her hair flippantly. "You wouldn't _believe_ the kinds of things I've had to deal with."

"Well, for a sexy lady like you, I can imagine." He tried schmoozing over what had happened before, like it had never even occurred. His eyes drifted discreetly to her glass of alcohol, seeing she'd indeed consumed some of it. Grinning, he picked up his own drink and took a long sip.

Summer's attention was shifted away from the couple when Luffy brought her over a second Island Breeze, face full of concern. "Here's another one since you dropped the first. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh yeah, just fine." She reassured with a wide smile. Sipping on her drink, she felt satisfied to have helped out someone else today. Still, something was bothering her, and she figured asking Luffy would solve the problem rather quickly. "By the way, is Law around? I haven't seen him."

"Oh, he's in the back with Corazon." Luffy pointed down the back hallway. "If you want, you could go back there and find him. I'm sure they won't mind."

"If you're sure." She raised a brow, and he nodded enthusiastically. So, taking one last sip of her drink, she hopped down from her seat and wandered behind the bar to the back.

The first room on the right was the kitchen, where she heard sizzling food and Sanji shouting for things to get done faster. The cooking staff was swamped with orders of appetizers and entrees, so Summer left them alone, knowing that going in to say hi would only interrupt their smooth flow of work.

Continuing on down the hall, Summer passed by two storage closets on her left, before reaching the very end of the hall, where Corazon's office was. She could hear people talking behind the door and, hesitating only a moment, she knocked softly against the closed wood door.

The voices stopped, before the door swung open. Law glanced out curiously, brows raising in surprise upon seeing her standing there. Sitting behind the desk further in the room was Corazon, still smoking a cigarette. Smiling, she gave a timid little wave to the both of them. "Hiya. Luffy said I could come back here and say hi. Am I interrupting something important?"

"Summer! Come on in." Corazon gestured her inside enthusiastically, smiling wide upon seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Law whispered with amusement, and she stepped into the office as he shut the door behind her.

"Thought I'd drop by and say hello. Haven't seen you for awhile." She responded in a low tone, and he smirked discreetly.

"Been keeping busy, I see?" Corazon said, leaning back in his chair comfortably. Law took a seat in one of the two chairs facing Corazon, so Summer took the other.

"Yeah." She sighed in faux exhaustion. "Lots of weddings, graduations, birthdays, family photoshoots. You name it, I probably have an appointment for it in the next month or so."

"That's great to hear. Say, do you think you could squeeze us into your schedule in the near future? I might need you to take some more pictures for some marketing." The bar owner took one last drag of his cigarette before crushing the butt into the ashtray, which was already filled with dozens of other used cigarettes.

Law turned to her then. "Don't feel obligated to. Just because you know us doesn't mean you have to take the job."

The blonde shook her head adamantly. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I'd love to help out." Her smile betrayed her honesty. "Besides, the more business I get, the more my services are marketed out. It's a win-win, really."

"Well, we won't be needing you _too_ soon, I think." Corazon rubbed at his chin. "We were just discussing remodeling some sections of the bar. Give it a fresh look, you know? Maybe it'll help promote our image to the millennials and give it some class for the older folks."

Summer nodded, envisioning a remodeled Heart Seat with interest. "It definitely could. Just let me know when you need me and I'll cover the new additions."

"You're the best, Summer." Corazon sent her a playful wink, and she chuckled. "By the way, how's Luffy doing out there? It's his first night alone with a crowd like this."

Summer raised her brows in surprise. "Really? Well, in that case, he's doing great. Working the crowd, getting better with making drinks quickly. It's pretty busy out there, you know."

"I know, thank god, too." The owner sighed in relief. "A few more nights like this and we could start the remodeling a lot sooner than I planned."

"As long as you quit breaking the glasses." Law joked, and Corazon sent him an unamused look.

"I'm not _that_ clumsy." He defended, but Law only continued staring at him pointedly.

"I've got a running tally of all the instances where you broke one. Want me to read it over?" He pretended to reach for his phone to actually follow through with his threat.

The owner finally sighed, shooing them away with a hand gesture. "Alright, out you two, before Law starts telling stories he shouldn't be."

Summer chuckled again and stood with Law. "Call me and we can plan a day for me to come in." She said, and Corazon gave her a thumbs up. Law opened the door and lead them back out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. They both walked slowly down the hall, enjoying this time together.

"Thought you had an appointment today?" Law asked casually, walking beside her slowly. She shrugged with a smile, looking back up at him.

"They cancelled last minute, so I figured I'd swing by and see you. It's been like a week since the last time I visited."

"Huh, sounds like someone was missing me." He smirked, and she blushed faintly. Her eyes glanced sidelong at the opposite wall, before returning to his.

"Hmm, I mean, if that's what you want to call it." She jokingly said. He smirked and bumped her with his elbow, causing her to giggle. "Hey, don't do that, I'm a delicate flower."

"Delicate flower?" He questioned incredulously. "Sure."

Summer's mouth formed an 'O.' She laughed and pushed him back. "I'm feeling so attacked right now. Message received. I'll be on my way."

Law chuckled lowly and stepped in front of her to stop her walking. She looked up with a raised brow, cocking her hip and crossing her arms in mock annoyance.

"Going so soon?" He questioned with a smirk, leaning in closer to her face. The distance between their lips grew shorter and shorter, and Law lifted one hand to cup underneath her chin, guiding it up to angle her head just right. He stopped just an inch or two away, staring into her eyes, and she froze, almost unable to breathe from his look alone.

For several seconds, though it felt longer, they simply stood there in the hallway, until Law reduced the space apart from 2 inches to 1, his lips hovering just over hers. She tried closing the gap but he backed away just enough so she couldn't fully kiss him, chuckling at her struggle.

"I'll walk you out." He whispered suddenly, then placed a chaste kiss against her lips before stepping away from her entirely. Summer stood there a moment, trying to understand what had happened, before running after him down the hall where he'd already gotten ahead of her.

"How disappointing. That's all I get?"

"Patience is a virtue." Law teased, with a grin. "Besides, tomorrow is Sunday. If you don't have plans, you can come over for dinner."

Summer immediately perked up. "That'd be lovely! Maybe I can finish my crime spree on GTA V too. I almost made it to five stars last time, but not quite."

Law shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to get the feeling you're just using me for my food and games."

"Weeeelllll…" She started, stretching out the word in a joking manner. They laughed together before reemerging into the main bar area of the Heart Seat. Summer took pains to glance over at the brunette woman from before, seeing her laughing at the man who was looking decidedly more drunken and confused than he had before, no doubt due to the effects of his own drug. Zoro stood next to him, holding what looked to be the man's driver's license. They'd probably add him to the blacklist, never serving him drinks again. Summer inwardly laughed. Served him right.

Law did as he said he would, walking her to the door and out into the slightly-cooler air of the parking lot. Where it had been almost sunset when she'd first arrived, now it was edging towards complete darkness.

The couple walked with quiet conversation as Summer went to find her car, lost in the sea of vehicles that had yet to leave. It only took a minute to find, thanks to the button on her keyring, and she opened the car door to throw her stuff inside. Closing it and standing straight again, she turned to tell Law goodbye, but found herself trapped between Law's arms as he planted his hands against her car to either side of her body.

"Oh, now I get a real kiss, hmm?" She teased with a smirk, but Law said nothing. His intense gaze bore into hers, something heavy behind those gray orbs that Summer couldn't put a name to. Feeling as though perhaps he didn't know what to say, she stepped forward and closed the distance between them completely, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket.

She felt his hands leave the car and wrap around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He leaned forward, pushing her back into the metal of her own vehicle, trapping her between it and his own body.

Summer couldn't help but groan as his hands massaged her lower back with a slow, steady pace, the same one their kiss shared. It seemed he knew exactly what to do to both put her at ease and wind her up all at the same time. Oh, what this man could do to her. Her arms snaked around his neck and she lifted herself up by her tiptoes to reach higher. The slow motions of their lips against each other never became rushed or sloppy, instead focusing only on each other and taking their sweet time, making up for the week they had been apart.

Eventually, they broke away for air, and Law rested his forehead against hers, looking down into her eyes with a peaceful expression. She felt content to simply stare back, gently twirling a few strands of hair from the nape of his neck between her fingers.

"Be safe." He whispered against her lips, and she smiled lovingly.

"Promise."

Leaning in to leave her one last kiss, they separated and Law stepped back, allowing her space to open her driver door and climb into her vehicle. She dug out the keys from her purse and turned the ignition on. Law walked several feet away so she could back out of the parking spot and, after returning her wave goodbye, began his walk back to the bar entrance. The smile etched on her face as she drove home felt permanent.


	22. Chapter 22

Had she not known better, Summer would have assumed a hurricane had swept through her kitchen. For as adequate of a cook she actually was, her anxiety over what she'd been making left her nerves and her brain a little scrambled. Pots, pans, and different measuring utensils filled the sink, while most of the counter was either covered with flecks of flour or the various baking pans that had been required for the recipe.

Normally things didn't get quite this hectic or messy, but today was a special day, and she wanted everything to turn out just right.

Summer was making a cake.

Sure, she'd made cakes in the past before, just for herself. The boxed mixes were fairly cheap to purchase at the store and more than self-explanatory. Probably more times than what was actually warranted, she'd caved and decided to make a cake all to herself. It was no secret she had a weakness for sweets, and her cooking skills were more than satisfactory enough to make them. But seeing as it was Law's birthday, a prepackaged mix felt too impersonal, like she hadn't taken the time to really appreciate what the occasion meant, and so the blonde had gone through the ordeal of making one from scratch.

Knowing that Law had a particular taste, some of which she still had yet to be certain of, Summer had researched various cake recipes in an effort to find one he may like. Angel food, german chocolate, carrot, red velvet, marble, ice cream, bundt, pound…The list was endless. The sheer number of choices left her confused and lost as to where to begin for a long while, before finally selecting one that sounded appetizing.

 _Hopefully he's partial to coconut!_ She thought with a resigned shrug, grabbing her keys to go buy the ingredients at the store. Thankfully it was only ten in the morning when she started, leaving plenty of time to make the cake and prepare dinner for when he came over later that night.

One sporadic shopping trip later and Summer was stumbling through her apartment door with bags of groceries, ingredients, and birthday candles. It had taken a bit longer to get through the store than she'd originally hoped, and so was now a little bit behind. So saying, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and threw on her apron, setting to work on all of the food.

Which is where she now found herself, putting the final touches on the whipped frosting and outward appearance of the dessert until she was satisfied with the result. Standing back to get a good look, she sighed in relief, happy it had all turned out alright in the end. A spot on her nose began to itch, and she scratched it with the back of her hand, unknowingly getting frosting on her cheek in the process. Nodding to herself, she went over to the sink and washed her hands free of the white colored frosting and stray bits of coconut that stuck to her fingers.

A quick glance at the clock above her stove told her it was still only about 4 o'clock, giving her a few hours to prep what she'd planned for dinner that night. With a forlorn look at the state of the sink, Summer resigned herself to cleaning the ones she'd already dirtied before starting on anything new. It would be embarrassing to have Law see it so messy, after all.

Halfway through washing the dishes, a loud buzz on the counter drew her attention away. Her phone screen was lit up, displaying that she'd received a message from Law. Turning off the water and drying her hands with a towel, she grabbed it and unlocked the screen.

 _Are you sure you don't want me to grab anything on the way there? I can get us some wine._ He'd said, and she shook her head with an exasperated sigh, quickly typing out her reply.

 _Don't you dare! It's your birthday, after all. Just relax, I've got everything covered!_ She didn't want to mention there was a bottle of Chardonnay in her pantry, hoping it would be a surprise, but nope, Law had to go and start trying to pay for things on his birthday. Well, not if Summer had any say about it.

 _Alright, alright…sorry._ He replied a few moments later, and she could just imagine his eyes rolling in both amusement and frustration that she was refusing to let him help in any way. Grinning to herself in pride, she returned to the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher one by one, until the sink was mostly cleared.

Max took that moment to wander into the chaos of the kitchen, his tiny paws making prints in the spilt flour that was dusted over the floor. "Meow!" He cried from down below, drawing Summer's attention from the last few silverware she was cleaning, as his fur rubbed up against her leg.

"Oh, Max, don't go running around in that!" She cooed, placing the last few dishes to the side to air dry, since the dishwasher was too full to fit anything else. Drying her hands again, she tried picking up the adventurous cat but he ducked underneath her hands and slinked away into the living room, tiny flour-coated paws tracking paw prints wherever he went. "Max!" She tried calling again.

The cat ignored her for the most part, ducking behind the couch where he could hide. Summer sighed, shaking her head as she stared at the line of white paw print that now littered her floor. At this rate, she'd never get started on dinner.

A quick sweep took care of the cat's little mess, and finally, _finally_ , she straightened her apron and opened her fridge to search for the chicken breasts that had been thawing all day. Placing them on the counter beside the stove, she gathered up the rest of the ingredients she would require.

Summer looked back and forth between the cook book and her chicken, hoping that she was following it properly. It wasn't often she made Italian, though the results were normally more than worth the work necessary to prepare the dishes. It was one of her favorite kinds, a fact that Law had picked up rather quickly.

There weren't many ingredients to work with, and after chopping and seasoning and sautéing and marinating, most of the preparation was complete. While she had the chicken simmering in the sauce, she scraped in the chopped mushrooms and onions, stirring it all around to evenly coat the meat.

Time must have sped by much faster than she'd originally expected, because before she'd even set the table for their dinner, there came a loud series of knocks on her door. Summer practically jumped in place, eyeing the clock as if it had betrayed her. Damn, she hadn't even put her mascara on yet. Knowing it would be infinitely more rude to simply leave him at the door while she went to apply her makeup, she put down the wooden spoon she'd been stirring with and hurried to the door.

When it opened, a casually-dressed Law smiled and stepped inside as she gestured him in. "You don't really need to knock, you know. I keep the door unlocked." She said, laughing to herself as she shut the door behind him.

He frowned slightly, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack just inside the entryway. "That's not really safe. You never know when someone may be looking to break in." Depositing his shoes by the rest of her discarded ones, he missed the amused smiled she shot at his back.

"No, I meant when I expect you to be coming over. I unlock the door so you can just come in."

"Oh." He realized, feeling a little too literal for the occasion. "I'll remember for next time."

"Well, whatever." She leaned forward on her tiptoes, placing a quick kiss against his lips as way of greeting. "Make yourself comfortable! I'm almost done with dinner." She pushed him gently to the couch, but he was resisting, grinning down at her face.

"Were you eating sweets before I got here?" He joked, pointing to a particular spot on his face, miming the spot on hers where the frosting in question was at. She looked confused a moment, before wiping away at the spot he indicated.

"Ah, I was making dessert. But you don't get to know what it is until later." She smiled coyly with a single finger wag, then turned and returned to the kitchen where dinner was still on the stove. Ignoring her implication to sit on the couch and relax, he approached behind her and lazily wrapped his arms around her waist, peering over her shoulder.

"You really didn't have to go through the trouble of cooking for me." He said quietly, softly inhaling the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes. It had been a long day, between fielding phone calls from both Shachi and Penguin, and trying to get away from Corazon, who insisted he give him a present of some sort. It was exhausting.

It was one of the reasons Law never really looked forward to his birthday, simply because his friends had a tendency to try to blow it up into this big deal, which he couldn't really get behind. It was no different than any other day, really. Just marking the passage of time in his life.

But it felt nice to simply unwind with a quiet night at home with his girlfriend. Hmm…he hadn't really referred to her as that until now. Girlfriend. It sounded immature. Nevertheless, it didn't desist that spending the rest of the evening with her would be pleasant.

In response to his question, she looked up at him incredulously, but still leaned into his embrace a little. "Well, I wanted to do something nice for you on your birthday, and I couldn't think of anything else."

"You didn't have to-" He started, but she placed a finger on his lips to sop him.

"Nah-ah. Enough of that. Now go in the pantry and break out that bottle of wine! I've been waiting all day to have some." Removing her hand, she pointed to a cupboard up top. "The glasses are in there."

Hmm. Summer used to be a lot more shy around him. Now that they were closer than they ever had been, she'd really began breaking out of her shell. While she still blushed and got all innocent at times, she had begun defending her opinions and he was more than thrilled. It seemed her confidence had risen as well. Enough to start bossing him around without fear. He grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

Placing a chaste kiss on the side of her temple, which she giggled sweetly at, he reluctantly relinquished his hold around her waist, before wandering to get the wine and glasses. The smell of the dinner Summer had planned was heavenly, and if the sight of it was anything to go by as well, it was sure to be delicious.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" He inquired, still hell-bent on doing at least something instead of just feeling doted upon. It was unfamiliar, honestly. Then, proceeding to uncork the win bottle with an opener, and pouring a few inches of the bubbly into each glass, he looked back over at her expectantly. She glanced around, pursing her lips.

"Hmm, well all that really needs to be done is to set the table, but I can do that."

"Summer, relax." He chuckled, picking up the glasses and setting them onto the table in front of the place settings. "Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I can't do things to help."

"Hmph, but it's your _birth_ day.." She muttered to herself by way of explanation, obviously not agreeing with his statement, but she didn't deny him the chance to help if he so wanted to. "Silverware is in that drawer. We just need forks and knives tonight."

Law smiled, amused by her admitting defeat with the issue, and gathered all of the napkins and silverware they would need for the meal. It was quick and easy, as expected, but Summer still seemed a little mad at herself that she hadn't had time to do it before he'd gotten them. She worried about the littlest things sometimes…

"So, how was work today?" She inquired lightly, turning off the stove and stirring the chicken in the pot a few more times before breaking out the plates from the cupboard. She sent him a glance. "How different is day shift to night shift?"

Law shrugged, allowing her to dish out dinner when she gave him a stern look. It read 'Sit down, mister,' loud and clear. At least he'd helped somehow. "I've done day shift before, and it's really no different. Just not quite as busy, and different regulars."

"Luffy covered for you tonight?" It was the only reasonable answer as to why Law was here with her on his birthday. Corazon must have changed the schedule up just for the occasion.

"Yup. He's been doing just fine on his own, but normally he has me at least nearby during the night shifts. This'll be one of the first times he's left by himself for the entire shift."

"Well," Summer stated, finishing placing the dinner onto two separate plates for them, turning and carrying them to the table, "I'm really glad Corazon gave him the job. With everything that's happened to him lately, it sounds like he really needed the opportunity."

"Hmm." Law agreed with a hum, looking down in anticipation at the food she placed before him. He sent her an appreciative smile before they both tucked into the food, even going so far as to both get seconds. Summer was rather proud of how it had turned out, and Law had made sure to pay his compliments to the chef.

They ate and talked, sharing wine together over their meal. It was all so domestic, something Law found he enjoyed immensely. Compared to all of his other birthdays previously, this one was turning out to be a lot less dramatic and overhyped. Not to mention, there was a lack of drunk people surrounding him,  and that was entirely a good thing. Law recounted some of the more hilarious birthday celebrations Shachi and Penguin had tried to throw for him in the past, which made the blonde laugh with enthusiasm.

"I'm serious." Law chuckled, gesturing at her with a fork full of chicken for emphasis. "Don't ever let those two convince you to drink more than a few beers in the same room as them. I've learned my lesson."

Summer giggled with mirth, swallowing a sip of her wine. "Well, what happened?" He began to notice her cheeks were tinged in red, no doubt, she was a bit of a lightweight. Seemed the wine, especially after a few glasses, got to her head.

"Somehow, and I'm still not quite sure how," he shook his head, recalling the memory, "they convinced my drunk ass that jumping off the roof and into the swimming pool was a great idea."

She cocked a brow, having expected something a bit less tame. "Is that all?"

He deadpanned, sighing and rubbing at his temple. "No. I was naked."

"What!? Oh god, did anybody see?" She managed to ask between all the laughing and giggling, not doing a very good job of holding in her amusement.

"No, luckily. But I'm sure they have some sort of evidence it happened. That's just the way those two are."

"Hehehehe, I can't imagine you being a party animal, Law." She chuckled, leaning back in her seat to take another sip of wine. "You're always so serious and…adult-like."

"I'm honestly not that much into parties. They're the ones that drag me to them, then pretty much force me to drink." Law relayed, downing the rest of the wine in his glass. He reached over to refill it, and noticed the bottle was getting close to empty. Wow, he hadn't realized they'd been sitting there so long.

"Honestly though, if they didn't make me, I probably wouldn't have celebrated many of my past birthdays anyway." He continued, shrugging without a care. The statement seemed to sober her up a bit, because she stopped laughing.

"What? Why not?"

"I've never seen them as that special." And it was true. This must have reminded her of something, because she thought long and hard for a moment.

"I can't really relate to that. Growing up, for me, it was always the complete opposite." The blonde cocked her head, leaning her head on her hand, elbow on the table. She leaned forward, and he unconsciously drew himself closer as well. "I loved birthdays! They were one of those few times of the year when you really felt included by the family, like you were the same as the other children if there were any. Granted, it wasn't like that every year."

Law cocked his head, nodding for her to continue. He was genuinely curious, now that she was talking about her past again.

"While in the foster system, you didn't really expect to stay very long at any one home. At least, I never did. The most I stayed with any one family was a year, most being only six months or so. And, well, half the time they didn't even know when my birthday was, so we never made plans."

"If you never celebrated, why did you love them so much?" He raised a brow, slightly confused.

"That's not entirely true. There were several birthday I got to celebrate. My 16th was one, and my 10th. Oh, and my 18th. And a couple less significant ones in between. But the rest, I'd celebrate in private, even if the family I was with didn't do anything for it." She smiled with a small chuckle, recalling past memories. "When I was younger, I'd wrap my own 'presents' out of some of the toys we had, and then pretend to be surprised when I opened them."

Summer glanced to the side, remembering some of her other memories from the past, and therefore didn't see the expression of sadness on Law's face. The story had been meant to be funny, but it honestly just made him sympathize with her, even if he couldn't relate to the desire to celebrate his birthdays. To hear that hers were less than what every normal child got to have was…depressing.

After a moment, she laughed to herself and returned her gaze to his. "But enough about that, today is your birthday, not mine!" She grinned, and most of the feelings of sorrow lifted for the time being. It was relieving to see that she wasn't entirely brought down by the way life had treated her. Summer was strong-willed, and wouldn't let things get to her so easily.

They continued talking about much more light-hearted topics mostly, long past after having finished their meals, until all the wine had been consumed, and the both of them were tired of sitting in Summer's wooden chairs. She stood, a little shakily, grabbing both of their plates and bringing them to the sink. He offered to help her wash them but, predictably, she waved the thought away and pushed him back into the living room. "I'll do them later!" She explained.

Dinner was all that Summer had initially planned, and so she left it up to him for what to do next. The answer didn't come immediately, but after both of them wandered her living area for something to do, he spotted the box of Monopoly shoved into the corner of the front closet, high up on the shelf. He pulled it down, blowing dust off the top.

"How about this?" He asked, holding up the box to show her.

"Are you sure? We may end up hating each other afterwards." She joked, and he chuckled as well, walking back to the living room, game in hand.

"Of course. I'm not planning on losing, after all. I promise not to win _too_ hard against you." He replied cockily, to which she gave him a mischievous grin of her own.

"Oh, you're going down, now."

* * *

 

They played for several hours, the game swaying one way or the other, depending on the rolls they played. Summer had seized the Boardwalk early on, and Law seemed to be landing on it every sixth roll, much to his chagrin. Each time, she grin widely and hold out her hand for his money. "Pay up!" She'd say with delight, enjoying the way his hundred dollar bill pile was slowly dwindling.

Of course, the game quickly turned in his favor as soon as all of the railroads and yellow spaces were bought up by Law. Taking advantage of having all three, he'd began building houses on each one, causing the price to hike up immensely by comparison. All it took was a few rolls on her part to take back most of his lost cash. He smirked with amusement, only slightly guilty at the look of irritation on her face every time it happened.

They took a break half-way through to eat the dessert that Summer had made, enjoying the light taste of coconut after a slightly heavier dinner. Having their fill of dessert, they jumped right back into the game, intent on crushing the other into the ground by taking all of their money.

"God dammit…" Law muttered, landing once again on Park Lane, which had two houses now on it. That would cost him a pretty penny. Summer chuckled, holding up the title to that spot and kissing it dramatically.

"Thank you, sweet, sweet blue spaces!" She giggled, noticing the slight glare he directed at her. "What? Are you ready to give up now?"

"Hell no." He replied, cocking his head as he was counting out how much he owed her for rent. "I'm just wondering what it'll take for you to give that property to me."

"You want Park Lane?" She asked coyly, waving the little paper card in the air between them for good measure, and he nodded slowly.

"What would I have to do for you to give it to me? At this rate, I'll go broke in one more turn around the board." He cocked a brow, now noticing the devilish grin on her face. Normally it wouldn't intimidate him, but seeing as she was a little tipsy…

"Hmm…" She pondered to herself, the wine from before obviously fueling some of her actions. He doubted a sober Summer would be so suggestive and sly. He wondered if drinking the entire bottle of wine between the both of them was such a good idea. Even he was feeling a bit buzzed, though the food had helped to dampen his blood alcohol levels. Not enough to start making questionable decisions, but a little more than was probably wise.

"What do I want from you…" She trailed off quietly, eyes switching over to gaze at him teasingly. They lowered to light briefly on his lips, almost too quick for him to notice, but he had. He smirked, putting the money back in his pile as he leaned forward.

"Tell me what you went, then."

She stared confidently at him for a few more seconds, seemingly taking her time to make up her mind entirely, before closing her eyes and grinning, tapping her lips a few times. "I want a kiss."

"Is that all?" He chuckled, crawling over the floor in the feet between them to get closer.

She held up her finger in emphasis, opening her eyes to look at him again. "Ah! But it has to be a good kiss. Impress me."

Law needed no further invitation, closing the distance between the two of them and tangling one hand into her head of golden locks as he insistently brought their lips together. He started slow, intent on taking her breath away, angling her just how he wanted to he could truly enjoy the kiss. She hummed in delight, her free hand pulling gently on his shirt so he wouldn't stop, not like he planned on doing so in the first place.

Her lips were warm and soft, and she tasted faintly of the wine they'd both had, reminding him that he'd better not get too carried away with this. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't let things progress further than what she was comfortable with. And, seeing as how she was just a glass or two away from being drunk, he wasn't going to really trust what Tipsy Summer thought was ok and what wasn't. That wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Placing his concerns to the back of his mind for the moment, he focused back on her and the way she eagerly kissed him back, quiet hums and groans of pleasure escaping her mouth, and her cold hands settling themselves on his shoulders, drawing him closer. They caused an excited shiver down his spine. Gently coaxing her to lay down on the carpet beneath him, he followed close after her without breaking contact.

They broke for air, both of them with their eyes closed from the moment and breathing heavy from lack of air, before Summer caught her breath enough to continue, leaning forwards to seek his own mouth again. He eagerly complied, trailing one hand up her jean-clad legs, while the other propped himself up by the elbow beside her head.

Her fingers trailed upwards, until they clasped together behind his neck, wanting to feel him closer. He lightly bit her lip, earning him a quick gasp, which gave him just enough time to tentatively trail his tongue along her bottom lip. Her own peeked out in response, darting out only for a moment, but he took that as permission, and slipped in right after her, teasing her in her own mouth.

Her nails scraped against the back of his neck from the sensation of him exploring her, and he grunted from the pain. It was more pleasurable than anything, and pressed deeper into her, pinning her to the floor. The hand that had been trailing her legs hiked her left leg up against his hip invitingly, and she tightened it around his body, ever drawing him closer.

His mind was reeling, almost forgetting entirely why he had kissed her in the first place. Damn, he _really_ did not want to pull away. But if it continued, at this rate, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, and, he sort of wanted to see the shock or irritation on her face if he cut things short.

The Park Place title card, which she'd dropped shortly after the kiss started, was snatched up in his hand, and he reverted back to normal kisses, getting lighter and lighter each time, before placing one last quick kiss against her lips, unable to hold back his wide smirk.

"I'll be taking this." He said proudly, sitting back up and flashing her the blue card. Her eyes widened, probably from her remembering where she was and what they'd been doing.

"Hey!" She cried, giving him quite the adorable pout face. "That wasn't fair."

"You said you wanted a kiss, and you got one." He countered, chuckling despite himself. "You never said how long it had to be."

She grumbled to herself but accepted the deal as it was. Technically he wasn't lying, she hadn't been specific or anything, though that didn't stop her from being frustrated that he'd stop. They continued the game, and it seemed his little stunt made Summer hellbent on taking him down, just as she'd first promised. However, after another hour or so of playing, it was quickly becoming clear that he'd gathered a larger stockpile of money than her, and bought many more houses on the properties than she had.

After too much longer, Law noticed that she began to yawn at a much more frequent rate, until he actually glanced at the clock on the wall with shock. It was nearly one in the morning, the time having flown by so quickly he hadn't even realized how long he'd stayed over. They were having so much fun, it hadn't felt that late at all.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late." He mentioned, only for posterity's sake, not for the desire of actually leaving. Before long, Summer would simply fall asleep where she lay, and he wouldn't really know what to do after that. "Should I get going?"

"No…stay…" She muttered into the carpet, too exhausted to open her eyes. He chuckled, reaching over to brush some of the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear.

"It's officially no longer my birthday, though."

"So?"

"Then what exactly are you implying?" He questioned, not wanting to assume things or overstep. If she was actually asking what she was subtly asking…

"Stay here tonight. Don't go." Came her reply, cracking open an eye as she felt his hand on her face. "You can sleep here…if you want."

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to determine if she was sobering up or if the wine was still influencing most of her request. But her eyes were a bit clearer than before, glazed over only by the heavily-increasing need for sleep. "Are you sure?"

"Mhmm…" She nodded slowly, finding the energy to push up from her place laying on the carpet. She rubbed at her eyes to clear them. "It's so late, I don't want you driving around."

He was about to tell her that he often got home at times much later than this, having to drive home from work in much the same conditions, but began to feel the lull of rest beginning to affect him as well. Too tired to care explaining, he simply nodded. "Okay."

She stood, groggily dragging him up from his seat on the floor, and began walking towards her bedroom. He paused, uncertainty flashing through him, and she turned back. "What?"

"I can sleep on the couch if you want…" He trailed, eyes glancing over to the one in question, not knowing if he should really be doing this. But the confusion in her eyes made him raise a brow.

"No, you can sleep with me. My bed is comfier." She smiled tiredly, pulling him once again towards her room. "Sorry I don't have anything for you to sleep in though."

"That's alright." He replied, figuring he could just sleep in his normal clothes for a night. It may be a bit uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to strip down to his boxers like usual tonight. Especially with what they'd been doing during their game of Monopoly. He idly remembered that they had just left the board and all the pieces laying in the middle of her living room, but inwardly waved it out of mind. They could clean up tomorrow.

He entered her bedroom right after her, and she gathered a few pieces of clothing from her drawers. She entered the connecting bathroom, he assumed to change. Feeling much more nervous than he probably should be, considering they'd been dating a few months now, though that wasn't too unexpected as this would be the first time either one of them slept over at the other's place, he simply stood off to the side of the bed, hands in his pockets, waiting for her to come back. It felt weird just climbing into the bed without her directly telling him he could. Like an invasion of privacy.

She emerged wearing a pair of batman sleep shorts, a tank top, and colorful socks. He gulped, eyeing her shapely legs shown off in the shorts, which didn't go much further past her butt than was necessary. She tossed her nicer clothes from earlier into her hamper, before climbing into bed sleepily. Seeing that Law was simply standing there, she patted the bed beside her silently. He obeyed, settling in beside her once she'd gotten situated.

"That doesn't look too comfortable." She murmured, seeing he was still in his casual clothes. "If you want to, you can take something off. I don't mind."

Biting his lip, because that caused a slew of things he probably shouldn't be thinking about right at that moment, he nodded and undid his pants under the covers, tossing them to the floor once they were removed.

"Better?" She asked, snuggling closer into him. His heart was beating a little bit harder in his chest, and he had to resist the urge to push her away. Not because he necessarily _wanted_ to, but he really was pushing his limits with not just having sex with her right then and there. Her allowance to letting him do this was not helping at all.

"Yeah." He admitted, knowing that as difficult as it was going to be sleeping next to his girlfriend in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, the pants would have made it infinitely more uncomfortable doing so. She must have sensed his discomfort, because she scooted closer and place a kiss on his cheek with a quiet laugh.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Law. This is ok. I promise." She was aware of how reluctant he was to push things like this in the relationship, never certain of where her boundaries truly lie. It didn't help that she'd been drinking, she realized, but she was sober enough to know what she was asking, and still remember it in the morning. "Do you believe me?"

After a moment of staring at her, he nodded slowly.

"Good. Goodnight." She said, kissing his arm which was right beside her head. "And happy birthday."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of just laying there beside her, humming a response, not knowing quite how long it took him to fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

When Law woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed and a dull throbbing at his temples. At first, this didn't alarm him, as he'd forgotten where exactly he was. It was initially assumed he was back at home, recovering from a night of work. But as time passed and the unfamiliar scent of the room jogged his memory as to his location, his eyes snapped open to investigate the room around him.

There was a distinct absence of the blonde he'd gone to bed with the night before, only the impression of where her body had lain throughout the night beside him. Feeling the spot, and it's lack of warmth, he figured she'd gotten up quite awhile ago. A hesitant glance around the room also confirmed that she was nowhere near. His first inclination was to panic. Had she woken up feeling regret about the turn of events? Was she embarrassed to look him in the eyes? Shit…

And then, the smell of something delicious wafted before him, and he perked up, realizing she was probably making breakfast. The tension eased somewhat, figuring that if she had regretted having him over, she wouldn't be making them food. At least, he hoped that was the case. One never knew. That hope returning, Law uncovered himself from the comforter, retrieving his pants and zipping them back on, before stepping out into the hallway.

A feminine hum could be heard over the sounds of sizzling food, and Law emerged a moment later into her living room, spotting the blonde standing in front of a skillet making what appeared to be bacon and pancakes, the source of the delicious smell. Summer looked up at his entrance, giving a wide smile.

"Morning! I hope you like pancakes." She said cheerfully, her hair not too far from a bed head. He smiled back, walking barefoot onto the cold kitchen tiles.

"I do, and thank you. You didn't have to." He replied, unconsciously rubbing at his forehead. Summer must have noticed his wince, because she laughed and pointed to one of the end cabinets.

"There's aspirin in there if you'd like some. And help yourself to anything in the fridge. Breakfast will be ready pretty soon here."

Grateful of the offer, Law went to retrieve the little bottle of white pills. Summer went back to humming low under her breath, turning over the bacon and flipping the pancakes. Two plates lined beside the skillet, waiting for the finished food to be served.

After downing the aspirin, Law wasn't really sure what else to say to her. What was the expectation between the both of them? He bought time by leaving again to find the restroom. Maybe he'd find the right words if he had a bit of time to himself. Summer didn't say anything or give any indication he had upset her by leaving for a moment, thankfully.

After relieving himself and washing his hands, he leaned forwards, bracing his hands against the counter as he stared into the mirror. The dark circles that wouldn't ever seem to disappear weren't helped by the alcohol from last night despite getting a full night's sleep. With a sigh, he craned his neck to pop the joints that felt stiff.

Gray eyes returned to stare at his reflection with disinterest. He wasn't sure how he felt seeing himself in the mirror anymore. It was the same face it had always been. Save for the scruff of his goatee and the sideburns, his face had never changed. Yet Law himself had. More than he thought possible. He'd let go—somewhat—of what he used to be, what he used to do. Enough to start seeking happiness. This relationship with Summer was a major step out of his comfort zone, but in a good way. The threat of those who'd equally wronged and been wrong by him had always hung over his head. It had been years, granted, but they were still there. And grudges weren't something so easily forgotten in that sort of lifestyle.

What if this was the biggest, stupidest mistake he'd ever made, getting closer to Summer? Gaining so much just to lose it all in the end? How many people would be caught in the collateral this time? Who knew how invested the crime lord had been in him during his time as his subordinate…There really was no way to tell, but it worried him, not knowing. Law didn't like not knowing.

He shook his head vigorously, glaring at his own reflection.

 _Pull yourself together. She seems happy, you're happy, and there's been no sign of them. Nothing's wrong._ He let out a breath, willing himself to believe the words. Corazon had reassured him, there should be no danger anymore. The years had done their work. But as much as Law wanted to believe his boss' reassurances, there was no guarantee. No promises. And no do-overs if this turned out to be all he had hoped to avoid.

If his fears turned out to be correct, he'd be dragging Summer—unwittingly, at that—into much more than he was sure she could handle or understand. Law was painting a target over her head that only he could see, and then pretending everything was fine. What a piece of work he was…Over and over the mantra continued, before he realized this prolonged time in the bathroom was getting ridiculous, as was the downward spiral his thoughts had begun to take him. This was not his reason for excusing himself in the first place.

Clearing his throat, he exited the bathroom and returned to the kitchen where Summer was carrying the plates to her coffee table. She perked up when she saw him approach.

"Are you ok with sitting on the floor? I don't really have much of a dining table…" She admitted, holding a plate of breakfast in each hand as she sidestepped the bartender. He laughed under his breath, following after her into the living room.

"I really don't mind. You're worrying too much about the little things." He glanced around, noticing that she'd apparently cleaned up the game of Monopoly that they'd left out the night before. The floor was clear where their epic game had originally been.

"I know! But I can't help it. I don't want you to think I'm weird or something." She shrugged with a whine, and he sat down on the floor across from her on his side of the coffee table. Summer carefully placed the plates on the table, standing to get the butter and maple syrup.

"It's a little late for that." He grinned, watching her retreat to the kitchen.

"Rude! Keep talking like that and I'll take back those pancakes." She threatened, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender, unable to stop the smile she caused. Staring at him another few seconds just for good measure, she nodded satisfactorily and returned to the task of retrieving the last items of their breakfast.

Law watched her for a few moments, still unsure how he'd managed to find himself in this sort of position: waking up to a home-cooked meal, just after an enjoyable birthday, with a girl he truly cared for. That worm of doubt that none of this could last tried edging its way into his thoughts, but he forcefully shoved it back to the recesses, wanting to preserve this good memory as it was: pleasant.

"Meow!" Law heard on the floor beside him, and he looked down to see Max rubbing against his leg affectionately. The little cat had been absent most of the night before, but it seemed he was a bit more active in the morning.

"Hey, Max." He whispered to the cat, gently scratching behind the little one's ears. Max seemed to appreciate the gesture immensely, because he leaned into Law's tough and purred louder.

"Sorry about him. Max gets a little clingy if you pet him a few times." Summer returned with the syrup and butter, placing them in the space between their plates. Taking her seat on the floor across from him, she uncapped the butter and began spreading it on her pancakes.

"He's alright." Law reassured, smiling down at the cat who now refused to leave his side in an effort to be given more attention. He chuckled quietly, giving into the cat's wiles once more and petting him a few more times for good measure.

"Well, if he gets annoying, just push him away. He should get the message after awhile." Summer smiled, handing him the butter in case he wanted it.

They spent the next little while enjoying the breakfast Summer had made, Summer leading most of their conversation topics. She spoke of work, and how business had picked up to a larger degree than she thought possible. With the addition of her degree, her monthly income had more or less doubled, giving her a whole lot more money to take home at the end of the week. Her savings account had never been so full, though a good amount of her new higher pay was going to paying off student loans.

She talked of her plans to get a new car, stating that her old one was having more frequent problems that just seemed to be adding up. Law suggested taking a look at it later, and to help her look for a new one if she wanted. Happily, she accepted, promising to let him know when she wanted to start looking.

Law, in turn, listened curiously, simply reveling in the moment. It felt nice to sit back and relax with someone he enjoyed spending time with. Not to mention someone who had great cooking skills. He would argue she was a bit better than him.

It occurred to him then that this type of thing, this domestic life of happiness and carefreeness, was something Law held a lot more meaning to than perhaps she ever would. Though, her time in the foster system may have given her a taste of yearning for something like this, Law was stricken with the fear that he may never get to have a life like this. Dammit, there he went getting all sentimental and emotional again. This was supposed to be a nice morning with Summer, and he was overthinking everything already.

The blonde must have realized that after some time, Law began to get distracted, resorting to one- and two-word responses, or humming for her to continue. Smiling sadly, wondering if perhaps he was bored of her company, she snapped her fingers in front of his face, getting his attention again.

"Everything alright?" She questioned, then realizing that they'd eaten the last of their breakfast a while ago. She began gathering up the plates. Eyes widening slightly, Law looked up when she stood.

"Yeah, sorry. Got a little lost in my thoughts." He noticed she was cleaning up, and so he picked up the syrup and butter to help her put things away.

"What were you thinking about?" She questioned with a laugh, and he shrugged.

"Not anything in particular. Just…drifting." He answered vaguely. She picked up on that, wondering when he would begin to open up about himself a little more. When it came to his life, Summer honestly still didn't know a whole lot. It had been a few months already, and she'd been hoping that slowly, over time, he'd tell her a bit more about himself. She wanted to know who he was, where he came from, and what had happened to make him so uncertain about his relationship with her. Had he gone through a bad breakup? An abusive relationship?

Realizing that she was going off on unrelated tangents, Summer shook her head with a smile. "Oh, that happens to me sometimes too. No worries!"

They became distracted with helping to clean up the kitchen and living room a little bit, washing dishes and putting away the stray utensils Summer had left out on the counter the night before. The topics of conversation returned to superficial things, mostly Law's funny stories from the bar, and the most recent shenanigans that Shachi and Penguin had been up to.

Before long, there was nothing left to clean, and they returned to the living room, not quite sure what else to do. However, before they could have the awkward conversation about whether Law was staying or leaving, his phone vibrated and he saw that it was Penguin. Giving Summer a mock exasperated look, which she giggled at, he answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"So, you're not going to forget about our plans for your birthday today, are you?" His friend asked accusingly. "We are not having a repeat of last year!"

"I-" Law started, but was cut off by Shachi joining in the conversation, taking the phone away from Penguin.

"No excuses! I don't care if you have the worst hangover of your life, we are doing something for your birthday."

Summer tried to muffle the laugh as his friends told him off over the phone. Law gave her a look that said 'help me' but she simply pointed to the hall and mouthed that she was using the bathroom. Exiting the living room and leaving him by himself, Law sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, alright. Just quit yelling. I _do_ have a minor hangover."

"Eh? You were drinking? But aren't you at Summer's apartment?" Penguin seemed to have relinquished control over his own phone, the sound of shuffling in Law's ear.

"Yes, and how the hell do you know that?" Law raised a brow, recalling he'd never told them his plans for his birthday with them.

"Well, seeing as your bike isn't parked in your regular spot, we figured you had stayed the night over at her place."

"Are you at my _apartment_?" He asked in surprise, slightly perturbed that they hadn't bothered to tell him they were stopped over. Ignoring his question, they continued on with their own line of questioning.

"Is Summer there right now?"

"She's in the restroom, but why does-"

"Did you two have sex?"

"No!"

"What? Why? Food, drinks, a special occasion…What more do you two need?"

"Honestly, what is with you two and my sex life?" Law demanded vehemently under his breath, careful not to be too loud in case Summer was on her way back. He glanced down the hallway just to be sure. "Unless you have something meaningful to say, I'm hanging up the phone."

"We're just looking out for you! Don't get so defensive."

"Besides, if you don't hit that, then we-"

Law tapped the 'End Call' button without listening to the rest of his friend's sentence, have a feeling he knew exactly what they were going to say. He sighed, looking at the time. It was nearly 10:30, and if Shachi and Penguin were already at his apartment waiting for him, he supposed he shouldn't take too much longer here. The inclination to stay and ditch them completely was there, but he had a feeling Summer wouldn't allow that, seeing as she now knew they had plans for him today.

She returned from the bathroom a moment later, smiling at his irritated expression. "I'm guessing you've gotta go?"

Reluctantly sighing, he nodded, standing from his position on the couch and wandering over to where his shoes were left by the door. "Unfortunately, it seems I've got to spend the day with those two."

"Oh, come on. They're just trying to celebrate your birthday with you. It can't be that bad." She urged, smile widening when he turned to give her a pointed stare. "Ok, ok, maybe it _will_ be that bad. But they're still your friends. Let them have some fun."

"Yeah, yeah…" He agreed nonetheless, expecting this response. Once his shoes were on, and he made sure he had the keys to his bike, Summer met him in front of the door to embrace hi before he left. He accepted the gesture, starting to get used to being touched in so friendly a way.

"Have fun, and let me know what those two dragged you off to do later." She laughed into his shoulder. Then, pulling back slightly, she leaned up to give him a goodbye kiss.

She may have intended for it to be chaste, but Law wanted a little more, desiring to show his appreciation for what she'd done for him. Once Summer retracted, Law followed, slowly weaving his fingers in her blonde hair, angling his head so their lips could connect deeper. He hummed between their joined mouths, feeling her fingers dig into his shirt tightly.

Not wanting to go overboard, yet satisfied he'd still taken her breath away, he trailed a few more kisses at the corner of her mouth, before straightening to regard her. Flushed cheeks, mouth opened just slightly from their kiss, she stared up at him in what he could only describe as a misguided and undeserving awe. How she could look at him like that, with so much admiration, he'd never understand.

"Thank you for last night. Maybe I'll start looking forward to birthdays after all."

She smiled, feeling as though even if she hadn't intended to in the first place, she was slowly helping Law in some small, insignificant way. And yet it still made her proud. For some time, they simply stood there, staring into each others' eyes, until a loud buzzing and a vibration in Law's pocket interrupted the moment. He rolled his eyes and she giggled, until they separated and he reached for his phone.

"I'd better get going. That's them again."

"Don't get too wild and crazy!" Summer called, opening the door for him. He stepped out and gave a brief wave before descending the stairs to leave, bringing the phone to his ear. She heard him answer in a frustrated tone, causing her to smile in amusement. Once he was no longer in sight, she shut and locked the door, sighing in content as she was once again left alone in her apartment.

* * *

 

"…as for the rest of the paperwork for the upcoming preliminary trial, everything on my end should be finished up by Monday morning. Please expect a fax at that time." Hitomi spoke into the phone on her desk, idly searching through the documents in question in her briefcase.

"Of course. We expect to have the accident reconstruction report by tomorrow, so please familiarize yourself with that before we meet on Friday."

"Understood. Should I expect the defendant to comply with our requests?"

The voice at the end of the line sighed. "Honestly? Who knows. The kid has a track record of not cooperating with the law, though he's smart enough to know when too much is too much."

"Hmm, I like the challenging ones." She smiled tiredly, leaning further back in her chair.

"That doesn't come as a surprise to me."

Hitomi chuckled softly, glancing up at her door when there was a quiet knock. She straightened in her seat. "Mr. Morley, may I get back with you at another time? I have another appointment that's arrived."

"Absolutely. We'll keep in touch, Mrs. Silver."

The line disconnected and Hitomi pressed the call end button on the receiver. "Come in." She called to whoever was waiting on the other side of the door. It opened a moment later, and the green-haired security guard popped his head in.

"Hello, Zoro. What can I do for you?" She smiled as he entered rather reluctantly, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Have you eaten lunch?" He inquired, and she shook her head. "Then…would you like me to grab you something? I'm heading out on my break now."

"That would be lovely, thank you." She closed her eyes in appreciation, then, noticed he hadn't moved from his spot in front of her desk. It appeared as if he had more to say, but wasn't sure how to say it. "Is there something else?"

"Uh…actually, would you like to come with me? To grab lunch?" He pointed out the door, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Her brows rose a fraction, but inwardly she was loudly celebrating another small step in this unspoken relationship they had going on.

Zoro must have taken the tiny pause in between his question and her answer as hesitation, because he shook his head a little. "I mean, unless you're busy. I know you've got a lot of clients to see to today. I'll still bring you something, don't worry."

Hitomi chuckled, amused by his face beginning to turn a deeper shade of red. "Of course I'll come with you. It's about time I take my lunch as well, and it's getting a bit dull just sitting here in the office." Without waiting another moment, she stood and gathered up her purse, stuffing her phone and a few other belongings inside as she walked around her desk towards him.

"Wait…didn't you say you had an appointment waiting?" He raised a brow, recalling that little tidbit, but she waved the question away.

"I lied. My next meeting isn't until 2:30. Now," she said, boldly holding onto the crook of his elbow, "shall we go?"

He seemed unsure of the contact but nodded nonetheless, leading them out of her office and into the hallway towards the parking lot.

* * *

 

"…" Shachi and Penguin looked at him incredulously after his recounting of the night previous. "That's it?"

Law gave them a withering look. "What were you expecting, exactly?"

Shachi shrugged, sipping at his coke. "I don't know…a make out session on the kitchen counter? At least one of you getting naked-"

"Preferably her." Penguin added unhelpfully.

"Well, sorry to _disappoint_ you two. I didn't know my dates meant so much to you." Law bit back sarcastically before taking a bite of his lunch, and they glared daggers at him from the opposite booth.

"Hey! It's not our fault you aren't getting anywhere in this thing between you two. We're just trying to help."

"In what way? Making me single again?"

Shachi shook his head, sighing dramatically. "No, getting you _laid,_ bro. The three of us used to be hooking up every weekend, and now? You've barely looked at a woman for a year or two."

"Besides Summer." Penguin interjected again, swiping the last fry off of Shachi's plate.

"Exactly, and neither you or her have made a move on the other." Shachi nodded in agreement, scowling momentarily at his friend for taking his food. "It's not like we have anything against her-"

"She's nice and pretty cute."

"-but you're already, like, four months into this relationship and still haven't had sex."

"And?" Law baited, shaking his head and shrugging apathetically. "Your point?"

"We just don't want you missing out on the fun we all used to have, you know? We're looking out for you. And if things continue like this, are you really gonna be happy further down the line?"

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I'm just fine on my own." He knew coming out here with the both of them wasn't a good idea. Things always turned out like this. "Plus, seeing as you two can't keep a girl longer than a week at most, I wouldn't expect you to understand the dynamics of a real relationship."

"Hey, low blow!" Penguin retorted, but Law only raised his eyebrows in challenge, daring him to refute what they all knew was true.

"Whatever…going long-term always complicates things." Shachi downed the rest of his drink before continuing. "Girls always end up expecting too much of you, or you end up figuring out she's not everything you thought she was."

"Or, you find out that she's secretly a lesbian with her college roommate, and she's just using you to look straight for her parents." Penguin said bitterly, staring dryly into the bottle of his glass.

"Summer's not like that." Law defended, leaning back in his seat after finishing the last of his meal. The breakfast that morning had filled him up, and so his lunch was lighter than usual. "She's genuine."

"Yeah, but that could still cause problems for you." Shachi reiterated, gesturing at him with his glass of ice. "She's innocent, probably a virgin too. How is she gonna react when she finds out about who you used to be? What you used to do?"

"She won't find out." He spit.

"You can't hide it forever, and if you don't tell her, I guarantee she'll find out some other way." Penguin stretched in his seat. "Either way, think she'll stick around long once she learns the truth?"

"…" He honestly wasn't sure, and therefore had no response to that. None of them really wanted to extend on that conversation, knowing Law didn't like to discuss matters of his past in public places, and the air was getting too heavy for everyone in general. This was supposed to have been a birthday 'celebration' of sorts, getting together to talk about life since they hadn't for awhile.

Finally, Shachi stood from the booth. "I'll take care of the check." He told them, wandered up to the register at the front to pay. Law sighed, rubbing at the return of his previous headache. Maybe two aspirin hadn't been enough…

"It's not like we're telling you to up and break up with her," Penguin tried consoling softly, "we just want to make sure you aren't going into this without thinking. It's great that you're happy, seriously. I haven't seen you like this since-"

"Don't." Law interrupted, knowing where Penguin was going to go with that conversation. Much as his past was taboo in public, mentions of his family were strictly forbidden.

"…right. Anyways, it's been forever since you've last been this happy. We're really glad you are, just…be careful, alright? We don't want to see something happen to you."

Neither did Law. Yet, strangely, the more Penguin and Shachi voiced the same doubting opinions he'd been thinking just that morning, almost believing them, the more he felt the need to defend against them. When they put it like that, he didn't want to believe them at all, and the more it just sounded a bit ridiculous.

Shachi returned from paying the bill, putting a stop to the conversation between Penguin and Law, and the three of them left the restaurant to pay the two's shared apartment a visit. Law honestly wasn't looking forward to the hours of playing Halo ahead of him, despite knowing that he'd kick both of their asses easily. Too much was on his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

" _I_ , _uh…want to take you somewhere."_

Summer cocked her head, frowning as she listened to Law on the line. He sounded unsure and slightly nervous, but without seeing his face, it was difficult to really tell. Although, getting an early morning call from him on a Sunday was unusual to begin with. In fact, this whole morning was a bit off.

"Ok…sounds a little important. Where to?" She questioned with a tad bit of hesitation, folding the last few pieces of her laundry that needed doing. The neat stacks that sat around her on the floor were a testament to the amount of clothes she'd had to do this time, considering she kept forgetting to do it and the amount just grew each day that passed.

He paused, and Summer stood from the floor to gather the stacks of clothing, holding her phone between her cheek and shoulder. _"It's a surprise…of sorts."_

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

 _"_ _I know, but just bear with me. You'll know when we get there."_ He conceded, and Summer let up with all the questions. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about or referring to, but it sounded important enough to cause him a bit of reluctance. He didn't sound all that amused or mischievous over the phone, but nothing came to mind as far as to what he could be talking about.

A brief feeling of panic that she'd done something to upset him flashed through her, but she brushed off the anxiety. There was no reason for her to worry. And so, she shrugged, walking her way to her bedroom, clothes in hand.

"Alright, what time did you want to go?"

_"_ _Does 1 work for you?"_

A quick glance at the clock displayed it was 11:30. Good, she still had time to shower and get ready for the day. "Mhmm, that's fine. Do I need to dress up fancy or anything?" She toed the door to her bedroom open enough to squeeze inside, arms loaded with folded clothes.

_"_ _No, casual is fine. I'll pick you up."_

"Ok, I'll be ready by then." She promised, stuffing her drawers full of the clothes, organizing them how she liked. Then, feeling like it would be good to ask, she finished putting away the first half of her clothes, grabbing her phone with a free hand as she walked back to the living room. "Is…everything ok? You sound a little off this morning."

Again, there was a slight pause. Summer couldn't explain why. _"Yeah, sorry. Just not feeling all there right now. But it's nothing."_

The blonde frowned in worry, tucking her phone once again against her shoulder as she stooped to pick up more clothes. Straightening, she started towards the bedroom again. "Law, if you aren't feeling well, we don't have to go anywhere today. Just stay home and get some rest."

 _"_ _No, no…this is something I want to do. And I'm not sick or anything. Just…"_ His sentence faintly drifted off, as if he was searching for the right word. " _…nervous."_ He eventually finished with reluctance. Summer smiled, wondering how on earth a man as stern and gruff as Law could be was also just as much a worrier as herself. But at least he was opening up about his feelings a bit more.

"Well, wherever it is we're going, I'm sure everything will be fine."

_"_ _Right…I'd better shower though, so I'll let you go."_

Summer put her stack of jeans on the dresser top, and she leaned against it with a chuckle. "Sounds good. See you soon, and be safe driving."

_"_ _Will do."_

The line disconnected and Summer placed the last of her jeans into the drawer, closing it with a thunk. At least that was one of her chores out of the way. And, if she wanted to be ready by the time Law came by, she'd have to start doing so pretty soon as well. Wandering back into the living room, she grabbed the laundry basket and placed it back in the laundry room where it belonged.

She thought over their conversation and wondered, not for the first time, where he could possibly be taking her. They'd gone on a few outings before where he refused to tell her where they were going beforehand, but he'd always sounded excited or like he had some fun secret he was hiding. This time around, the amusement was distinctly lacking.

Perhaps he just didn't know if she'd enjoy it? He said he was nervous, which the Law from a few months ago probably never would have admitted. He'd gotten better about not being so tense and unsure about their relationship over the past while, more confident in his actions and words, but there were still times when he edged around her, almost afraid that if he said the wrong thing, she'd break. It was a bit tiring, but she was sure he just didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing.

Deciding that sitting there wondering about it for the next hour was not, in fact, getting ready, she snapped herself out of her funk and proceeded towards her bathroom, taking one of the clean towels she'd washed with her to use.

* * *

 

Law stood underneath the spray of the shower head, leaning against the wall with both hands. His head hung low, the stream of water soaking his body with a comfortable heat, but it did nothing to dispel the tense feeling that had seized his chest.

Was this the right thing to do? Logically, he knew it shouldn't be that big of a deal, but emotionally, this was everything to Law. What exactly was he worried would happen? That she'd reject him afterwards? He knew Summer. Nothing bad would happen, he was certain. But still…

He sighed, slicking back his wet hair with one hand and standing straighter, turning his face up and closing his eyes as the spray went against his face. He scrubbed at his skin, trying to ignore the feeling of impending doom and focus on the simple task of getting himself clean.

* * *

 

Law kicked up the stand for his motorcycle, cutting off the engine as he stood. The air was still after the noise ceased, and he pulled the helmet off of his head, shaking out his hair to get it back into a semblance of order. Though this seemed to only make it messier. He gave up trying.

Summer's apartment complex was bathed in light from the sun, forcing Law to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. His dark-tinted helmet visor was great while driving, but it was always a shock to get used to the sun after taking it off.

Tucking the keys into his jacket pocket and setting the helmet into one of the satchels on the side, he walked towards the blonde's building. In the middle of the central courtyard between the apartment buildings was a playground for children, and he spotted a mother with her son and daughter, watching them passively play in the jungle gym and on the swings while she read a magazine.

Passing the small family by as the children cried out with excitement, Law ascended the steps to her door just as the one beside it suddenly opened up. He hesitated only a moment before reaching the top, knowing there'd be no way around being seen. A very familiar, dark-skinned woman—dressed in much more casual clothing than the last time he'd seen her—and a young boy stepped out into the open, and she shut the door behind them, locking it with a rattle of keys.

Law was about to have knocked on his girlfriend's door but, turning her head to glance his way, she smiled kindly. "Oh, hello Law. Visiting Summer?" She assumed, returning the keys back into her purse as she straightened.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

"Off somewhere fun?" Law nodded his head in affirmation since he didn't really want to explain entirely where they were going, and she returned the gesture slowly. "I'm sure she's excited to see you." Hitomi continued, but just then, the boy behind her stepped forward and glared at him with a suspicious expression.

"Who're you?"

"I'm…Summer's friend." He answered, wondering why this kid was questioning him with such an intense disposition. He assumed this was Soma, the lawyer's little brother.

"Her friend, huh?" He clarified suspiciously.

Hitomi cleared her throat, leaning comfortably against the railing. "Ah, more correctly, Summer's _boy_ friend." She intervened, much to Law's chagrin. This seemed to only make the kid more determined to interrogate him. If the hint of a grin at her lips was anything to go by, he'd say she did that intentionally. The kid stepped closer, crossing his arms.

"If you make her cry, I'll never forgive you." He proudly proclaimed. "And don't even think about doing anything dirty to her. If I find out you're a pervy guy, I'll kick your ass."

"Umm…"

 _What in the hell?_ Law thought to himself, staring down at the younger boy with both confusion and slight amusement. Here was some small kid, no more than 14, threatening him. It would have been a hell of a lot more funny if he didn't already know these two were Summer's closest friends/family figures in her life. He'd better watch his step around them either way. Hitomi only chuckled at her brother's antics before laying a gentle hand against his shoulder in a calming manner.

"Language, Soma. And I think he gets the point."

Soma reluctantly stepped back from his threatening position in front of the bartender, only by Hitomi's coaxing, and she turned him towards the stairs to go.

"Alright, off to IHOP. We don't want to be late for pancakes, now do we?" The woman gave him an amused smirk as they passed him, only pausing to lean closer and mutter something to him. "Besides, I'm sure you're aware that should I find out you broke her heart, Soma will be the last thing on your mind, because I'll sue your ass into oblivion."

Suppressing the urge to gulp, he turned to watch them head towards the stairs, staring at the woman with mixed emotions. His first impression of her had been correct: a vicious wolf in sheep's clothing. She looked over her own shoulder again, as if feeling his stare at her back, and gave a small wave.

"Enjoy your day, Law." Came her sickly-sweet parting remark before they descended down the steps and out of view.

Law turned back to Summer's door, unable to stop the slight shiver that ran up his back. He had no doubt in his mind that Hitomi's threat was genuine. Pissing her off would be the last thing he ever did by the sound of it. And with that nice thought, he let out a breath and knocked on the blonde's door, waiting for her to answer.

Half a minute passed, and still he didn't hear any movement from inside. Frowning, he knocked a little louder, standing back again to wait. Still nothing. Then he remembered something she said before. Gently twisted the doorknob, he found it was unlocked, just as she said it always was when she expected him, and he cautiously stepped through.

Her empty living room was in slight disarray, her camera equipment placed haphazardly on the coffee table. Somewhere further away he could hear music playing softly. His nose was hit with her usual fruity perfume as soon as he entered, softly closing the door behind him, and he smiled a little at the comforting scent. Not seeing the blonde, he tried calling out.

"Summer?"

"Back here!"

Her voice came from down the hall. and he followed it to her room, where the door was open just a crack. Pushing it gently open, he saw her applying the last of her makeup for the day, seeing him through the mirror she stood in front of.

"You got here a little early." She said with a smile, focusing back on her reflection to start working on her mascara. Her phone was laying on the vanity beside an assortment of old makeup products, playing _'Uptown Funk.'_

Law grinned, leaning against the door casually. "No, I didn't. It's 1:15."

Her mascara wand paused in place, and she snapped her head over to the clock on her nightstand. "Oh, shit. I thought I was gonna have enough time!"

Law chuckled, shaking his head. "It's no problem. You can finish up."

"I'll just be another minute. And would you actually do something for me?" She asked, capping the mascara and shaking the bottle a few times. Law raised his brows, waiting for her request. "Could you put some more food in Max's bowl? I saw it was getting low when I was doing laundry, and I was going to get around to it, but I never did."

"Sure, where's it at?" He stood straight again, already halfway out of her bedroom. Her voice followed after him.

"It should be in the laundry room! The bag is sitting next to the washer!"

Heading off to do as she asked, Law spotted the little cat in question laying peacefully on the cushion of one of Summer's kitchen counter stools. Max didn't stir as Law passed, and he decided that he'd let the little cat rest.

He found the items right where she told him they'd be, and he poured enough of the food into the container to last at least several days. Returning the bag to it's spot, he stood and walked back out into the kitchen. Summer was there putting on her tennis shoes.

"Ok, I'm ready now." She said, grabbing her bag with a smile. He nodded and lead them out of the apartment. He held the door open for her and waited for her to lock it behind them.

Trying one more time to pry some information from him, she cocked her head. "So, where are we going?"

He looked away, with a small, humorless smile. "You'll see."

* * *

 

Law pulled up to a small flower shop on a street corner, and Summer frowned from inside her helmet. He maneuvered them in between two vehicles parked along the road and kicked the stand into place, leaning the bike against it as he shut off the engine.

"Is this the place?" Came her muffled question, but somehow he managed to hear and understand it. Lifting his helmet off, he let her shimmy herself off of the bike first before following after.

"No, just a quick stop beforehand." He answered, helping her get the helmet off of her head when she struggled with the chinstrap. Her hair puffed up messily after taking it off, and he grinned when she tried smoothing it back into place. He didn't comment on the fact that the inside of the helmet had pulling off some of the makeup she'd meticulously applied right before they left.

They placed the helmets on the handlebars, not expecting to be here long. Following Law into the shade that the awning above them afforded, he went straight to the counter, where a pinkette was wiping down the counter.

Upon seeing him approach, she perked up, stuffing the cloth she'd been using to clean somewhere underneath and out of sight. "It's not like you to be late, Law." She commented, already moving off to grab his regular order. "For a while there I thought you wouldn't stop by."

The bartender watched as Summer glanced around the little shop smelling some of the hanging displays of flower arrangements beside her head. Though, he could see her curious eye watching his interaction with Rebecca subtly. In response to her comment, he shrugged. "Well, today's a little different than most Sundays."

"Oh? And how's that?" The pinkette asked, placing the three roses on the counter between them. It was then she noticed the blonde standing back a little from Law, but was obviously his companion from the closeness of their persons. Rebecca smiled in surprise. "Hello! Are you Law's girlfriend?"

The label seemed to make Summer blush in either pride or embarrassment, Law couldn't quite tell. Still, she was courteous enough to respond. "Yes, my name's Summer. And you are?"

"I'm Rebecca. Law's a regular here, so I'm a bit surprised he hasn't mentioned you at all. I would have demanded he start buying more flowers each week." She turned a slightly accusatory stare in his direction, obviously wondering how he could have a girlfriend and her not know about it. He conveniently pretended to be looking off in another direction.

Summer only laughed, sauntering a bit closer to Law. Letting the matter drop for now, Rebecca smiled and rang his order up, wrapping the stems together with a ribbon so they wouldn't separate. "Anyways, it'll be the same total as usual." She said, waiting for Law to pay. He dug out his wallet and took out several bills, taking care of the total. Rebecca counted out his change and he grabbed the flowers in exchange.

"Thanks, as always." He replied, about to head out. The pink-haired woman nodded graciously, giving Summer a kind smile as they left. Summer smiled back, giving a courteous wave in goodbye.

They got closer to his motorcycle, then Summer turned to look at him. "What are the flowers for exactly?"

He gave her a long look, before they reached his bike. "So many questions." Was all he said, before placing the flowers into the satchel so they wouldn't be ruined during the drive. Handing her the helmet dangling on the handlebars, Law took his own and placed it on his head. The blonde was only a moment later to do the same, and she comfortably tucked herself behind the bartender when he sat himself in the seat. With one last glance at Rebecca watching them go, Law started the engine and pulled away from the curb towards their destination.

* * *

 

Summer was full of curiosity the entire drive to wherever they were going, but her questions were answers as soon as she saw where Law had turned into. Really, she should have figured it out sooner, but the thought hadn't even popped into her mind, honestly. The sign was made of white stone, the name of the place carved cleanly and elegantly into the surface that faced the road.

_Laurel Glen Cemetery._

Her excitement was stilled, and instead a swirling mix of realization, hesitation, and sorrow replaced it. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there, she was just overtaken by the immense weight of where exactly they were, and why they were there. Suddenly, all of Law's hesitation and nervousness seemed to make sense—hindsight was always clearer—and she felt bad for not realizing all of this in the first place.

The sound of Law's motorcycle echoed around in the enclosed space of trees as they slowly made their way through the main road that cut across the cemetery. There were perpendicular, smaller pathways that cut opposite, and he turned down a particular one, driving almost to the end before slowing to a stop. As soon as the engine was cut off, a sudden stillness and heaviness settled in the atmosphere around them, and Summer unwrapped her arms from around his waist. Realizing that she was just sitting there while he waited for her to jump down from her seat, Summer slid off to the side, already working on taking off the helmet.

While Law gathered himself, Summer looked around at the place, admiring the serene feeling of peace that seemed to accompany this beautiful place. The grass was green and thick, and looked soft. Even rows of variously shaped and sized headstones covered the field. Trees dotted the grounds, while also enclosing the perimeter of the cemetery along the edges. This reduced the noise of the city just outside the boundaries, and shut out any distraction nearby buildings would have been. The sun shone through the canopy of trees, leaving the place bright and fresh.

Law cleared his throat behind her, and she turned to see him standing there with the flowers they'd stopped to bye. He held his hand out for her helmet, and she wordlessly gave it to him, watching as he put it away with his own.

Summer didn't quite know what she was supposed to say while in a place like this. Though, it seemed she didn't have to say anything at all. Turning back to her, Law held out his hand again, and it took just a second for her to realize he was silently asking for her own. Intertwining their fingers together, she allowed him to lead her into the grass towards the plethora of headstones.

Some of the last names stuck out to her, the more unusual ones. Schnetzer. Floresca. Langsdorf. Bookhart. But her eyes kept searching for Trafalgar, as she knew Law's last name to be.

For the longest time, she'd thought it was Donquixote, as Corazon's last name was, thinking that the bar owner was Law's actual father. It had taken some time for him to admit that he wasn't actually related by blood to his boss, which came as a shock to her. They were so close, they acted as father and son already. Law had only admitted that his family had died. He'd never explained when or how.

They didn't have to go far, it seemed, as Summer was snapped out of her thoughts when Law stopped walking. She looked down and saw three black-stone grave markers before them, each with a wilting flower in the built-in vase supplied for every plot. Law let go of Summer's hand and sat in front of them, taking out the old flowers and replacing them with the new ones.

The blonde took that as her cue to sit as well, and examined the stones for herself as he swept away stray leaves that had fallen over them since the last time he'd visited.

_Lami Trafalgar. April 15th, 1993 — November 24th, 2005. Precious daughter and sister._

_Susan Trafalgar. January 18th, 1969 — November 23rd, 2005. Beloved mother and wife._

_Jack Trafalgar. October 2nd, 1967 — November 23rd, 2005. Wonderful father and husband._

The implications began to sink in, just what Law had had to deal with when he was…Summer took a moment to count back the years…13 years old. Only 13, and his whole world had been taken out from under him…The blonde began to wonder just how insensitive some of her talk of the foster system may have seemed from his point of view now that she realized this. Looking back, compared to this, she'd taken so much for granted.

Sneaking a glance at him, she saw his eyes were glued to the gravestones in a thoughtful and sad expression, and that he was crosslegged beside her. Adopting the same position, Summer waited. She didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing, and decided that if he wanted to talk, he'd do so himself.

For what felt like minutes and minutes, they simply sat there staring at the graves, enveloped in a thick silence. Summer was hesitant to even reach out to hold his hand for fear that he'd simply shy away from her. And so she continued to wait.

The sun was warm against her skin, the small patch of sun that shone through the tree above them speckled across her legs through the leaves overhead. Birds chirped and fluttered through the trees, and somewhere, she could head what she assumed to be a woodpecker pecking away at the bark of a tree. It was insistent and rhythmic.

"We used to live in a poorer part of town, even though dad was a doctor." Law eventually started, speaking in no more than a mutter. Summer looked over at him but he refused to take his eyes off the headstones, as if looking her in the eyes would pull all of his courage away from explaining. "He was part of a program to help develop better healthcare for the less fortunate in the area, so in order to be close to work, we had a house closer to the more dangerous neighborhoods."

He paused, as if trying to find the right words to say. Summer waited patiently.

"Gang violence wasn't anything unusual, but it mostly stayed in the central neighborhoods. Dad was never too worried about it, since there was a police station close by and we were in the outskirts. But one night, the two rival gangs became more violent than usual, and branched out further than normal."

Summer watched as he took hold of one of the wilting flowers he'd brought previously, tearing the petals off one by one that remained until there was nothing left. He then proceeded to pick at the stem, bit by bit, until it was a pile of shredded green pieces.

Jaw tense, he started on the next flower. "There was a drive-by in front of a park that was close to our house and…we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"…you were there?" Summer ventured to ask, almost afraid of the answer. He nodded silently, and she felt the prick of tears form at the corner of her eyes. Who could even imagine the sort of trauma that could have come from that event? Summer had no recollection of her parents, but having formed loving bonds with his own family then having them be ripped away right in front of him, was so much worse…

"They both died at the scene, but Lami was kept alive on life support until the next morning. She died from her injuries." He explained, eyes flicking to the odd date out of the three headstones. Summer had wondered why her's was different, but the answer was so much worse than what she could have imagined.

The first thing that threatened to escape her lips was 'I'm sorry,' but the sentiment felt so cheap. Surely he'd heard those same two words thousands of times in his life, just as Summer had from all of the foster parents that had asked about why she was in the system. It meant very little to her now, and she was certain it wasn't what Law wanted to hear, so she kept silent.

It felt like he had finished his story, but after a few moments he spoke again. "We didn't have any other family still living, so for awhile I lived in one of those Children's homes funded by the state. After awhile, I got a job with Corazon, and…well…here I am." Law stopped talking entirely after that, letting his story hang in the air between them, letting her decide for herself what she made of it.

Still, she had no idea what to say. This was all so much to take in at once, but to be honest, no matter how Law would have decided to bring it up, there was no good way of approaching the subject. But beneath the sorrow and sympathy she had for what had happened to him, she also felt proud and relieved that he was opening up to her more and more, trusting her with this sort of information, lowering his walls inch by inch to let her see more of who he was.

Feeling a rush of emotion, Summer reached over and placed her hand against his knee. It was a comforting gesture, letting him know that she was there without being overly intrusive. At first, Law appeared to have no reaction whatsoever to her touch, and Summer didn't think ill of it. He'd just laid a piece of his soul bare. She wasn't surprised.

But then his hand slowly intertwined their fingers together, and he returned her gesture confidently. Eyes still on the gravestones, the corner of his mouth twitched up in a tiny smile.

"Mom would've liked you."

Summer felt her heart beat particularly hard against her chest at that claim, and it felt as though it had ascended into her throat. No matter how many times she swallowed, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Then, he let out a quiet huff of what she took to be a humorless laugh before gazing down at their joined hands. "Lami too. She'd have wanted to meet Max and see your pictures."

Summer found herself staring at their hands as well, seeing the letters of the word D-E-A-T-H poking out from between her own fingers. They suddenly held so much more value to who he was now.

They sat there for several more minutes, letting this new addition settle and mold itself. It was heavy and bulky, but Summer knew that there was room for it and Law's emotions in this relationship. She could learn to understand, in time, and she only hoped that he'd also learn to trust her in the same aspect.

"Thank you for bringing me here." The blonde said eventually, finding it in herself to smile sadly at the three gravestones. She wondered what they would have been like had she ever met them. Probably…very friendly. "I only wish I could have met them in person."

Law remained silent, though he slowly brought their joined hands up to his lips, placing a soft kiss against the back of her hand. The gesture was small, but meant much to Summer. Scooting a few inches closer, so her left knee touched his right, she leaned into his shoulder comfortably, and they spent awhile just sitting there, listening to the silence and the soft sound of their breathing.


	25. Chapter 25

It had only been a week since Law had taken Summer to the cemetery with him, but in that time, a partial weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders. All that anxiety he'd been feeling beforehand had washed away. Though, he did begin to feel a bit foolish anyways.

She'd been so understanding and patient, never complaining that he was so closed off and secluded when it came to his personal life and his past. She'd never demanded. Never accused. Only waited for when he was comfortable to bring it up himself. How refreshing of a concept. Why had he feared anything different? Law had known Summer for years, and this outcome really came as no surprise to him.

Law caught himself standing there in the middle of his living room, staring off into space with a small smile as he thought about it all. How he got so lucky as to find a woman like her…He shook his head. For the life of him, he'd never understand how things had worked out as they had for him.

Realizing that he was still in search of one of his shoes, Law looked around for the second one. Even as he looked around for the missing article, thoughts of the blonde woman kept threatening to distract him some more. Once again, even while retrieving the shoe he'd finally found underneath the coffee table, he felt the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Once he'd put both of his shoes on, Law grabbed the motorcycle keys from the bowl by the door and stepped out from his apartment. The morning air was cool against his face. The summer season was beginning to pass over into autumn, with shorter days and chillier weather. Zipping up the jacket a little bit more, he moved off towards the parking lot where his motorcycle would be.

* * *

 

The cemetery was quiet and empty as usual, just how Law liked it to be. On occasion, an older couple would be kneeling in front of a few graves on the very edge of the cemetery grounds, but they usually paid him no mind and went along with their business in peace, as Law did to them. And, on even rarer occasions, the groundskeepers would be digging out a fresh plot for when someone who'd recently passed would be interned there. Seeing as this cemetery was one of the older ones in the area, this didn't happen often.

Law drank in the familiar feeling of peace and tranquility that this place afforded him. Somehow, it didn't seem quite so depressing to come here now.

Law coasted to a stop in front of the curb he always did when coming here, kicking the stand up to lean the bike against it. The engine was cut short with a flick of his wrist, and he stuffed the keys back into his jacket pocket. In doing so, he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly unstrapping his helmet, he saw that Summer was calling him.

It took only a moment to completely take off the helmet, before he answered the call. "Hello?"

_"_ _Hey, are you at home right now?"_

Law frowned slightly, stuffing his helmet into the satchel at the back of his bike. "No, I'm at the cemetery. Why?"

There was a pause, before she spoke in surprise again. _"Oh, shoot! I didn't even look at the time. I'm so sorry, I'll let you go then."_

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem. What did you need?" Grabbing the flowers from their usual spot, Law headed off towards the three graves of his deceased family. Summer sighed on the other end, and he could only imagine her looking a little flustered.

_"_ _Well, now that I know I'm interrupting something important, I feel silly even calling. But I was wondering if you've seen my wallet lying around your apartment? I can't seem to find it anywhere…"_

The bartender thought back to that morning, trying to recall if he'd happened upon the item. Law's drifting eyes found the three headstones he knew so well, as well as a small, insignificant box lying atop one of their plaques. He frowned, absentmindedly answering her question. "No, I haven't, sorry."

 _"_ _That's alright, I'll keep looking around here. Just let me know if you do find it, please!"_ She replied cheerfully. Law partially ignored it for the moment, coming upon his family's graves. Staring at the out of place box that sat at the foot of his mother's headstone, Law inspected it critically.

The outside was nondescript, wrapped in a pale yellow paper and tied together with a white bow. There was no card or name written on it anywhere, no indication as to who it was for.

 _"…_ _Law? You there?"_ Summer asked again.

Snapping out of his stupor, Law shook his head, sitting in front of the headstones slowly. "Uh, yeah…sorry." Setting aside the flowers, he leaned forward to pick up the box. It was light, and whatever was inside knocked against the box that held it. Curious, he raised a brow. "Hey, um, did you leave a box at the cemetery for any reason?"

_"_ _A box?"_

"Yeah, it's small, wrapped in yellow."

Summer paused, confusion evident even if he couldn't see her face. _"No? I haven't been there since you took me."_

"Huh." Law turned the box every which way, but couldn't figure out what it was or where it had come from. "That's weird."

 _"_ _Someone might have brought it for another person, but left it in the wrong place? I can't imagine there being any other reason."_ She figured offhandedly. Law hesitated, feeling the sudden urge to look around him. Just as when he'd entered the cemetery, there was no one there. The emptiness that had been comfortable before now felt still and thick. Something wasn't quite right here.

"…" Law swallowed thickly, an uneasy sensation crawling up his spine as he turned back to the gravestones. "Yeah, maybe." He eventually said.

 _"_ _Well, I'll let you go. I've got to try to find my wallet anyways."_ Summer concluded. Law nodded in response.

"Alright." As an afterthought, he added, "Be safe."

_"_ _You too."_

He hung up the line and stuffed his phone away again. Eyeing the little box the entire time, Law went about switching out the old flowers that were wilting with the fresh ones he'd bought that morning. Strangely, the headstones were devoid of the usual fallen leaves from the trees overhead. As if someone had already come by and brushed them off.

Narrowing his eyes, Law brought the box back into his line of sight, that tightness in his chest growing a small degree. He didn't like this one bit. Not at all. Things were too…laid out…too precise.

With another glance behind him for good measure, he untied one side of the bow, watching as the white ribbon unfurled and fell to the grass silently. He tore at the yellow paper, stuffing the ripped pieces into his pocket as well so as not to leave a mess. It contained a plain white box, the top held closed with two pieces of tape on the side. It took a few times picking at the tape before they gave way, but after a matter of a few seconds, he had the box open. He stared down at the contents.

A phone sitting on some foam padding. Besides that, there was nothing else that he could see.

That chill began to grown colder, going so far as to make a shudder run up his back. Turning on the screen revealed no clues either, but Law had a fair idea of what this was leading up to. There was no password protection, and no apps installed on it at all save for the usual factory issue ones that came with every basic smartphone. There weren't pictures. No videos. No music or anything else. It was otherwise empty, until he looked at the contacts.

There was a single contact saved under a blank name. The number wasn't one that he recognized either. The number had an area code unfamiliar to him, and nothing about the phone itself gave any indication as to who it belonged to.

Law was filled with an unprecedented spike of adrenaline and fear as his thumb hovered over the call button. He had no doubt in his mind that this package hadn't been set on this grave by mistake. There was no way this was an accident of any kind. This had been intentional. This was a message.

And apparently, he was meant to call this number. Every instinct in his body told him to throw the phone into the line of trees and drive like hell away from this place, but he also knew the man he was dealing with, the way things worked. Ignoring the plan that had been laid out for him wouldn't go without consequences.

 _Nothing_ went without consequences, after all.

So, swallowing the last bit of his sense and pushing away the panic that threatened to overtake him, Law pressed call and brought the phone to his ear.

The standard ringing tone began to play, emphasized by the long moments of silence in between. It rang and rang, over and over. Law almost believed whoever was meant to pick up the phone had decided not to. Again, it rang and rang. If it hadn't been for the fact that his blood was frozen in his veins, Law would have hung up already.

And before he had the change to think any further or change his mind about all of this, the other line picked up. Law straightened in surprise and suspense, listening as the silence between him and whoever was on the other end stretched long and thick.

He swore the other person could hear his heart beating in his chest with every shaky breath he tried to hold back so they wouldn't know how much this was affecting him. The pregnant pause grew and grew, until finally the silence was broken by a voice. A frighteningly familiar voice that left him gripping the phone a little tighter.

_"_ _It's been awhile, Law."_

Law closed his eyes, the dread that had filled his being since seeing the little box sweltering and crashing down on him as the reality of his past mistakes all came rushing back. All came back to bite him in the ass. He'd been right. All this time, he'd been right. That was all but clear now.

"Vergo." Law replied bitterly, covering his eyes with his free hand. He'd been feeling fine until now, but the fear began to make him feel sick to his stomach.

 _"_ _I think you mean Vergo-san. Were the first dozen beatings not enough to teach you at least that?"_ Came the man's emotionless reply.

Law said nothing, ignoring the painful memories that threatened to spill over. Vergo didn't seem to be expecting a reply. Rather, he simply continued talking as if he had never brought it up at all.

_"_ _It was surprisingly easy to track you down, all things considered. I'd have thought you'd be a little more proactive and actually leave the city to try running away from us."_

The younger man could do little else than listen to the man's words. He couldn't quite figure out if actually speaking to him would even be beneficial to him in the end, or if he'd somehow get Law to say more than he intended. That was always how it was back then. Vergo had an uncanny ability to make people talk.

 _"_ _Of course, that's assuming you actually ran away."_ Vergo sighed dramatically, and Law narrowed his eyes. _"Joker wants to be lenient with you, give you the benefit of the doubt and call it an…'unauthorized, extended vacation.' He did always like you best, for some reason or another…"_ Vergo's train of thought veered off for a moment, and after a brief pause, he spoke again.

" _Well, no more messing around and no more running away. Time's up, kid. You're needed back at work, Law."_

Scowling and clenching his fist, Law could feel his body shaking from both rage and slight fear. No. This was exactly what he'd hoped would never come to pass. This was legitimately his worst fear come to life. Somehow, he was able to suppress the desire to crush the phone in his hand, and bit out a retort. "Like hell. I'm done with Joker's bullshit and lies, I'm done with the drug runs, and I'm done with you, Vergo."

_"_ _Ah. Tsk, tsk. That's no way to talk to your superior."_

"Fuck you."

" _I told Joker you'd be like this. You were always the disobedient type."_ He recalled, sounded almost happy of the fact. _"Though, he expected as much."_

"There's nothing you can say that will get me to come crawling back to you." Law spat vehemently. Unconsciously, Law had grabbed the old flowers from the gravestones vases and squeezed them between his fingers. The stems broke and several of the petals that hadn't already fallen off of the dying plants broke in half from the sheer force of his clenched fist.

Vergo chuckled lowly into Law's ear. _"Is that right? There's nothing at all that can convince you?"_

Despite the anger beginning to rise at simply hearing this man's voice, Law froze again. Underneath the thinly-veiled threat was the lilt of amusement in the man's voice. That cocky smugness that hinted at knowing something Law didn't. He didn't dare say another word.

 _"_ _Come now, Law. Have you ever known us not to come prepared for anything?"_ He paused, as if expecting an answer, though none came. _"A peak at the bottom of the box in your hands should be sufficient enough to change you mind."_

His eyes flicked down to the all but forgotten box that the phone had come in. All he could see at the bottom was the foam padding that kept the phone in place in the box but now, he noticed a thin ribbon that jutted out from the corner of one of the sides. Swallowing in dread, he pulled up on it, lifting the foam out of the way to reveal what the bottom contained.

Pictures. Dozens and dozens of pictures. Each and every one of them featured a signature head of blonde hair.

Law's eyes widened, glancing in terror between one picture, than the next, recognizing some of the places they'd visited together on various dates and outings. There was one of the both of them in front of the large glass walls of the aquarium, with Summer eyeing the fish in wonder. One of her shopping in the market by herself, oblivious to the person snapping her picture. Another captured what appeared to be the both of them in the alley behind The Heart Seat, a small object burning on the ground beside them…

The more he saw, the further he sank into despair, realizing that they knew exactly where the both of them lived, as well as what places they frequented. Law had been expecting that they keep tabs on him personally, but he'd tried being careful about getting Summer dragged into all of his mess. Now, it seemed, his precautions and steps taken to avoid exactly this had done jack shit.

Just as Law lighted upon the picture of him standing in front of Summer's doorway, Vergo's voice broke his distraught concentration.

_"_ _The cartel isn't what it used to be. We've had several ongoing problems with competitors and law enforcement alike. Joker hopes that your personal connections may be able to help us regain the power we once had. He knows you still have several influential individuals whom owe you favors, and he'd like you to cash in on those for his benefit. It's all for business."_

"He could get anyone to do it. Why me?" Law couldn't help but ask, always having wondered why Joker had such a fascination with him. It didn't make sense, all this time. Maybe he'd finally get an answer.

 _"_ _Let's just say, the people we hope to persuade aren't the negotiating type. Perhaps if you collect on a few personal favors, we could make some progress. And we are fully aware there are_ several _favors that are owed to you in particular, Law."_

Law could do nothing but stare at the face of his lovely girlfriend with defeat, the faraway shot of the pictures still somehow capturing her enrapturing smile.

_"_ _Do what Joker says and we'll leave the girl alone. She'll never even have to know what's going on."_

Law closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. "And if I refuse?" He ventured to ask. He didn't have to see Vergo to know that the older man was grinning like a wolf on the other end of the line.

" _I'm sure I don't have to elaborate. You've already seen what happens."_

Law's memory flicked once to the image of another child, a girl close to his age of 13 back then, and he only just held back the severe shudder that threatened to go down his spine.

_"_ _Joker's given you three days to decide. He's promised to leave the girl alone in that time. Try to get out of the city and she'll be killed. I'll be in touch."_

Click.

* * *

 

Summer tried calling for the second time that afternoon, frowning as the tone went straight to voicemail. It was unusual for Law not to answer at a time like this. She knew he'd gone to the cemetery in the morning, but she had yet to hear from him again. It wasn't like she was blowing up his phone or anything either. She'd called the first time over three hours ago, then again just now. Hanging up before the voicemail tone beeped, she put away her phone and sighed in worry.

This was very unlike him. Normally he at least tried to shoot her a text to say he was busy and that he'd get back with her later, but he'd done no such thing. Feeling a little ridiculous all of a sudden, Summer shook her head and hopped off her bed, going to get ready for the engagement photo appointment she had later that afternoon.

 _He's just busy. Don't be so clingy._ She lectured herself, moving off to brush her hair back into a semblance of order.

* * *

 

Corazon leaned back in his office chair, snuffing out the cigarette butt that he'd just finished off in the ashtray on his desk. He blew that last puff of smoke into the air, eyes dismissively scanning the buy-out proposal from yet another businessman.

They all said the same thing, discussed the same topics, and gave the same reasons. After awhile, the blonde man's attention began to waver until he only skimmed specific words in the body of the letter.

Decline in business. Once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Financially smart decision. Market high. Highest offer possible. We'll be in touch.

The noise of the usual crowd in the main bar area was barely heard through the walls of the bar. Corazon listened intently, hearing Luffy laugh at something one of the patrons had said or done. That boy really was a natural bartender, and good company at that. He'd been smart to hire him.

The normal hubbub of the afternoon, usually much quieter than the later hours of the day when business picked up, was calming. It ensured that no, his business was not failing as all the other businessman tried to convince him. He was not on a path to bankruptcy, and his decision to keep ownership of this place was not, in fact, a stupid one.

Suddenly feeling frustrated at the newest offer to buy his bar, Corazon crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the general direction of the waste bin, watching lazily as it bounced off the rim and rolled a foot or so away in the corner.

So what if business was down? So what if these last few months hadn't been the most profitable? Every business had good and bad months, right? It was just another hoop to jump through, another obstacle to overcome. He'd make this dream of his work, damn him. It had to. He'd put his life and soul into this place all those years ago when he'd first bought the run-down little shop, and no dollar amount would take that passion to succeed away from him. The Heart Seat would rise to it's full potential, and Corazon would see that it got there.

These boys depended on him for jobs, too. He couldn't give up for their sake. The owner looked over at the picture of him standing beside Law, Zoro, and Sanji in front of The Heart Seat. Standing, he inspected it closer, seeing each face in order from left to right. They all looked a bit younger, even Corazon himself.

Zoro had barely talked to anyone at first, content to simply watch the place from his corner to dissuade trouble from starting, but after some time, he began to open up enough to at least converse with the others a bit more, himself included. A man of few words, but with a caring, unseen nature, Corazon had spotted his potential early on.

Sanji was a dreamer just like him, intent on one day opening his own restaurant on All Blue Avenue. As the city's go-to destination for high-end shopping and world famous restaurants located on the complete opposite side of town, Sanji had vowed that one day he'd have a spot among them as one of the best places to eat in the city, if not the world. He'd never really gotten along with Zoro too much, who was much more of a realist than a dreamer, though having them separated for their job duties prevented many a headache for Corazon.

Law had been too young at first to start serving drinks, but he'd helped out with the cleaning up and some accounting stuff that Corazon needed doing. For several years, Law shadowed most of what Corazon did as a business owner, learning the ropes of negotiation and reading body language. It wasn't until he was 18 that Law picked up the knack for bartending, watching their original bartender at work. It was no question who would replace the old man once he retired, and Law filled the role.

Corazon grabbed the frame and brought it closer, smiling slightly at the small scowl on Law's own face. That boy was as close to a son as he was ever going to get. Never having married, Corazon had given up everything else in his life for this bar, including any hopes at having a conventional family.

He returned to his desk, taking the picture frame with him. Recalling another photo he kept hidden, the blonde man set the frame aside and unlocked the top middle drawer with the key around his neck, pulling the sliding drawer open.

His most valuable possessions lay within, and he dug around at the back for one picture in particular that he was thinking of. Not even Law knew it was there. A secret Corazon preferred to keep to himself.

Withdrawing it from inside, he tilted it so the overhead light caught the image. A spunky, violet-haired woman smiled mischievously into the camera, a cigarette between two of her fingers as she leaned against a metal railing. Based on the background, the picture was taken at a park he could no longer remember the name to. The corner was timestamped with a date of 06/12/2002.

She looked so much different back then, with her hair shorter. He much preferred it that way, even though she no longer wore it like that. Becoming a mother had certainly only added to her looks, giving her that shapely, pleasant figure that most women lacked nowadays. Corazon had often wondered what could have been, had they worked out in the end, or if he hadn't been so focused on building his dream. Maybe they would have been able to fix their issues somehow…

Corazon jumped at the loud sound of knocking at his door. He sighed and replaced the image in his drawer, locking it for good measure. "Come on in." He called, watching as the door opened to reveal none other than his bartender.

Grinning, he answered nonchalantly. "Law? You do know it's your day off, don't you?"

He expected a sarcastic answer in reply, but only received silence as Law closed the door behind him. Corazon's brow creased and he opened his mouth to speak again, but Law beat him to it, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from him.

"They're back."

The smile was wiped from his face, and the blonde man searched Law's eyes for any indication of what he was thinking. The young man's face was expressionless, not even he could tell what was going on in that head of his. And that was almost much worse than having an uncharacteristic display of emotion from the young man.

"What happened?" Came his quiet and serious question.

"Found a box on mom's grave, had a phone with a number I had to call. It was Vergo."

"And what'd he say?" Corazon had a fairly good guess as to what that conversation consisted of, but it was better to be sure.

"I have three days. Either I help them rebuild, or they'll target Summer." Law dug into his pocket for something and tossed a handful of small photos onto Corazon's desk haphazardly. The owner leaned forward to inspect them, seeing Summer in practically all of the pictures provided. He shuffled through a few before Law spoke again.

"I try to leave the city, they kill her. I do what they say, I'm still putting her in danger from _someone else_ killing her." His hands threaded themselves through his hair, making it even messier than it had been. "Everything's fucked…"

Corazon eyed the pictures a bit longer, wondering what on earth his brother was thinking. Why now, after all this time? It had been years. _Years_ since they'd even heard a word from the crime boss, his brother, and suddenly out of the blue, he shows up again demanding Law come back?

He'd always known his brother wasn't the most emotionally stable of people, but the man was smart as hell, cunning as a snake, and kept to a plan. He was unpredictable, sure, but no one could call him stupid. The only question was how did Law returning to the business fit into it all? Corazon had hoped that keeping Law close to him would somehow deter Doflamingo from looking for him again, but it seemed their blood relation only went so far in terms of protection.

"Have you contacted the police about this?" The owner asked evenly, putting the pictures down and facing his bartender. Law scowled, shaking his head as he stood to pace the space in front of Corazon's desk.

"The police can't touch people like him. He's too good at covering things up. I wouldn't be half surprised if he even had fingers deep into the police chief's bank account or something."

The blonde man rolled his eyes. "But you should at least report this-"

"You know full well that I'm just as involved in this as they are." Law had swung his gaze back to his boss, a hard edge to his eyes. "I can't take back the things I've done, and they'll use that to their advantage. It wouldn't get me anywhere. I'd be better off handling things myself."

"So, what, you're just going to take matters into your own hands? You're not a vigilante, Law. This isn't a comic book." Corazon scoffed. Law continued to pace the floor.

"I know that! But how else am I supposed to try fighting this without getting my ass thrown in jail?"

Feeling that his cigarette from before wasn't enough to deal with this new revelation, Corazon reached from his pocket and pulled out his lights. "So you _are_ going to refuse, yeah?"

Law sighed deeply, stretching out his back and looking to the ceiling above him as if looking for the answer to his problems there. "I don't know…I just…I don't fucking know. I've spent all this time trying to put this shit behind me, but I don't want to put Summer in danger like this either."

"The police can help. Get them involved." Corazon pushed again, trying to get Law to see logic. "You can gain immunity for the information you hold. They may get you on a few charges, but the rest of them would ultimately be locked up, probably for life."

"…" Law chewed at his bottom lip, as if thinking about the suggestion, but eventually shook his head. "No. I don't like it."

The older man let out a breath from his nose, frowning. "Don't be reckless."

"It's not that simple. Jail is just as dangerous for me as running drugs. And I'm not going to risk getting your business involved either, Corazon. I refuse to do that." He stated simply, and the blonde man looked up sharply.

"What?"

Law finally turned to look at him, a pained expression on his face. "Just because my past mistakes have caught up with me doesn't mean I'll ruin the credibility of your business." The bartender gestured back towards the door with one hand. "There are already rumors of us having a connection to the cartels. I won't solidify them by going to the police The news networks would have a field day."

"We'd survive." Corazon defended adamantly, though not entirely believing what he was saying himself. "We have regulars. Enough to stay afloat."

"Corazon." Law sighed, casting his gaze down to the floor as he placed his hands on his hips. "We both know that won't happen. Business is already rocky to begin with."

To that, Corazon had no retort. Something as big as the news of his main bartender being connected to the cartels in some way would effectively ruin any chance he had at growing his business. The discovery that he himself was blood related to the leader of the cartel would be the figurative cherry on top of that depressing sundae.

He also doubted anything he said would convince Law to take this matter to the authorities. He'd been in the drug business, and there were plenty of people from his past who'd want to see him thrown in jail. Or worse, dead. Jail wouldn't be kind to a man like Law, and Corazon knew that all too well.

Still, it broke his heart to watch Law spiral into this pattern of self-blame and sacrifice for his sake. He was still so young. He shouldn't have to deal with this alone, but there wasn't much Corazon could really do to help him. And yet, another thought came to his mind, one he knew Law was already trying to wrap his head around. But the blonde man felt it had to be said.

"Summer deserves to know." Corazon supplied, flicking his lighter on and catching the end of his cigarette. A small wisp of smoke appeared and he put it back in his pocket. "You can't keep her in the dark about this."

Law remained quiet for a long time, staring at the ground with anxiety. His fingers fidgeted with the tattoos on his hands, nervously seeking something to get rid of all this tension he was feeling. "How would I…" He started, shaking his head sadly. "Summer…what would she think?"

"There's no good answer to that, really." The owner took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the nicotine it contained begin to calm this quickly-rising anxiety. This day hadn't turned out at all like he'd expected. "You've got three days to figure out how to go about it, though."

A flash of desperation crossed his expression, and Law looked up at him. "I could keep it hidden. As long as she was safe, she'd never have to know."

Corazon sat up straighter in his chair, pointing accusatorially at Law. " _No._ With Doflamingo involved, she'll never be safe. You know that." Feeling the intense frown on his face, he eased back into the chair. "Either option you choose, you're throwing her into the fire, and she has every right to know that her life is in danger."

Law stared blankly up at his boss, who stared back with a cold distaste of the idea he'd even _tried_ laying on the table. Despite Law being like a son he'd never had, Summer was just as much a sort of daughter to him. Corazon would never tolerate Law keeping all of this a secret from her.

A muffled buzzing noise interrupted the conversation, and Law idly reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve his phone. Without even looking at the caller ID, he ignored the call and put the phone back away. Corazon had a faint idea on who it was though. It only made his point stronger.

"If you don't tell her, I will."

Law narrowed his eyes in anger. "That's not your decision to make."

"It will be if you won't take responsibility for it." He blew out smoke from the cigarette before softening his features. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest against the back of his chair. "Look, Law, you were right all this time. I get that. I know putting her or anyone else in danger was the last thing you wanted to happen, but that's just the way it is right now. There's no changing that outcome."

The younger man still stayed silent, matching the thick stare between the both of them before the truth in his words were too much to take, and Law looked away with a wince.

"Do you regret getting close to her?" Corazon asked quietly.

"…" There was a long pause, and Law still wouldn't look up at him. "No."

The bar owner nodded slowly, having expected that answer. The two of them lapsed into silence again, neither really knowing what else to say. This situation was much more than either of them could really comprehend at that moment, and Corazon had no idea what would happen from here on out.

It really all came down to what Law decided to do, refuse Doflamingo's orders, or go back to what he'd been running from this whole time. Corazon doubted he'd throw everything away to go back, but Summer was the unprecedented part of this whole thing that left Corazon worried. With her life in the balance, Law may just go back to try to protect her.

And then Doflamingo's thinking all seemed to make sense. Corazon narrowed his eyes, seeing the twisted cunning that his brother had masterfully manipulated to his advantage. He'd waited until Law actually had something to lose, waiting for the right time and place to dangle that one good thing over his head as incentive to go crawling back. He couldn't even imagine what sort of effect that had on Law himself. What he must be thinking and feeling right about now…

"What should I do?" Came the small, wavering question from the usually strong and distant man he knew so well. Corazon had never seen him this…defeated. This beaten down and cornered to where he saw nowhere to turn. Nowhere to run from his past mistakes.

The older man sighed, finishing off his second cigarette and snuffing the end out in the ashtray. "You already know what I think. Get the police involved, have them do their work." Law looked away, not content with that answer, but Corazon wasn't finished quite yet. Reluctantly, the owner shrugged. "But like you said earlier. This isn't my decision to make. This is your life and your business. Do what you know is best, for you and for Summer. Just…don't get yourself killed, Law. Be smart and be safe. But…don't throw away everything you've worked towards without a _damn_ good reason."

The bartender and owner sat there for several minutes more, pondering this unanswerable question. It was apparent that Law needed time to think on his next plan of action, and Corazon had no further advice for the young man without sounding like a broken record, stuck on repeat. There was nothing else he could do to help him. All he could do now was wait.

The blonde man's eyes followed Law's back as he stood and left his office, silently hoping that the young man would make the right decision, even if he himself didn't know yet what that was.


	26. Chapter 26

Reluctantly, Summer shut off the screen of her phone, placing it on her nightstand with a sigh. She'd put the volume all the way up, just in case Law happened to call. However, something in her gut told her he wouldn't. Rolling her shoulders back to ease an ache, she sluggishly changed into her pajamas, taking glances at her phone every so often. Despite knowing the ringtone would go off should Law reply back, her worry got the best of her, and she looked anyways.

Something was wrong, but Summer didn't know what. He'd never cut off contact like this before, at least to this extent. He seemed angry, but they'd had little spats several times before, usually about trivial things however. Law tended to shy away when they argued, not wanting to say something he didn't mean or couldn't take back as he explained it, and Summer would describe herself as non-confrontational. This meant neither would discuss the issue for an hour or so, before cooling down enough to talk about it without being so angry. It probably wasn't the best way of handling their differences, but it had worked so far.

Still, this felt entirely different. Normally he'd be back to his usual self within the same day, or even the morning after. This extended silence and lack of contact was puzzling and left an ill feeling in her stomach. Was it something she'd done? Something she'd said? There were times when she didn't think before speaking. The blonde thought back to their previous conversations, but couldn't remember anything especially controversial that either of them had mentioned. Though, he had been acting strange the last time she called him…

Something about a yellow box, but that didn't seem relevant.

Shaking her head to rid herself of all these troubling thoughts, Summer made her way over to her bed, tucking herself under the covers and turning off the nightstand light. After a bit of wiggling and shifting around, she was able to find a relatively comfortable position in bed. Still, her anxious mind prevented much sleep.

Maybe she'd try again tomorrow morning to see if he'd respond.

* * *

 

 _I found my wallet finally! It fell behind the washer and drying for whatever reason…_ (12:34 pm)

 _Missed call from Summer._ (2:48 pm)

 _I just got back from an engagement photo appointment. I was gonna make something new in that cookbook I've got later. Did you want to come over before work for dinner tonight? :)_ (2:51 pm)

 _Missed call from Summer._ (6:25 pm)

 _Hey, is everything alright? You've been unusually quiet the past few days._ (6:27 pm)

 _I'm going to sleep now, but just call if you need me. I'm worried about you._ (10:38 pm)

Law's eyes stared at the text messages with half-lidded eyes. Sitting on his couch in the darkened living room, the phone placed neatly on the coffee table before him, the bartender read the words his girlfriend had written over and over again. After a time, the words blended together until he could no longer distinguish them. His face was propped up by his hand, which rested rather uncomfortably on his knee, though he was too preoccupied to move into a more comfortable position.

Summer had gone to bed a little later than usual, no doubt staying up to see if he'd respond to any of her attempts at communicating. It wasn't that Law was ignoring her, per se, it was just that he had no idea how he was supposed to respond with all of this turmoil in his head, knowing the things he did. Light conversation felt fake. Any good mood he portrayed to her would be a lie. He highly doubted he could pretend to be happy at that moment anyways.

Law was miserable, but he didn't know how to remedy it.

Every instinct told him to get out of here, to be away from the danger, but the overhanging threat Vergo blatantly supplied was enough to keep him caged in the city. It was only the first of his three day time limit to figure out what he was going to do, but it already felt like forever. And he wasn't any closer to coming up with a way to handle such a crucial decision.

Feeling overcome with frustration, he sighed and leaned forward, running both of his hands through his greasy hair. A shower would probably help. Corazon had given him the three days off, allowing him all the time he needed to think to himself, though most of it he'd spent sitting on the couch or staring up at the ceiling from his bed. He hadn't yet taken care of his body, and the grimy feeling of his hair and skin wasn't helping anything.

Getting clean and actually doing something would probably help his mood if only a minute amount. However, the desire to do something was overruled by his restlessness and anxiety. Sitting still was so much easier. And so he remained there.

What should he say? What should he do?

Could Law lie? Corazon would be against it wholeheartedly, but the older man didn't necessarily have to know about it either. Perhaps he could lie to both of them. Would Law even be able to keep something like that up long term? Surely the guilt would eat away at the last remaining shred of decency he had left. Would he even feel like the same person after doing something so treacherous to those closest to him? Shit.

At one point in his life, he'd been able to act heartlessly without regret, knowing that survival was the most important thing. He'd been surrounded by the scum of society back then, so it hadn't been all that difficult to ignore the welfare of others for his own gain. When had that all changed?

The screen on his phone dimmed after a few minutes of inactivity. He idly tapped it simply to keep it alight, unconsciously rereading the texts from the blonde over yet again.

… _Is everything alright?…unusually quiet…I'm worried about you…_

"Fuck…" He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. This was already guilt he was feeling. Simply keeping his distance from her like this hurt much more than he thought it would. Before they'd gotten together, when she'd simply been a cute college student in the bar, he'd managed this sort of thing. It'd still stung, sure, but the pain of not being able to get close was significantly less. It had been bearable. But this…was something else entirely. Because, knowing her, she'd probably be worrying that she'd done something wrong. She'd start blaming herself for things that had nothing to do with her.

A rush of nervous energy shot through him, and he stood from his seat, wandering aimlessly around his living room in thought. He could feel the second phone in his pocket, and Law reached in to pull it out. He tapped the 'Contacts' app and pulled up the single number saved into it. The numbers were almost taunting him, invitingly easy to press, to call the cruel man on the other end.

Something urged him to keep hold of the damn thing, fearful that if he threw it away and it was the one Vergo expected him to answer by the third day, he would not hesitate to swoop in and kill Summer. Still, the weight of it in his pocket felt much heavier than it physically was, burning a hole in the fabric from its significance alone.

He could call Vergo right now and agree to play by Joker's rules. He could accept the reality that he could never truly escape their grasp. The easiest route was one phone call away, right at the touch of his fingers. Going back to the way things were…how much had changed since he was 14? How much had remained the same? Was he really willing to throw away all of the years he'd put into never returning?

Just how much interest did Joker have in him? He seemed suspiciously invested in Law coming back, to an unusual and confusing degree. Vergo had mentioned it was strictly for the connections that Law had favors with, but Joker was manipulative and conniving enough to do just about anything to get his way. There were much easier and less time consuming ways to go about growing the cartels again. Why go through all this trouble? The bartender quickly gave up on pursuing that line of thinking, knowing that speculating at this point would do him no good. Without actually hearing it from his own mouth, it was likely Law would never know for sure what Joker was thinking at any given time, or why he did the things that he appeared intent to do.

Finally turning off the screen of the phone, Law stuffed it back in his jeans pocket and continued walking around without any sort of reason. He felt confined, trapped within the walls of his apartment. His hands twitched with the desire to hold or punch something, anything really. His throat was parched. A drink wouldn't be too bad at this point. He could drown his confusion and anxiety in the strongest alcohol he could get his hands on. The thought was tempting.

The restlessness wouldn't let up, and eventually Law found his feet moving closer to the bowl by the door, his hand snatching up the keys to his motorcycle before he could really think about it.

* * *

 

Law whipped by cars and trucks alike as he sped down the streetlight-lit streets of the city. Traffic was still steady, but nowhere near as packed as the daytime. Maneuvering his way between cars was easy, and the engine roared to life each time the light turned green, sending him rocketing forward ahead of the other vehicles stopped beside him.

The bartender didn't really have any set destination in mind, figuring simply driving around would help ease this tension too. It worked, to some degree. The feeling of the wind rushing past him, the cold air helping to shock his body back into the present, was a welcome distraction to his addled thoughts.

He kept watch on the street signs though, knowing that he could go no further than the city limits. In fact, he made sure not to get anywhere close to the edges of town, afraid Vergo would preemptively assume he was making his move to ditch.

Law's craving for that drink worsened, but he also knew there would be no way he could get home if he indulged in his thirst for alcohol. Driving drunk in the state he was in now would most assuredly cause a wreck, and that was the very last thing he needed right now.

So, instead, he sought out someplace quiet. Law changed direction, heading the way he'd just come by making a u-turn at one of the lights. There was a place he knew of that would no doubt be abandoned at this time of night. He hoped.

It took only a few minutes before he found the park he'd been thinking of. Law navigated his bike towards the small parking lot dedicated to the park itself. He eased into one of the spots, cutting the lights and the engine with a turn of the key. The park itself was rather large, located almost completely in the center of the city. It was supposed to be this city's version of Central Park, though not quite so grand.

The edges of the park itself were various tennis and basketball courts, chainlink fences enclosing them so the balls wouldn't stray. Wrapping just inside of the courts scattered about the edge of the park was a sidewalk path encircling the place. Then a grassy area for lounging and picnics. In the very center was a playground for children, which now sat eerily quiet as he'd expected. No mother in her right mind would bring their children out here in the middle of the night.

Law stood and walked his way to the center playground, mind still occupied with depressing and anxious thoughts. The darkness was almost welcome at this point. His feet carried him to the edge of the metal structure, and he looked up at the dark outline of it in the blackness.

The tallest part of the structure was covered by a flat piece of metal, a makeshift roof, and Law began his climb towards it. He grabbed hold of the edges of the playground, hoisting himself up higher with each stretch. The tower wasn't meant to be climbed, as it could be dangerous for the children, but Law could easily navigate his way up the face of it, finally pulling himself over onto the flat roof.

He rolled over and lay on his back and, falling onto the metal while his legs dangled off the side, he stared up into the night sky. The effort it took to climb up this high made him take a moment to catch his breath, but then he focused on the scenery above him.

The stars weren't so bright from in the center of the city, but it was the best view he could get of the sky at that moment. Most of the sky above was empty darkness, the lights of the city polluting the air so you couldn't see too many stars, but a few of the brightest were noticeable.

Law could just barely make up the Big Dipper, tracking the length of it's handle with his eyes. He'd always been just a little intrigued by the unknown plane above. Who wouldn't be? There was so much they didn't know about space, so much more to learn, and so much they would probably never know.

Law sighed, slowly closing his eyes as he relaxed his arms to either side of him. This impromptu trip to the park was welcome, but it didn't completely mask why he'd been so anxious in the first place. A cold wind blew over his, chilling his arms, but he ignored it.

His eyes opened into slits, seeing the vast unknown above. He felt so tiny, so unworthy…why was all this happening to someone as insignificant as him? If only he hadn't lost his family so long ago. Perhaps then none of this would have happened. He never would have found his way into Joker's clutches. He never would have done the stupid shit he did. He never would have needed to worry about his and ultimately Summer's lives being in danger.

He'd never have had to run away from what he wanted in life.

"What am I supposed to do?" The question felt so loud in the relative quiet of the park. "What's the right answer to this?"

Naturally, there was no reply to his open question, nor did Law expect one.

How would he even go about refusing Joker's demand even if he wanted to? Law hadn't yet put much thought into what he would do should he say no. Both him and Summer would be in constant danger. Their whole lives would change, right at that moment. The bartender was reasonably confident he would know what to do to keep them a little ahead from being killed, he hoped, but the big 'if' was Summer.

Would she even remain with him if he told her? What would she say? What would she do? If they ended things, it would be more difficult to protect her from a distance like that. She'd probably want nothing to do with him whatsoever, and he didn't know how long he would be able to ensure her safety.

Law didn't think he'd be able to handle the thought of being alone again, either. He'd gained so much being with her. So much happiness he didn't know he could achieve. The domesticity he'd craved for years, without even completely realizing it. The promise of a better future Law never thought possible. Throwing that all away…going back to the loneliness of before…the thought was agony. He'd be alive, but what sort of existence could he really maintain by being completely alone? Getting the taste of perfection, only to have it ripped away.

The sensation of something wet rolling down the side of his face startled him into awareness, and he was surprised to find a tear had slipped from the corner of his eye. Unbidden, the other one followed soon after on the other side, leaving an uncomfortable cold sensation on both sides of his face as the wind dried the moisture.

For once, Law didn't care that he was crying. There was no one around to see it, and he'd been withholding the need for so long…

He let the rest of the tears flow, even as the minutes turned into hours.

* * *

 

The next morning there was no response from Law.

Summer winced as she saw no notifications from messenger, no replies back, and no missed calls. What in the hell was going on? This wasn't ok. Something wasn't right. Summer could feel that there was definitely something going on, but she had no idea what. Her worry grew, and the confusion and hurt had doubled since yesterday. What had she done wrong?

Summer tried calling him again that morning, and yet still no answer. She hung up before hearing the entire voicemail message. On the verge of crying, then feeling frustrated because she felt like she was acting way too childish, the blonde decided that a shower would help to clear her head and ease some of the wild emotion overtaking her.

Her shower was longer than usual, seeing as she took the time to take care of her skin from head to toe, and she'd drifted off in her thoughts on more than one occasion. Drying off afterwards was also a long affair, as her violet eyes would lock onto one object and stare almost impulsively at that one spot for long periods of time, unable to look away despite her best efforts.

She could care less what she had unconsciously chosen to wear that day, half surprised that it didn't look horrible when she saw herself in the mirror. Her normal routine of hair and makeup followed afterwards. It took almost two hours from start to finish, much longer than usual, but her distraction was at fault.

Once completely ready for the day, Summer stared at her phone some more, willing Law to send her a message at the very least. Then, knowing that sitting there in frustration wasn't going to get her any answers, she resolutely grabbed her car keys and purse before heading out the door. She was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

* * *

 

The drive to Law's apartment was quick. He didn't live that far away, and midday traffic wasn't as bad as it normally was in the early morning. His apartment complex didn't look all that different from her own, although the buildings here looked much more modern and updated than Mikkan Apartments.

Summer pulled into the nearest parking spot she could find, then cut the engine and eased out of her car. Her gaze looked around for Law's bike, but she didn't initially spot it. He didn't seem to keep a usual parking spot, however, as she had noted on previous occasions that it always seemed to be in a different place when she came by.

Letting out an anxious breath and squaring her shoulders, she stepped up onto the pathway and walked with determination towards his suite. Her gaze locked onto the door once it was in sight. The curtains were covering the windows, so she couldn't see inside unfortunately.

She approached the door and felt her nervousness return. Why was she so hesitant? All she wanted to know was why he was avoiding her, she logically reasoned, however the emotional part of her brain was coming up with creatively tragic scenarios that _could_ be happening.

Maybe he was cheating on her. Did he realize he no longer enjoyed her company? Was she going to find another woman on the inside of his apartment? Closing her eyes, she physically shook her head and steeled her nerves. Standing there staring at the door forever wasn't going to make the situation any better. Summer raised her clenched fist and knocked sharply on the door four times, stepped back a pace to wait for it to open.

And waited.

…and waited.

Thirty seconds passed. A minute. There was no sound from within the apartment, and she sighed. Just to be sure, she knocked again, though even after waiting almost a whole five minutes, there was still no response from inside, no noise at all, and the door did not open.

Feeling down, Summer turned and went to head back towards her car.

* * *

 

Summer only tried one other time during the middle of the day to get in contact with Law, but it still failed. She gave up calling and texting alike, knowing now that he wouldn't respond. Her only option now, it seemed, was to try seeing him face to face.

Meeting him while he was at work would be the best way to do so. As such, Summer waited until it was time for his usual shift. Putting away the junk food she'd been moodily snacking on all day, she'd bundled herself into her car and drove directly to The Heart Seat. Surely she'd get her answers now.

The Heart Seat was mildly busy as usual, and Summer walked inside confidently. Her confusion and hurt had been replaced by frustration and mild anger. Did he think it was just ok to cut off contact from her like that without giving a reason? It had been almost two days and she hadn't heard a word. Frowning, she glanced over at the bar to see Luffy serving drinks. Not Law.

Her determination took a small hit, but she approached the counter regardless, catching Luffy's attention in the process.

"Oh, Summer! It's been awhile since you've come around." He smiled, already reaching for the shaker to mix her drink. "Do you want your usual?"

She forced the frown from her face and plastered on a reluctant, tiny smile so as not to appear rude. "No thank you, Luffy. I'm actually here looking for Law. Have you seen him?"

Luffy's expression turned puzzled. "You didn't know? Corazon said he took a few days off. I'm covering in the meantime."

"He did?" This was news to Summer. He'd never mentioned any such time off. Luffy nodded confirmation.

"Yeah. Corazon was the one who told me, so maybe you should go talk to him about it." He stuck his thumb over towards the side hallway in the back. "He's back in his office right now."

"Thank you." She nodded her appreciation, hoisting the strap of her bag up further on her shoulder. Along the way, Vivi passed by her with two plates of food, and the bluenette smiled a silent greeting, moving along to do her job.

Summer could hear Corazon talking heatedly inside his office, and she strained to try determining if Law was inside as well. Luffy hadn't said he was here, but one never knew. Corazon's was the only voice she heard, so she figured he was alone. The blonde knocked on the door softly. The conversation paused for a moment, then Corazon said 'Come in!'

Gently twisting the knob, she peeked around the corner to see the blonde bar owner lounging back in his chair, talking on the phone. His eyes widened slightly when he realized it was her. Summer gave a humorless, lopsided smile, and he gestured for her to close the door and sit down.

"I've, uh, gotta go. I'll call you back later." He said, not bothering to wait for a response before hanging up whatever phone call he was on. "Summer, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't have to end the call just because of me, you know." Summer reasoned guiltily, but Corazon waved it off.

"The conversation could wait. But it looks like you've got something on your mind." He leaned forward, hands clasped together on the desk in between them. The blonde woman looked away, sighing as she relaxed a bit more into the seat. Corazon had that sort of calming effect.

"Luffy said that Law took a few days off of work." Her violet eyes looked up to meet his. He nodded an affirmation to her statement. "Did he ever tell you his reason why?"

"Hmm, well, he mentioned having to think some things over, but not specifically, no." The bar owner mused, eyes flicking away to look past her. "Why?"

Her eyes darted away again. "I feel like something's going on. Like…something's wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

She clenched her hands together, trying to resist the urge to pick at her nails in nervousness. "I've been trying to get ahold of him for two days, but he hasn't answered."

She looked up just in time to see the unconcealed anger on Corazon's face, but a second later it was gone, as if never even there to begin with. He cocked his head. "Not even once?"

Silently, she shook her head, and it was Corazon's turn to sigh. "That is rather unusual of him, and completely uncalled for, but I'm sure to him, Law has a reasoning behind it."

Frowning, she gestured upwards with her hands. "What kind of reason would a person have for not talking to you for two days? I've been worried sick, and he hasn't even taken the time to tell me he's ok!"

"I'm sure he's just fine, but I'm sorry, kiddo…" Corazon released a breath, eyes finding the wood of his desk. "I wish I had more to tell you…"

Summer nodded slowly, looking off to the side as she thought about what to do. "I just don't know if it was something that I did or-"

"Summer." He said sternly, and she looked up to see the seriousness in his gaze. "Don't blame yourself for something you don't know the full story about. Worrying about it is going to eat you up, and in the end, it may not even have anything to do with you. Better to wait until everything comes to light."

Feeling like a child being consoled by a parent, Summer obediently nodded her understanding, and Corazon tried giving her a warm smile.

"The last day Law took off is tomorrow. I'm sure you'll hear from him by then, alright?"

"Yeah…ok." Summer replied weakly, wanting to believe what he said. She returned his smile, albeit not as genuinely, and thanked him for hearing her out. She stood, adjusting her grip on her purse, and turned to leave his office.

* * *

 

Corazon watched silently as the blonde closed the door behind her. Her muffled footsteps could be heard getting more distant as she traversed the hallway, and it wasn't until he could no longer hear them did he pick up his phone and redial the number he'd been talking to before she came in.

He answered within seconds of the dial ringing. "Yeah?"

Corazon opened one of the drawers and reached for his pack of cigarettes, staring at the wall with frustration. "Summer just stopped by looking for you, and we had a chat."

"…how is she?"

"What do you think? She's pissed. You haven't said anything to her yet?"

Law sighed on the other end. "I still have time."

"Law, you've completely ignored her for two days! She's worried sick. Plus, you've got her thinking this is all because of something she did."

Corazon didn't have to see Law's face to know it twisted into one of pain as the silence stretched on. But he wasn't having it. If he had to guilt him into action, he would.

"This has gone on long enough. You're putting yourself and her through hell just because of what Vergo said, and unless you straighten things up with Summer, she'll be making a decision for the both of you." He brought his lighter closer to the cigarette he had between his lips, flicking the striker to produce a flame. He sucked in the nicotine, releasing the smoke with a released breath. "If you haven't decided yet, Law, do it now. She may not wait for you."

Corazon waited for an answer from his bartender, but after several seconds, the line clicked, signifying the call had ended. Rolling his eyes, Corazon put away the phone and closed his eyes. Things weren't looking so good.


	27. Chapter 27

It was with a heavy heart, but a tiny sliver of hope, that Summer arrived back at her apartment that evening. The day had been long, especially considering she didn't have her usual companion to talk to. The hours of waiting and hoping that he'd call dragged on for more than it seemed possible in a day. Even now, as she closed the door to her car and shuffled her feet towards the stairs of Building B, it felt much later in the day than it actually was.

The clock on her phone read 8:30. She sighed, putting away her device and tromping slowly up the stairs to her suite. It was too late to make a proper dinner, and there wasn't anything interesting on tv about this time. Well, that left little else other than Netflix in terms of how she'd be enjoying her evening. Maybe she'd spend the rest of her time cuddling with Max for comfort. Or maybe she'd just go to bed early.

Ascending the stairs and finally getting to the second floor balcony, Summer dug around in her purse for her keys, unable to see much in the darkness of the night. Crickets chirping were most of what she could hear, save for the muffled and faint noises of a tv on in some other suite. Perhaps Soma was watching his favorite shows again.

The thought of going next door and visiting Hitomi was tempting, but Summer honestly wasn't in the best state of mind, and she'd simply drag down the mood anyways. Best to just deal with this funk herself and go over at a better time. Besides, her friend probably had a lot to do for work.

Her fingers finally touched the metal keys and dragged them out from the black pit that was her bag. They jangled as she tried identifying which one was for her front door, and after several minutes of fumbling and trial and error, the correct key slid into the lock and the door opened with a click.

Her dark, empty apartment felt just as cold and unwelcoming as it normally did, save for the ever-present smell of cat that now persisted in it. For one little cat, the fur ball sure did make himself at home. The cat in particular, now much bigger than he had been when she'd originally adopted him, jumped up onto the kitchen counter just as she turned the lights on and shut the door.

"Max, you know you're no allowed up there." Summer scolded gently, putting away all of her stuff into the appropriate spots before shucking her shoes off. The blonde wandered over to the counter and picked the cat up, ignoring his unamused meow in disagreement of being moved. "Oh, don't pout. You know the rules."

He meowed a few times more as she made her way down the hall to her bedroom. Max tried jumping out of her hold, pushing his paw against her chest, but she held tight. Her feet carried them both over to the bed, where she placed him gently atop the covers. He seemed unsure of where he was for a moment, before sniffing the comforter lazily, experimentally kneading his paws into the soft fabric.

Summer left the cat to figure out if he wanted to truly lay down or not, off to change into her pajamas for the evening. The pants and blouse she'd worn during the day were thrown into the hamper, replaced instead by a pair of yoga pants that had never once attended a yoga class, and a loose t-shirt with a batman logo on the front. The day's tangles were brushed from her hair and she tied it all into a loose bun atop her head. Feeling much more comfortable now that she could relax at home a bit, and perhaps wallow her sorrow in that leftover tub of ice cream she knew was in the freezer, Summer wandered back into her living room to turn on the tv.

An hour later, she found herself tucked into a nest of blankets, clutching the ice cream container and a spoon, watching the end of the first episode for that night's binge session. It was a new series she'd thought about trying, and the pilot episode had already caught her interest. Netflix automatically flipped to the second episode, and she shifted more comfortably as she leaned her head on the couch's cushioned arm.

The show itself was a re-imagination of the artist Leonardo Da Vinci, and the fantastical tale of both his factual life and fictitious events to make the plot more enjoyable. What's more, the episodes were an hour long, giving her plenty of material to watch over the course of the week. The opening intro played, and she settled in to watch some more.

Despite using Netflix as a mode of forgetting her problems, they still wormed their way up through her thoughts as the episode wore on. She found herself more in her head than in the present, and found that after awhile, she had no idea what was going on in the show because her mind had drifted elsewhere.

Was Law really alright? It had been nearly three days since the last she'd heard from him. That wasn't normal. How could Corazon be so confident that things would turn out ok? Maybe he was just an optimist. Maybe he knew Law much better than she did. Maybe he knew something she didn't. Maybe…

No, surely if Corazon knew something important, he'd tell her. Right? They were close friends. And if it pertained to her especially, surely he'd have the decency to at least keep her informed…Right? The longer she thought about it, the worse she doubted herself. And Corazon. And Law.

 _No, no. Corazon hasn't done anything to warrant your doubt._ She had to remind herself. Corazon wasn't the one that had ignored her for two days straight. Though for as much as what Law was doing was slowly chipping away at her patience, unearthing the usually dormant anger Summer rarely allowed to show, her worry for his safety and wellbeing was stronger. If something was wrong, wouldn't he say something? Wouldn't they talk about it? They could settle anything that came between them, in some way or another.

Summer jerked up at the sound of a gentle knock at her door. She grabbed the remote and turned down the volume on the tv, pausing Netflix so she wouldn't miss the entire episode from spacing out, and slowly unfurled herself from the nest she'd created for herself in the blankets.

The blonde found herself frowning, though that spark of hope began to grow in her chest as she approached the door. Visitors weren't really something she got often, and even then it was usually only one of three different people. She stood on her tiptoes, looking through the peephole to see who it was.

Eyes widening, she quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, staring up at a disheveled-looking Law. Hair tousled and greasy, clothes looking worse for wear, like he'd been wearing them two days in a row. His gaze was on the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets, but when she opened the door, he looked up with a painful expression. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than usual. He hadn't been sleeping from the looks of it.

"Goddamn it, Law. Where have you been?" She asked a bit harshly, and he simply looked away without an answer. They stood there for another few seconds, before Summer stepped forward with a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around his figure. "I've been so worried about you…don't scare me like that again."

Law stared down at the blonde hugging him tightly, and the uncertainty he'd been filled with just before she'd opened the door seemed to ease a degree. While she may be angry, that wasn't her first priority. She'd been worried about him. She cared about him. Her relief at seeing him alright was worth more than the desire to be angry with him for being away for so long, giving no explanation as to what was going on.

He let out a stuttered breath and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller woman, pulling her in as close as he could without cutting off her oxygen supply. Eyes closing as his nose inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume, Law felt the tension leave his muscles if only for a moment, happy to simply have her in his arms.

Fuck him, he didn't deserve her understanding. He deserved her anger and wrath, any suspicion she may have buried beneath the worry, but surely not the concern for his wellbeing. He didn't deserve that.

She seemed just as content to stand there and accept his unusual need for close contact, smiling into his chest as he squeezed her a bit tighter. His close proximity, his scent, his warmth, it made her feel so much safer. And, if she concentrated hard enough, she could almost swear that he was shaking. Perhaps from relief. Perhaps from fear.

"I'm sorry." She heard him breathe just beside her ear. Smiling like an idiot, she shook her head as much as his embrace would allow, finding it within herself to chuckle a little.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not." He replied a regretfully.

"Don't worry about it." Came her muffled reply. With her face shoved up against his shirt, she could say nothing louder than that. She felt him pull back from squeezing her quite so hard. Looking up to see his face, she almost didn't react in time to accept his insistent kiss.

"Mmm." Was her muffled groan, greedily responding to his touch. His hands cradled the back of her head and her waist, angling her just as he liked to deepen their lip lock. Summer's hands slowly moved up his chest, fingers finally grasping the front of his shirt and pulling him backwards into her apartment. They'd been standing just outside up to this point, and she realized that too much more of this may attract an unwelcome audience.

Law seemed to understand her intent, and followed inside after her, closing the door behind him with his foot. The whole time they moved, their lips never parted, hungrily moving against each other as if to apologize and forgive without the need for words.

As soon as the front door closed behind him, Law gripped her waist a bit tighter and pushed her gently until her back was to the wall. Summer felt a shiver run down her spine as Law's kiss reached a frantic level of desperation she'd never felt before, as if this were the last time he'd ever get the chance to kiss her, and he was making the most of it.

Even panting for air, Summer continued to come back for more, letting all of the frustration melt away. With him here now, her fears and worries seemed childish. Whatever it was that was on his mind, whatever had been going on, he was sure to explain and Summer would feel ridiculous for even having worried in the first place. She was sure of it.

They kissed until they absolutely couldn't breathe. The both of them broke away, panting heavily to replenish their missing oxygen with eyes closed. Foreheads leaning against each other, their breaths mingling together in the space between their lips. Summer was the first to open her eyes, a sliver of her concern returning when she saw the nearly pained expression on Law's face.

He must have felt her eyes on him, because only a moment later, he opened his own gray eyes and stared down into hers. They both stayed this way for several minutes, allowing them both time to gain back their breath, and memorize the color of each other's eyes.

Summer could see the hesitation in Law's posture, in his slightly furrowed brow, in the way his eyes crinkled from doubt. The mood lessened as she began to notice the little signs that not everything was back to how it should be. Her fingers released his shirt and drifted slowly up his neck to his face, tracing his cheekbones with a featherlight touch.

"What's going on?" She whispered as her face fell slightly, and he broke their long stare to look to the side.

"I'll explain everything but…you should probably sit down."

* * *

Summer eyed Law as he paced the space in front of the couch where she was sitting, wringing his hands together and looking anywhere but her. The sheer amount of emotion he was displaying through body language was so unlike him, who was normally so meticulous about keeping himself calm. She waited patiently, having been anxious to hear what exactly was going on for a few minutes now, but Law still hadn't began his story. As if he didn't know where to start.

"Law, just sit." She finally said, patting the spot beside her on the couch. He paused, and finally did as she suggested, but sat instead on the ground in front of her legs. Before she could ask what he was doing, he turned his back to her and leaned his head on her knees. It seemed to calm his nerves somewhat, though she didn't understand the significance. But at least it prompted him to begin speaking.

"I already told you what happened to my parents." He stated, and she nodded with a hum, indicating her understanding. "I told you the truth, but there is more to the story than just what you know."

"…" Summer said nothing, allowing him to continue without interruption. Law inhaled and exhaled a large breath, as if steeling himself for what he was about to say next.

"Right after they died…I was lost. Like I said before, I was sent away to one of those state houses, but I ran away a few months later. I tried going back to my family's house, but it was boarded up, so there was nothing I could do and nowhere I could go.

"I didn't want to go back to the state house, so I decided I'd just wander the streets instead. Back then, I…" He stopped, swallowing reluctantly. "…I just wished someone would finish the job and end my misery. That's why I kept to the rough parts of town and caused trouble."

Summer felt a wave of sorrow at hearing him admit that. She'd known he had it rough when he'd lost his parents and sister, but she didn't even think about the aftereffects and what Law might have been thinking after everything settled itself.

For several moments, Law remained quiet, and Summer felt that he needed a little nudge to keep talking. Wanting to provide some sort of comfort, she reached forward and began running her fingers gently through his messy hair. "What sort of trouble?"

The blonde saw the tiny flinch when she touched him, but he seemed to relax into her legs a bit more after getting used to the sensation. He shrugged, shaking his head against her knees in response. "Mostly I just stole things, or vandalized in areas I knew were high-risk places for gangs. Anything I could to provoke them, really."

"What happened afterwards?"

"I finally got the attention I'd been hoping for, and a few guys from this one gang cornered me in an alley one night. Beat me almost to death."

"Oh my god…" She whispered under her breath.

"It's not that surprising. Everything I'd done up to that point…I was literally asking for it. I wanted to die back then, but for some reason they didn't kill me." Law's voice turned faraway, as if recalling that exact moment and wondering once again why they hadn't.

"When I came back around, there was this guy standing over me, and I thought he was there to finish me off. But he took me back to this hideout and that's when I met Joker."

"…Joker…As in, the comics?" Summer asked, feeling stupid. Thankfully Law didn't react too negatively. Though a tiny sigh did escape his lips.

"No, that was his street name."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's fine." He dismissed it, knowing she didn't have a clue how things worked in that kind of world. The feeling of her fingers gently trailing his scalp was soothing, enticing him to spill his story with fewer hesitations than he'd expected. Perhaps she'd be understanding after all. "Once I met Joker, he must have seen something he liked in me, because he offered me a place with his organization, and…probably the worst decision of my life…I took him up on it."

"…" Summer didn't say anything at first.

"…" Law waited for her to process what he'd said, and it didn't take too long.

"You…joined a gang." She stated, and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" The shame was obvious in his voice, but he supposed she may still think otherwise. Plus, 'gang' was the light version of the actual word. A cartel was a bit more serious than what she currently thought. "14 year old me thought that was the best decision I could make, but looking back now, well, hindsight is always clearer I guess."

"…" Summer said nothing, and Law took that as his cue to continue.

"I started doing small jobs for them, earning their trust. They'd still beat you if they felt you didn't do things right or that you were betraying them, but eventually they lessened." He closed his eyes, knowing the next part would probably not sit well with her. "Once they felt I was in it for the long run, they set me up to deal drugs."

"…" Law couldn't see her face, but he swore he could hear a tiny sigh from behind him. Her legs shifted, and her hand paused for a brief second on his head. He continued on though, knowing she deserved to hear the whole truth, as unpleasant and damning as it may be.

"I did that for awhile, even going so far as to begin making a name for myself. People owed me favors, they respected me, because they were afraid of me and who I worked for.

"Law, did you…" Summer started, her voice wavering just enough that he noticed. "I mean…did you actually…like doing all of that?"

"…" There was a long pause. He thought about lying to preserve a bit of his own dignity and self image, but it was futile at this point. There was nothing left to hold on to, really. His head fell a little. "For a time…a _long_ time…yeah. I did. But I started to realize that I was part of the very thing that had taken my family away to begin with, and I started regretting it.

"By the time I started to see reason, there was nowhere for me to run. I couldn't get out without help even if I'd wanted to."

She said nothing more, and so he kept talking. "It was shortly after that time when I found Corazon. Or, he found me, rather. He told me to get out while I could, and offered to give me a job and a place to stay. At first I ran away, but I came back and took him up on it."

Summer's extended silence was beginning to make him nervous, but his tale wasn't finished, and so he continued on. The faster he got this over with, the sooner he would know if everything he cared about would be yanked away. Yet again.

"It's been years, _years,_ since I left. I haven't heard a word from them since. Until a few days ago. That's why I haven't been answering." His gaze unconsciously drifted down to his hands which were folded neatly in his lap. Somehow, he couldn't look away from them. "They want me back…and…"

A part of him couldn't finish the sentence, knowing that this was the make or break point he was so afraid of. What would she say? What would she do? He could feel her shift behind him on the couch.

"…and?" She prompted, causing a sigh to escape from his lips.

"…" Law searched his brain for some easy way to explain, but nothing he could think of would lessen the impact of the implications. So, he decided just to say it. "They threatened to kill you if I refuse."

Summer's hands stopped combing through his hair entirely, and she pulled away after a moment. Law closed his eyes, already missing her comforting touch, but knew it'd be selfish of him to seek it again. To his surprise, she stood, forcing him to scoot forward enough to allow her room to move.

He watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye wander a few steps away, facing away from him, her arms wrapped around herself. The shock was evident in her tense shoulders and shaky breaths.

"They…they're going to kill me?" She questioned weakly, fear dripping through each word. His fists clenched of their own volition, wishing he wasn't the cause of her distress. "Would they actually do that!?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully, working up the courage to look directly at her. She finally turned to regard him, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. That admiration he so often felt he was undeserving of was gone. There was no trace of love in her eyes at that moment, only the growing hurt of betrayal and terror at the realization that her life was in danger.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, covered her eyes with her hands in panic. Her shoulders began to shake, and Law knew she was beginning to break down. He moved to stand, hurrying over to grip her shoulders gently.

"Summer, listen to me." He said insistently, trying to ignore the way she flinched at his touch. That small detail hurt. "They agreed not to hurt you until my time was up."

"Time for what?" She sobbed, unable to look him in the face through her fear. Her hands rubbed at her eyes in a futile fashion. The tears leaked out regardless.

"To make a decision."

"Am I going to die, Law? Are you going to say no?" The blonde tried pulling away, but he held on, willing her to listen at least until he had finished what he'd intended to say.

"I can't go back to that, Summer. I can't do it. I've spent years making sure I never had to, but I promise I'll protect you." His grip tightened just a bit, and he shook her gently to emphasize his vow. "I _promise_ you. You'll be safe."

"How can you even promise that?" She choked out, shaking her head. "Anything could happen!"

"I need you to trust me. Please…" He whispered, trying to hold her stare but she wouldn't let him.

Having heard enough, Summer ripped herself out of his grip and fled several paces away. Broken sobs escaped her as she tried wiping at the tears of fear that refused to stop. Law didn't try following after her, having said his bit. The decision from here wasn't up to him anymore. She had to decide what she would do next.

It nearly broke him to see, however, the evident pain and terror she was being put through because of him. This was all his fault, and he'd carry that guilt with him no matter what her decision may be.

Several tense minutes of silence, broken only by her sobs and sniffles, stretched between the couple. Law waited patiently, standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Feeling vulnerable and ashamed, his eyes stared at a spot on the floor between them.

"This is…all the truth…right?" Summer eventually asked in fits and bursts. The blonde still couldn't bring herself to turn around and look at him, and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"Yes." Law admitted, watching as she let out a deep, shaky breath.

"Law…" She trailed off, shaking her head slowly. "You're not who I thought you were…"

The bartender's eyes winced with pain and his chest seized, as if she'd physically hit him. If there was any time he'd be close to crying, it was at this moment. And yet still the tears would not fall.

The finality in her tone was heartbreaking, shattering his last sliver of hope that she'd be understanding. Maybe, he'd thought selfishly, she could be convinced to stay with him. Maybe she'd agree to go through all of this just so he wasn't alone. A part of him hated himself for wanting her to do so, putting herself in danger just to appease his own loneliness. How could he live with himself this way?

"Have you killed people?" She whispered, shocking him away from his thoughts to stare at her back. Law hadn't been expecting the question, nor did he wish she'd asked it. But there was no lying now. No turning back.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to actually admit that to her, knowing it would probably be the final nail in the figurative coffin. So, he said nothing, letting the silence speak for itself. His gaze returned to the floor, waiting on what she'd say next.

Her shoulders slumped and shook as she cried silently. Wanting her to understand one thing, Law took a step forward, hesitantly raising his hand to place on her shoulder. "That's not who I am anymore, Summer. It hasn't been for years."

As he closed the distance between them and touched her, she flinched away again, finally turning to face him with a red-flushed and tear-stained face. The fear visible on her face was directed specifically at him this time, instead of what could be happening. "Don't! Just…don't." Came her plea.

Law hurriedly stepped back, putting more space between them. Summer stared at him as if seeing him for the first time in her life, and that was probably the toughest thing of all to see from her. Summer closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, mentally shutting herself down.

"I…I need some time." Her voice shook, but he didn't blame her for it. "Please go…I need…to think about everything…"

At first Law didn't move, but eventually he nodded without a word and made his way to the door, not even looking back at her as he stopped right in front of it. He swallowed dryly before speaking again. "I have to know by tomorrow. They'll be expecting me to answer them."

Predictably, Summer didn't respond.

"I'll respect whatever decision you make...say the word and you'll never see me again." Law waited a few moments more to give her the chance to speak if she wanted. There was nothing. So, reaching for the knob he opened the door to leave.

Summer stared after it for several minutes even so long after his footsteps down the steps outside had faded away. So much was going through her head, it was too much. Too much to think about. So much she hadn't realized was going on. Dumped on her all at once. Fresh tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes, and she collapsed to the floor, letting them loose as she cried into the carpet.


	28. Chapter 28

It was several hours before her tears finally ran out, leaving Summer in a state of shivering, emotional pain like she hadn't experienced before. Her back ached from remaining hunched over on the carpet of her living room for so long, but the physical pain was much less than her mental anguish at the figurative collapse of her ideal relationship with Law.

Cold. Numb. Confused. Angry. Betrayed. Hurt. These were all she could register at the moment.

The night had worn steadily on despite her pain, and the moon cast pale light through the slits in her window's blinds. The rays of moonlight eventually inched their way until they slanted across her body, and it was then that Summer opened her eyes tiredly, staring up at the ceiling like she'd seen it for the first time in her life.

Her immediate though was, _I can't do this! It's too much! I have to end things!_ The blonde's fear trumped most of the hope that Law's entire visit had simply been a nightmare and that she'd wake up in her bed any moment now without a single memory of any of this happening…

The feeling of long-dried tears on her cheeks prompted the blonde to scrub hastily at the track marks. No doubt her eyes and face were red from being so upset, as they always did after crying for long periods. Summer hated crying, hated the way she looked while crying.

The quiet of her apartment was almost a slap in the face, taunting her with the peace that could be rather than the chaotic mess her life now was. She swore she could feel the walls laughing, mocking her weakness and pain, though that was simply her imagination.

How was she supposed to go from here? The revelation that her life was in danger was startling, but the reality of exactly who Law was…A shiver ran down her spine, and she winced. He'd only vaguely described the things he'd done, but it was more than Summer cared to imagine. Though regardless of her want to think about it, she was forced to, seeing as she was currently thrown straight into the middle of all this mess and required a decision from her…

How was one supposed to go about a decision like this? Despite it all, she still cared for Law, but he now scared her beyond what Summer had previously thought possible. Out of all of the scenarios of what Law's mysterious life was like that had ran through her head at any given point in time, this was definitely not one of them. This was much worse than she'd ever expected from him.

He'd always been so kind and patient…For years, she'd watched him work, admiring his ability to handle angry and noisy people with a calm exterior and an easy smile her way. Gentle and teasing, that was Law. Could he really have done the things he'd admitted to? Had he really…Summer swallowed thickly, not liking the question that came…had he actually taken people's lives? Was he really a killer? His silence had spoken volumes, but she had half a mind to hope that meant there was a possibility that it left room for the much better option.

No, that was naive of her. Summer shook her head sadly, feeling the sting and itch of tears behind her eyes. He would have told her the truth had it been different. Perhaps he simply hadn't been able to fully come clean, to actually admit aloud the things he'd done…Which only served to upset her more.

What else was he hiding from her? Just how dark were his sins? How plentiful? Not once in the years she'd known him did he ever seem that type of person…But that didn't mean he wasn't capable of doing them again…How dangerous was he to simply be around? Now that his secret was up in the air, was she in danger not only from the ones hiding in the dark, but him as well?

Her forehead throbbed from dehydration and constant crying, and finally it got to the point where she could take it no longer. Slowly peeling herself from the carpet where she'd collapsed hours ago, she stood and shakily made her way to her medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Not bothering to turn on the lights, her hand opened the cupboard and reached up for the bottle of aspirin she knew was on the top shelf. Her fingers searched blindly through the bottles in the darkness before closing around the familiar capped lid of the medication she was looking for.

Shuttering breaths seemed to be the only breathing she was capable of at the moment. Sucking in precious oxygen through those inconsistent breaths, she somehow managed to fill a glass of water and down four of the aspirin pills all at once, hoping a double dose would do something to what she believed to be the worst headache of her life.

Leaving the pill bottle open on the counter, she sank to the tile floor, her back against the cabinets. The glass in her hand shook with the weight from her conscience and the glass itself. The crying and stress had left her weak, the muscles in her hands quivering from even the smallest of tasks.

Finally setting the cup on the ground beside her, she covered her face with both hands again, sighing deeply to try replenishing her oxygen supply. It felt like no matter how hard she breathed, she wasn't getting enough air. Summer could feel a black out approaching at any given moment.

_'_ _People owed me favors, they respected me, because they were afraid of me and who I worked for.'_

Summer was afraid of him too. Because now that his past had been exposed, put out in the open, some of his mannerisms and actions from the past began to make sense. Law didn't go out and do a whole lot, not even with his friends. He'd admitted once that he didn't really like leaving his house all that much, before they'd started dating. He'd stay at home and avoid doing things socially. Perhaps this was a partial reason why.

_'_ _They threatened to kill you if I refuse.'_

Was this even real? Summer kept telling herself that these things didn't happen in real life. They happened in action movies, books, tv shows, but they didn't happen in the real world…they never happened in reality…right? It was too outlandish…too unexpected…so this couldn't actually be the truth…

And yet for as sick and twisted as a joke it could be if it actually were one, Law wasn't the joking type. Teasing, yes. But not joking. There was a difference, and Summer knew he would never do something as controversial as this, simply to laugh at her expense.

Which left only one conclusion, and that was her life was currently hanging in the balance. Left to the fate of Law's decision, which she already knew. He'd basically told her what he'd decided.

_'_ _I can't go back to that, Summer. I can't do it.'_

Which meant by tomorrow, she was fair game, according to what he'd said before. Apparently they'd wait until Law gave an answer before she'd really be in danger, but that wasn't comforting in the least. Who's to say they wouldn't go against their word anyway? She didn't know these people, and she didn't know the game. How was she supposed to go from here? Where was she supposed to go?

Running away…was an option but it didn't seem like it'd get her very far. Gangs, or at least what she knew of them, were well connected and had ties to a lot of people in and out of the city. Surely it wouldn't matter where she ran. They were powerful. They'd find her.

Ever since she'd started really thinking about what he'd said, every little bump and noise from outside her apartment had her on edge and tense. Each sound conjured up images of men in black suits coming to take her out. It was a stereotype, Summer was sure, but it was the only depiction of how she could predict her inevitable death.

Death. She was going to die.

Panic rose above all else. The confusion, the hurt, and even the desire to understand what Law had told her, it was all pushed down as the panic and terror at her life being cut short began to take over. Her breaths quickened, until she was fully hyperventilating. Her sobs echoed in the empty kitchen, and it felt like she was going to black out again. The aspirin didn't appear to have taken effect yet.

In the midst of her internal crisis, a small, dark figure walked into the kitchen, no doubt curious as to what all the noise was. Summer couldn't see distinct features on him, but she knew it to be Max. He hesitantly wandered his way closer to her, sniffing the air as if sensing her distress. Cautiously, he stepped closer, and closer again. "Meow!" He said, finally rubbing against her leg affectionately. "Meow!"

Summer stared at the cat for a moment, having something not so awful to focus on. Somehow, Max's low purring and gentle rubs against her skin began to lessen the hyperventilation, and she reached over to pick the feline up. He somewhat resisted, unsure of being held like this, but as she cuddled him to her chest he seemed to calm down.

Summer closed her eyes, squishing him gently into her chest for comfort. He was so warm and soft, and the low vibration of his purr against her chest was soothing. Max allowed himself to be tightly cuddled by the distraught human, no doubt only concerned about getting attention.

"Max…" She whispered sadly, burying her face into his black fur. "I love you, little one…"

He did not respond, except to continue purring, and she took comfort in the fact that even if her faith in her closest friends had shaken, Max's affection would never wane. She'd always have her small friend to love her unconditionally, no matter how often she needed a cry, or how messed up her life may be.

* * *

 

Hitomi almost always woke up before her alarm. For some reason, she was never able to actually sleep in for any reason, even if there was nothing to be done that day. Her body would naturally wake up early, anticipating the ringing of her alarm before it even happened. So, it came as no surprise when she rolled over and opened her eyes to see it was about 5:15 in the morning.

One hand smoothed over her mess of silver hair, trying to get more comfortable while she waited for the alarm to sound. Another fifteen minutes of rest, if not sleep, would do her good.

However, that was pushed to the side as she heard a few knocks on the front door of her apartment. They were muffled and faint, but in the silence of the house, and the loudness of whoever was knocking, they were easily distinguishable. Tensing, she sat up. It was very unusual to have someone knocking at your door so early, and normally never a good thing. Another few set of knocks came again, and Hitomi lifted the covers up to swing her legs over the side of the bed. The silver-haired woman hastily got dressed in jeans and a shirt before opening her bedroom door.

The hallway and living room was still dark, meaning Soma hadn't woken up early and gone looking for an early breakfast. He was almost never up before her, but there were times when he'd get hungry and wake up looking for food. She passed the kitchen by and quietly made her way to the front door, leaning close to peer through the peephole.

She frowned, quickly unlocking the door to reveal a red-faced and red-eyed blonde standing there. She looked up at Hitomi with uncertain eyes, as if she didn't really know what she was doing there either.

"Summer, what's wrong? What happened?" Without waiting to hear an explanation, Hitomi ushered the visibly distraught woman into her apartment before closing and locking the door behind them. Summer sniffled and made her way to the couch, while her friend went to turn on a side table lamp to give them some light.

"I needed to come talk to you about something." She admitted, trying to get her voice under control before continuing. "I know it's early, and I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to someone about it."

"Don't even worry about that. Now, what's on your mind? It can't be good from the looks of things."

Summer nodded silently in agreement, accepting the tissue that Hitomi had fetched on her way to sit beside her on the couch. Dabbing at her eyes which filled with small amounts of moisture, she tried finding the best place to start.

A part of her didn't want to really tell all of what Law had told her. For as scared as she was, Summer didn't like the idea of gossiping about his past. He was such a private person, and a part of her still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. A part of her tried holding onto the good in him, even if all of the evidence pointed otherwise.

And so she tried keeping it as vague as possible.

"It's hard for me to really explain, but…" Summer paused, looking for the right words. She kept her voice down since Soma was still sleeping in his room. She didn't want him getting involved either. "What are you supposed to do if you realize someone isn't who you think they are?"

Hitomi looked away, mulling over what she'd asked. Soon after, her eyes returned to Summer's searching them for a concrete answer. "This is about Law, isn't it?"

Despite not wanting to give away too much information, the subtle shift of her violet eyes gave Hitomi all the information she needed to confirm it. Hitomi sighed, mentally preparing what sort of case she'd need to build against him should she find that he hurt her in any way. From the way she looked, the red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes, he'd certainly done something to upset her.

Still, she knew Summer could be rather sensitive, and didn't want to jump to any drastic conclusions. This may just all be a misunderstanding, after all. She couldn't exactly prosecute him for something as trivial as that.

"I thought I knew… _really_ knew who he was. But…" Summer paused, slouching on the couch and looking away from her. "Now I don't know who he is anymore."

"What happened to make you question this? You two seemed very happy and stable not even a week ago." She stated, having caught sneak peeks of the two of them several times before from her living room window. "Did he do something to hurt you? Physically? Verbally? Anything at all?"

"No! No, nothing like that." She rushed to clarify, not wanting to give the wrong impression. Summer mentally shook her head, wondering how she could be so concerned about portraying Law in the wrong way, all the while terrified of what she'd come to learn he had previously been. He'd done plenty to ruin his image of himself, how could it matter now? Frustrated, and unsure of what was right or wrong of her to say, Summer sighed deeply.

Hitomi tried not to use her observational skills that being a lawyer had given her when at home. Especially in situations like this when friends found themselves in times of stress. People tended to think she was acting more like a counselor than a friend when her natural instincts to read what people were thinking based on body language began to take over. But given the fact that Summer wasn't acting like herself, Hitomi found it too unusual to stop the familiar routine. "Then what is going on? You're not telling me something."

The blonde woman sighed, rubbing at her head idly. "Law came over last night and…told me things. He told me about his past and, to put it simply, it wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Summer, you're not really giving me a straight answer here." Hitomi prodded gently but insistently. "I can't help unless I know exactly what's going on."

"I know…I know…" The blonde admitted, shaking her head and fidgeting with the used tissue in her hands. Her eyes wouldn't leave her hands. "But…I feel conflicted. It's not my place to say anything about it…I just don't know what to do."

"If it's giving you this much grief-"

"I just want to know what your opinion is objectively." Summer eventually concluded, daring a glance at her best friend. Hitomi looked back with concern, wanting to know how best to help the younger blonde, but not really understanding what the situation was. "I'll tell you as much as I can, as much as I feel ok saying, and just tell me what you think objectively."

Hitomi took an even breath before nodding, silently gesturing for her to continue as she crossed her arms and leaned back to relax against the couch cushion. Summer found it within herself to smile slightly, appreciative of Hitomi's patience and faith in her.

"I knew Law didn't have the best past for a long time. He's lost a lot of people when he was younger, and he's the way he is now because of that. But I didn't know what sort of bad decisions came to be because of what he'd experienced." Summer started, glancing towards the lawyer to make sure she was following.

"He…did what he thought was best back then, but it was stupid of him. To anyone else, anyone not in the same mindset as he was, it would be obvious that what he was doing was bad…"

"Some of those bad decisions are catching up with him." She explained quietly, fear beginning to show through. "And they may affect me."

"Just how much are they 'affecting' you, Summer? How serious is this?"

"…" She didn't know how to respond to that question. Honestly, how could she? It would be a bit much to simply say, 'oh, just serious enough to mean my life is in danger and I may die.' It wouldn't be funny in the least.

Hitomi continued to stare at her, realizing that this was not just a normal spat or bump in a relationship that words could fix. This was something much more than that. And she didn't like it. "How serious, Summer?" She asked in a low voice, prompting her to answer.

"I don't know if I can stay with him, Hitomi. I want to believe that the past stays in the past, but I'm afraid that…I might…be in danger." She finished haltingly, and Hitomi tensed.

"You're in danger?"

"…"

"If you are in as much danger as you make it sound, then I would advise you to get away. No relationship is worth your life." She explained sternly.

"I want to hear what you think of the rest." Summer stubbornly said, shaking her head slowly. "Disregarding the danger part, I want to hear what you would say about someone like that. Someone with past mistakes."

"Summer-" Hitomi tried focusing on the much bigger picture here, but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"Please, just…I know what is going on. I know how serious this is and I'm taking it with the seriousness it deserves. I just want to know what you think of a person like that. What would you believe?"

"About what exactly?" She wasn't quite sure what question was supposed to be answered.

"Is a person like that really the same person? Do people ever really change? Can they atone for bad decisions?"

The darker-skinned woman sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair to try bringing her mind back to an objective standpoint. After hearing that Summer may be in danger, it had immediately jumped to protective mode. Still, she had promised to answer as objectively as possible. "I wouldn't know for certain."

"Just…venture what your first instinct would be."

The lawyer took a long time to come up with an answer, knowing that her friend may take it as the hard truth and not simply as conjecture based on a situation she didn't entirely understand. But Hitomi was nothing if not honest, even when she didn't want to be.

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet, some more than others. I have yet to meet a person who hasn't made mistakes before." Hitomi picked her words carefully, knowing Summer was hanging on every single one of them. "And yes, people can change. Even in my line of work, I've seen it happen. Some of the worst criminals have turned their lives around for the better, but it's a _very_ low number."

She stopped, turning to the blonde to gain her attention again. "But if you're life is in danger, it doesn't matter what kind of person they are or what their intentions may be. You're life is what should be your utmost priority, no matter the circumstance. Do you understand me?"

"I know what you're-"

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Summer?" The silver-haired woman pressed again, not taking anything except a yes for an answer. The blonde eventually nodded silently, looking away ashamedly.

"Good." Hitomi felt a little relief, knowing she at least got her point across. "Come here."

Summer accepted the tight hug that her friend crushed her in with relief. The blonde wrapped her arms around the lawyer and tried conveying her thanks without the need for words. Hitomi had always been there when she needed it, no matter the situation. There was no other person—well, perhaps besides Law, but that wasn't as certain now—Summer trusted enough to share her worries and fears with.

"Once you calm down we can call the police and file a-"

"No, wait." The blonde interrupted, breaking her friend's hold and scooting away to look at her again. "Don't do anything yet."

"I'm not taking this threat against your life lightly. I've seen the most innocuous of situations turn deadly, and I refuse to take chances like this." Hitomi defended, standing and walking over to her purse. Summer stood as well, trying to stop her in her tracks.

"Please, I need time to process all of this. Give me until tomorrow, ok?" She pleaded, not missing the confusion in Hitomi's face.

The silver-haired woman sighed, rubbing at her face wearily. The early hours of the morning were beginning to wear on her. "Summer…I care too much about your safety to ignore what's going on. The sooner we file a report about it, the better the chance the authorities can do something about it."

"I know, but…I need to think about everything first. Law still means a lot to me and-"

"I can't believe after knowing you are in danger you still are thinking about staying with him." Hitomi shook her head incredulously. "This isn't something you can make go away by yourself."

Summer winced. "I know that!" She replied heatedly, suddenly realizing afterwards that Soma was still asleep and may wake up to their discussion. She dropped her voice again to prevent that from happening. "But it's my decision as far as what I'm going to do, and I'm not going to jump to conclusions or make assumptions. I'm…I'm honestly terrified of what's happening, but I have to come to my own decision."

Hitomi said nothing, just looked away in frustration, chewing her bottom lip. She didn't like it one bit, but the blonde was partially right. She couldn't be making decisions for her. This was her life, and that gave her all the power to make whatever stupid mistakes she wanted to. Still, the lawyer had grown to care for Summer too much to just let her willingly give her life away either.

After several moments of silence, Hitomi turned to look at Summer again, looking tense. "One day is all I will give you." She explained, heart sinking at the look of relief that filled the blonde's face.

"Thank you…"

The sound of a door opening further down the hallway alerted the two women that Soma had woken up and, a moment later, he stepped out into the living room with a sleepy expression. Luckily, they were both able to school their faces into lighter expressions, rather than the sullen ones from their discussion before.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, rubbing at his eye. Upon seeing Summer, he stopped and looked a little more aware of what was going on. "Summer? Why are you here so early?"

"Oh…" The blonde struggled to figure out a good explanation for why she was in their living room, but the next moment the young boy's stomach growled in the silence of the room. He covered his chest embarrassingly, and both women chuckled at the sound.

"Why don't I cook us up some breakfast?" Hitomi offered, and Soma seemed to forget his earlier question. He ran back down the hall to his room to supposedly get dressed, and the lawyer turned back to her friend. "Would you like to stay and eat with us?"

"Ah, I'd love to but…I need some time to myself."

"I understand, but know I'll be waiting with my finger over the call button for the police." Hitomi promised seriously, standing to show her to the door. They walked to the door and Hitomi unlocked it, letting her outside. The sun hadn't yet risen over the horizon.

"Thank you, again. I really appreciate you helping me out…" Summer nodded her thanks, and Hitomi gave a tiny smile.

"Stay safe, Summer." She bid, closing the door gently when the blonde turned back to her own apartment. The sentiment was awfully similar to the one Law had constantly used when they parted ways.

_Be safe._

It made her wonder. Had he known something like this was going to happen? Had he anticipated this turn of events? Why hadn't he ever said anything, or gotten help sooner? She opened her apartment door and slipped inside, mind too preoccupied to really pay much attention to anything.

She found herself instinctively moving to her couch, laying down over the cushions before curling up into herself. She still felt numb, but there was a newfound clarity over her mind. Her talk with Hitomi had began to put things into some sort of perspective.

While Law now scared her to a degree, Summer couldn't help but still feel a strong connection to him. The possibility that he was not who she originally thought he was hadn't changed that. Perhaps she cared for him much more than even she first thought. Perhaps…even…

No. Shaking her head, Summer tried disregarding that thought for the time being. If she did indeed…love…Law, now would not be the best time to realize it. It might make her decision biased and skewed. She wanted to go into this as clearly as she could.

Her mind cluttered with endless thoughts and questions she didn't have the answers to yet, Summer stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do, and trying to ignore the feeling that there was an invisible clock ticking down the minutes until her time was up.


	29. Chapter 29

The regular humdrum of the law firm barely registered in Hitomi brain that morning at work. She was used to being cooped up in her office at times, sorting paperwork and fielding calls from clients. Her door closed off most of the noise the others made. Though the sound of people talking in muffled, low voices could still be heard when someone walked by, or the ringing of a distant phone.

However, none of this seemed to quite make it into Hitomi's subconscious that morning. Eyes glued to her computer screen, the silver-haired woman leaned her cheek against one hand, her elbow propped up against the desk. The email was an important request for one of her more high profile cases, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to focus on the contents. Multiple times, she caught herself drifting away in her thoughts only to realize she wasn't truly understanding what she was reading, her eyes scanning the words but ignoring their intent.

Hitomi was normally apt to work towards getting her case load started on even this early in the morning, but today something much heavier weighed on her mind. The lawyer couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had wormed its way into her thoughts and settled there ever since her conversation with Summer.

She loved the blonde, she truly did, but what on earth had she gotten herself into? Why was she even considering staying in a relationship with Law if she was putting her own life at risk? Not knowing the situation in its entirety was just as bad as knowing the details, she thought, various scenarios playing on repeat in her head from previous cases that ultimately lead to the victim getting hurt…or even killed. Hitomi knew Summer wasn't stupid, but dammit could she make some stupid decisions. The last thing she wanted to have to do was prosecute her killer…

Her mind automatically compared this situation to one from years ago. She'd been quite young back then, but she could still remember how intimidating the court room had been without her parents there to help her. How composed the would-be-burglar-turned-murderer had been. The news columnists writing away at their notepads from the seats in the crowd of faces. A stoic judge onlooking as proceedings continued. All the sympathetic looks from those witnessing.

She couldn't help but imagine Summer in the place of her parents, the autopsy reports, the crime scene photos…Hitomi doubted she had it in her to address the jury about a best friend she had cared so much for. She couldn't handle being the one on the other side of the podium. Not again.

Hitomi realized she'd spaced out again, staring at the words which truly deserved more attention than what she was giving at the moment. Sighing, she stretched her arms out above her and then rubbed at her temple with closed eyes. The lawyer let out a groan of frustration and the satisfaction of a few of her vertebrae popping back into place.

"Everything ok?" A voice asked nearby, and Hitomi startled in her seat, swiftly snapped her eyes open and shifting her gaze to the door. Zoro held up his hands in to try taking back the fact that he'd scared her. She hadn't even heard him knock on the door like he always did, let alone enter. Wow, she must really be more spacey than she realized.

Hitomi let out a breath and gestured him inside. "Sorry…I'm a little distracted this morning." She said as he closed the door behind him. "Is there something you needed?"

"Not really, just noticed you've been a little…out of it today." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side when she zeroed her gaze on him. Despite the heavy thoughts weighing her down, she couldn't help but smile at how the sight was pretty cute. "Seems like something's wrong."

To any other person, she would have insisted she was fine, and that all she needed was more sleep, but Zoro knew her a bit better than that. Perhaps her skill at being able to tell lies from truths was rubbing off on him, little by little, because he could normally tell if she lied to him anyways.

"I've got a lot on my mind this morning, I'm afraid. None of it good." She explained slowly, deciding to give him at least part of the truth.

He shifted from foot to foot, glancing up at her with concern. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

Hitomi regarded him for a moment, weighing the thought of telling him what was going on versus keeping quiet on the matter. Summer had been reluctant to share what she knew of the situation, which left her itching to know just how much trouble her friend was in. It put her in a tricky position, though. She was sure Summer hadn't intended for Hitomi to spread the news around about what was going on, but honestly…Zoro seemed like the type who wouldn't say anything. In the time they'd known each other, he never gossiped about anyone to her, preferring to keep to himself.

At least she hoped. The last thing she wanted to happen was for this to get back around to Summer. Then things may get a bit complicated, and the blonde might lose trust in her friend. Hitomi felt a bit dirty by considering sharing something that had been confessed in confidence, but this was something that warranted a bit more than just a chat and some advice.

Zoro was trustworthy, Hitomi concluded, satisfied that she knew him well enough by now.

"Sit down." She eventually instructed, leaning back in her chair to get comfier. The green-haired security guard did as he was told, easing into the chair across from her normally used for meetings with clients and defending attorneys.

Well…where to start was the big question.

"Would you say you're good friends with Law?"

"Uh…I guess. Not that we spend time together outside of work or anything." Zoro answered hesitantly, not understanding where this was coming from. "We don't hate each other."

"I know it may not be my place to pry, and I normally wouldn't ask, but this is for a valid reason, I promise." She began, looking to Zoro with a slight wince. He frowned in confusion at the out-of-context disclaimer for what was to come, but nodded understanding nonetheless. "How much do you know about his past?"

The change in Zoro's face was almost immediate. He went from confusion and slight curiosity to a stern discomfort. He crossed his arms over his chest, in what Hitomi knew to be an instinctive defensive measure against something that made him uncomfortable.

"What exactly is this about?"

Hitomi sighed, resting her head on her hands as she leaned forward on the table. "Summer and I had a conversation early this morning and…it has me worried." Her eyes opened to regard him, searching for some unspoken answer in his face. "I don't know exactly what is going on with Law, but whatever it is, it could be putting Summer in danger."

Frustrated, she shook her head and let out a breath. "For as knowledgable as I am in the field of law, this is something I don't know how to approach. She acts like she wants to give him a second chance, or at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I don't think she quite understands that her life is worth more than a relationship. I told her as much, but she didn't seem convinced."

Hitomi was looking up at Zoro again, noticing that he was chewing on his bottom lip with a side glance at her window. He didn't say anything, which Hitomi expected, but she did want to know if he could tell her anything at all. So she continued.

"I'm not sure how well you know Law, but is there anything you can tell me that might help me understand? I'm worried Summer will make a huge mistake…one that might get her hurt or worse…and I don't want to see anything happen to her." She concluded softly, wincing at the thought of losing her friend. "She's family to me, and I refuse to have any more of my family taken away."

Zoro seemed to ponder her question, as if debating whether he should say something on the tip of his tongue. Hitomi waited patiently, knowing that the further she pressed the issue, the more he would close himself off. Besides, the silence felt nice for a change.

After a minute or so, Zoro looked away again and bit the inside of his cheek. "I can't say much." He started, shrugging his shoulders as some sort of apology. "We may not get along very well, but the guy's not stupid. And what he's done in the past isn't who he is now."

"What has he done, Zoro?" She pleaded, willing him to understand her desperation to know. He only sighed. "Please."

"Hitomi…" He trailed off, and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, the lawyer would have delighted in the way he said her name so smoothly. "I want to tell you, but I can't."

"So you do know something." She accused bitterly, but he sent her a piercing stare that cut it short. He normally never looked at her that way, and it stopped her before she could say anything else.

He shook his head with a scowl. "There's a lot you don't understand about this, and probably shouldn't. Things would only be worse if you did."

"Is it really that you can't, or you just won't tell me?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, a tiny inkling of anger beginning to seep through. "How could you just sit back and do nothing if she's in danger? Summer's your friend too, isn't she?"

Zoro's jaw tensed, as if he were holding back what he truly wanted to say. "Look, I know you have the right intentions. But the last thing you want to do is get involved in any of this. Trust me."

"Zoro-"

"The more you try helping Summer, the bigger the target you paint on your's and Soma's backs. Don't you get that?"

Hitomi stilled, mind turning over the fearful thought that not just one but _both_ of her closest family members could be in danger. Her eyes darted away, thinking on the realization. There was absolutely _nothing_ she wouldn't do to keep Soma out of harm's way, especially after everything they've both been through…but did that have to mean giving up on helping Summer in any capacity? Was she forced to stand on the sidelines?

Her shoulders lowered in disappointment, and Zoro felt a twinge of pain at having caused her distress, but she wasn't exactly putting him in an ideal position either. No matter what, it felt like he was screwing himself over. So, he reached over and tapped the desk between her hands, gaining her attention again.

"I know you're worried about her, but I don't want you to get yourself too involved in it either." She still wasn't looking at him, so he took one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently, and this time she dragged her eyes back up to his. "I'm not saying it isn't dangerous…it is…but Law knows that too. He won't take what's going on lightly, and if I know him, he'll do anything to make sure nothing happens to Summer."

"Surely there's something I can do to help…I'm a lawyer, goddammit, this is the whole reason I become one. I know my way around the law. We could get protection." She tried explaining, taking comfort in the way his thumb rubbed at her knuckles slowly and gently. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it.

"You of all people should know that sometimes there's nothing the law or the police can do." He said quietly, eyes lowering to the desk between them. "If I thought any different, I would have said something, but these people…" He shook his head slowly. "…they aren't to be underestimated."

"…" Wincing, Hitomi lowered her head and closed her eyes. This wasn't turning out to be the conversation she'd hoped to have in the beginning. She'd thought Zoro would be in agreement with her line of thinking, but he only ended up furthering her concern. She slouched down further in defeat, an emotion Zoro could never remember ever seeing her with before.

"I don't want anything to happen to either of them…" She admitted softly. Zoro could see her eyes become glassy, with the telltale signs of tears pooling in the corners. The green-haired security guard sighed with a grimace, reaching over to wipe at the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Hey…" He said gently, drawing her attention again. "Law's not going to let anything happen to her. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Soma, understand?"

The sincerity in his voice alone convinced her that he meant what he said. Zoro was a man of his word, and for him to say something like that…right behind the anxiety on the surface was a warmer, more comfortable feeling of appreciation towards the green-haired man before her. It had taken awhile for him to starting opening up to her, but ever since then he'd always been there, silently supporting her from the background without being too intrusive. He was always listening patiently, treating her with the respect she'd fought so hard to maintain in what was predominantly a male career choice. Hitomi knew she was fond of him, more than just a friend, but she'd been patient, waiting for him to reach those same feelings as her on his own.

Zoro was such an enigma to her. Outwardly stoic and unapproachable, but unsure of what to say or do once you actually interacted with him. For as polar opposite as he appeared to be, she couldn't help but find it all the more attractive. Because for all of his good qualities, the one that topped her list was the fact that he didn't seem to be intimidated by her independence, her strength as a singular person.

Her chest ached once, a longing she didn't experience often, and her eyes flicked briefly down to his lips, wanting to indulge herself just once. Hitomi had often wondered how soft, or how rough, they would feel against hers, but never once gave the fantasy much serious thought. Work always came before pleasure, a blessing and a curse all in one. But for just a split moment, the lawyer accidentally lost her usual composure, and gave a tiny, unguarded smile. She let the emotion flourish for only a moment, however, closing her eyes and schooling her face the next.

Hitomi allowed herself another few moments of respite, to let loose the insecure feelings she'd been holding onto since that morning. But then she took a breath and squared her shoulders before slowly opening her eyes to look at him. He smiled pleasantly, something she didn't get to see too often.

"I was wondering when the Hitomi Silver I know so well would come back." He said, holding their gazes for a moment. Then, his eyes seemed to widen with the realization that they'd both drifted closer together from across her desk, and he hesitantly released her hand to lean back in his chair, clearing his throat uncomfortably. She did the same, putting distance between them with a small amount of disappointment.

Swallowing the words she wanted to tell him, her phone ringing cut the conversation short. She turned to the noise and tried gauging who was calling based on the caller ID. Unable to tell, she mouthed a silent 'sorry' in Zoro's direction.

"Quicksilver Law Firm, this is Hitomi speaking." She replied mechanically, eyes kept on Zoro the whole time. He swallowed and looked away uncertainly, and she wondered why. Her focus remained on the voice on the other end, however, trying to push the emotions to the side and focus on her job for once that morning. "Good morning, Mr. Hill…No, 11:30 is still a good time. I'll gather my files and meet you in the conference room when you arrive…I assure you, we will have the resources available to make sure no incidents occur…yes, of course…and you as well. Goodbye."

Zoro made to stand and head towards the door, and Hitomi did the same, intent on showing him out. "Zoro, will you be accompanying me to my meeting with Mr. Hill's client today? He may also need help leaving the building, what with the press swarming this case."

"Yeah, sure…" He trailed off, focus somewhere else. Something must have been on his mind, but she didn't pry, knowing that he may simply be thinking back on their conversation. They both reached the door at the same time, and Hitomi turned to face him with a small smile, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Even though I'm still on edge about all of this, thank you for letting me talk about it." She looked away again. "I may not entirely trust Law but…I do trust you, Zoro. So if you say things will be ok, I'll believe you."

Zoro stared down at her in what she could only discern was surprise or some sort of awe. "Hitomi…" He said, sentence trailing away as their sights locked. For once he didn't shy away from her gaze or shift uncomfortably. That look was…so intense, Hitomi couldn't bring herself to look away even if she had desired to.

Behind his eyes, however, she could see some internal struggle waging itself in his head, and she waited with pensive breath as to what the outcome would be. She had a feeling as to what it may be about, and it filled her with hope. And in the span of a second Zoro's eyes narrowed minutely, having come to some sort of decision in his head, before he stepped forward and held her head between both of his hands.

"Forgive me." He muttered just before tugging her against his chest up to press their lips together in a passionate lip lock.

The silver-haired woman's hands immediately grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. A tiny sigh of pleasure escaped her lips, swallowed by Zoro in his need to taste her thoroughly. The roughness of his lips against her own, coupled with the insistency of his desire, was enticing and overwhelming. Hitomi had no complaints.

Zoro's mind was racing, rapidly becoming addicted to the warmth of the woman he'd been pining for for what seemed like forever. Why hadn't he taken this step sooner? She was so soft, yet powerful. A combination that seemed impossible but fit her so well. It urged him on, the thought of making a woman as strong and independent as her want him with such ferocity clouding his brain.

One of his hands lowered until it rested against her lower back, the other tangling into her silver tresses. The lawyer responded eagerly, nipping gently at his bottom lip to spur him further, delighting in the low growl he produced. Hands roamed cautiously, still unsure of what boundaries weren't to be crossed. His traced curves and sleek clothing lines. Hers marveled at the muscles underneath his shirt. Both wondered what more was in store for them. Then again, the setting wasn't exactly ideal for this sort of thing to begin with.

Zoro seemed to remember where they were, because he pulled away in a rush, moving his hands to her shoulders to keep her at a distance. Hitomi opened her eyes in a daze, confused as to why he'd stopped. Her lip gloss was smudged, no doubt leaving glittery pink marks on his own mouth, and her cheeks were flushed red. They panted in the space between them to catch their breath.

Unsure of what to say, the security guard began rambling in discomfort. "Hitomi, I'm sorry, I…I wasn't thinking…uh…we shouldn't-"

"Don't push me away, Zoro." She pleaded, her hands reaching up to rest on his that held back her shoulders. Gently, she pushed them off and guided them around her waist, stepping closer again to smile kindly. "I want this too."

"I know, I just-" He stopped short, now wondering why he'd taken so long to confess. Suddenly it all seemed so trivial, and he shook his head with disappointment. Disappointment in himself, that was. Why couldn't he have worked up the balls to do this earlier?

Hitomi threaded her arms around his neck and kissed him again, guiding his lips with hers for several moments before whispering against them. "Don't think, just do."

Zoro would never be able to explain how this woman could make him relax with the ease that she did, but he did as told regardless. Closing his eyes, his arms tightened around her waist again. Their chests pressed together, arms wrapped around each other. For all they knew hours could have passed and neither would have cared, lost in the feeling of finally having one another.

Tired of leaning down to kiss her, Zoro's hands traveled lower past her curved hips, hoisting her up by her thighs. She hummed in approval, her fingers trailing through his hair in a mesmerizing pattern. Lips never parting, his steps took him to the edge of her desk, where he deposited her on the empty surface.

Zoro moved between her legs, and she wrapped them around his waist as best she could, considering how restrictive her pencil skirt was. The heels of her shoes clicked together behind his back, one of them stabbing into his skin. The pain did not register in the endless amounts of euphoria he was feeling. If anything, it only added to the pleasure.

Hitomi couldn't get enough of the feeling of his arms around her, encircling her body in warmth and safety, while also distinctly claiming her as his own. His fingers trailed lines of fire even through her clothing, and she was struck wondering, craving the feeling of it without any superficial barriers between their bodies.

It was only the loud ringing of Hitomi's desk phone that jerked the both of them back to reality, huffing for breath as their eyes returned from being glazed over. They looked at each other as if for the first time, noting the distinct red flush in both of their faces. Hitomi couldn't help the small chuckle that burst from her lips, causing Zoro to look away with a blush that wasn't distinguishable from the redness of spent energy in his skin. The phone continued to ring and, after a few quick, calming breaths, Hitomi reached over to bring the receiver to her ear.

"Quicksilver Law Firm, Hitomi speaking." The security guard marveled at how even and straight her voice sounded even after all of that. Her chest still heaved, so she was obviously still catching her breath, but the restraint this woman had…

"No, please let him know I'll be right there. I've got to find the correct files first…Conference room C will do just fine, if it's available…perfect. Thank you, Camie."

The lawyer returned the phone to the dialer and turned back to Zoro. "I hate to cut things short, but we are still at work." She sighed deeply, letting some of the leftover pent-up breath out from her lungs.

"R-right." He agreed, stepping back when she unwrapped her legs from his waist. She hopped down from the desk, pulling her pencil skirt down to a more appropriate length, then straightened the rest of her clothing. He stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say after that little…incident. Hitomi didn't seem too bothered by it though, walking around her desk to grab a few tissues from the box.

"Here, you might need this." She offered one of them to him, and he took it, rubbing away at his mouth for the glossy pink stains from the woman's lip gloss. She did the same, also dabbing underneath her eyes for any mascara that may have run.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, the embarrassment beginning to give way to something not as uncomfortable for him to manage. He eyed how she wiped the smudged remnants of her makeup away, sitting back down in her chair and reaching in her desk for a small bag. Inside were various tubes and brushes all in different colors. The lawyer also produced a small, round mirror from inside, holding it up as she expertly began reapplying her makeup.

"I hope you know this doesn't mean you can avoid me, Zoro." She said, eyes flicking to give him a mischievous stare. "There's no taking back a kiss like that."

"Yeah, I know." He swallowed thickly, becoming aware that from this day forward, things would change. He wouldn't be able to keep acting like he had been up to this point, skirting around Hitomi as he tended to do. He'd have to man up and own his feelings, no matter how unfamiliar he was with doing so.

He looked over and saw a pleased smile on Hitomi's face while she dabbed her concealing powder over her flushed cheeks, and Zoro felt a rush of pride at the sudden realization—what a woman he'd fallen for. It took only a few minutes for her to touch up and fix the makeup that had been messed up from their kiss. She was back to the professional and flawless woman she always was. Her hair had even been smoothed back into place.

She stood, turning around to grab a file of papers from the shelf behind her. As she went to leave the office, she flashed another smile at him. "Aren't you coming? I think people would be suspicious if you hung around in my office without me around, you know."

"Probably…" He agreed, tossing the dirty tissue from wiping his face in the trashcan underneath her desk. He was just about to walk out with her, but a sudden thought stopped him, catching her attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, well…I was just thinking…what about your brother?"

Her brows furrowed just a little, slightly confused. "What about him?"

"Do you think he'll approve of me?" He asked with complete seriousness.

It touched Hitomi to know that he was concerned about her brother's approval of him. Some men wouldn't care about a sibling in that way, and she'd seen enough cases of partners brushing off anything having to do with brothers and sisters of their spouses and lovers before. In response to his question, she only kept walking to the door, laying her hand on the knob.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll think highly of you. But you'll have to pass his test first." She hinted, opening the door just as he looked up sharply in surprise.

"Wait, what? What test?"

She shrugged with a chuckle, moving down the hall to the conference room where her next client was waiting. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

The sun had more or less gone for the evening, with just the faintest blurs of light edging the horizon. Law stared as, slowly, even those traces faded away to leave only the black hues of night to remain. His eyes, which drooped low from lack of sleep, drifted down to the few objects on the table. The disposable phone that had been 'gifted' to him, alongside a Glock 19 with the full magazine popped and laying beside it.

It had remained there for quite awhile, untouched, though besides to watch the receding sun through his living room window, Law's eyes remained glued to it. His fingers twitched nervously, constantly moving. He debated whether he should take hold of it or not.

He wasn't quite sure what prompted him to get it from the box sitting under his bed. Not sure why he'd unlocked the clasps and dug out the weapon and its ammo, which had sat concealed for years. He'd had no need to use it, and Corazon had urged him to stop carrying it around with him everywhere he went, citing that it would do no good to constantly be on edge like that. Law had disagreed but relented in the end, seeing as his job was to put customers at ease. Having a gun sticking out from a holster on his person probably wasn't the best way to do so.

As Law began drifting away in wayward thoughts, the steady ticking of the clock on the wall began to stick out in his peripheral. Now that he was aware of it, the sound seemed much louder than usual. In addition, he now couldn't get the sound out of focus, and was forced to listen to it tick on, over and over, despite no longer wishing to hear it.

He reluctantly closed his eyes in both pain and anxiety. He'd heard no word from Summer at all. Nothing. Though it really wasn't that surprising. When he'd left her apartment the day before, she'd been about as emotionally distraught as one could be. Rationally so, he thought. Learning you were in danger of being killed wasn't easy to swallow. He could imagine she was boarding the nearest bus station and leaving for some city miles away. Maybe even a different state. Or country.

That pang of guilt and heartache he couldn't stand rose up again. Law's arms automatically wrapped around his torso, hugging himself to try stopping the feeling. It was no use, he couldn't force himself not to care about the blonde anymore. Hell, he'd never been able to erase the feelings he'd held for her to begin with.

Law already knew there may be a chance he'd never see her again, but it hadn't quite made it's impact until that moment. This late into the night, waiting for a call he'd rather not answer, the bartender couldn't help but think that everything had been ripped right from under his feet. He'd gained so much just to be dragged back down to the abyss of loneliness he'd resided in before. But this time it seemed darker and so much more painful than he could remember it being.

Corazon had tried calling earlier that day, checking in to see if everything was still alright, though he hadn't bothered answering. It was a bit ridiculous, but Law couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, wallowing in his own negativity which ultimately dug the hole deeper. Given the circumstances though, he really wasn't all that inclined to stop.

His entire body tensed up at the sound of several gentle knocks at his door. The blood in his veins ran cold as he stared at the wood door. He could only imagine which of Doflamingo's subordinates were waiting behind it. He'd expected a phone call, but it wasn't beside Joker to keep him off guard and guessing as to their next move.

Law swiftly and quietly grabbed the gun and the magazine on the table, loading it with an ease he'd thought would have gone away over time. The magazine clicked into place firmly, comfortingly.

He stood, silently pacing over to the door and rested his hand on the knob. If this were any other apartment complex, his door may have had a peephole, but this place wasn't the nicest. There was no way to tell who it may have been unless he opened the door. So, taking a shaky breath in and out, he twisted the knob. The gun was cocked back and ready to fire in his right hand, hidden behind his body as he slid the door open.

He stopped, seeing that head of blonde hair he thought he'd never lay eyes on again. Something clenched in his chest. That last damn shred of hope he'd been hanging onto uselessly suddenly began to grow. "Summer?" He whispered, taking a step back in sheer surprise.

She had definitely been crying, if the bloodshot eyes and smudged traces of mascara around them were any indications. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, which he knew by now meant she hadn't bothered taking a shower either. He probably looked no better, quite frankly, since he had yet to eat that day or shower himself.

She said nothing, and Law realized he still had the loaded gun in his other hand, still hidden from her sight. Behind his back, he uncocked the hammer and tucked it into his pants to conceal it. The last thing he wanted was to have her scared of him using it on her or something. Who knew what she thought of him now? He opened the door a bit wider to regard her, unsure of what to say.

They both stood there, facing each other at his doorway. Her cloudy eyes searched his own for something. Law wouldn't interrupt, nor would he look away. Perhaps he owed her at least that much, to be seen at his absolute lowest in the face of his mistakes.

"You've done some terrible things, Law." Her voice wavered, and Law winced, wishing he wasn't the reason for it. "I'll never condone what you've done, even if you thought it was best back then."

Closing his eyes with a sinking heart, he nodded without a word. There wasn't any sort of defense he could have to that anyways. Law began mentally preparing himself for her goodbye.

It seemed she wasn't finished yet, though. "I mean-it's awful what happened to you but-I just-I can't quite wrap my head around everything that's going on. It's all so sudden and terrifying." There was a pause before she continued. "I honestly have no idea what to think at this point."

"…" Law wished that she would just come out and tell him that she was leaving. It would make things easier for the both of them. her eyes became glossy with unshed tears, and before long they began rolling down her cheeks. Law's fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and comfort her, but that action would probably be unwanted. It wasn't like he deserved to hold her again anyways.

"Which is why I-I might be," she sobbed, sniffling and wiping at the falling tears with her shirt sleeves, "really stupid to even consider th-this but…" She looked back up at him through pain-filled eyes, "I want to stay with you."

Law gazed at her reverently, a new admiration filling his soul as his heart pounded against his chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He actually couldn't believe it. This woman was willing to put her own life on the line…for him? Before he could respond, she let out a stifled breath.

"I know our situations weren't the same—you had things much worse—but I like to think I know the sort of loneliness you felt. I don't want you to go through that again."

"Summer-" He said, not wanting that to be the only reason she stayed. It seemed she knew what he was thinking though, because she cut him off.

"That's not the only reason why." She swallowed hard, looking uncertain for a moment. "I know you're not the same person as before. You've never given me reason to doubt that. And you told me before that you'd protect me-"

"I will. I _swear_ to you I will." He jumped in, giving into the urge to reach for her. He stepped closer and cradled her face in between his hands. Law knew there was probably a wild desperation in his eyes and voice but he could care less at that point. His pride as a man was worth less than convincing her that he could keep her safe.

"I want to trust you, Law, but a part of me is still telling me I should just walk away." Fresh tears leaked from her eyes and he brushed his thumbs across her face to wipe them away. "I need to know exactly what's going on if I'm going to start trusting you again."

"I'll tell you everything." He promised.

"No secrets." She emphasized, and he nodded.

"None."

For several moments they simply stared at each other, neither sure what to say next. Law couldn't take his eyes off her, mesmerized by the fact that there was still hints of understanding and kindness in her gaze rather than complete fear and distrust. He'd thought it before and he'd think so again—a man like him, who'd committed so many past sins, had no right to this woman's forgiveness and understanding. And while a part of him would never forgive _himself_ for even placing all this responsibility and danger onto her in the first place, he was forever grateful that she'd decided to stay.

Without even realizing it, a few tears of his own trailed down from his eye. Summer gave a tiny smile, reaching up and wiping them away for him. "In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you cry." She whispered offhandedly.

Law couldn't take any more and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her in for a tight embrace. She squeaked in surprise but allowed him to hold her close. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, reveling in the feeling of having her to himself. He'd been so close to losing her, he didn't ever want to let go.

" _Thank you."_ He whispered into her skin, just loud enough for her to hear. He couldn't express in words what she meant to him, the gratitude he held for all she was putting at risk for him, but he hoped he could somehow communicate just a fraction of it through those two simple words. Her hands ran gently through his hair, closing her eyes with a small smile.

A loud buzzing noise behind them in Law's apartment was what broke them apart. And Law's expression turned first to dread, then a stern determination that seemed almost natural to him. He stepped away and took her hand, bringing her inside with him.

She followed wordlessly, eyes drawn to a phone on the coffee table, which vibrated loudly against the wood, rotating just a little more in place every time it buzzed. Law made his way around the couch and picked it up, staring at Summer for a moment. He brought his finger to his lips, silently telling her not to speak, before answering the call and putting it on speaker phone.

"Vergo." Law said bluntly.

_"I was convinced you wouldn't answer. Actually, I had hoped you wouldn't. It would have made my job so much easier and I could just hunt down that girl without all the waiting around."_

Summer covered her mouth with her hand, for fear of making a sound, but the man's statement made her blood run cold. The man sounded so cold and casual, as if killing her would be any typical Tuesday. Law glared at the phone and shook his head.

"I've made my decision."

 _"Have you? Because I can practically hear the rebellion in your voice, Law. All that contempt and defiance. Are you sure you're making the right one?"_ While Vergo had been speaking, Law glanced over at Summer, as if to give him strength to continue on the path he'd decided.

"Tell Joker I refuse. And that if he comes after me or Summer, I'll make damn sure he regrets it."

The man on the other end chuckled darkly, as if enjoying this turn of events. It made a shiver run down her back, and even Law shifted from foot to foot. The fact that Law had said no didn't sound like it bothered the man in the slightest.

_"Need I remind you what happened to Baby 5, Law? Joker doesn't take kindly to people thinking they can just leave our little…family. She learned that lesson well. How much do you think that girl of yours would be able to take before she breaks too?"_

Law winced, eyes shifting over to Summer who was looking more distraught by the moment. He'd promised not to keep any more secrets, and he guessed she may ask about it. He had no choice. He was bound to his word. Still, he was tired of the mind games Vergo kept pressing.

"That's my answer. We're done." Law scowled, ending the call with a press of the button. Then, just to be sure, Law opened the back of the phone and took out the battery, effectively disabling any mode for it to be traced or tracked. He tossed both in the garbage in his kitchen, then returned to the living room to pace.

"Things are going to change from here, Summer. A lot of things. And you're going to need to trust me when they do." He said evenly, reaching for and holding her hands in his own. His thumbs traced her knuckles soothingly, trying to calm whatever nerves were on end at the moment. "Just keep that in mind, ok?"

She nodded, but he could tell there was something else on her mind.

"Who's Baby 5?"

Law wasn't surprised by the question, so he lead her to the couch and sat on the cushion, moving her to sit on his lap comfortably. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, trying to ease her stress.

"Baby 5 was a nickname of another of Joker's subordinates. I knew her when I was younger." He sighed, not really wanting to discuss it but she deserved to know nonetheless. "Joker had taken her in before I ever joined them. Her mother had abandoned her when she was younger, but years later realized she could get a tax break for having a child, so she came looking for her."

"What happened?" Summer asked, and Law continued.

"Before I defected, Baby 5 tried leaving the cartel to live with her mother again, but Doflamingo found out and beat her to death. I saw the aftermath and…it scared me beyond belief. Vergo would constantly use her as an example for the rest of us in case anyone had any ideas."

Law could feel her tense in his arms, and he held her a bit tighter to provide some small token of comfort. "I'm not going to let that happen to you."

"What about you?" She whispered, unconsciously leaning deeper into his chest.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've dealt with them."

"Why do they want you back so badly anyways?" She asked, her voice beginning to even out as he rocked them back and forth on the couch.

"There's a lot of people who owe me favors, and they want to use that to grow more powerful." He explained, resting his forehead on her back. "But I know just the thing to put a wrench in their little plan."

"What's that?"

With a small sigh of exhaustion, he placed a gentle kiss against the back of her neck, making her shiver slightly. "I'll tell you the rest in the morning, alright? It's pretty late and you should get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to…"

"There's some sleeping pills in the cabinet if you want to take them." He offered. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and slowly slid from his grasp to stand. He followed after her and showed her where they were, making a glass of water for her to take them with. She numbly downed the pills and wandered off towards Law's bedroom, then stopped, seeing he wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming too?"

He nodded, shutting the cupboard and putting away the glass that she'd used to drink from. "Yeah, soon, but go ahead and get settled. I'll be there in a minute. Gotta make sure everything is locked first."

She swallowed but nodded nonetheless, walking the rest of the way towards his bedroom and disappearing through the door. Law watched her go, shutting the door behind her. He sighed, leaning heavily against the counter and running a hand through his hair. There was too much going through his head to think straight. So much he had to do.

Law wandered over to the front door as he pulled out his phone. Unlocking the screen and tapping to the dialer, he typed in the number he remembered from long ago while checking to make sure the doors and windows were locked. The phone rang several times while he did this, hoping the number hadn't changed after all these years.

Several rings in, a female voice answered in that familiarly blunt way. _"Who is this?"_

"The Operator."

There was a long pause before the female chuckled in amusement. _"Well, fuck me. Never thought I'd hear from you again. Kind of wish I hadn't. Still, didn't you get out of the game?"_

"Skip the small talk."

_"Jeez, who's got your panties in a bunch? Fine though, there must be some reason you're calling me after all this fucking time. What is it you want? Make it quick, because I don't like wasting time."_

Law glanced down the hallway, making sure Summer wasn't within earshot. "I'm taking you up on that favor you owe me. Given it's still usable."

 _"Fuck, man. You've got some balls to be asking for something like that after years of dropping off the map."_ He heard a shuffling sound before she sighed in frustration. _"Still, I do owe you for saving my sister's life. And I am a woman of my word. Why now though?"_

"I'd rather not-"

_"Tough shit. If I'm gonna be sticking my neck out for you, the least you can do is tell me what the hell is going on. I don't work on scraps of intel."_

Law sighed, rubbing at his face. "You're gonna help me bring Joker down."

 _"…"_ He could practically hear the disbelief in the thick silence that followed. " _You're actually serious about that, aren't you?"_

"Deadly."

_"He's the king of these streets. Are you stupid? Asking to die? Two people can't overthrow his empire, even with my own crew behind me."_

"You're not the only one I plan on contacting. I'd say it's about time Joker was forced off of his throne, don't you think?" As crazy as the plan actually sounded aloud, he was still pretty confident he could do this. There was a lot of people he could use to his advantage, and he doubted Joker would be expecting this much resistance.

" _If you were anybody else, I'd say you were fucking delusional. But you know what the most insane part is?" Law heard her scoff over the phone. "I actually believe you. I've seen you pull off some crazy shit, even as a kid."_

"So you'll do it?" He asked.

_"Not alone. Prove to me you've got whoever else you're bringing on board with you and maybe I'll consider it seriously."_

"Then you'll be hearing from me again."

The line disconnected before he could say anything more, but at least he had gotten his proposition across. Now all he had to do was get the rest in line. Then, maybe they'd be getting somewhere.

Deciding he'd spent too much time away, he put away his phone and joined the blonde in his bedroom, already planning his next move in his head.


	30. Chapter 30

The very first favor Law called on was an unusual one, and not what the person had been expecting at all. Granted, none of the favors he was taking advantage of would really be expecting him to be around anymore. But thankfully his conversation with Bonney the night before, at least just the part about him coming back, seemed to be the latest news among the networks. Most had already been informed of his return in a matter of hours. Information sure did spread fast.

 _"_ _You want me to what?"_ The female on the other end questioned in exasperation, more surprised with his request than the fact that he was back in the game. Law stuck the phone between his ear and shoulder while he pulled out the box from underneath his bed with everything he would need. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Summer standing in the doorway of his bedroom, watching nervously.

He grunted, pulling at the heavy box and sitting up again to inspect it. "You heard me. Just bring a wig and some extra clothes for her. Then you'll never hear from me again."

 _"_ _What makes you think I'd help you after all these years? For all I know, you could be setting me up."_ She spit nastily. Though, she'd always been a bit moody. Seems some things didn't change.

"I thought you always kept your word, Vida." He replied with a scoff, using the nickname he knew she hated. "Guess I was wrong. I'll bother someone else, then, if you aren't willing to help those you owe." He said, moving to hang up the phone.

" _Wait a minute!"_ He heard the woman shout from the other end. " _Don't even think about slandering my reputation. Fine. You want me to be a decoy? Fucking fine. But this is the last time, and after that don't ever show me your face ever again."_

The call ended and Law grinned despite himself, texting her his address. He looked back up at Summer, who wasn't as happy. "Don't worry, I've got a plan on how to get you out of here." He said, twisting the numbered dials on the box to the correct code. The latch unlocked with a pop, and he inspected the contents inside.

A few thick wads of cash he'd stored away over the years in case something like this happened, preloaded cards, a set of clothing that looked nothing like his normal style, a disposable cell phone, fake IDs, plus some additional items he'd need. The blonde walked closer to look inside as well, gasping when she watched him take the gun out from his waistband.

"You were carrying that thing around?" She questioned weakly.

"Can never be too careful." He inspected the magazine, satisfied that it was fully loaded, before he placed it on the floor beside him. Summer toed herself back a few inches to put some distance between her and the dangerous weapon.

He rummaged through the contents, checking to make sure everything he'd need was there, before standing and regarding her. Her body was tense, unsure. Although she didn't appear as distraught as she had been last night, he could tell Summer was still in the process of digesting everything going on.

He only hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

The distance closed between them and he took her head in his hands to look down at her. "You still trust me, right?"

Summer thought that when they were like this, the difference in their height became readily apparent. It didn't bother her. It felt secure. Safe. Something Law just seemed to naturally exude onto others, a sense of security. As if he had everything under control. She nodded after only a moment's pause, and his eyes softened.

He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her small body, resting his chin on the top of her head. The tenseness in her muscles relaxed little by little, until she sighed minutely and returned the embrace gently. Her breathing sent warm air into his shirt, and he slowly ran his hand up and down her back to calm her.

"Everything will be alright." He muttered, eyes flicking back down to the contents of his box. _Hopefully…_ he added unsurely in his head.

* * *

 

Within half an hour, a knock sounded on Law's door. Summer's head jerked up from where she sat on his couch, and Law stood to go get it, holding up a finger to his lips for her silence. The blonde nodded, watching like a hawk as he approached the door, gun loosely held in hand. He cracked it open a bit, but a black-haired woman pushed through impatiently and stepped past him.

"Let's get this over with." The woman bit, stopping in the middle of the living room to inspect the blonde as she took off her large sunglasses. Law looked irritated, but locked the door anyway to join them again.

Summer inspected the woman who was all but glaring at her. Her attire was sharp and sexy. A shimmery, deep-red colored shirt with a low neckline and black pants. She was tall, given the high-heeled, knee-length boots that adorned her feet, and intimidating as all hell. Her face was done up with makeup a bit too outlandish for Summer's tastes, but which suited her just fine. Her pinched and scowling expression was intimidating too, especially considering she was probably just as dangerous as Law. They knew each other from his gang days, after all.

"Stand up." She snapped with an impatient gesture, setting down a large case she was carrying with her.

"Oh, sorry." Summer rushed to do as she'd said, eyes glancing over at Law for guidance.

"You're going to switch places with Alvida, wearing her clothes and a wig, so no one follows you when you leave." He explained, watching cautiously as Alvida walked closer to Summer and started turning her face this way and that.

"Are you sure this will work?" Summer questioned, frowning when the woman forcibly spun her in place to 'observe' her back.

"Shut up, it'll work." The black-haired woman interrupted, taking her time to memorize whatever it was she was memorizing, before turning her back around. "Alright, we better start with makeup."

* * *

 

The finishing touches were made, and Alvida stepped back to admire her handiwork. She nodded after a moment, putting away her makeup supplies and digging around for something else in that bag of hers. She pulled out a black-colored wig, setting it on the coffee table. She turned her eye on Law, jerking her head off towards the hallway. "Leave."

He frowned, obviously reluctant to have Summer by herself with someone she didn't trust, but Alvida cut off the protest before he got a chance to voice it.

"I'm not taking my clothes off with an audience, now leave. I'll tell you when you can come back."

Piercing her with a glare that relayed his silent threat, Law wandered off towards his bedroom down the hall, away from where the two women sat. The black-haired woman gave Summer another glance before starting to take off her boots.

It took the blonde several moments before realizing that she was also supposed to be getting undressed. The thought was a little embarrassing, stripping down to her underwear with another stranger in the room, but at least she was female as well. Pushing past the discomfort, Summer slipped off her socks and started on her shirt, unbuttoning the front.

"I'm taller than you, but the boots should cover the pants if they are too long anyways, so it shouldn't look obvious." Alvida said, shucking off her pants and setting them beside the black wig.

"I guess my clothes might be a little small on you, huh?" Summer replied, and Alvida shook her head dismissively.

"Doesn't matter. As long as we can fool anyone watching from afar." She said nonchalantly, as if there was no danger involved. Summer kept quiet after that, shedding the last of her outer clothing. She also couldn't help but compare how unsexy her undergarments were compared to the taller woman.

"Wait, we need to add one thing." Alvida said as Summer reached for the woman's shirt. Hands dug through the bag once more, this time pulling out two bras from inside. Much bigger than what Summer would need. "Here, put these on."

"Umm, I don't think- wait, both of them?" She asked, taking the two bras from Alvida regardless.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're a little smaller in the bust size than me. We have to make you look like me when you walk out of here, and those are no exception." She pointed at Summer's breasts shamelessly, and Summer had nothing to say in defense.

Awkwardly, the blonde was able to manage putting on both of the bras Alvida had given her, feeling much more restricted than before. Several layers of padding up front felt strange, and slightly suffocating, but there was nothing to be done about that. It did help to make her chest look bigger and more…protruding, as was the desired effect. In exchange, Alvida donned a binder to make her breasts appear smaller, more the size of Summer's. That looked uncomfortable as well.

Both women put on the other's clothing. Summer wasn't used to such low necklines, and Alvida looked with disdain at the clothes provided for her. In a matter of minutes, they'd both changed and stood facing each other looking much different than before.

"Alright, you can come back now." Alvida shouted down the hall, reaching for the wig on the table at the same time.

Law came back around the corner just as Alvida flipped the black wig onto Summer's head, pulling and tugging on strands of her hair to hide them inside the black locks. She stood there uncomfortably, feeling as if this body were not her own in these clothes, sight blocked by thick strands of black hair from the wig as Alvida struggled to get it to sit properly on her head.

Finally, all that tugging seemed to pay off, as the woman stepped back and inspected how Summer looked. She nodded, before grabbing a brush from her bag and smoothed the rest of the hair to look more like her own.

"Can you walk in heels?" The woman asked, pointing to the boots now on Summer's feet. She nodded, having grown accustomed to high heels during her life. She was no stranger to a bit of height on her shoes. "Good, then you just need to make sure you walk out there looking confident and like nothing is wrong. Otherwise, they'll be suspicious."

"Ok…" She agreed, looking down at herself. Just be confident. Just walk confident. Pretend there wasn't anyone out there looking for you. Pretend nothing was wrong.

"I think it would be less suspicious if you left first." Alvida said, digging in her purse for her car keys before dangling them out to Summer.

"Oh, right…I can't take my car, huh?" She realized belatedly while taking the keys, and Law nodded. "But, where am I supposed to go?"

"Drive to another city, book a hotel room, and don't tell anyone where you are going. Not even me."

"Why can't I tell you?" She questioned, all the while watching as Alvida reached in her bag for a blonde wig.

"Where's a mirror I can borrow?" The woman cut in, and Law pointed behind him down the hall.

"Bathroom, on the left."

Alvida disappeared down the hall and Law turned back to look at Summer again.

"I can't be blackmailed for information I don't know. The less I know, the better." He reasoned, trying to reassure her. She supposed that made sense, but all this was happening so fast. It seemed a bit extreme.

"For how long?"

"I honestly don't know, Summer."

"Will I be able to contact you at all?" Was her next question, and he looked away, hesitant to answer.

"To be safe, probably not, but that doesn't mean you'll be by yourself." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, plus the disposable cell phone she'd seen in the box earlier. "Once you find somewhere safe, contact the person on this paper and they'll help you. Tell him I gave you this number and that it's an emergency."

She took the offered items and put them in her pocket for later, before looking back up at him. "I feel ridiculous in this."

"I could get used to it." He grinned jokingly, and she chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, right…"

Law smiled softly at her, struck that she was doing all this for him. "Once you're out of here, you can take it off and get into something more comfortable."

She looked away, laughing under her breath. Slowly, though, the grin slipped from her face and she glanced back up at him. "I'm scared…"

"I know." Law's hands reached out to take hers, rubbing them gently to try calming her. "I'm not going to let anything happen. You know that, right?"

"Yeah…" She admitted, knowing Law believed that wholeheartedly.

"Just follow what I said, everything will be fine." He said. "I know the number to the phone you have, so I will call you as soon as it's safe."

Summer nodded, staring up at him, trying to glean reassurance from how calm he appeared to be. They shared a silent moment, faces naturally gravitating closer for a kiss. Unfortunately before anything could happen, the now-blonde Alvida reappeared in the room and broke the moment.

"Alright, let's get a move on." She wandered over to the window facing the parking lot and peered through a slit in the blinds, oblivious to the fact that she'd just interrupted the couple. "My car's the black Mercedes up front."

She rounded on Summer, who had walked closer to take a look, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "Don't. Scratch. It."

"I won't." She promised with a nervous gulp, fingers twitching over the unfamiliar keys in her hand. Alvida gave her the bag of stuff she'd carried in as well as the sunglasses she'd been wearing earlier. Summer put on the sunglasses to hide more of her face, just in case, and grabbed hold of the bag. Taking a breath to steady herself, she recalled that she was supposed to appear confident.

_Don't be Summer. Be Alvida. Be confident. Be strong._

"Be safe." Law chimed in softly, his usual bid of farewell. At this point, it almost felt like a secret the both of them shared, the sentiment to be safe while away from each other, and it helped immensely to hear it from him again. Summer gave him a soft smile before squaring her shoulders and grabbing the handle to the door.

* * *

 

Law and Alvida watched Summer through the slits in the blinds as she sauntered her way towards the parking lot. He felt tense, watching with bated breath as she confidently took step after step. For fearing danger, she was doing remarkably well. Law felt a spike of pride, as well as a shot of relief. Hopefully this would work.

As naturally as if Alvida herself was the one doing it, Summer made her way to the black Mercedes and climbed inside like she'd done it a thousand times before. The bag was thrown into the passenger seat and she started the engine, eventually backing out of the parking lot and driving away out of sight.

"Part one complete." Alvida said without much concern, stepping away from the window and sitting on the couch to wait. They'd agreed that she would leave ten minutes after Summer did, just to stave off some suspicion.

Law paced the living room, unable to help the worry deep in his gut that someone had still caught on to the ruse and Summer was being followed. All he could do was hope the plan had worked, and trust his intuition. It would be the only thing helping him the rest of the way now.

Enough time passed before Alvida got back up, tucking the phone she'd been scrolling through into her pocket. She grabbed Summer's keys from the table and sent him a glance. "Alright, I'm going."

Law followed her to the door, opening it for her kindly. She swished the blonde wig over her shoulder in a dismissive gesture as she passed him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. He made sure they were out in the open should there be any unseen watchers around.

Trying to seal the deal, his hands held her head and he leaned in close, appearing at a distance to be kissing her. She played along, but glared up at him venomously.

"Ditch the car in some junk lot, like we discussed." He instructed, and she scoffed.

"Whatever. Contact me again and Joker won't be the only one you have to worry about." She hissed quietly.

"I won't. You can consider my favor payed off. But if this plan doesn't work…" He trailed off leaning closer to make her even more uncomfortable. "…then likewise."

Knowing that extending this facade any longer would only raise suspicion, Law released her and settled his face into a more appropriate expression of worry. Alvida pretended to linger a moment, staring back at him hesitantly, before turning and running off towards Summer's car. Law stood at the door and watched her go, in the way a worried boyfriend would, then went back inside after she'd gotten safely into the car.

Once back in the 'safety' of his apartment, he watched through the slits in the blinds at the parking lot as Alvida pulled out of the spot and drove off. To his satisfaction, just a moment later, another parked car pulled out and followed after, effectively taking the bait.

Law released a pent up breath and turned back to his bedroom to prepare for his own departure, making sure he had everything he'd need to go into hiding himself. There wouldn't be any decoy for someone to follow in his case. But that was alright. Now that Summer wasn't around to worry about, he wouldn't have to worry about scaring her should a fight come about.

Things would get a little bloody from here on out. Better if she wasn't witness to it.

* * *

 

_*Several Days Later*_

"…yes, and again, I'm so sorry about all of this. I know Marcus personally and have worked with him before, so I'm certain he'll be able to do a wonderful job with your wedding photos." Summer said, leaning heavily against the side of the counter in the hotel kitchenette. Her eyes drooped from exhaustion, and she rubbed a hand at her temple while listening to the person's response through the phone.

The room was cold, and she tried rubbing at her forearms to generate a bit of heat. Perhaps she should put on a sweater instead, as it did nothing to help. "Of course. I'll go ahead and issue a full refund, as well as ask Marcus for a discount on your portfolio package for all of this trouble…" The blonde pushed away from the counter and wandered a few steps around the small space in front of the mini fridge. Phone in hand, she nodded along with the client's words. "…yes…thank you so much for understanding…mhmm, you as well. Goodbye."

The call ended and she let out a long sigh, tucking the device into her sweatpants pocket after a long afternoon of cancelling appointments. That had been the last one. Thankfully, most of her clients had been understanding enough not to be terribly upset at the sudden cancellation when she'd explained that her 'mother' had suffered a terrible accident and was now unable to care for herself, demanding Summer's full attention for the foreseeable future. They'd mostly expressed concern for her fictional mother's health, bidding well wishes and seeming relatively satisfied that Summer had offered to arrange for their appointment to be rescheduled with another photographer's services.

Wandering back into the small living area of the hotel room, Summer plopped down onto the couch and closed her eyes. It had been a long morning, and the lack of sleep over the past several days was now beginning to catch up with her. All the stress made it difficult to get rest, and she was now paying the price.

At the end of the couch was a fleece blanket she'd brought with her and, reaching over to grab it, she pulled it around her cold shoulders to bundle up. It took a few moments before the fabric began to retain her own body heat.

Across from her the tv was turned on with the volume nearly muted, the faint sound of conversation between people from the show the only sound audible. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the program with disinterest. Despite being a nicer hotel room, it seemed there still wasn't much variety when it came to the cable package. Nothing remotely worthwhile was playing at the moment.

Hearing distant footsteps grow closer, Shachi emerged from one of the bedrooms down the hall and saw her laying on the couch. "Were you able to call all of your clients?" He questioned. She nodded sleepily. "Good," he said, moving off to the kitchen, "at least that's out of the way."

Summer wasn't nearly as pleased with the fact that she now had no appointments or source of income lined up, but according to Law, this was all necessary.

In addition, Shachi was staying with her as a sort of bodyguard. When Summer had called the number on the paper Law gave her, she had been surprised to hear Shachi on the other line, and completely unfazed by the realization that they were now on the run. He'd told her to pick a hotel far away, and to only give him the information of it's location, but to do it through a payphone nearby once she arrived. She'd done as instructed, and within a few hours, he'd shown up with food and clothes for her to wear. Since all of her belongings were back at her apartment, and she'd been unable to go back, all she had was what Shachi had provided for her.

The only time he wasn't with her at the hotel room was to buy food and to go to work, in which case, Penguin would replace him until Shachi returned. This left Summer with someone else around at all times, giving her a sense of comfort, but also reminding her that life was no longer as safe as it had once been. Her life was so upside down, any sense of normalcy went out the window.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Shachi asked, suddenly appearing closer to her than before. She looked up sharply, not realizing he'd come into the living room from the kitchen. She turned back to stare at the tv again.

"I'm alright, I guess…" Was her colorless response. Summer no longer really tried to pretend it was comfortable with being in this hotel, unable to leave at all. It felt more like a prison than a safe house. Granted, she was thankful that Shachi and Penguin were both willing to keep an eye on her to make sure she was safe. That didn't mean she had to be happy about it all the time.

Shachi pursed his lips and looked off to the side for a moment before his gaze returned to her. "Listen, I know none of this makes a whole lot of sense right now, and you might be-"

"You don't have to try explaining. Really, I understand that Law just wants to keep me safe…" Summer interrupted with a small pang of guilt. He was only trying to help ease her mind, after all. "I just…it's still going to take some time to adjust is all."

"Right. Well…" Shachi paused, tugging unsurely on his whale-themed baseball cap, "if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here."

"I know. And thank you." She said, forcing a small smile.

Feeling the end of the conversation, he nodded awkwardly and moved off towards the bathroom, leaving her alone in the living room for the time being. She retreated back to her thoughts after hearing the door shut behind him.

Not for the first time since stepping foot into this hotel room, she wished her trusty companion cat was with her. She'd asked Hitomi to take care of him in the meantime, saying she was going on a sudden vacation and couldn't bring the little feline with her. Her friend had graciously agreed to look after him, once again reminding her to be safe, whatever she was doing.

A pang of hurt flashed through her chest. She missed Max. She missed Hitomi. She missed being able to visit Corazon and everyone else at the Heart Seat.

She missed being able to live without worry.


	31. Chapter 31

The weather had turned fairly quickly in the past few days. What would have been a downpour of rain, had it been in the warmer months of the year, was now large, silent flakes of snow that stuck to everything it touched. The city was slowly turning white, each minute passing adding another few layers to the quickly growing blanket of snow on the buildings and sidewalks.

Despite the miserable temperatures, the street and pedestrian traffic appeared unaffected. The dense population of people walking to their places of work, or simply enjoying a day on the town, was as plentiful as usual. Dozens of people carrying umbrellas or bundled up in thick coats trudged here and there, busy on phone calls or just talking with companions.

The cars on the streets were just as coated with the white stuff as the rest of the city, though traffic was forced to slow because of the icy roads. Every once in a while, you'd hear a car horn honk impatiently, or the screech of tires as someone tried accelerating too fast through an intersection.

A lone figure, clad smartly in suit and tie with a large trench coat covering the expensive material, dodged through the crowds silently. Eyes straight ahead of him and briefcase in one hand, he scanned the faces of those approaching from the opposite direction. Most didn't pay him any mind, taking him for a businessman on his way to a meeting of some sort, or meeting with a client.

Further beyond, a gap in the people revealed another man in much rattier clothing with his head bent low. His jeans were ripped in some places, scuffed tennis shoes, and a dark hoodie that had seen better days. The hood covered his head, so you couldn't quite make out his face. The man's hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, possibly from the cold or from hiding something.

The businessman returned his gaze to the moving people, walking and blending in with the rest of the crowd. Puffs of air escaped mouths everywhere, swirling up and fading away after only a moment. He approached closer to where the hooded man was, both of them headed their separate directions, until it happened. The businessman hadn't bothered veering off course from his direction of walking, which in turn drove him straight into the shoulder of the hooded man.

They both staggered a bit, surprised at having been interrupted, and the businessman reached out in an apologetic gesture.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder to indicate it hadn't been intentional. However, the hooded man, whom he could see had black hair underneath the jacket, simply shrugged out of the man's hold and continued walking forward, not having said a word.

The businessman looked back, unsurprised, before brushing the shoulder of his trench coat to straighten it out and returning to his original direction of travel. There didn't appear to be anyone who was really paying attention to their little exchange, seeing it as a simple accident the two had collided. Good. His job was done. The favor was paid.

* * *

 

The hooded man didn't bother looking at what had been slipped in his jacket pocket when the two men had collided, instead choosing to continue on in the direction of his temporary shelter. No one had bothered looking at him aside from bumping into the man, quickly dismissing him after a few moments. He was sure he wasn't being followed, and he'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted.

The walk to what was little more than a run-down apartment complex on the outskirts of the city limits took only another twenty minutes or so, prolonged only by the crosswalks he had to cross in order to get there. The crowds of the central regions of the city had thinned to the point where only a handful of people walked the sidewalks, and most avoided being near anyone else as they did so.

This was the old industrial section of town; long abandoned as old steel mills and textile companies of the previous decades relocated or went out of business, leaving nothing but the shells of abandoned warehouses and old worker's complexes in their wake. Crime rates were higher, but the police force didn't have much sway in these parts. Locals that risked residing in these area were criminals themselves, or had long ago given up the thought of the police being able to curb the drug abuse and violence that occurred here.

He swung a left through an alley between two warehouses. Trash littered the ground, and his feet brushed by the carcasses of dead rats and birds, no doubt preyed upon by the feral cat population running rampant around here. A chain link fence blocked the end of the alley, but it only took a few moments to scale it and drop down on the other side.

He checked his pocket for the items given to him, just to be sure he hadn't dropped them, before heading over to an old apartment complex left to rot. The entrances and windows were all boarded up, the city's original efforts to stop squatters, but no one really checked anymore to make sure the boards were tight.

He made his way to the southern face of the building, approaching one of the blocked windows. The only side that was bolted on was one of the top screws, meaning he had no trouble in swinging the board to the side to hop inside.

As his feet hit the ground, the plank of wood thumped back into place and shrouded the interior in darkness again. He took a flashlight from his back pocket and clicked it on, focusing the beam on the hallway ahead of him.

Law lifted the hood from his head and ruffled out his hair, making his way through the ruined apartments. The trash and loose newspaper that littered the ground crunched beneath his shoes. He could hear another occupant, a migrant who had a heroin addiction as he'd come to learn, moving around in another of the rooms that he passed by. They'd come to an agreement; leave each other alone so long as they didn't call the cops on one another. It'd worked out so far.

The door at the end of the hallway is what Law pushed open, revealing a semi-clean bed and a duffel bag with some ratty clothes. He closed the door behind him and took a seat on the mattress. The chill from the cold never truly left him, as the building had no heating or insulation anymore, and so he wrapped a blanket around his body to try to gain a bit more warmth.

He pulled the items from his pocket and held them in front of a beam of light that showed through a gap in the wood covering the window; pictures. Well, more accurately, pictures of faces. People who worked for Joker. Well, at least the most important ones, that was.

It had been so long since Law had been a part of the trade, he no longer knew who actually worked for who. Law needed to know where to start, and whom he should look out for. A few of the pictures, all taken from far away, he recognized as older versions of people he knew from before.

Buffalo, as he'd been known, a bigger boy who'd been rather cruel to him. Not directly, but fooling around and messing with things just enough to get him in trouble with the higher-ups. It seemed he found fun in making other people's lives harder.

Jora, a seemingly mother-like woman who was actually sadistic underneath that fake smile. Even when he was younger, Law had seen through all the sweetness, knowing what she was capable of if she happened to not like you. Her obsession with fine art was probably the reason he didn't see her often, always off to get expensive pieces from one black market or another.

Many of the others he didn't recognize, though Law had only gotten acquainted to a handful of members years ago, and Joker had a networks of hundred of people. He kept flicking through the pictures, memorizing faces, until he lit upon one that stopped him. Narrowing his eyes, he blinked a few times just to be sure, but that seafoam green hair was unmistakable. Monet.

He sat back, staring at the woman's profile taken from a distance away, obviously in the same diner where he frequented regularly. All this time, and she'd been one of them. No doubt feeding information to Joker for years. It was miraculous to think that nothing had happened to Summer thus far, if blackmailing him using her was their intention all along. Made his wonder why they'd waited to long before coming out of the shadows. A rise of anger hit his gut, and his fingers tightened on the picture.

If only he'd known. If only.

Just quickly as the anger came, it went, instead replaced by a cautious idea. His eyebrows lowered, head tilted to the side as he stared at Monet's face. Her eyes were not looking at the camera, obviously having been taken without her knowledge.

Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. It wouldn't be that hard to pretend like he wasn't aware she was one of Joker's men. After all, he hadn't known all this time. And the person he'd gotten the information from was good at what they did. They wouldn't have been caught in the act.

Law rubbed at his goatee with one hand, thinking over scenarios and what he could do to use it in his favor. An idea was solidifying in his mind, and he liked how simple it was. Perfect.

Yes, this could work. He just had to play it right.

* * *

 

It took a few days before Hitomi decided to tell Soma about this new development with Zoro, simply because she wanted to bring it up at the right time. Much as she wasn't concerned about the issue, Soma's opinion still mattered a great deal to her. He may be overprotective of his older sister, but if he genuinely didn't like Zoro, well…what was she to do then?

She'd just picked Soma up from school for the day and they were on their way home. Soma was playing on his gameboy as usual, allowing Hitomi to listen to the car radio in peace. She glanced back at him every so often, seeing his frown of concentration on whatever game he was currently playing. She'd been wanting to tell him the news, and she supposed now was as good a time as any. Pushing past the strange feeling of apprehension, she cleared her throat and looked at him through the rearview window as they came to a stoplight.

"Soma." She said, earning her a grunt to indicate he was listening. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" He asked, finally looking up at his sister. "It's important, isn't it? I can tell by the look on your face."

She smiled, proud of how well he was able to tell something like that. He'd certainly grown the past few years. She missed the young little brother who depended on her for everything. How time went by so quickly…

"Yes, it is important." She paused, accelerating slowly as the light turned green. "I've started dating someone."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Zoro, a friend from work."

There was a long pause from the back of the car, and Hitomi glanced back in worry. She'd expected an outburst of surprise or even anger, but not utter silence. Soma was staring out the window with an unreadable expression, gameboy held loosely in his hands.

Finally he nodded slowly, as if to himself, and turned back to the gameboy in his hands. "I see." Was all he said.

Hitomi raised a brow, focusing back on the road in front of her. "Nothing more to say about that? You've always had a strong opinion whenever I've brought up the idea before."

The younger boy shrugged, looking back up at her. "I know, but I don't want to be the thing stopping you from being happy, Big Sis. Just know that I'm going to meet this guy myself to make sure he's good enough for you."

Hitomi grinned. "That sounds more like what I know of you." She returned her eyes to the front of the vehicle, mind concocting a brilliant plan. "Why don't we invite him over for dinner tonight, then?"

"Hmph. Fine with me. He'd better not eat any of my leftover ice cream, though." And with that, he went silent again. That intense concentration returned, his fingers tapping away at the buttons on his gameboy. Hitomi felt a little better about everything, that conversation now out of the way. Soma's reaction had surprised her a bit, but at the same time was entirely within his personality. He'd grown up, alright. More than she'd noticed up to that point.

With the snowy weather, it was a bit longer of a drive home, but before long the silver-haired woman pulled into their usual spot among the parked cars. They exited the vehicle, careful not to slip on the icy patches of the concrete.

Soma went on about how this one girl at his school kept trying to be his girlfriend, and about how he had tried avoiding her all day. It seemed Soma's curse of being a natural ladies man everywhere he went carried through even at school. They conversed about what he could do to fix the problem, walking up the steps to their apartment, when Soma interrupted the conversation to glance at the neighboring door.

"Big Sis, where did Summer go? She hasn't been home for a few days."

She only hesitated a moment before responding with a small, forced smile. "She went on vacation with her boyfriend. That's why she asked us to take care of Max in the meantime."

He looked at the door for a few more moments, before nodding slowly. "Ok, well I hope she gets back soon."

"Me too." Hitomi said honestly, allowing a wince to escape through her expression. The living room behind the curtains was dark, and uncharacteristically silent. She didn't like it.

Soma started walking again, snapping her out of her funk. They stopped in front of their door and unlocked it, stepping inside to the darkened interior. Hitomi flipped on the lights, placing her bag and keys on the kitchen table as Soma ran to his room to dump his school stuff.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her long list of contacts to the very bottom. Tapping Zoro's contact file, she brought the phone to her ear and waited as it rung. While waiting, she toed off her shoes and tucked them into the basket by the door, feeling relief as her feet were no longer restricted into the tight wedges.

Soma ran back into the living room and jumped on the couch, turning on the tv with the remote. Hitomi walked back into the kitchen to put distance between her and the noise in the living room. Finally, the ringing stopped and a familiar male voice answered.

_"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey, Zoro. It's Hitomi." She said, unable to help the small smile lifting the corner of her lips. "I was calling to see if you were working tonight?"

He paused for a moment. _"Uh, no. It's my usual night off. Why?"_

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner. I'm making…Italian." She decided there and then. From the couch, she heard Soma's ' _yes!'_ of excitement.

_"_ _Yeah, sure. What time were you thinking?"_

"Well," she paused, looking around at the kitchen with signs of anything being cooked, "give me about an hour and I should have something ready. Come by around 5?"

 _"_ _That works, and uh…is Soma going to be there?"_ The slight fear in his voice as he asked was almost comical, but Hitomi was just able to withhold the laugh that threatened to burst forth.

"Of course. Is that a problem?"

 _"_ _No, no! I just wanted to make sure."_ He hurried to correct the misunderstanding. _"I want to make a good first impression, is all."_

Touched by his thoughtfulness, Hitomi chuckled softly. "You don't have to worry so much about that but…be prepared for anything. Soma is hellbent on making sure you're a worthy boyfriend."

_"_ _That's not very reassuring, you know…"_

She laughed again. "I'll see you soon." She bid, and he said his goodbye as well. Hanging up the phone she went to the fridge to see what she could prepare in an hour.

* * *

 

Within the hour, Hitomi had a nice Italian meal finished and ready to be served. Manicotti and stuffed mushrooms right out of the oven, and some wine for her and Zoro. Soma grabbed one of the cans of ginger ale that Hitomi kept for special dinners like this. The younger boy helped to set the table for three, arranging it so that two of the chairs faced directly across from each other. She had no doubt who those two chairs were intended for.

Hitomi changed from her work attire into something more comfortable, a simple, blue blouse and breathable jeans. She also took the time to clean the living room of some of Soma's games, vacuuming just so it didn't look so dirty.

"This guy better be worth all this work you're doing, Big Sis." Soma had commented seriously, causing her to chuckle.

A little before 5, there was a knock on the door. Hitomi straightened from the counter to answer it, but before she could Soma rushed over and threw it open without care, confronting the man on the other side with hostility.

Zoro took a step back in surprise, eyeing the shorter boy with a mixture of fear and determination. Soma, in turn, held his head up high with a confidence all his own, examining the man who dared try staking a claim to his sister.

"You must be Soma. Hitomi's told me a lot about you." Zoro started after clearing his throat, managing a pleasant smile through the tense moment. The younger boy didn't even attempt to return it, arms crossed stubbornly as he stared up at the taller man.

"And you're Zoro. I've heard about you too." He threatened ominously, as if there were some secret he knew about. "You're the one who thinks he's good enough for my sister, huh?"

Zoro opened his mouth but couldn't quite find the right words to say. However, Soma didn't give him a chance to recover, holding three fingers.

"There are three rules in this household. One," he switched to pointing a single finger, "you don't touch Big Sis. At all. Two, no swearing. And three…don't touch my ice cream in the freezer."

Zoro sweatdropped, torn between taking the kid completely seriously, or as a joke that he was supposed to laugh at. From the stern expression on his face, he was willing to bet it was the former, and so he nodded along obediently. "Got it."

Finally relenting, Soma stepped inside and headed towards the dinner table, allowing the green-haired man to actually come inside the house. Hitomi stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of the wine that sat on the counter.

"Hello, Zoro." She greeted sweetly, stepping around the island to instinctively welcome him with a hug. However, she stopped short, glancing over at Soma who was now seated at the table. "Ah, I would hug you, but it appears that we have a chaperone for the evening."

Hitomi turned to regard her brother, who peered at the two of them through squinted eyes. "I'll be watching like a hawk." He promised.

"That's alright. Wouldn't want to break the rules." Zoro smiled, admiring the way her hair fell slightly out of the bun she'd pinned it up in. The silver-haired woman moved to place her wine on the table, walking back over to the counter to reach for the second glass.

"Would you like some wine?" Hitomi asked, waving him away when he tried to follow. "Go sit down and I'll serve dinner."

"Sure, I'd love some." He replied, doing as she told and took a seat across from Soma. The younger boy took out a pen from nowhere, writing on a stack of papers that Zoro now noticed was there.

"Hmm…" The boy hummed to himself, intently writing something that Zoro couldn't see. Swallowing nervously, the green-haired man tried reading what Soma had written, but he covered the paper before anything was discernible. "It's rude to watch people while they write."

"Oh..sorry…"

"Soma, be nice." Hitomi called from the kitchen, and he reluctantly shrugged.

"Hmph. This doesn't put you off the hook." The boy tucked the paper he'd been writing on in his lap, away from Zoro's line of sight, and looked back up as Hitomi came back to the table with her companion's wine glass in hand.

It took a few minutes for her to serve the dinner on three plates, but before long the three were seated comfortably around the table, taking the first few bites of their dinner. Silverware clanked against the sides of ceramic plates, and the tv quietly played sound from the living room.

"This is fantastic." Zoro complimented, pleasantly surprised by Hitomi's cooking skill. Not that he thought she'd be a bad cook but…it tasted absolutely delicious, more so than most home cooked meals he'd had in his life. "Where'd you learn how to make this?"

He could feel Soma's stare directly across from him the entire time, but he tried to ignore it. If the kid was trying to make him sweat, he had another thing coming. Zoro was not one to be scared away so easily. He'd already decided the silver-haired lawyer was someone worth the trouble of gaining Soma's approval for, no matter what he had to do to get it.

In response to his question Hitomi smiled, finishing a sip from her wine.

"My aunt traveled around the world for awhile, picked up quite a bit about different cultures' cuisines. I learned a lot from her." Hitomi admitted, cutting up one of the mushrooms on her plate.

"Really? Does she travel for work?" He inquired.

"No, my uncle does. He's a musician in a…reasonably popular band." She finished cryptically, grinning despite herself. "She goes with him when they go on tour occasionally."

"That's…not what I expected, honestly." He chuckled with a smile, catching Soma's eye accidentally. The boy didn't look too impressed with Zoro at all, and the green-haired man swallowed. Things didn't appear to be off to a good start, despite his best efforts.

"Big Sis, when can I start the test?" The boy interrupted, looking to his older sister. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If you want to ask a few questions now, go ahead, but wait until after dinner for the rest, that way we all get a chance to eat."

Zoro tried gleaning something from Hitomi's body language and facial expression that would give him some clue as to what he was in for, but neither she nor Soma gave any sort of indication he could go on. The boy brought out the paper's he'd been writing on previously, setting them on the table beside his plate.

"Raise your right hand." The boy instructed, staring at Zoro expectantly. The man glanced at Hitomi, but she only nodded for him to go on. The green-haired man did as told, waiting for further direction.

"Now, repeat after me: I, Zoro, promise to answer all questions truthfully." The boy paused, waiting for a response.

"I, Zoro, promise to answer all questions truthfully." He repeated, one side of his lips twitching upwards in an amused grin.

"Soma, you do know Zoro's supposed to place his hand on a bible while he swears the truth, right?"

"Oh…" The boy seemed to deflate a bit, before shaking his head to continue. "Doesn't matter. He'd better not lie, or I'll make him regret it."

"I won't lie." Zoro promised, and Soma stared at him for a moment.

"Alright, then we'll start with the first question." At that, Zoro lowered his hand back to the table, picking up glass of wine to take a sip. "What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Umm…strawberry."

Soma immediately shook his head, crossing something off on the paper. "Tsk tsk. Big Sis hates strawberry ice cream. We're already off to a horrible start, pal."

Hitomi couldn't hold back the chuckle as she ate her meal in peace, watching her two companions with amusement and intrigue. Not even she had seen the questions Soma had prepared for Zoro. The green-haired man sighed, feeling like he was in for a lot more than he'd anticipated.

"Have you ever gone skydiving?"

"Yeah, once."

"Hmm. Recklessness…Big Sis doesn't like people like that." Soma muttered. _Scribble._

Hitomi only smiled, allowing her brother to continue his 'interrogation.'

"Do you use a towel when you come out of the bathroom?"

Zoro frowned, glancing over at Hitomi who conveniently found something very interesting in her food. "…Yes?"

"…huh."

_Scribble, scribble scribble._

"If you found $100 on the sidewalk, what would you do?"

"Keep it, but that doesn't mean-"

"Greed isn't attractive." Soma whispered to himself, writing something else on the paper. Zoro rubbed at his forehead. You just couldn't win with this kid.

"Favorite flavor of instant ramen?"

"…" Zoro thought about it longer than he normal would have, trying to gauge what answer wouldn't result in a scathing comment from the boy. "Pork."

"So does that mean you are a defender of animal cruelty? Do you enjoy the thought of pigs in distress so that your ramen can taste like their flesh?" Soma stared at him, unblinking.

Despite knowing it would do no good, Zoro tried defending himself. "I didn't-"

"Big Sis loves animals. She could never tolerate someone who enjoyed abusing them."

_Scribble._

Zoro bit back the urge to say how unfair this whole thing was, reminding himself once again that this was just a kid he were dealing with. Plus, yelling at her little brother was probably no way to get on Hitomi's good side.

"How often do you brush your teeth?"

Zoro quirked a brow, now just trying to get through this crazy test before he was accused of anything else ridiculous. There was no way to win here. "Twice a day."

" _Only_ twice?" Soma narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, pen hovering over a spot on the paper.

"I guess…? Isn't that the average?"

"I see."

_Scribble scribble, scribble scribble._

The sound of the pen scratching paper began to sound a little more daunting than before.

"Which is better between Marvel or DC?"

Ah, a more innocent question. "Marvel." Zoro answered with confidence, thinking that the smaller boy was probably more enthralled with the action-packed superhero movies that were all the rage these days. Marvel seemed more his age's style. Besides, he himself much preferred large-scale fighting scenes rather than gritty and confusing storylines.

Soma sighed deeply. "Just because they have more movies out right now doesn't make them better. DC has much more complex themes below the surface. I'm disappointed." _Scribble scribble._

Well, there went that assumption.

Every time he tried to catch Hitomi's attention, she seemed to purse her lips and look away mischievously, not giving away any answers. And there went his last lifeline for guidance. Seemed he was on his own now.

"Are you afraid of spiders?"

"No." He replied honestly. For once, his response wasn't met with a hasty negative comment. Instead, Soma slowly nodded his head.

"There's one redeeming quality about you, at least. I don't like spiders."

Soma wrote a few more things down on his paper, before Hitomi stepped into the conversation once more, shooting Zoro an appreciative look he couldn't quite interpret. "I'd say that's enough for now, Soma. You can ask the rest after we finish eating."

"Alright."

Hitomi helped ease the silence that settled by asking Soma about his day and if he had any homework. The boy talked for quite awhile, much more forthcoming with information to his older sister than to what was effectively a stranger in their household. Though, Zoro did appreciate getting to know a little more about Soma. The more he could make the boy comfortable, the more he was likely to get on his good side.

They ate the rest of their dinner without much incident, and Zoro helped Hitomi put away the dirtied dishes. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Soma write something else down, staring at the two adults intently. The green-haired man couldn't help but feel his every move was being watched and analyzed.

"You don't have anywhere to be tonight, do you?" Hitomi asked after they'd finished cleaning up. She smiled expectantly, while Soma scowled a little from behind her.

"No, I can stay a little longer if you'd like."

"That's great! Soma, why don't you finish your homework now. You can play video games afterwards."

"Ok…" The boy skulked, heading off to find his backpack. He disappeared around the corner, leaving Zoro and Hitomi in the living room together. Once the younger boy was out of sight, Hitomi stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to pull her closer.

"I'm sorry Soma's giving you such a hard time. He's just…"

"Overprotective?" He guessed, and she nodded.

"Yes, but he means well. It may not look it, but it seems to me that he's warming up to you."

"Not to be rude, but I don't really believe you." He winced, recalling all of the glares and huffs of superiority Soma had been sending his way during dinner.

"It'll take some time. He hasn't had to deal with this situation before. And…to be honest, I think he's afraid you'll take all my attention away from him."

Zoro cocked a brow and tilted his head a little, realizing that the both of them had started swaying side to side, slowly circling the spot where they stood. "Why would he think that?"

"He was an only child, so he's used to the attention. And after his parents died…" Her voice got quiet as she looked down the hallway Soma had gone. "I think he sees me as all he has left."

The both of them went quiet for a moment, Hitomi staring down the hallway with a sad expression, and Zoro staring down at her. There was so much he admired about her. The way she held herself in such high esteem, the way she took on responsibility without breaking a sweat. It didn't surprise him that her dedication and attention to Soma's feelings were just as high a priority as the cases she took on at work.

"It doesn't bother me." Zoro admitted with a serious expression. He leaned in to kiss her chastely, pulling away after a moment. "I'll answer any questions he has if it makes him more comfortable about all of this."

"I really do appreciate how considerate you are when it comes to him." She said, smiling up at him softly. "I think having you around will help him as well."

Before either of them could say anything more, they heard Soma returning from his room down the hall. They both pulled away, as quickly as if they'd been caught in the act of doing something naughty, before Soma could see them. The boy walked over to the couch with a backpack and books in hand.

Hitomi was about to join him on the couch to help him, but the ringing of a phone stopped her. She sighed, walking over to the side table where her purse was, digging around in it to find the ringing device. Zoro stood awkwardly at the counter, unsure where he should be.

She saw the caller ID and shook her head. "It's the office, so I'll have to take this. I'm sorry, but could you help Soma with his homework for a little while? I shouldn't take too long."

"Oh, yeah…sure." He agreed, watching as she answered the phone in her usual even tone.

"Hello?" She moved off down the hall to speak in private. "Yes, this is Hitomi…oh yes, thank you for getting back to me…" The rest of the conversation faded away as she shut the door to her room, leaving Zoro alone with the younger boy on the couch.

He cautiously approached the couch, gazing down at what Soma was working on. "What homework do you have?"

"Math." Soma responded in a monotone, frowning with concentration on the page in front of him. It was filled with tables and divisions and fractions of all kinds. Zoro had always hated math, but that didn't mean he was bad at it.

"Is it hard?"

"Kinda."

"Would you like some help?" He asked, moving to sit beside the kid on the couch.

"You're only offering because Big Sis asked you to." He said in a pout, eyes never straying from the page. Zoro didn't know what to say to that, and Soma apparently wanted to end the conversation there. The older man looked around the room, trying to find the best words to say to the kid. He wasn't making this easy for him, but after talking with Hitomi, Zoro wanted to try his best to ease a few of Soma's worries.

Deciding that he'd get straight to the point, Zoro moved to crouch in front of where Soma was sitting, allowing him to meet the boy at eye-level. "Look, Soma, I know you don't like me too much. If I were in the same position, I'd be feeling the same way as you do."

"You don't know how I feel." He glared, trying to ignore Zoro as best he could, but the green-haired man wouldn't let that happen.

"Ok, you're right, I don't. But that's not gonna stop me from trying."

There was a pause, as Soma either didn't know what to say nest or simply didn't want to. Zoro carried on regardless.

"I'll tell you honestly. Your sister is an incredible person, and I really like her. I want to get to know her, and you too. But that doesn't mean I'm going to push you two apart or cut you out of the picture, ok?"

Another silence persisted between the two of them, but Zoro wanted the kid to understand what exactly this relationship would mean. The last thing he wanted to happen was him harboring this resentment because they never bonded.

"Your sister can date anyone she wants, at any time. I can be replaced by any number of guys and the situation could remain exactly the same. But Hitomi will always have you, Soma. To her, you're irreplaceable. That's not gonna change, and I'm not going to get in the way of that either."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

Zoro smiled. "I took that oath before, didn't I? I wouldn't lie."

"…what do you like about Big Sis?" He asked quietly, some of the hostility ebbing away.

"I…" He paused, looking for the right way to describe someone like her. "She…Hitomi is everything that I'm not."

The boy frowned, head raising to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

Zoro shook his head ruefully. "I'm the muscle-head that dropped out my senior year of high school because I didn't like it. Never went to college, worked dead-end jobs for awhile. Finally got one that payed well enough for an apartment. I've never had an idea of where I wanted my life to go, other than going to the gym to work out."

The man smiled, eyes far-away. "But Hitomi…she's intelligent, worked her way through law school because she knew that's what she wanted to do. She's got that drive to succeed in life, and won't let anything get in her way."

He was surprised to find Soma smiling as he described his older sister. It fueled him to continue, glad he'd finally found some common ground they could start to bond with.

"Big Sis is pretty amazing." The boy agreed, and Zoro chuckled.

"The fact that your sister doesn't _need_ anyone, and then realizing that she wants to be in a relationship with you just because that's what she _wants_ …that's more motivating than you understand. It gives me a reason to be better."

"Alright, alright…anymore of that and I might puke." Soma criticized, yet even though the words were harsh, he said them with a grin on his face, eyes still on his homework. "I'll give you a chance, but don't think that means you completely pass my test. We've still got to go through the rest of the questions. And…" He trailed off, staring past Zoro into the room.

"…and?" Zoro raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"You'll still have to prove you're worthy."

"How would I do that?"

"I challenge you to a duel of laser tag. If you beat me, I'll consider letting you date Big Sis."

Zoro reminded himself that Soma was still just a kid, after all, and smirked at the boy's challenge. He stuck out his hand to shake, and the boy took it eagerly. "Deal."

"Before all that," a female voice interrupted behind them, causing them both to look towards the hall where Hitomi emerged, "somebody has to finish their homework."

"This guy keeps distracting me!" Soma pretended to complain, turning his head back to his page and focusing on the problems. Zoro felt a lot better after their talk, and left him alone, joining Hitomi for some more wine at the counter.


	32. Chapter 32

Tugging the hoodie a bit further over his head, Law stepped down from the bus, mindful of the people also getting off behind him. It felt strange not riding around on his motorcycle. He'd put it in storage for the time being, the risk of getting in an accident too high with all the snow on the streets. Despite the logic, he hated having to part with it, even temporarily. Feeling the wind rushing past him was freeing, and he missed the experience.

Several people bustled out from the public transport vehicle and moved off towards their destination, talking animatedly on cellphones or staring straight ahead. Hands stuffed in his pockets to keep out the cold of winter, he took a breath and stepped off the curb, moving towards the door to his usual Sunday destination.

The bell chimed like always when he pushed through the door. The warm, glowing interior was a blessing after standing in that bitter cold for too long, and he shrugged off the hood of his jacket, standing patiently as he surveyed the inside.

Unsurprisingly, the place wasn't very busy. It was warm and the food was good, but the bitter cold outside left folks wanting to stay home for the day. Of the handful that were there some people he recognized, being regulars themselves, but most he had no recollection of. Monet could be seen bustling back and forth from the kitchen to the tables, carrying dishes and drinks on her serving tray. The other usual waitress was manning the register. Law honestly didn't know her name. Monet normally made sure she was the only one serving him, giving him little chance to interact with the redhead girl she worked with.

Mindful of how he may come across to others Law kept his gaze casual, not wanting to stare at any one person for too long. The more he acted like he usually did, the less likely he were to tip off Joker's network. He knew his every step was being watched.

Quicker than one would expect, Monet noticed him standing at the front, waiting to be seated. She smiled knowingly and waltzed over to greet him. "It's pretty cold out there, yeah? Better come inside and sit down. The heater's on full blast." She smiled flirtatiously, gesturing him over with a laminated menu.

Not bothering to smile in return, he followed after her towards his usual booth. Law noticed the green-haired woman tried making her hips sway a little more pronounced as she walked in front of him. He didn't much care, nor had he ever, instead wondering if Summer was doing alright. He tried not letting the worry show through, schooling his expression back into indifference by the time they reached his seat. She leaned against the opposite side of the booth as he sat down, her smile never waning.

"Same as usual for you? Or, feeling a little adventurous?" She waggled the menu in front of him but he only shook his head, zipping off his jacket and placing it beside him.

"The usual is fine." He said, gaze locking onto the street out the window. Without seeing her face, Law knew she was staring at him for a moment. Her gaze seemed to burn into the back of his head. For a terrifying moment, he wondered if she knew what he knew, but the moment passed and she laughed under her breath.

"Fair enough, but let me know if you want _anything_ else. I'll be back with that shake." So saying, she turned heel and wandered her way towards the kitchen, backside intentionally swaying again. Law only glanced at her from the corner of his eye, watching as she disappeared behind the swinging door past the counter.

Law took out his cellphone and flipped it over several times. He pressed the home screen to look at the time. After years of eating here he knew almost exactly down to the minute how long it would take them to make his food. That would play out well, as he wanted Monet to arrive at just the right time. His right leg bounced impatiently underneath the booth without Law being able to stop it. His nerves were shot, throat a little dry despite his confidence that it would work.

He hoped to god it would work.

And, that he'd be able to get the hell out of here once it was set in motion. Any plan had room for error, especially one putting him directly in the territory of his enemy, but he had to try. He was tired of running, and ready to start putting the pressure on Joker a bit.

That, of course, hinged on the events he predicted would happen once he laid the groundwork. He just hoped Monet would act on it accordingly.

Law let himself zone out to the normal hustle and bustle of the diner, gaze shifting between the view through the window and the few other customers inside. Thankfully, Monet was the only face he recognized from the photos given to him. That didn't mean Joker wouldn't fill the place with his fodder underlings, since Law frequented this place.

Dammit, the longer he thought about this, the less likely it seemed it would work. Law didn't have a whole lot of resources available to him, and this was the best he could come up with in such a short amount of time. But his contacts were influential enough to still have their uses. He just hoped he was right about this.

Judging that enough time had passed since Monet had placed his order, Law opened the phone and scrolled through the list of his most recent calls. Pressing on the number he wanted, he glanced one more time around him just for good measure, sending a quick text for his contact. Beneath the booth, his leg continued to bounce.

Setting down the phone, he steepled his fingers and waited, hoping that she wouldn't wait too long and waste his time. Timing was key.

Thankfully it wasn't more than a minute before he received the call. The line rang a few times, and he rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

_"It's me. You're late. If you'd waited any longer, I would've thought about leaving."_

Just as Law predicted, he caught a flash of pale green hair coming towards him from the kitchen, his order in hand. Remembering the exact words he wanted to use, Law tried playing up the show as best as he could. The more emotion, the better. "I told you not to call unless it's important."

He heard the incredulous sigh on the other end. Obviously, she wasn't too much of a fan on this acting bit. But at least she wasn't the one that needed to be too convincing. It was more for Law's benefit than anything to make his responses sound more genuine.

 _"We don't think she's safe."_ She said without inflection, wanting to get this over with.

Law tensed, eyes widening and fingers clenching for good measure. "What do you mean she's not safe?" His tone became strained with disbelief, a little louder than usual. Monet needed to hear it. "Where is she?"

_"We've got her here, but we need to relocate her."_

Right on time, Monet approached with his food and shake, placing them on the table with a smile. It looked a little too smug to be innocent, and Law knew right then that she would be listening intently to the rest of his conversation. Good.

She lingered another moment, then noticed when he glanced at her uncomfortably. The waitress faded off to ask the table behind him if they needed anything else. Law saw it for the ruse it was, sticking close to him to hear what he said without provoking suspicion.

"Relocating is not an option." He hissed.

_"It has to be. Do you know of any other place she could stay?"_

Monet finished up with the table behind him, and moved to the one in front of him. Law glanced around, as if looking to see if anyone was listening. "Shit…There may be a place I know of, but I can't talk about it here."

_"There's no time. We'll bring her to you."_

Law paused to rub the bridge of his nose in 'frustration,' casting a nervous glance around again. He was really playing up the paranoia factor, but it was better to make sure Monet was convinced. "Alright, alright…bring her to me and I'll hide her. Don't make it obvious. Maybe one or two people at the most, or someone will get suspicious."

_"Where are you?"_

Monet moved off behind the counter, pretending to occupy her time there. However, she was still within hearing distance of the conversation. "Behind Caesar's Cafe and those two abandoned shops. There's an alley back there. The doors to the shops are easy to break into, and there's not a lot of traffic. We shouldn't have any problems."

_"When?"_

"Can you be here in five minutes?"

 _"I'll be waiting. And if this doesn't work,"_ she said, breaking the script he'd instructed her to stick to, _"then you'll be at the top of my shit list."_

Not bothering to reply, Law ended the call and placed his head in his hands. Feigning stress and anxiety, Law groaned quietly. Of course, some of it he didn't necessarily have to fake. He could feel the nervous energy buzzing through his skin.

His meal forgotten, Law leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Knowing Monet, she'd stop by and check to see how he was doing with his meal like she normally did. In fact, as he had the thought, she straightened from her position behind the counter and sauntered over.

Law saw the expression of concern marking her features, hands on her hips. "Everything alright here? You've barely touched the food. I can have them make you another if something doesn't taste right."

Law waved her away, too distracted to look at her properly. "No. I just realized I'm late for something. I'll take my check now."

The waitress pouted in what he imagined was supposed to be a 'cute' fashion, but it was largely ineffective against him. "Hmm, well do you want a box to take the rest with you?" She picked up the tray and shake, smiling widely, as if it would be of no problem to her if that's what he wanted.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Law shrugged haphazardly. "Sure, I guess." With that, Monet took his food behind the counter to box it up, while he moved up to the front to pay.

Monet practically kicked the redheaded waitress off of the cashier, none too gently stepping in front of her to take Law's payment. Not for the first time, the bartender thought to himself that she was a bit of a bitch. And that wasn't even accounting of the fact that she worked for Joker.

He paid for his meal without incident, throwing in another glance over his shoulder to the street outside just for good measure. Monet handed him the box with another sadistic and overly-sweet smile. "Take care, Law." She bid, seemingly unfazed when he didn't respond.

Pushing out the door, Law swung right and travelled the direction of the alley behind the diner. However, he passed the entrance and kept on walking. Hoping beyond hope that Monet herself would take the bait, the bartender sighed and pulled up the hood of his jacket again, noticing it was snowing gently. Now all he could do was wait for her to give him the call afterwards.

* * *

 

Monet watched Law leave the diner, heading towards the outside alley. Smirking to herself, she went to the time clock and stamped her card, putting it back in the slot. "I'm taking my break." She explained, barely looking the redhead's way. Mandy gave her a glance but said nothing, tending to the customer waiting to pay.

The green haired woman took off her apron and hung it on the peg in the kitchen. The cooks were busy with the meals, but because it wasn't packed in the diner, the atmosphere wasn't hectic. No one said anything as she slipped out towards the back door. Before she opened it, Monet sent a text to a friend, explaining what she'd overheard.

Law had said five minutes. Leaving too early wouldn't do any good. Too late and she'd miss the meet. Time it right, and Monet may just have a present to deliver to Joker. He'd been in a sour mood as of late, Law being the primary cause. She was sure this would curb a bit of his anger. Maybe even make his day.

On second thought, maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. Surely she could get the jump on Law and knock him out? Then, surprise whoever was bringing the girl and take them both to Joker? That sounded like a plan too. Monet had done more dangerous things before. She was sure she could take care of something as simple as this.

* * *

 

Law tried not to let his anxiety show, hunching his shoulders underneath the hoodie as he trudged on down the street. Eyes downcast as the snow crunched beneath his shoes. The few times he'd glanced around him, it didn't seem like he was being followed. But that could change. He was several blocks from Caesar's Cafe, and any minute now, he should be getting a call from Bonney.

Getting her complete cooperation hadn't been too difficult. Once Law negotiated terms with a few other people who owed him favors, Bonney promised to follow through. She was also a bit enthusiastic to hear what he had in mind for her.

 _"I've had more than a few run-ins with that bitch. It almost feels you're doing me another favor."_ She'd said, chuckling on the other end of the phone. Law was just pleased that she was upholding her end of the bargain.

That call was supposed to come any time now. Each second felt like it dragged for far longer than it should. Each step felt slower, the noise of the city quieting around him. Law realized then that from this moment on, he'd have committed one more grievous sin. Yet another to add to the list. Swallowing down the shame that threatened to rise, he thought of Summer, thought of what he could have after this was all over.

Law promised to leave no secrets between them. He didn't know how far he could keep that promise. What would she think of his methods? How would Law find a way to tell her what he intended to do anyways? Perhaps she already suspected. He had no way of knowing. Would the blonde regret her decision?

Law didn't know the answer, but could convince himself it needed to be done. How else was he going to keep her safe? He nearly jumped, feeling the buzzing in his pocket. His cold fingers scrambled to dig it out, answering the call. "Yeah?"

 _"It's done."_ Bonney said. Relief flooding him, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

 _"Yeah, well, a deal's a deal. I did my part, so don't contact me again."_ She gruffed. _"But, uh…take care of yourself. We all know how Joker can be. You're placing yourself right into his sights, and now you just opened the floodgates. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stupid."_

"I know what I'm doing, Bonney." He reassured, hoping his own doubts didn't show through in his tone.

Her amused chuckle made him wince. _"Sure you do."_

Before he could say anything more the line disconnected and Law was left staring at the screen. One down. More to go.

* * *

 

The pinkette rolled her eyes and ended the call. Monet's body lay unmoving at her feet, the puddle of blood around her head expanding steadily as time went on. The bullet wound was small, but damn did it bleed. The abandoned shop had the windows boarded up with wood, leaving it dark inside. It had been simple enough to surprise the woman, almost child's play. Bonney had half a mind to feel insulted for such an easy favor Law asked of her, but at least she no longer owed the bastard. Plus, personally taking care of Monet was satisfying in itself.

"Tank." She called, her second in command pausing his pacing to look at her. She kept her eyes fixed on the body down below, however. "Make sure to leave that cigar. We don't want Joker knowing just who was here to kill the bitch."

"Already on it." He smirked, lips pursed around the end of one of Capone's signature brands. The mafia man had a habit of leaving his used cigars wherever he went. It was almost a calling card by now. Tank took a few last drags of it, blowing the smoke away and tossing the remaining end onto Monet's body.

Bonney wasn't stupid enough to think Joker would be totally convinced of this little trick, but at least it would leave him unsure and guessing. The longer it took him to be sure of who killed one of his people, the better.

Bonney finally nodded, feeling rather satisfied. She gestured for Tank to follow. "Come on. Let's get going before the restaurant figures out something's wrong."

They slipped out the same way they'd come, blending into the crowd easily, hiding their bloodstained clothing under layers of heavy jackets. None of the citizens around them had any clue.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Shachi questioned. The uncertainty and hesitation to leave in his expression was almost comical, but Summer was just about at a breaking point and so didn't find it funny. They'd holed up in the hotel for nearly a week now. She needed some alone time, and this would be one of the first times she'd be able to get it.

"It's just an hour. I'll be fine. Besides, there's nothing to eat in this place." The blonde gestured to the fridge, which just so happened to be nearly empty. "We'll have to by food eventually."

The redhead rubbed at his head, stuck glancing between her and the door of the hotel. "What if-"

"Shachi," she interrupted, choosing her words carefully, "you have a key to the room, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No one can get in without a key. If someone knocks, I won't open it. How does that sound?" Summer tried to reign in the frustration, knowing he was just trying to help and it wasn't necessarily his fault that she was this tired of having someone in her vicinity 24 hours a day, but this was getting ridiculous. Summer was a homebody by nature, and too much social interaction was bad for her mood.

Shachi was trying to come up with a reason for him to stay, and finally he latched onto the first thing he thought of. "Someone could pretend to be the maid and sneak in while I'm away."

Sighing, the blonde walked over to the counter and held up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign provided to each room of the hotel, her eyebrows raised expectantly for some kind of retort. It required no other words than that. They stood in a few seconds of silence, but it seemed Shachi had given in.

"I just wouldn't forgive myself if I let something happen to you while I'm out. I know for damn sure Law wouldn't." He muttered, grabbing his keys from his pocket and walking towards the door. "Just…please. Be careful and stay here."

Summer nodded, feeling a stab of guilt from his reasoning. It was strange to have someone she didn't know very well worrying this much about her wellbeing. Though, she supposed they weren't really strangers at this point. During her relationship with Law, she'd encountered them plenty of times to feel comfortable in their presence.

The sound of the door closing ripped her thoughts away. Summer stood in the living area for a moment, unsure of what to do now. It felt freeing to just be by herself for awhile. She still appreciated Shachi and Penguin looking after her during this…mess, but the constant hovering was grating.

Her feet padded over to the sofa and she sat with a groan. Shachi's laptop lay on the coffee table. The blonde reached over and opened it up, typing in the password he'd given to her to use it. The screen opened up to a picture of a muscle car, but she ignored it and clicked over to the internet.

Penguin had been the one to suggest leaving her phone shut off, just in case the GPS in her phone gave them away. She'd reluctantly agreed. It was difficult not to have a way of contacting anybody she knew or keeping up to date with news and such, but everyone had warned her of the dangers of doing so. Living in hiding was not as glamorous as the movies portrayed, Summer thought with a frown.

They'd agreed to let her borrow the laptop to entertain herself and pass the time, thankfully. Without it, she probably would have gone mad from boredom.

Within a few clicks, Facebook's homepage popped up on the screen. Summer searched up Hitomi's page and viewed the most recent updates. Nothing seemed unusual. She'd tagged her aunt to several recipe posts, and right below that was a picture of her and Soma together. The background didn't match their apartment, so she assumed they were out having fun somewhere in the town. The blonde smiled, missing her neighbors.

On a whim she navigated over to Nami's page, realizing it had been some time since they'd talked. Despite living in her mother's apartment complex, life didn't give them too many opportunities to cross paths. They were both busy people. Her orange-haired friend's page consisted of makeup tutorial videos she'd shared from Youtube, memes about finance that Summer couldn't quite relate to, and pictures of her out having fun with a groups of girls that she didn't recognize.

The blonde couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, seeing her friends living fun and adventurous lives. Although being at risk of injury or death could count as some sort of adventure, but not exactly what Summer would have expected or wanted.

She didn't regret her decision. But that didn't stop her from wishing Law's past had been a bit more normal.

After scrolling through the main news feed of Facebook for awhile, Summer got bored of that and switched over to Youtube to watch speed paintings of art until Shachi returned. They were strangely calming, and they gave her great song recommendations.

* * *

 

The driver came to a stop at the curb of the diner, and Vergo stepped out into the chilly air. A few people glanced his way, but most kept to themselves and continued to walk by without concern. His long, white coat billowed from the sharp winds that were beginning to pick up. Shutting the door behind him, he strode down the sidewalk a ways before coming upon the entrance to a back alley.

Monet hadn't wasted any time informing them of the relocation she'd overheard Law speak about. Judging by the urgency, Vergo had assumed it would take place immediately, and had given her the go ahead to investigate on her own. The chance to bring both of Joker's targets in at once wasn't something he was willing to pass up. She was an experienced agent. She could take care of herself. Vergo had no reason to worry

However, when he hadn't received an update within that same half an hour, then hour, after first being informed of the meet-up, Vergo had begun to get a bit suspicious. So here he found himself, trekking into the dingy alley to search for her.

He stopped, seeing the footprints in the snow buildup. Several different prints had layered themselves over each other, so it was difficult to make out exact numbers. However, at least two people, plus who he assumed to be Monet, had entered the back of an abandoned shop directly in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses, Vergo headed towards the building in question, jimmying the door until it gave with a creak. His gun was the first to enter the room, aimed at whoever might think to be hiding in wait within. The sound of rats scurrying around the floors was the only things besides the wind outside that Vergo could hear. The inside was dark, but despite the absence of illumination, the prone body cooling on the floor wasn't easy to miss.

Vergo sighed, lowering the gun and staring down at the large bloodstained floor. He supposed he should have expected this outcome, given her lack of an update after so much time had passed. He wasn't overly torn up about her death; Vergo wasn't attached to any one person in the organization, but still. Monet had been one of Joker's favorite subordinates. It was a shame things ended up this way.

Tucking his gun back into his jacket pocket, Vergo took out his phone and dialed up the man in question. He walked slowly around the body as the line rang, inspecting everything to try figuring out just who had done this. Obviously Law had a hand in it, but he doubted the kid would straight up murder someone in cold blood like this. Even back when Law had been part of the family, the kid rarely faced a situation where he had to kill someone so outright. Plus, this wasn't his style anyway.

" _Yes?"_ The smooth voice inquired, intrigued and patiently waiting for the meaning of this call. One could never tell if he was expecting to hear good news or bad news. Vergo supposed it didn't matter either way. Information was information, regardless.

"Monet's dead." He said bluntly, crouching down to frown at something that'd caught his eye. Something out of place.

Joker sighed evenly, as if he too had been expecting this very result. The man never seemed surprised by anything. _"I see. How unfortunate. I'm assuming Law had something to do with it."_

"He lured her out here, according to her message…" Vergo trailed off.

" _But?"_

He loosely held up the semi-smoked cigar that was laying beside Monet's body. Half of it was covered in her blood from laying in the puddle.

"Someone else was definitely here with him, at the very least. Bege or his men, if I had to guess."

 _"You know I don't like guesses."_ His tone was neither happy or angry, but a pure neutral the man had perfected over the years. " _Find out. He's never had ties to Law before. If it is Bege, I want to know why the hell he's helping the brat. And if it isn't, figure out who and teach the idiots what it means to mess with my family."_

"Of course." Vergo agreed, thinking along the same lines. Then, he brought something that had been on his mind up to the forefront. "I expected him to resist but it seems Law planned further ahead than I anticipated."

Joker laughed deeply, finding something he'd said amusing. _"Yes…he's quite the cunning one, isn't he? Getting my own rivals and partners to work against me…sounds just like something he'd do."_

Vergo said nothing as Joker continued to laugh to himself, as if this were all some big joke. He wondered why he was so flippant regarding Law's defection. If this had been anyone else refusing him, Joker wouldn't have found things so amusing. But he knew better than to ask, and simply waited for the man to continue speaking.

" _I'm sure he'll slip up eventually. The brat's always been blinded by his emotions. We find the girl and he'll be singing a much different tune, I think. It's a shame he refused my kind offer the first time, otherwise I might have considered letting them live if he begged…"_

Vergo glanced back down at Monet's body, wanting to leave already. She was starting to rot, and the smell of a corpse could get quite pungent after too much time passed. "We should send someone to clean this mess up."

_"I'll send Gladius to take care of it tonight. Don't concern yourself."_

Good. Vergo wasn't a fan of having to clean up corpses. That was fit for more hands-on members of the organization. "Of course. Is there anything else?"

_"That will be all."_

* * *

The hour alone wasn't nearly long enough, before the door to the hotel suddenly opened, revealing Shachi carrying an armful of plastic bags from a nearby grocery store. The suddenness of his entrance made her jump in her seat on the couch, but she quickly relaxed after seeing it was only him. Despite knowing there was little chance of anyone knowing where she was, her overactive imagination was still at play, making her worried that she'd been found.

"Do you need any help with those?" She asked, standing from the couch. He shook his head, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Nah, these are all of them." He panted, no doubt having carried all those bags by himself up two flights of stairs to get to the room. With a groan of relief, he dumped the bags onto the kitchen counter and slumped his shoulders to ease the ache.

Summer wandered over to see what he'd gotten, sifting through a few of the bags absentmindedly. She noticed a lot of microwavable meals and canned foods. The blonde was once again reminded this wasn't a vacation at some resort. She was hiding out. The accommodations may be alright, but her dining certainly wasn't five star.

"This should last us about two weeks, depending on how hungry we are." Shachi said, beginning to empty the bags onto the counter. The plastic bags he wadded up and tossed to the side, intending to pick them up later.

"…" Summer looked down. It hadn't connected until right at that moment that this amount of food had probably cost a lot of money, and that he'd no doubt used his _own_ money to buy it all. "Thank you, by the way…"

The redhead paused, glancing at her in confusion. He set the last can down on the counter, tossing the bag behind him. "For what?"

"For…giving up so much just to stay here with me." Her eyes began to blur with hot tears. "I know I've been a bit obnoxious about it today, but I-"

"Hey! Hey…" He said, reaching out to wrap her in a quick hug. "No need to cry. You're not a burden. Penguin and I are happy to do this, you know. We volunteered."

"You did?" Summer stepped away, and he nodded.

"You bet. Law always knew something like this could happen, but when he started dating you, we offered to help you hide if things turned out bad."

She wondered just how much Shachi knew about Law. The bartender had made it sound as if no one else knew the truth, but obviously Shachi did. And she assumed Penguin knew too. How long had they been friends for?

"How did you two meet Law?"

Shachi looked up in surprise, not expecting the question, but shrugged and went back to storing the food in the fridge. "We went to the same junior high and high school. We started really hanging out together in like…7th grade, I think."

"What was he like? Back then, I mean." She took a seat on one of the barstools tucked underneath the kitchen counter, propping her head on her hand with her elbow sturdy against the granite. "Was he always so…" She paused, searching for the right word.

"Grim?" Shachi guessed with a small smile, and she nodded. "Nah, he was more outgoing and expressive than he is now."

He finished putting away the items that went in the fridge, before starting on the canned goods and non-perishables. "Law studied really hard, like, on an uber-nerd level. It was all about anatomy and science, since he knew he wanted to be a doctor like his parents. You'd think that'd make him unpopular but he had a lot of friends in different groups."

"Really?"

Shachi nodded slowly. "Yup. Granted, it was junior high so what did that really mean, ya know? Anyways, Penguin and I were struggling in math or some other class, and he offered to tutor us. We became really good friends after that. Spent most of 7th grade hanging out after school."

"Huh." Summer uttered, mind drifting to a younger Law, but unable to picture him as a bubbly, book-toting nerd. The Law she knew now was anything but how Shachi was describing him. She had half a mind to believe he was just pulling her leg.

"Heh, we were probably a pretty bad influence on him to be honest." Shachi chuckled sheepishly, placing the last few cans and boxes in the cupboard and closing it. "We got him in trouble more than a few times."

"How so?" Summer cocked her head, intrigued by stories of Law's childhood. Other than the tragedy that had occurred, she knew little else.

Shachi leaned against the counter with a smug look. "Well, he missed curfew countless times when he hung out with us." The redhead began ticking off fingers. "Toilet papering and egging houses, throwing toys up high where the younger kids couldn't reach them, borrowing another kid's bike and getting caught with it, the list goes on."

"Those don't sound very bad." The blonde smiled. "Nothing out of the ordinary for pre-teen boys, right?"

"Well, yeah." Shachi shrugged. Obviously he didn't think they were big deals either. "But Law was always a rule-follower. Whenever he got caught, his parents would only be 'disappointed.' Never angry. To be honest, I think that was worse to him."

She nodded, understanding the sentiment. She also didn't like disappointing people, but the anxiety she used to feel about it had reduced a large degree now that she was older.

"Honestly, I don't know why his parents kept letting him hand out with us. We were the two notorious troublemakers in school, but they never stopped us from hanging out." Shachi's gaze went far away, glazed with memories of his childhood. His head shook slowly, still not understanding the circumstances. "They were too nice for their own good."

Summer ducked her head, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Law's parents were a touchy subject.

"What happened after they…you know." She rubbed at her arm from anxiety. For some reason it felt wrong talking about this without Law around. He probably didn't want people talking about him behind his back.

He crossed his arms and sighed. "It was 8th grade. He was taken away to the state for a few months, but eventually started coming back to school. Only thing is, the Law that came back was a completely different person."

There was a long pause, but Summer didn't want to fill the silence. Eventually, Shachi started talking again. "He always looked tired. Or sad. Or both. Wouldn't ever tell anyone why. He'd still talk to us, but it was more guarded and impersonal. He didn't want to hang out, or said that he couldn't. Again, never said why. His whole life became one big secret.

"The kids he used to be friends with started talking behind his back, and started drifting away. They didn't know what to do about this new Law. Maybe they just didn't know what to say, since everyone knew what happened to his parents. I don't know…"

"That's awful." Summer said lamely, unable to come up with much more than that. She hadn't even thought of the effects at school for someone so young. Kids were notoriously cruel and cold towards things that weren't the norm. It was no surprise knowing Law had faced this as well.

"Yeah…he was like that for the rest of junior high. But then he met Corazon after starting high school, and things got better from there. His grades started going back up, and he would actually open up to us more. Didn't make a lot of other friends besides us, but at least he was talking and cracking a smile every once in a while."

"Well, I'm really glad he had friends like you two supporting him." The blonde said genuinely, flashing a small smile to show it.

Shachi gave a single humorless huff before uncrossing his arms and pushing away from the counter. "Yeah, well, we feel the same to him. He stuck with us when we were at our worst. He deserves the same thing."

It seemed the conversation was over, as Shachi wandered over to the bedroom and disappeared behind the doorway. Summer stared after him for a moment, before her eyes drifted back to the kitchen. Law's past was quite sobering. She felt slightly numb, then shivered, realizing she was cold again. The blonde stood and went back to the couch to find the blanket.


End file.
